Spliced
by Hybridobsession72
Summary: Weyland-Yutani is running out of options to keep the Xenomorphs at bay. It is until a young scientist has the idea to create hybrids that may change the course of the war. But after the project is terminated it is revealed that he has other intentions for the experiment. By changing his unborn son into a hybrid could he save his wife and child. First fanfic.
1. Chapter 1: Desperate

**Disclaimer I do not own alien**

* * *

 **Spliced**

 **story by Hybridobsession72**

 **Chapter 1: Desperate**

* * *

Location: Weyland-Yutani weapons development base-Stardust system-Black Moon

Date: 17 january 2256

Time: 0832

Due to the widespread activity of the Xenomorphs the Company is struggling to keep them at bay in multiple Regions. They have become so desperate researchers have rubbed their heads together in order to produce a new weapon.

The many captures of a Xenomorph Queen have either cost the company millions of dollars in damage and deaths. And have resulted in the Queen escaping, dying or colonising another planet. There have also been attempts of safely removing an embryo from a host, but there are so many factors that could lead to the host death, making a safe extraction impossible. Unless an opportunity presents itself capturing and securing a Queen is out of the question.

The development of plasma technology is an ongoing task. The process of creating plasma weapons is a difficult one. The machines costs thousands one plasma weapon costs up to $40,000. They are anything but portable, one is the size of a APC and requires a lot of energy. The battery for this weapon is costly and oversized and the projectiles it fires is barely visible and takes half the battery. Until this weapon's size is reduced and a battery of appropriate charge is manufactured the projects going nowhere.

But recently a young scientist 26 years of age by the name of William kelly came up with the idea to genetically enhance humans. The idea was thought over by the company's leaders and soon approved, the team immediately got to work.

However after 4 months of theorising, experimenting and risk taking the experiment was cut short for failing to provide results, sacrificing human lives and costing the company time and money. The experiment was terminated the digital records deleted, the subjects cremated and the paper files were burned.

But William had other plans for the documents. Ones of good intentions that may just save his wife's life, and his second child due in 5 months.

* * *

 _(Williams P.O.V)_

'The project is going to be terminated' William thought. After all his hard work, after all the theorising this was the company's answer to stop what he was doing and move on to other developments. He couldn't do that not with what was at stake back home.

He collected the paper samples of the most possible way to create a hybrid and started to walk to the one man who could help him, and understand how dire the situation is. His father-in-law General Robert Belenham.

"Excuse me, Bob I need to talk to you about something serious in private, It's regarding my wife." I exclaimed as he waited for Robert's response.

"With a tone like that it must be serious, but why mention it to me now, when we have had the past three weeks to talk about my daughter." Robert asked now confused of his son-in-law's actions.

I inhaled sharply and whispered "Ok, I'll tell but only if you hear me out." Bob's only response was to nod slowly.

I took my time in explaining "Two months ago jess was busy terraforming Xerxes VII, when she caught something."

"What do you mean caught something." Bob asked slightly concerned.

"I mean she caught something that is affecting my second child still in her womb, and this disease is making her suffer since her body is doing everything it can to remove this disease, but her body is failing and could soon work itself to death." I answered now panicked.

Bob stood silently for a moment "How long.." he said making me shiver " How long has she had this disease?!" he shouted.

"Only for two months, but listen it was her idea not to tell you since she knew you would over react. We went to the best doctors none of them could even identify the substance let alone try and cure it." I said quickly heart nearly bursting out of my chest.

"Then what have you been doing to try and help her, because as far as I know all you have been doing is working on a super soldier project that hasn't benefited anyone!" Bob insulted Will now furious at him for lying to him.

"You're wong, I have been trying, that is why I had the idea for this stupid experiment anyway." This instantly changed Bob's mood from angry to confused. " I've seen how the royal jelly of a xenomorph queen can heal pretty much anything, and a xeno's reproductive system demands that they take on the traits of the host, so by reversing the process we could get a human with possibly the most overpowered healing ability know to man." I stopped there to let Bob figure out the rest, and it was not a good reaction.

"Are you telling me that you want to perform an experiment that doesn't work on my daughter, and my grandson." Bob said with a dangerous tone.

"Yes but i've figured out why the experiment didn't work." This made Bobs eyebrows crease "The reason is we were performing the experiment on adults, and not just any adults, scum of the galaxy adults, criminals who, One have god knows what flowing through their veins and Two there're fully developed unable to accept any new change to their body." I explained with slight enthusiasm.

This got Bob thinking about what Will was saying, but he still didn't like the idea to perform this on Jessica.

Will knew he was getting somewhere he just needed one final push. "Whether we perform this test or not jess is going to die." He said heart broken, gaining a fraction of empathy from Bob. "At least this time the chances of her surviving this ordeal is going to be higher if we perform the test, then if we let her fight it alone."

Robert turned around and scratched his bald head. Roberts image was that of a man who always new what he was doing. He stood 6.8 feet tall was completely ripped for a 57 year old, and had a attitude that said 'no matter what the situation is I can fix it' But for the first time he didn't know what to do.

"Give me some numbers" Bob said confusing Will.

"I'm sorry" will said almost tilting his head.

"What are the chances, That the experiment will work on my Grandson, the percentage chance of it curing the disease and how long Jessica has to live" Bob said slightly annoyed.

Will probably would have face palmed "*cough* Right. I have confirmed that there is a 67% increase of the experiment working on a fetus then a full grown human, I am positively sure it has nearly a 100% chance of removing the disease and jessica has barely 3 months left to live. I should also mention we asked about abortion but in the state Jessica is in, it would kill her almost instantly." He said making Bob sigh and then ask him a different question.

"Why are you telling me this now, why not just go ahead with what jessica told you and keep your mouth shut and perform this experiment without me ever knowing." Bob said turning to face the 26 year old, who looked somewhat impressive. Being 6.3 having dark hair and steady build, With enough intelligence to answer any question. Bob hoped he had a decent answer to his question.

"Because when you let me marry Jess I made you a promise that I would not keep any secrets from you. That if something happened you would be the first to know. I haven't kept this promise entirely and I'm sorry. But there is one more reason I'm telling you this." Gaining Bob's full attention he went on "You being a General can bypass any pre-flight investigation and vice versa. If I go alone then they'll discover that I tried to steal the substances needed for indoctrination. I'll be arrested, Jess will die along with my second child, And my eldest Elizabeth will be given to you to raise, and i'm pretty sure you're not going to come and see her everyday with a job like yours." I said begging my father-in-law to understand the situation at hand.

He couldn't deny it any longer his little girl was in trouble and the man she loved had a way to cure her. And he had a way to allow it to happen.

"What do you need for this experiment." Bob said in a calm voice.

Will almost jumped with joy before saying "I need access to the labs for five minutes to make the right serum combination before the lab is destroyed. After that we'll need to get on the next interstellar cruizer out of here and to Resonance III which should take one and a half months." will finished, and gave a concerned look at Bob when he looked at the ground a shook his head.

"After the amount of time you have known me. I thought for sure you would've know I have my own Spacecraft which can get us there in one week." Bob said jokingly

Will put a hand on his chest "Don't scare me like, I almost had a heart attack."

"Yea well get used to it because I love to see the look of a moment's panic on everyone's face before telling them the truth. Come on we have your family to save." Robert exclaimed one last time before getting to work.

* * *

 _(Roberts P.O.V)_

To say everything went well would be an understatement. The lab was completely empty. I didn't even have to watch out for others coming by while Will made the serum and erased any trace he was there. My ship _Shadowblade_ was already wait for me all I had to say was 'It's urgent' and there it was waiting for me and Will.

We began to travel at the fastest speed my ship could go. And in no time at all we would be at Resonance III. But it was still a week away so I got the hypersleep chambers ready.

"You sure you want to use hypersleep, it'll give you a massive headache" Will reasoned.

"Please spending a week with you will give me an even bigger headache" I joked.

Will got into his chamber before replying "Very funny, Night Bob." he said as his chamber shut I laughed before mine closed.

I then fell Into an uncomfortable sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Surgery

**Disclaimer I do not own Alien.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Surgery**

Location: Resonance III- nearing atmosphere

Date: 24 january 2256

Time: 1215

The _Shadowblade_ neared its course. Resonance III came into view. The ship began to survey the area before waking its passengers up.

Nothing significant seems to have changed so the systems began to start up. Awaking General Robert Belenham and William Kelly. What was significant about these two well they're just about to attempt one of the biggest risks in the 23rd century.

* * *

 _(Williams P.O.V)_

Stiff muscles...blurred vision... Splitting headache. 'Oh how I love this feeling' I said sarcastically to myself before rubbing my face.

I looked to my right to see my father-in-law. It's almost cute seeing him sleep he is so calm, peaceful, hell he even smiles. That is until he wakes up and then the grumpy old man I met the hard way comes out.

I climbed out of my chamber. I started to feel the effects worsen. 'Why. It was only for a friggin' week why do I feel like absolute crap' I felt like I was having two hangovers at once, and the problem is that I didn't have any fun last night to make it worthwhile.

"Aaarrrgg...the things I do for you Will." I turned to see Bob getting out his chamber.

"Morning to you to Bob" I mumbled making him give me a deadpanned look before walking to the ships fridge.

"I take it you're sleep was as pleasant as mine." he said grabbing some microwave meals that barely look nurisable for decomposers let alone a full grown man.

"I wouldn't know I can't remember. But what I do remember is why we are here and what we need to do" I said skipping straight to the point.

"Yea I know. Even after coming thus far I still find what you're doing is ridiculous. But if it increases the chances of Jessica's survival I'll help. But in the meantime give a man a chance to wake up first would cha." He said microwaving what I presume is breakfast.

* * *

After a couple of minutes of eating and waking up we soon got behind the controls of the ship and set course to land at the port closest to where I lived which was about 50km.

It was at this point that airspace traffic control contacted us and began giving us coordinates of where to land. I wasn't really paying attention since Bob was calm and had everything under control from what I could tell.

In the airport Bob walked in front while I strolled behind with a briefcase in my hand that hopefully has my family's salvation. I walked quickly hoping we could get home soon.

"Excuse me sir I need to examine your luggage" a rather thin looking woman asked of me.

"What for" I said ruefully and really worried.

"It's just a standard protocol sir" she answered.

"Then why haven't you asked anyone else at least 10 people have walked past you with suitcases and you didn't even bat an eye." I said now really worried.

I felt a hand on my shoulder turning to see Bob. "Forgive my Son-in-law he is very self conscious about his work." he said rubbing my shoulder and giving me a light smile ensuring me everything was going to be ok.

That didn't really help me with how I was feeling. I placed the case on the scanner and waited for a result. My heart sped up as the process began.

For a long time nothing happened. Until the scanner lit up red labeling the case a critical threat. My heart stopped is this it, did we come all the way here for nothing. Would Jess die now because I couldn't get to her in time.

"Oh for crying out loud they told me they fixed that." snapped back to reality the security chick exclaimed. "Sorry the machine seems to think that keys are a type of knife."

If I wasn't trying to be so calm I probably would've fallen over with relief. She then grabbed my briefcase and handed it back to me before having a serious talk with some technicians.

"Everything seems to check out, you're free to go sir." She stated. I only nodded before stepping out to meet Bob. Who was standing next to a rental car awaiting my arrival.

As soon as the Airport was out of site I flooded Bob with questions. "Why didn't the machine pick up the serum, Did you do something and where did you get this car" I demanded quickly.

"Ok, Ok one question at a time. The machine didn't pick anything up because the case has a layer of… I don't know what it's called by it can't be penetrated by scanners. And has a couple of objects in there to avoid suspicion like car keys. And I rented us this car before we left Black moon." he Explained.

"But now let me ask you something" he said getting my attention "You said that Jess caught this disease two months ago. But you said it was the reason you started the hybrid program was to cure her when the program started four months ago. How is this?" He stated making a valuable point.

I retaliated by saying "It's true the project started two months before Jess caught the disease. At the time I was really just throwing suggestions out in the open hoping to show I was still useful to the company. To my surprize they actually accepted my hybrid idea and I got to work. Two months later she caught the disease which ensued certain death. I didn't know what to do, Jess is my world without her why bother living. But that was when I realised I had been working on the cure the whole time." I finished giving myself time to recover.

"How did you know you were working on a cure?" Bob asked skeptically.

I turned to him and started to talk with my hands "You see back when we were experimenting subject 5 produced the best results because we infused his skeleton with royal jelly from a xenomorph queen. It was classified how they got it but anyway. He had extraordinary healing abilities. It was so strong that his tumours in his brain vanished overnight." I explained.

Bob turned to me for a second "So by giving your son this serum you should make him immune to almost every type of disease known to man."

"Hopefully that is a good side effect" The moment I said that I realised something. "I wonder what side effect he might have." I wondered.

"What was that" Bob asked.

"Uh… nothing, I was just… wondering if Jess will be willing to go along with the surgery." I lied not wanting Bob to realise I forgot about side effects, Not that the subjects produced many anyways.

"Well if she trusts you enough. I mean she married you she's going to trust you a fair bit. But if you ensure her that no matter what happens, you'll still love her then I'm sure she'll go through with it." Bob exclaimed his words of wisdom.

I could only snort "Really, you think that would work." I joked.

"Of course not dumbass. You haven't figured out what to say to her yet then why the hell did we even bother coming in the first place" Bob retaliated going back to the grumpy old man I know. "You married her. This means you should know more about her than I do. So you better come up with something. You've got about 15 minutes to think about it so get to it." Bob finished.

I spent the rest of the trip thinking of what to say.

* * *

I got out of the car and stared at the house I lived in. An old mansion two stories, five bedrooms, three bathrooms, two garage, 1 kitchen, 1 front deck and 4 hectares of forest. In a word of what I saw in that house, that housed me my wife and hopefully _Kids_. It was home.

"I honestly can't believe you live in a place like this. It make me proud knowing my daughter married a man like you. We should probably get the reunion over with." Indeed, but he made it seem like he hated touchy moments when I knew the big man had a soft spot for his five year old granddaughter.

To prove my point I saw a huge smile pop on his face when he saw Izzy. Her long brown hair moved with the wind, her eyes a clear blue that would make the sky feel like it was mocking her. Her teeth like little stars wrapped in a bright warm smile as she ran towards me in a long sleeve cotton shirt faded green, ripped jeans and cowboy boots.

"DADDY!" she screamed as she ran into my arms. The moment she did I picked her up and spun her around, before settling down her down. "I missed you daddy." she cried on my shoulder. At that very moment I felt completely relieved knowing that Izzy was safe and glad to see me. It made me feel like nothing else mattered, but of course all good things have to come an end, I pushed her of my shoulder hands still on her shoulders.

"I'm missed you too Izzy, but I think I'm hogging all of the love." I gestured to Bob.

"Grandpa!" She yelled as she crashed into Bob almost making him fall over. I did snort at his attempt to stay up right though.

"Easy sweet heart I'm old you know." he said trying to stay standing.

"Old? Grandpa you're still young. You know why because other old men aren't as strong as you." She really knows how to get on someone's good side, her mother taught her well.

"You can thank me for that." I turned to the familiar voice. There stood Jessica the woman I married, Still pale but well enough to come see me in a pearly white gown.

I walked up to her and hugged her gently before kissing her. I pulled back after hearing an 'Eew' from Izzy." It's great to see you again Jess."

* * *

 _(Jessica's P.O.V)_

To say I was surprised would be an understatement her standing in front of me were the two men I loved most in the galaxy.

Which could only mean one thing Will had found a cure and had Dad help him get it here.

"Why don't we go inside. I don't know about you guys but I would feel much better sitting than standing." I said, everyone nodding in agreement.

When we got inside Will sat me down and told Izzy to go play with Bob. Both hands clasped over one of mine, he looked at me seriously.

"Jess, I've got good news and bad news, which would you like to hear first." he asked me.

Any other time I probably would have said 'bad news' but this time needed to hear something good. "Tell me the good news."

He nodded and said "I found a potential cure for the disease." heart in my I was so excited, but I still dreaded what the bad news was.

"The bad news is… It requires turning our son into a hybrid." He revealed leaving me confused.

"What do you mean?" I responded completely lost.

"On black moon I was working on a hybrid experiment. The result of one of the Subjects held extraordinary healing properties. But he didn't last long none of them did. But I soon found out it was because they were adults, incapable of accepting any new changes. If it was performed on a fetus then I'm almost positive it would be stable." He finished

I was appalled, the fact that my husband would even consider such a thing. "You're telling me you came back home, to me and Izzy with ideas about changing my… your son into a monster." I spat, making him hang his head in shame.

Despite this he perceived "No, no not a monster I will not allow that to happen. Beside the biggest change that occurred was in subject 2 and all he got was an enhanced skeleton system." He defended.

"I couldn't care less I am not letting you perform an experiment on our son." I retaliated.

"Well I don't know what else to do, to save both you and our son!" He yelled suddenly turning away.

That was when I knew he was more scared than I am. His options were limited and he had pulled his hair out for the past couple of months trying to figure out a cure.

"I don't like the idea anymore than you. It's a big risk, but it's an even bigger risk letting you fight this disease alone. I've calculated the results over and over again. It always came up with a 67% chance of it being stable on a fetus than an adult. It always comes out with a 100% chance of curing the disease." He said tears stinging his eyes.

"I don't know if I could do that to him. What if he's different from the other kids." I said trying to get him to understand.

"Then we'll be there when or if he goes through a change to let him know that he is no different from other kids, no matter what he looks like." he reasoned. "I wouldn't let him feel out of place. And I say this as if you've already said yes because you're my world, I wouldn't know what to do without you." He finished.

It was clear now. This was possibly the only way out of this scenario. Leaving me a choice, do I not take the treatment and hope that by some miracle the disease vanishes, or do I take the treatment and turn my son into a into a hybrid thus making life harder than it should be for him.

I sat in silence for what what felt like hours before coming to a decision. If it was the only way out of this. Then I I'll have to go along with it, not just for Will, but so I can see my children be happy knowing that they have had both their parents growing up.

"Ok Will, I'm with you on this one, just promise me our son will not become a monster." His response came in the form of a thankful hug.

"I promise you, he will not become a monster." He said rubbing my belly. "You know I would really appreciate it, if you told me that this entire time you've been sitting at home you've come up with a name for him." he smirked.

I playfully punched him in the arm. "For your information, smartass I have been thinking of a name, and I've finally settled on one." He sat up awaiting my decision. "Tell me what do you think of 'Jacob Kelly'." I waited for him to reply.

He snuggled his head on my belly and replied. "I love It." I thought he would it was his grandfather's after all.

* * *

 _(Roberts P.O.V)_

I was in the middle of telling Izzy about my past (I checked every once in awhile to make sure she was interested.) when Will and Jess came through the door.

"Hey Izzy" she turned around to face her father "Do you know the real reason I'm back home" she shook her head again "Well I'm back because I've found a way to make mommy healthy again." there was a small pause before Izzy screamed and ran into Will's chest knocking him over.

"THANK YOU DADDY!" she screamed in Will's ear.

"So you're willing to go along with it Jess." I asked

"It took some convincing from Will, but if it promises me a future with my kids then I had to say yes."

Will got up from the floor "I'll perform the surgery in 4 hours after we've calmed down." he explained. "However we might have to wait a couple of days before we see results." he finished.

"I guess I'm just going to have to wait and see if it works." I stated. Will and Jess only smiled.

* * *

I waited for Will to come out of the room where he was helping Jess. I've been waiting for nearly an hour, when all of the sudden Will came out of the room slowly.

He closed the door behind him walked over to me and said "I made the incision, there were no dramas. All we have to do now is wait and see if there are any changes in the diseases size. So all we can do is wait, she's hooked up to a heartbeat monitor if something goes wrong." He explained.

"Well there's nothing else we can do, let's sleep it off." I stated before heading to bed.

* * *

A.N I would like to apologise for the bad spelling and grammar I have made and will make in the future. I will also let you know that I know time changes depending where you are in space and I am no where near smart enough to make those adjustments to the timeline. But other than that thanks for reading and I'll upload the next chapter ASAP

Regards Hybridobsession72


	3. Chapter 3: New threat

**Disclaimer I don't own Alien**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: New Threat**

Location: Resonance III - Williams house

Date: 26 January 2256

Time: 0834

The surgery had been a complete success. The disease had shrunk to an unrecognisable dot on the fetus, so small Will was convinced that it would disappear by the time he woke up.

As for side effects there were little to none, other than a slight change in hair colour he remained the same human being.

There was only a matter of time before Jacob was born. But there were other matters taking shape. A Terrorist group is being organised, no new data has been presented only a name 'Vera pax'.

* * *

 _(William's P.O.V)_

Jess was recovering faster than I imagined. The tumour on Jacob that was slowly killing her was pretty much gone.

So now the only problems were contemplating the symptoms he would gain from the treatment. But until then I would have to wait it was still 5 months away and I needed a way to support my family till that time.

"Hey Bob do you, know where I could get a job around the neighbourhood."

"Funny you should mention it, I was just contacted today from the higher ups. They're looking for people to help them with plasma technology." That got my attention.

"What do they need help with."

"Well they require people with brains like yours to make a start on plasma technology."

"I thought it was started."

"Those were only theories on what one would look like. Granted one man did try to make one. But will so little information that project was a complete failure." Bob explained "But if you logged on to their site and produced a valuable paper on the issue then you wouldn't have to leave home." He finished.

This was a great opportunity if I could deliver a valid paper for my research then I could say home a simultaneously keep an eye on Jess.

At this moment I saw Bob packing his bags "Going somewhere?" I asked

"Yea there's a terrorist group coming together and they want my help with pest control."

"But we just got here."

"Don't worry I'm only packing up work material I'll stay here for another week or two." he reassured me.

"Ok so you'll stay for Izzy's birthday."

"Yea I think she deserves to have her family come together for a special occasion." We both sat in silence for a moment thinking about our family members and the others who had died in the colonisation of the Xenomorphs.

"I think she'd like that."

"I think shed be even happier knowing she'll have a little brother soon." Bob reminded me.

I lit up at the thought "Yea, she'll be psyched. But she has a mind for biology and I think she'll love the present I got her."

"A pair of binoculars and a book of the galaxies most interesting animals don't you think it's a little much." the book was half the size of her and as thick as a marine's head.

"You're kidding right. She read an entire section of a library on birds In one week, this will be nothing for her." I said proud.

"Sometimes it's hard for me to believe that she's only 5 soon to be 6." Bob responded slightly concerned.

* * *

It was the 30th of january Izzy's birthday.

Izzy had 15 kids come to her party, only 7 of them were her real friends, the others came for fun and food. Her family made sure she had the best 6th birthday ever. By playing multiple games, having a trip to the park and finally present opening. We knew she was having fun. But just to make sure.

"Hey Izzy how's your birthday going." I asked making sure she was having fun.

"This is the best daddy thank you!" she said really quickly and ran off to play with her friends.

I smiled at the site. "Do you remember being that young Bob?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"Certainly, It was one of the easiest times in my life. But other than that how's the plasma technology coming along?" He said changing the subject.

"I'm actually making more progress than I thought. The idea being that we had a generator that draws in plasma from the surrounding area in order to create a strong enough concentration of plasma will make it visible to the naked eye ensuring that…"

"Ok, ok I get it no need to go into the full statistics you're gonna give me a migraine." he said cutting me off.

"Oh, right sorry about that. What I meant to say is that once I'm done with my paper I'm sure they'll kill to get me on the research team."

"That's great. I'll make sure to check on your progress once I get back in action." Bob said suddenly.

I blinked at him "Wait when are you leaving again."

"Tomorrow first thing in the morning, I've already pushed my luck staying for this long" he explained.

I sighed and went on "Ok, well it was nice of you to stay as long as you did. What have you found out about this terrorist group." I asked curiously and to change the subject.

"That's the scary thing we know little to nothing about them. Only that they grow at an unbelievable rate at a few million per day, We have no idea who the leader is and they have enough firepower to take on a couple planets but not to achieve their goal."

"Which is?"

"To assume complete control over the galaxy uniting all systems and becoming one superpower."

My jaw dropped "Something like that would take years, decades, centuries even their leader must be out of their mind."

"You'd think that, but yet so many people are joining this person, Why? He or she must have a plan, a superweapon, a gift for his followers that they couldn't imagine, something worth their while. Because so far this person has 8 billion people under his command."

My eye's bulged out of my head "8 BILLION! That number goes way beyond any terrorist organisation we've ever seen… and you're going up against this." He nodded "Bob are you sure you can deal with this?" I asked now worried.

He turned and faced me "To be honest, no I'm not sure. But I said these same things when facing alien hives. Hopefully I'll crush this pest and get back to the real issue of dealing with the alien scourge." He made me simile at his never panicking attitude.

"Alright then how about we make each other a promise. I'll tell you when Jess is going into labour and when that time comes you have to finish your tour and come home to see your grandson, _Alive_." I said emphasizing on the word 'alive'.

Bob smirked at me "If I didn't know you I would laugh at you and say that's impossible. But the thing is your promises for whatever reason yours are never too hard not to accomplish. I promise to come home when Jacob is born."

I only nodded at him.

And with that we got back to Izzy's party.

* * *

 _(Robert's P.O.V)_

It was the 12th of February and things were more serious that I thought. Nearly all of the USCM had been assembled to tackle this new threat as they have control of 3 planets that were very powerful with military firepower.

What was the most shocking is the amount of firepower I was given. I had 3, yes 3 bougainville-class ships, 6 of the new FV-7 white hawks piloted by very energetic pilots and 30 new drone ships designed to unleash a barrage of projectiles and the occasional missile launch. What's more each Bougainville ship had a nuke with it. Each was attached to a kamikaze drone that could fly at march 25 and had over 70 megatonnes of TNT in them.

I had been sent to push back forces on KX-37 as this planet had not been fully conquered yet. So god knows what horrors I would encounter.

"Sir we are in range of the atmosphere awaiting orders." My first commander spoke.

There is always one thing you do when entering a new battlefield, and that is surveying the area. "Send scout team 4 to these coordinates there seems to be an unusual amount of gathering around those parts."

The commander nodded and sent out a team. Once they were on the field they asked for orders and I was happy to oblige. "Gentlemen we are entering a new area of which the enemy controls. Your mission is to survey the area, find what our enemy is capable of, how many there are and eliminate any threat that stands in your way. Any questions?" I asked not wanting the team to be confused.

"Sir I wish to ask a couple of questions." a rookie asked, and I nodded "Which way would we be heading? What things of interest? and how big a force should we face?" I not sure whether I should be annoyed by this rookies inability to make sense of the situation or to be thankful that isn't a scared pissant worried about what everyone thinks of him.

"Your waypoints will issue you were to go, look for things like what kind of weapons they have and unless you're facing an army fight back. Now move out." They didn't waste any time getting out of the dropship. I surveyed the team all ten of them 6 marines with varied weapons, 2 smart guns and 2 combat androids.

I watched their progress from cameras mounted to their helmets. Nothing happened for half an hour until the rookie reported in. "Sir we've found what looks to be enemy scouts, see anything special about them." I checked there was really nothing special about them.

"Negative just a small amount of gun wielding morons feel free to engage and keep moving." I then realised how long this was going to take. "And from now on contact your commander about your findings I'm going to tend to other needs."

"Yes sir." he replied.

And with that I set off to study the soldiers and equipment I had been given. It was little more than an hour later before my first commander contacted me again.

"Sir I have come to inform you the mission was successful. The team found some very interesting discoveries and the location and size of the enemy army. However only the team leader and the rookie survived sir." He finished having my attention fully glued to the fact only two members survived.

"Show me the main parts in their records." I demanded.

"Right away sir." Almost instantly I was given the details of the entire team's broadcasting views. The rookie seemed to be at the centre of attention so I decided to watch his views.

 _Recruit: Damien Smith_

The video started with what I presume to be what happened after the teams first encounter.

"So there's really nothing here." one of the team members exclaimed standing over the dead bodies.

"Yea nothing too special let's move out find some better sources." The team leader stated.

 _Static_

"I don't believe what I'm seeing."

There was a small strike force of terrorist nothing unusual. That is until I realised they were surrounded by Xenomorphs. That were _NOT_ attacking them but FOLLOWING them! Almost as soon as they saw the Xenos they were detected.

"Xenos incoming open fire!"

 _Static: casualties 3_

The team moved through the mountain range. Getting closer to what they believe to be the jackpot. It only brought their hopes up when they saw a hostile bougainville ship up ahead.

"We're getting close now guys let's get moving through the canyon."

 _Static_

There was a panicked situation. The team was caught in a ambush by Xenos and terrorist.

"Get behind cover form a barrier!" the leader shouted. Both androids had been destroyed, one smart gun was left along with three marines. They got together and unleashed every round they had.

I watched as they team mowed down all fifteen Xenos and five terrorist. But ultimately the only other marine other than the leader and the rookie was shot and the smart gun was impaled by a Xenomorph's tail. I wasn't there but if I was then I'm pretty sure I would be able to smell, if not taste the blood and corrosive acid in the air.

 _Static_

It was just the rookie and the leader. They were in mere meters of their destination and all that stood between them and their mission's success was twenty Xeno's and ten terrorist. The rookie armed with a sniper rifle and the leader with a smart gun.

"Ok rookie time to make our comrades deaths worth it. Here's the plan you will snipe the terrorist furthest to the closest, and I'll draw the attention of the Xeno's with the smart gun and mow them down. Is it a sound strategy? No, but I've seen your skill and it might just be enough to make this plan work." and with that he left, leaving the rookie to get into position.

He marked all ten soldiers and decided which one he would take first. Mind made up he lined up the shot, and exhaled pulling the trigger. The bullet hit it's mark. Wasting no time he moved onto the second then the third. By the end of the third the leader had sprung into action firing the smart gun at the first three terrorists in view before hiding behind cover to avoid being shot by the remaining 4. The Xenos sprung into action, the leader wasted no time tearing them apart. The rookie quickly disposed of the remaining 4 but one was missing.

Before he could think about it any further a Xeno had caught the leader. Wasting no time he lined up the shot and fired at the Xeno just saving the leader.

Before he could celebrate he was kicked in his hip knocking him onto his back. The rookie looked up to spot the terrorist he missed. The madmen had a machete ready to cut the rookie. The rookie thought quick, right hooking the terrorist jaw to direct him off the hill he was lying on.

The terrorist was also fast grabbing the rookie as he fell dragging him along with the fall. The rookie not only hit the ground he cushioned the terrorist fall knocking the wind out of him. Before he could think what to do next the terrorist pulled a gun on him.

The rookie stared down the barrel of the gun while the terrorist monologued "I have to say that was quite impressive, very surprising. But unfortunately for you I'm used to surprises. Unless you have one more for me I'm willing to see it after all. We'll all become one big hive in the future." This stunned me what did he mean by that.

My focus went back to the video as a gun was pointed to the terrorist head "Surprize!" the leader pulled the trigger blowing his brains out. "Not really they way I pictured the turn out, but hey at least were both still alive." The leader exclaimed.

After helping him up they both looked over to their waypoint. They neared their destination approaching by commando crawling finally coming into view of our adversary.

An invading army some fifty million strong from their view from a cliff. What caught my attention was the 2 huge super carriers over 3km in length and the xenomorph hive that resided on the ground.

Things couldn't be easy could they, any idiot would suggest deploying all nukes to destroy the enemy in one foul swoop. But the AA guns they have would destroy any chance of that happening. This would take time and planning so it's about time I got to work.

* * *

It was time to put the plan into action it was the 15th of march and my orders were absolute.

The first bougainville ship is heading into the atmosphere to deliver its payload to the hive. The second bougainville was to hijack an supply ship and sneak a nuke in with it's cargo to destroy one of the super carriers. The third, the one I was on is to support the other two before eliminating the final super carrier with focused fire. All ships were in position awaiting my order.

"All ships begin mission now!" I commanded.

* * *

 _(Commander Richards P.O.V)_

The mission had begun "All strike forces head to designated targets." I was in charge of the attack against the Xenomorph hive. My bougainville carried the key to our victory, however there were multiple AA guns that were preventing my progress. That is where the marines came in.

Each Squad consisted of 5 teams, they are assigned to eliminate the AA guns. However like the old term suggest 'you scratch my back, I scratch yours' they destroyed the AA guns and I give them air support.

"Sir we're reading multiple hostiles incoming." My first lieutenant informed me.

I check my monitors. He wasn't kidding. There were drop ships, jets and… flying Xenomorphs. "All birds direct fire to twelve a clock!" the site before me was magnificent all off my units opened fire on the unstoppable force coming at us. But I could only keep this up for so long.

* * *

 _(Commander Wilson P.O.V)_

My ships stalked the supply ship, it was time to make a move "All hawks aim fire at the supply ships defences." The pilots obeyed immediately destroying side turrets while my bougainville got into position lining up the 400mm cannon on top of my ship to one of the ship's engines.

The remaining defences the supply ship defences leaving us with a clear shot. "All ships clearfire!" the hawks dispersed and I unloaded a round into the the engine almost ripping it off.

The ship slowed immensely to the point of stopping. Everything was going to plan, until seven scout ships left the supply ship and headed towards the supercarrier. "All hawks destroy thouse birds before they warn the supercarrier what is happening." the hawks took off after the ships. "Dropships get aboard the supply ship."

* * *

 _(Commander Richards )_

The main AA units were off line, I was moving into position. "All hands evacuate!" I warned as I got the nuke ready. My ship was facing the wrong way, but the nuke wasn't. Taking aim I readied the the shot. I was 40km from my target, just out of the blast range and long enough to gain some distance.

"All teams evacuated sir."

"Good, Begin launch sequence." I commanded.

Almost instantly I could hear the ship beginning the countdown. 'Nuke launch in T-minus 5… 4… 3… 2… 1. I watched the drone launch with impressive speed before it connected with it's target.

The blast was outstanding. I watched with satisfaction as my enemies all died within the blaze.

"Sir we have a incoming!" snapping out of my gaze I focused on a new situation.

"How close?" I asked. But never received an answer as my ship became bombarded with projectiles destroying my ship and my crew.

* * *

(Robert's P.O.V)

I could see the ship that one of my bougainville ships had been destroyed. This was bad I now lacked the necessary firepower to overwhelm the last supercarrier.

I watched one of the supercarriers combust because of the nuke that we had snuck aboard a supply ship.

My plan was ruined how was I supposed to destroy the final super carrier with limited firepower. What should I… do.

At that moment I got a message from Resonance III. It read 'Jess has gone into labour.'

A smile crept onto my face. Like I was going to let a tin can the size of New york stand between me and victory.

I began a counter plan.


	4. Chapter 4: Jacob Kelly

**Disclaimer I don't own alien**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Jacob Kelly**

Location: KX-37 - bougainville class battle cruiser

Date: 15th march 2256

Time: 1115

* * *

Roberts plan was put into action. The firepower was displayed from both sides but one slightly dominated the other. Robert had the element of surprise shocking the enemy with the speed of the attack and the destruction of their weapons.

But unfortunately the enemy can only be stunned for so long. Soon the enemy was back on top the war and had destroyed a bougainville class ship effectively ruining Roberts chances of winning this battle against these terrorists.

When nearly everything was sour to the point of being hopeless. That was until Robert received a message reminding him of a promise he had made to his son in law.

He had a job to do.

* * *

 _(Jessica's P.O.V)_

It was just another day at home. I was off work due my pregnancy, Will stood by me making sure I wasn't having any troubles and I loved him for it.

Suddenly something felt off. I felt my stomach cramp for a second which got me to sit up. After that I started to pant hard as I got a familiar sensation of my water breaking. The pain reminded me of when I was pregnant with Izzy this could only mean one thing.

"Will!" I screamed clutching my belly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, but got his answer when he saw me in the position I was. He rushed over to me "Ok stay calm Jess, grab my hand I'll help you to the car.

Will easily got me to the car. But before driving to the hospital he typed something really quick on his phone.

"What… are you..doing?" I said in between gasps.

"Keeping a promise to your dad." he answered before diving off.

* * *

 _(Roberts P.O.V)_

My grandson was on his way and I'm too far away to help, not for long. I got my thoughts to getter to come up with a counter plan. With my new determination it wasn't long before I had one and boy was it crazy.

"All ships regroup at my location." I commanded. It wasn't long before the commander Wilson on the remaining ship contacted me.

"Sir we may have eliminated the hive and one of the supper carriers, but what are we going to do about the last one? Even if we combined all forces it would be enough to destroy it. And there is also the fleet surrounding it."

"I know which is why we're going to cost USCM two bougainville ships instead of one."

"What do you mean sir?"

"Evacuate all personnel to my ship and leave your remote control androids on board we're going to drive that ship into the heart of the supercarrier."

"You're mad sir. The ship would be ripped apart."

"Which is why we're going to swarm the ship with drones, give it as much protection as possible, while we'll fall back to escape the blasts."

Wilson then realised what my intentions were. "You're going to turn this ship into a fireship!"

"We on our last legs commander. They've regrouped and are in perfect range, arm the nuke and get off that ship." I ordered explaining my plan.

"Yes sir. All hands evacuate to the generals ship! Synthetics at the controls, drones surround this ship!" He commanded before activating the nuke and leaving himself.

The ship was ready surrounded by a 1000 drones and armed with a 70 megaton nuke. "Synthetics charge that ship to the supercarrier." The ship launched itself at the fleet.

It was bombarded with opposing fire. The drones fired forward to clear the path of small ships and AA missiles it was ⅓ of the way their.

"Drones being shredded less than 600 remain sir!" an officer in formed.

"Keep pushing! Activate the long ranged cannon give it some support!"

The long ranged cannon eliminated some of the opposing fire. But the ship was still being hammered. The supercarrier now joined the fight and was preparing some of the missiles the other supercarrier used to destroy the bougainville that destroyed the hive.

The missiles launched and drones flew at them to prevent contact with the bougainville. The amount of drones was decreasing but the missile barrage had stopped possibly to reload. It was ⅔ of the way there.

"Drones almost wiped out 150 remaining sir!"

"Order all drones to fire at the doors to the supercarriers cargo port, we are getting in there whether they like it or not!"

The small cluster of ships fired ceaselessly tearing open the cargo door. The supercarrier got ready to fire again only there were more missiles than drones. The drones fired to destroy the missiles before running into them. The drones were gone but there were still missiles. With nothing left to guard the bougainville it had no choice but to rely on its hull.

"The bougainville taking damage, hull integrity 75%... 62%... 44%...25% sir it won't make it!"

Instead of hearing a threat or order to shut up they were greeted with silence. The operator turned to see me smiling before I said "It'll hold." calmly.

The bougainville despite the punishment pushed on until it met its mark In the supercarriers cargo holding bay. Were it finally broke, along with its cargo.

In an instant 70 megatonnes of TNT was unleashed decimating all within its range. The supercarrier, bougainville ships, drones and whatever was left of the terrorist. There was a minutes silence as everyone gasped at what they saw before a roar of victory was cheered.

"While this is a great time for celebration we must warn the UNCM of the things that have taken place here. You will travel back to HQ but I have more pressing matters to get to on Resonance III."

There was confusion amongst the crowd before someone spoke up "Sir? My we know what requires you to go to Resonance III?"

"Nothing to special, you see my daughter lives there and she's just gone into labour for the second time. And I would like to be there for her. Now get this ship moving!"

"YES SIR!"

* * *

 _(William's P.O.V)_

I could hear Jess's screams from the delivery room. If it wasn't for the doctors telling me I should wait outside, I would be in there with her right now. It's been 2 hours since she went into labour, if this was going to be the same as Izzy then I would have to wait another 4 hours.

"Did I miss anything?" A familiar voice asked me.

I turned to see Bob looking at me.

"Bob, you made it."

"Oh course I made it, I made you a promise and as hard as it was to keep I kept it. And I wanted to see how my grandson would turn out. Also how's the birth going?"

We both heard her scream in the delivery room. "About that well."

"Jeez sounds like a pain in the ass"

I smiled at his bad joke. "Well we're going to be waiting a while why don't ya tell me how your mission went?"

"Alright sit back and get ready for this." He said building anticipation.

 _2 hours later._

To say I was amazed would be an understatement. The story he had told me was one of tactics and firepower. I knew what Izzy was going to study in history soon to come, as well as what movie I was going watch in the future because war stories like that are fairly rare.

This story plus a couple of other stories had made time fly. So fast that 2 hours had passed and we hardly noticed the doctor come out of the delivery room.

"Sir, the child was born with no dramas. He is a very healthy boy." The doctor informed me.

I almost bolted into the room to where Jess was. There she was sitting up holding a bundle of cloths with a small child inside resting peacefully. I bent over to get a good look at him. He was beautiful as Izzy when I saw her.

But the one thing that was unique about this boy was, it was that he was my child, my son. Jess let me hold him in my arms and that was when I got a good look at him. Being 3.5kg told me he was healthy, his face a calm face like any newborn but Jacob had the DNA of a Xenomorph in him. So I began to look for differences.

The first one was so obvious that it was hard not to notice, it was his hair. I've never seen a darker shade of hair in my life. It was so dark that it didn't reflect light. He stirred a bit, blinking a couple times, his eye's. They were an emerald green, while this wasn't necessarily a huge difference they kind of had an acidic vibe to them. Other than those two points he was just like any other boy. But he was my boy, he was Jacob Kelly.

"He's beautiful Jess." I said handing him back to Jess.

"Isn't he just. I wish my dad could be here to see him." Jess responded a bit sad.

"Well it's a good thing he's here to see his grandson." Bob came around the corner.

"Dad!? What are you doing here?" Jess asked confused.

"Well lets just say that Will made a promise with me, that when you went into labour I would drop everything get here, not that I wouldn't in the first place." Bob replied nonchalantly.

"Of course that's so like you dad."

"Well you gonna let me see my grandson or not"

Jess then handed Jacob to Bob so he could get a look at his grandson he went through so much trouble to save.

"Well isn't he cute, he has some dark hair on him though." He said before examining him closely. "Looks like he's got his mother's strength and his father's looks."

"Hey!" Jess and I shouted at him.

This got Jacob to smile, and got me thinking what would he think of Izzy. Only one way to find out.

"We'll how about we head back home, I'm sure Izzy will be thrilled to see here younger brother." Everyone smirked at my comment, only pondering what her reaction would be.

 _Line here_

* * *

 _(Izzy's P.O.V)_

School was fun. I always got my work done on time so Mrs Tesla let me go and draw what I wanted. So I drew my family me, mom, dad and grandpa. I spent so much time on it that school finished in the blink of an eye.

I collected my things and started to find dad. I would wait until I was home, I wanted mommy and daddy to see it together that way they could be surprised at the same time. I saw my dad looking for me harder than usual and he seemed to be tapping his foot on the ground really fast.

The moment he spotted me he almost ran over to me. "Izzy." he bent over and hugged me. "Izzy I've got a surprise of you at home."

I was so excited I started to shake him to tell me. "Really what is it!"

"I can't tell you Izzy, but I'll show you when we get home. To give you a hint, mommy lost some weight because of it." he teased

"Well let's get home. Come on, come on!" I said trying to get him to move but he barely jogged.

What took minutes felt like hours, but we were soon home. I rushed to the front door and stopped when dad said 'slow down'. I did but only for the door to open. I rushed to the living room searching for anything out of place, I didn't find anything.

"Now now Izzy, you won't find the surprise down here." Dad said.

"Then were daddy?"

"Keep your voice down and follow me." I did what I was told, we walked up the stairs until we got to mommy and daddy's room. Dad put a finger on his lips signaling me to be quiet and I was.

When he opened the door I saw mommy in a rocking chair. Her belly was much smaller, But what caught my eye was what she was holding, a baby.

I walked over staring at the boy who was asleep in my mom's arms, I don't think i've seen a darker colour of hair. That was when he looked at me with dark green eyes and a face filled with wonder.

"Izzy." mommy said "This is your younger brother Jacob. Would you like to hold him?"

I almost couldn't believe it. Other kids at school talked about older or younger brothers or sisters, that I began to wonder what it would be like, and here he is, my younger brother.

"Yes! Can I please hold him." Jacob stirred at my voice, before mommy rocked him back and forth to calm him down.

"Of course, but just try to keep your voice down, he's pretty tired." she said moving by arms to hold him right. He was heavy but he looked so calm and peaceful I hardly noticed the weight.

He smiled when he peaked up at me. He then waved one free hand trying to reach my face. I grabbed his small hand and felt him squeeze my hand.

"He's beautiful, Jacob, welcome to the family little bro." I said hugging him.

At this moment I heard daddy pick up something "Did you draw this Izzy?"

I turned to see him holding the picture I drew "No!" I snatched it off him "I mean yes… It's just not finished." I said giving Jacob back to mum. "I need to add jacob into it." Making daddy smile.

"I think that's sweet of you Izzy."

* * *

 _(? P.O.V)_

"It seems the attack on KX-37 has failed."

"It was a minor loss but we will reap the rewards at the other planets we have conquered. This will not be a perfect war. Little by little we'll gain an iron grip on the galaxy."

"And when that happens my empress, what will you do?"

"Well that would ruin the surprise now wouldn't it."

* * *

A.N- Here it is the 4 chapter and the main character is introduced _finally._ But anyway, please review I want to know if this story is living up to your... or really anyones expectation.


	5. Chapter 5: Compare the pair

**Disclaimer: I do not own alien, only the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Compare the pair**

Location: Resonance III - Williams house

Date: 4th May 2259

Time: 2322

* * *

It has been 3 years since Jacob was born and he grew up and lived the same as any other child. While he did have some interest in what Elizabeth told him about animals, he was absolutely fascinated with superstructures and ships, much to Elizabeth's disappointment. His changes were limited which was a good thing, allowing him to feel normal.

Since Roberts victory Vera pax has been very quite travelling to planets that are already infested with Xenomorphs. And thanks to his efforts on KX-37 he was given a fair bit of time off, with a couple of check ups on the enemy every now and then.

Will was having a lot of success with the plasma weapons. So much that he was placed in a research facility almost as soon as he handed in his paper. Since then bunch of other geniuses and him have improved the understanding of how plasma functions.

* * *

 _(Williams P.O.V)_

I rubbed my eyes and looked at the time. It was close to midnight and I wasn't asleep, my back was killing me I guess that's what I get for staring at a computer screen and lifting heavy objects all day at work. Annoyed at myself I decided to get up and get some water hoping it'll soothe my slumber.

I carefully got out of bed making sure not to wake Jess, I placed each foot on the floor and crept into the hallway. From then on I walked quietly down stairs into the kitchen. The cold air wasn't helping my back but a bit of exercise was, I turned the kitchen lights on so I had some idea of where I was walking and wouldn't hit anything. I don't know what it was but I had the impression that something was watching me.

I grabbed a cup out of the cupboard and closed the door. At the last second I thought I saw something dash around a corner of where the cupboards end. Curious I looked around the corner and found. Nothing? I must be seeing things.

I walked to the middle of the kitchen where the sinks were and began to fill up my cup. Once again I felt as if there was something watching me. I glanced over at the cupboards were once again I saw nothing. I shrugged it off and drank.

The moment I finished the lights went off. I jumped a bit a this and walked slowly over to the switch using my arms to guide me just in case I hit something. I swear I heard a faint giggle before I made it to the switch. I flicked on the lights so I could see again then turned around.

To be grabbed by two small arms in a crash tackle. I didn't have time to jump, yell or call for help, all that came out was. "OOF!" Before I hit the ground. I looked down at my attacker to see Jacob with his arms around my waist.

"HAHA! Got you daddy." Jacob exclaimed I could only smile at him.

"What are you doing Jacob?"

"I couldn't fall asleep so I started playing around the house, when you started to walking around the house I got the idea to try and scare you, and I got you." Jacob said innocently.

That was one more thing that was different about Jacob. The house was pitch black surrounded by constantly swaying trees and howling winds. Things like that would terrify any 3 year old. He knew from experience with Izzy and stories from other parents. The difference with Jacob was that he was the only three year old in the galaxy not afraid of the dark.

"Well why can't you fall asleep Jacob? If this is because I gave you too much sugar then I'm going to have to change that." I said with an evil smirk.

"NO NO! It's not that, I just… feel more awake… at night." he said honestly.

This was interesting Xenomorphs weren't nocturnal, in fact they seemed to adjust to whatever time their prey was awake. I soon realised I was over thinking this because I could see Jacob blinking a lot trying to keep himself awake, my first hint should have been how long it took him to say that sentence.

"You know what I think?" I said getting his attention. "I think you're not doing enough during the day and you're not tired enough by the end of the day." I could see hope blaring across his face. "You know what that means?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"It means when Izzy's friends come over tomorrow I might let you go with them."

He jumped with joy before hugging me "Really daddy?"

"I promise I'll let you go with them as long as you go back to bed." I declared.

We both walked to Jacob's room. I tucked him in and placed my hand on his head. "I'll see you in the morning Jacob." I said right before he fell asleep. I crept back upstairs to the master bedroom and carefully got back into bed.

"It's heart warming hearing the things you do for him." Jess said with her eyes still closed.

"I think he deserves some time outside, it could improve him social skills." I said back.

"Well I'm sure whatever way you wanted it, he seems pretty happy about it." she concluded.

I rolled over, placing my hand on her face before pressing my lips against hers. The kiss lasted a couple seconds but it felt like an eternity. I finally separated from her. "Night Jess." "Goodnight Will." was my lullaby as I fell asleep.

* * *

 _(Roberts P.O.V)_

Honestly I felt like I was just stalling time. Vera pax hadn't made an attack on any civilisation other than Xenomorph infested ones, I couldn't risk sending a spy drone it might come back with more than just data.

All I could really do is prepare troops, monitor crews and check up on development projects but all and all it was so mind numbingly boring.

Honestly I don't know how I've lasted so long. The only thing I had to look forward to was my holiday period coming up in a matter of minutes. When that happens I am so going to Resonance III.

I need to know how everyone is. That and they're all I have left no thanks to this war with the Xenos. But since nothing's happening I began to pack up. I wanted to test the new warp drive on my ship. According to the engineers it's said to be the best invented thus far. We'll see about that.

* * *

 _(Jacobs P.O.V)_

I woke to a new day, and it was going to be a great day because I would be playing with Izzy's friends today. It was 7 o'clock perfect I woke up and got dressed. As soon as I was ready I rushed downstairs to wait of Izzy and have breakfast.

Daddy was cooking bacon and eggs which made me very hungry. I walked to the table, pulled out a chair and sat down. Mommy came over and kissed my head "Morning Jacob how did you sleep?"

"On my back." I responded making her laugh. "No Jacob I mean you didn't have any scary dreams?" what did she mean by that? I shook my head with a confused look. "Well that's good. Oh good morning Izzy."

I turned to see Izzy walking over "Morning Izzy" she ruffled my head. "Morning little bro, how are ya?" she questioned. "I'm great, last night daddy said I could come out with you and your friends last night."

Izzy went wide eyed and leaned in at me "Wait when did this happen?" she asked. "I told you last night, everyone was asleep, I wasn't and daddy wasn't and he said if I came with you I would sleep when I was supposed to." This made Izzy look at me for a moment.

"Aren't you afraid of the dark bro?" I shook my head slowly. "Nooo… Should I?" this got Izzy to lean back a bit and her eyebrows to form a frowny face before smirking. "You know I think my friends will like you bro, especially Tom once he finds out you're not afraid of the dark."

"Really!?" I asked now excited. "Yea! Besides Jamie got a remote control airplane and she really wants to show us, I'm sure it'll be safe if you tag along." I was so happy I hugged Izzy. "Thanks sis!" "No problem bro." she hugged me back.

"Alright you two, I know you're having an emotional moment but come on it's time for breakfast." We separated while daddy gave us breakfast. "Thanks dad." Izzy said for dad to retaliate. "I can make breakfast at any time you know." "No not that. For asking Jacob to come along with me." I almost jumped out of my seat when she said that, she was happy I was coming with her.

"That's alright sweetheart, I really just said it to stop Jacob wondering around the house at night. Don't worry I'll send him to a pre-school when he's 4." Izzy's taking me to her friends, dads going to let me go to school can this day get any better?

'Knock, Knock'

"Who could that be?" mommy asked as she went to the door. When she opened it I was stunned to see grandpa standing there.

"Hello everyone." Jess and I ran over and hugged him at the same time.

"Grandpa!" We screamed while we hugged him and he hugged us back.

"My god you kids are getting strong, I think my back just clicked." He said making us chuckle as we got off him.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Mum asked.

"Is it a crime to see my best friends in the galaxy?" He made a point, was mum unhappy to see grandpa?

"No of course not I mean, did you get time off or something?"

"Why yes, yes I did. What about you jess, do you have a job you can get time off from?"

"For your information dad. I'm getting back to my terra-forming job next week."

"What? Mum why?" I asked

"So we can do the things we always want to do more often. Like go to cities, the zoo or even another planet." So if mum worked like dad then we would do more things together.

"Oh ok, what are you going to work as mum?"

"Well I work as a person who makes planets non-livable livable. But you don't have to worry about that, why don't you two get going. You don't want to make your friends wait right?"

"Oh boy come on Izzy let's get moving."

"There's no rush jake you still have to brush your teeth so come on."

After we rushed around the house doing our things we ran to the park since it was the easiest place for everyone to get to. I just hope everything goes well.

* * *

 _(Roberts P.O.V)_

"It warms my heart seeing those two get along. Or maybe it's my stomach reacting to the new warp drive in my ship. Can I use your bathroom really quick Jess."

The moment she nodded I bolted into the bathroom and unloaded my breakfast into the toilet bowl. I knew it was fast but I didn't think it would get me from HQ to Resonance III which is 1000 light years away in 2 minutes. I think no one would be prepared for that.

After I finished up I rinsed my mouth out and met Jess and Will. "Sorry about that, the engineers outfitted my ship with a new warp drive, they weren't kidding when they said it would be the fastest they've made. Could I have some breakfast please."

"Of course bob, why don't you tell us about work?"

"God is that all I'm good for nowadays?"

"No of course not, it just that you've spent so much time at HQ I didn't think you had much time for anything else."

"Ah it's alright, work is just been boring nothing's happening Vera pax hasn't made a move in a while now. So the moment I got a holiday period I came here to get away from it."

"Well works away and you're here why don't we talk about other matters for the time being?" Will and I nodded as we began to discuss what they were going to do with 4 hectares of land, the migraine the leader of yutar II was giving to the people of the galaxy due to his stupidity and how long Jess would have to wait before getting her job back. These were all good topics but I had one that was very serious.

"While this is very exciting could I ask if Jacob as experience any changes?" There was a moment's silence before Jess spoke up.

"We haven't noticed anything peculiar about him and we try not to think about it. But were always worried that if something major happens to him, he might not understand." Jess said concerned.

"Well it couldn't be to bad. What's the worst that could happen? I mean, will what was the biggest change in the subjects you tested on?" I asked Will.

Will thought about this for a while before coming to a conclusion. "The biggest change I saw in the subjects was an enhanced skeleton. However this was only after a month or so, I'm still concerned what will happen to Jacob as he matures. Something may happen every time he has a growth spurt I just don't know."

We all sat in silence depicting how to tackle this issue. When I spoke up "When it becomes clear that he's different and when he is old enough to understand I think that is when we should tell him." I stated.

They both nodded, only I could tell they would both have trouble telling him.

* * *

 _(Jacobs P.O.V)_

We finally made it to the park. Izzy was a fast runner but I still kept up with her. Soon I could see her friends as we rushed over to them. "Hey guys sorry to keep you waiting." Izzy said to the four of them. They all looked at me, I only recognised one of them.

"Hey Jake how are you." Ellie asked me.

"Great, My daddy said I could come with Izzy to try and get me to sleep at night." This made everyone giggle or smile.

"Ok Jake this is Tom…" she said pointing to the only boy "Jamie…" the girl with the remote control plane "Amy…" the girl with red hair "and you already know Ellie." She finished I just smiled at them.

"Hey Jake how old are you?" Tom asked.

"I'm three years old."

"Ok, so you wouldn't be interested in that." Tom finished making me tilt my head.

"Actually Tom you might be surprised." Izzy said making Tom look at her "I found out he has little to no fear of the dark." Tom turned his attention back to me. "I guess he does have a dark vibe about him, judging from his hair dye." he said making me frown.

"This isn't dye it's just my hair colour." I don't know why people think it's dye, someone got mad at my parents once because of it.

"Yea right, there is no way hair that dark can be natural." he finished making me look to the ground.

 _Smack,_ Looked up to see Tom rubbing the back of his head. "Look what you did Tom you made him sad." she stated. "Don't worry about Tom he always judges people when he first meets them, Being a goth and all." that cheered me up a little. "Anyway I want to see if this plane works." She said getting us all excited.

With that she set it down and took off. I was cool to watch but I had a question for Tom "Hey Tom what did you mean before when you said I wouldn't have an interest in something?" Tom turned to me and said "I was going to ask you if wanted to see a scary movie, but I decided against it since your parents and sister would tell me off. Sorry."

I just smiled. All the sudden there was a huge gust of wind making Jamie panic "I can't control the plane." Jamie said It blew out of control and crashed into a tree still intact. We all ran over to the tree.

It was a really long way up, almost as tall as my house. "Alright I'll get it." Tom said eager to get the plane. "Tom don't be stupid you could hurt yourself." Tom just rolled his eyes as he began to climb. He was making good progress with good speed. Just when he was halfway there he slipped and fell, there was a big thud when hit the ground.

"Tom are you alright?" Izzy asked

* * *

 _(Elizabeths P.O.V)_

I was glad he didn't break a bone, but I was still angry with him. "Why didn't you use a ladder wait for Jamie's parents?"

"Ok two things one you didn't exactly stop me and two it would take forever to do either one of the things you just suggested." he said making me frown.

We helped him to a shelter on the other side of the park. "This isn't necessary guys I'm fine." we all looked at him but I spoke up. "We know you're fine we just want to make sure you don't do something else stupid."

"I knew you liked me." he responded. I rolled my eyes at him. "And you're not setting a good example for Jacob."

"Oh yea of course Jacob." he paused looking around "where is he anyway?"

I quickly looked around to see if I could find him. He wasn't anywhere "Guys you have to help me find him!" that's when I noticed everyone was looking in the same direction, to the tree the plane was stuck in.

To find Jacob halfway up the tree. Panicked I ran over to the tree every second he went a little higher. I finally got to the tree huffing and puffing. "Jacob… get down from that tree!"

He looked down at me "I almost there Izzy." I started to get frustrated "Jacob get down from there right now or you're in big trouble mister." He pulled a face at me and continued to climb.

Everyone else soon caught up to me "How the hell did he get up there?" Tom questioned "He climbed nimrod." Ellie answered. "No I mean I had to full on reach to get to the next branch, Jacob isn't anywhere near my height." He soon got his answer as Jacob jumped and barely caught the next branch and was left dangling.

I felt like I was going to be sick. "Jacob you don't have to worry about the plane we'll get it another way." Jamie said trying to change his mind. It wasn't helping that he was one branch away from his goal.

He leapt and landed on the branch only for it to snap. Time seemed to slow as he fell, at the last second he grabbed onto what was left of the branch. I couldn't take it any more "Ellie go to my house and get my parents!" She nodded and took off.

Meanwhile Jacob was trying to get back on the snapped branch. As soon as he was he began to reach for the plane and grabbed its tail. He carefully began to maneuver it out of the tree slowly but surely getting it free. Nearly three minutes passed before Jake finally got it free. He smiled and held up his prize.

"He did it, Does this kid have any fear at all?" Tom questioned. It was little more than a second later that the branch Jake was standing on broke. He fell with nothing to grab onto, as he fell he hit two branches on the way down before his back hit the ground.

"JAKE!" I screamed as I ran over to him.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" He was screamed in pain. He had cut his hand on a tree branch, fell on his stomach on another before hitting the ground.

Jacob was balling his eye's out grasping his hand to make the pain stop. I could see his blood leaking down his hand, it scared me to see the familiar red everyone bled on his hand but I got worried when there was a green colour in the blood. This was bad did the tree infect his cut? I moved my hand closer to inspect the cut, meer inches away someone grabbed my hand.

* * *

 _(Williams P.O.V)_

I couldn't believe what I just heard Jacob had almost climb to the top of a tree and had nearly fallen. I needed to get out there I needed to stop him. My thoughts were all scrambled demanding to know every detail, how did a 3 year old climb a tree? did someone dare him to do it? and was this all for a toy plane?

I soon got my answer as I arrived at the park to see Jacob fall out of a tree. My heart was in my hands as I charged over. I saw him hit a branch and cut his hand I was only halfway to Jacob. I heard him scream in pain as he lay on the ground, I pulled my head back to suck in air.

That's when I saw it the branch Jacob had cut his hand on was burning, not with fire but with corrosive acid! I looked down to see Izzy about to touch his cut. Panicked I quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her away.

Izzy turned around with the most worried look on her face. "It's ok Izzy… I'll take care of him." she nodded twice. I smiled as I wrapped his hand in cloth that was immune to acidic properties. I had been carrying it on my person for a while now for times like this.

I picked Jacob and began to walk home. "Dad." I turned to face Izzy. "We tried to get him to come back down but he wouldn't listen he just kept going. We don't know why he did it." I stared back at Jacob who looked up to me with teary eyes. He had done all of that on his own free will. I didn't know what to feel anger, pride, fear, happiness? He would do something out of his way to help someone?

That was a feature any Xenomorph had. It was a human one "It's alright Izzy, I'll just take him home you can keep playing if you like?" She stared at me for a moment before looking at Jacob. Who gave her a genial smile.

"Ok dad." She turned and went with her friends and I headed home.

* * *

 _(Izzys P.O.V)_

I walked over and picked up Jamie's plane still in one piece. "At least he got your plane Jamie." was the only thing I managed to say before they swarmed around me.

"Your brother is so cool Izzy!…When you said he was afraid of the dark I thought you were kidding but this takes it too far… Please thank him for getting my plane… you better invite him back here when he's well!" Everyone said to me at the same time. "W-what?" was the only intelligent reply I could give.

"Izzy you have one hell of a little brother. Right now, I want to one head to the arcade and do all the things we planned to do, and two become friends with your brother." Tom said. I couldn't believe it even after Jacob had shown how dangerous he was they all wanted to be his friends?

"Come on Izzy let's go to the arcade. I think we just got the coolest story to tell at school." I could only smile at least today hadn't been a waste of Jake after all.

Elizabeth ran after her friends to continue her day. Completely oblivious to the tree branch that had snapped off due to Jacobs acid blood.


	6. Chapter 6: For better or worse

**Disclaimer I don't own alien**

 **Chapter 6: For better or worse**

* * *

Location: Resonance III, Indigo highway

Date: 2nd February 2260

Time: 0730

The development of plasma weapons has hit a breakthrough thanks to Will's team. They have developed batteries capable of holding steady charge making the plasma visible. Although this hasn't improved the size too much it is still a great discovery. On Resonance III however Jake was being taken to preschool which had him both excited and nervous, because he barely talked to anyone other than Izzy's friends. So suddenly being told to go to a strange gathering and meet new people can have an effect on someone's confidence. Hopefully he'll make some friends.

* * *

 _(Jake's P.O.V)_

My hands sweated, I hugged myself and breathed quickly. Was I excited or scared I couldn't tell maybe I was just nervous about meeting other people. Izzy helped me meet new people whenever they came around but I always felt scared then. And now I have to do it by myself, I don't know if I can do this what if they think I'm stupid, scrawny or a scaredy cat. I guess I really am more scared than excited.

"Mum do I have to go?" I asked with a bit of worry.

"Oh it'll be alright Jake, wouldn't you prefer to have some friends your age?" I guess she had a point. Despite what I did to rescue Jamies plane last year I struggled to keep up with their conversation topics and their age, because when I asked questions about certain things they always said 'We'll tell you when you're older." it really annoyed me.

"I guess, Izzy said she was starting to get annoyed of me so I suppose this had to happen." I said pouting a bit.

"See. Don't take this as punishment take it as an opportunity. What's the worst that can happen? Someone won't like you or you won't understand something."

I smiled at her. "Don't worry everyone gets a little nervous. Pre-school is just a stepping stone, when you're six I'll take you to a primary school, were if you're lucky will have the same friends you made here."

"Really?!"

"Really, really. Don't believe me just look a Izzy and Ellie they've been friends since they saw each other." That got my hopes up. If izzy could make friends that fast what's to say I can't. "Don't go thinking that you're lower than the other kids you're just the same as them."

She finished just as we arrived.

* * *

 _(Will's P.O.V)_

We had done it. We made a battery suitable for the plasma weapon program. This breakthrough should prove that what we're doing is worth the military's money.

"Ok guys everything ready, are we capable of demonstrating the battery?"

"Of course will we've set up the original battery to the old battery to show the difference along with two exactly the same targets of Mr Weyland." barry said. We chose statues of Mr Weyland because they seemed to be everywhere nowadays. I didn't think he was one for patriotism.

"Great because our guest are about to arrive." I finished as our employers arrived. Which were Admirable Kirklen and Generals Qualo, Smith, Utar and Robert Belenham.

"Gentlemen I am glad you came."

"Of course Dr Kelly we are pleased that you have made a breakthrough, It is up to you to make this trip worthwhile." The admirable declared.

I nodded in response and guided them to the testing area. "Over the past couple of years, instead of focusing all of our efforts on the completing the weapon which would take way too long we split up our research in order to not only step by step make our way to completing plasma weapons, but also creating better equipment such as batteries which we are here to demonstrate."

Everyone lined with anticipation for the demonstration. I began with what the original battery was capable of. It was pathetic the blast wasn't visible and it had lost half its charge. I then moved on to the new battery.

"This battery uses new metals in order to contain and hold higher charges and thanks to the new transformer only a small amount of energy is needed to deliver a blast more powerful than the previous battery." Although everyone looked like they were following but I could tell I was losing them.

"Anyway this battery should not only be able to assist with better charge to plasma weapons but also with modern technology from phone batteries to large scale generators." They seemed to get the idea.

"Ok so while the projectile that is being fired has an unstable structure it is more visible and stronger than the previous battery as I will show you now." I finished as I escorted everyone behind safety glass.

The lights were dimmed as the battery charged. I nervously looked at Bob who was smiling as if he knew everything was going to be alright. One thing was for certain, he had more confidence then I did.

I could only hope this went well. The battery was charged and I got ready to fire it. "We ready to go guys." I asked my colleagues who gave me swift nods. "Alright. Firing weapon in 3… 2… 1…." I pushed the switch.

The prototype launch mechanism fired a bright crackling beam at the target. The beam lasted three seconds before ending in a blast of light blinding everyone. After I regained my vision I looked to see the target in a million pieces. I let go of a breath I didn't realise I was holding onto.

I turned to my guests looking pleased with the demonstration. "Excellent work Dr Kelly. Other than the light show is there anything else I should know?" The admirable asked, I quickly regained myself.

"Uhh… Yes! As you can see other than the effects being visible and actually providing results the battery has barely lost any charge. Meanwhile the previous battery has lost more than half its charge." And with that the presentation was over.

"Fantastic. If I continue to fund this project can I expect weapons in the future?"

"Absolutely Sir."

"Very well. I have some paperwork to get to." And with that the Admirable left with three generals leaving me with Robert.

We walked up to each other and hugged. Once we separated Bob looked at me with a proud smile. "You know it may be thanks to you that we win this war and every war to come after it." I smiled "Hopefully there may even come a time where there are no wars."

"Well we can't be too sure. But while we're on the topic i'd like to say that I'm going to be deployed on another planet to take care of Vera pax… again." The smile fell off my face.

"You don't sound so confident Bob. Coming from you that's got me worried what's up?" I asked now concerned.

Bob stayed silent for a moment before responding. "A couple years ago when I was still a foot soldier we were dealing with a small gang of criminals. We had them cornered as they backed into a building. Being cautious the team entered the building while I hid behind a building in case they escaped." Bob went silent, I was still trying to figure out what was going on.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked completely confused.

He looked at me dead in the eye. "I have a feeling Vera pax may not be as dead as everyone thinks." He said making me a bit worried. "Back when I was waiting for the gang to surrender or give up the most unexpected thing happened. The house exploded." Shocked I kept listening.

"Completely stunned by this I was about to check for survivors. When all the sudden they came out of the surrounding buildings. They made tunnels to surrounding buildings to gain the upper hand. Shocked and completely baffled the terrorist mowed down the remaining troops. This was a group twenty or larger and they would have taken over the city we were told to defend." He stopped to catch his breath. That's when it started to come together, He's worried that this terrorist organisation is going to push back with something he wouldn't expect.

"The only reason they didn't is because a second strike team entered the area and saved us and the city. This time round though there is no second team."

"What do you mean the entire colonial marines are going after this issue?"

"No, but the planet where they've supposedly been trapped requires careful navigation in order to get to. Asteroid belts, Stars so close together there basically touching and electrical fields that disorientate instruments. It would take five days before help arrives should something go wrong I just don't know."

"When are you launching this attack?"

"A month from now." At this point I couldn't take it anymore.

"Then there's still time." Bob looked at me weird "You can leave the army before you have to go on this voyage and not have to deal with the stress." The reaction I got was expected, he was completely flabbergasted.

"You want me to do what?"

"Think about it, if you leave the army then you wouldn't have to deal with a situation that almost guarantees death. You could live." hoping to see a hint of understanding I waited for a response.

"What's this about Will?" I sighed I should've known better than to try sneak something past Bob.

"Bob everyday you spend in the army is another day that you could possibly be killed, We are all very scared that you'll die and we won't be able to see you again." I pleaded.

"Come on, one bit of unease and all the sudden you're trying to tell me the army is dangerous."

"This isn't a joke!" I snapped. "Everyday is another day where we could lose another family member. We both had to suffer through the things Xenomorphs have done to us. You are the only father figure Jess has and the example my kids strive to be like. But none of that will matter when you're dead." I finished creating a silence between us.

"So that's it, you want me to just drop everything and leave all because you think that we'll be safer. Let me tell you something Will. NOTHING IN THIS GALAXY IS SAFE!" He exploded making me back off.

"The truth is that although the commotion seems to have died down it is far from the truth. We are actually struggling for breathing room or in case you haven't noticed 64% of the galaxy has been overruled by a Parasite." This was nothing new to me, I still failed to see his point.

"I saw you three generals and a admirable in this room. Why can't they do you're supposed job?" I shot back.

"Because in these times of needs the marines and the people of this galaxy need people who know what they're doing. I am one of those people. If I got up and left then this would cause confusion and fear, leading people to leave the army not willing to fight a worthless cause or mass panics that could lead people to do something stupid. Like on WQ-4."

I stood stumped. Bob really was doing this to keep things going in order to prevent disaster. Like the lunatics that brought a Xenomorph queen to WQ-4 because of some insanic religion. I could see now that I had offended him.

"I'm sorry Bob. We are all just so worried about you, that if you died we wouldn't know what to do." I finished as he began to walk past me. Only to stop and whisper to me.

"Trust me if there was a way out of this I would take it. It comforts me knowing that you still care for me."

"I'm sorry, if i'd known… I guess I should've just known better." I said ashamed. He began to walk off staring straight ahead.

"You didn't know Will, and even if you did I'm sure you would've said something similar. If I pull this attack off and destroy these terrorist then i'll consider retirement." he finished before disappearing around a corner.

Then there was hope for him yet. Maybe just maybe we could be a family again.

* * *

 _(Jake's P.O.V)_

Preschool was not as fun as I thought. There were so many rules it was like being told to sit and do nothing for hours. I had learnt how to read a little better which was good because I could finally read with Izzy.

I quickly learnt that some kids ranged from nice to weird to jerks. Mum told me I would meet people like this everywhere. The four days I've been here and I'm really bored I wish I had a friend.

"Hey road head!" That was the name given to me by the Phil the biggest jerk in school. They said my hair was the same colour as the road so that's where I got it from. Dad told me to ignore people like this but he has a way of getting to me.

"Hey I'm talking to you."

"Then use my name, Phil."

"Oh relax, we've got a ball stuck in the tree and I want you to get it." I snorted.

"Why would I do that." I spat.

"Because if you do you can be my friend." You know what I said about having friends I take it back. I would rather be alone then sit with Phil.

"Why don't you get it yourself."

"Oh what's wrong? Scared." A couple of his friends snickered behind him.

"No, I just don't feel like it." They just shrugged finally leaving me alone. I played in the sand pit not really knowing what I was doing until I heard laughter behind a couple of trees. Normally I wouldn't care but with literally nothing happening I went and had a look.

What I found was Phil's group looking up and laughing at something in a tree. I looked up too but what I saw only shocked me, There was a kid about my age with his foot stuck between two branches. He struggled whimpering for help.

Everyone continued laughing at him. "We'll get you down as soon as you get our ball back ok." Phil said only for the boy to nod.

He stretched out and knocked the ball out of the tree for Phil to catch. As soon as he did he smirked "Thanks Kayleb by." he turned and walked away.

"Wait, what about me?" Kayleb panicked.

"Don't worry I'll tell the teacher about you." He turned as everyone started laughing about him. Kayleb started to cry.

If I hated Phil before I really hated him now. I looked up to see where Kayleb was and began climbing up. I was surprised how far he climbed he climbed almost as high as I usually could and Izzy's friends told me that I could climb pretty high. I soon was on the branch he was stuck on.

I was nervous I hadn't really know how to talk with people without Izzy here but I climbed a tree I may as well try. "H-hey." I spoke getting Kayleb to jump and turn to me.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Jacob Kelly what's your name?"

"Kayleb Miles."

"I saw what Phil did to you, the jerk, asking people to do stuff and then not helping them back." I said with a scowl. "Do you need help?" I said innocently he nodded.

I balanced my way over to him and began to move his foot out from the two branches. We both struggled until we got his foot free. We smiled and cheer in victory before climbing down the tree.

Once we were on the ground I asked him. "Why did you help Phil? I mean we all know he's a bully." Kayleb then looked at the ground.

"Well ever since I came here, no one wanted to play with me. It was really boring and lonely. When Phil came and said he would be my friend good or bad I just wanted a friend. He asked me to get something out of a tree which was easy because I like climbing trees or really anything." He liked climbing stuff so did I but I let him continue.

"I thought this would be my chance to finally gain a friend, but it turned out all they wanted was their ball." He looked like he was on the edge of crying, worried I spoke up.

"H-Hey if you're looking for a friend I could be one." I burted out. He looked at me stunned.

"R-really?"

"Yea, I don't have any friends here either, and I like to climb stuff too so I thought I don't know maybe we can be friends?" I said quickly.

He smiled at me and responded. "S-sure we can be friends. Can I be your friend?" He said awkwardly as he raised his hand.

I took it and shook his hand. "Yea of course you can." We both smiled happily at each other before we heard the teacher call everyone back. Kayleb and I smiled at each other time to get back at Phil.

* * *

(A.N) Jacob has gained a friend, Will has made progress on Plasma technology and Robert has put himself before others. To basically sum everything up.

Anyway I would like to thank the multiple people for going out of their way to read this story. It's views like these that make me want to keep writing this story and I don't know about most people but I believe that If a story is written it should be finished, no matter how crappy the ending is. It's better to be done then left hanging, I hope I can follow through with this statement.

Please review and tell me your thoughts. Support, criticism, ideas tell me and I'll see what I can do to change this story to your liking. Thanks again.


	7. Chapter 7: What a coincidence

**A/N** WOOHOO! went and saw alien covenant great movie I won't spoil anything but I will say it was worth watching. I probably would've been more scared if I wasn't rooting for the aliens oh well. Anyway due to exam week and my laziness I haven't been on top of this. This isn't to say I will improve because I have no motivation in my life. Honestly if it wasn't for my stomach I probably wouldn't get out of bed of a morning. But who cares about that stuff onto the next chapter

* * *

 **Disclaimer I don't own alien**

 **Chapter 7: What a coincidence**

Location: Lost planet

Date: 11th February 2260

Time: 0930

Robert has arrived to the last outpost of Vera pax but no matter how smoothly everything seems to going he can't help but feel worried that something is going to go wrong. In the back of his mind he is feeling calm ready to take on any challenge with his warship named 'Ares' carrying 10'000 marines plus heavy vehicles, he felt a little relief that if he did this then he would be able to leave the army with the fact in mind that he destroyed a terrorist group before he left. But in a galaxy as destructive as this one he doubted the latter would come around.

Back on Resonance III Jacob was getting along with Kayleb in the best way possible. They liked doing the same things, they tried to be better than the other at everything, getting into trouble together, sharing secrets and sticking together when the other was in trouble. However today they face a new challenge as a new student has arrived and they can't help but notice she seems lonely and shy. Very, very shy.

* * *

 _(Robert's P.O.V)_

After days of careful navigation we finally made it to the final outpost of Vera pax. This mission would be different from the others. I was given one warship named 'Ares' 10'000 marines and a few dropships, APCs and other scout vehicles. We would be landing on the planet soon and I would be leading the charge which was a bit of a surprise but I'm not complaining.

"General we will be arriving at the outpost in three hours, it would be a good time to start getting ready." The commander told me, I only nodded before equipping myself with standard marine equipment and couple of other attachments.

"Didn't think I would be fighting with you sir." said a unknown voice. I turned to see someone I think I recognised. He was about as tall as Will, had brown hair, blue eyes, pretty bulk and looked fairly young.

"Do I know you son? Because I think I should."

"Oh sorry sir I'm Damien Smith I was part of the team that scouted on KX-37." That when it clicked.

"Oh of course I don't think I ever thanked you for doing that, it was pretty impressive doing that when you're only a rookie." I complimented.

I saw a hint of pride in his eyes "I appreciate that sir, I try my best for my Galaxy and for my little girl." He finished grabbing my attention as we started to walk to the cafeteria.

"You're married?" I asked curiously.

"Yes sir. I mean I was. Back before I join the marines I was a simple miner. After a while I realized I needed more money because my wife had fallen pregnant and I needed a way to support them. It was here my wife suggested the marines, I told her I wouldn't make it and I would make a fool of myself but she thought otherwise." He pause for a moment remembering her.

I smiled and spoke up. "It seems when looking for a wife you struck gold, because she seemed to see the confidence you refused to see. If this is to troubling for you, you don't have to continue." I said making him feel better.

"No it fine I feel comfortable talking about it, it gets it off my chest." I nodded a gestured him to continue. "Anyway it turned out I was pretty good at being a marine and before I knew it I was one, and Grace had had our child." His smile lasted for a moment before disappearing. "It was then at this point that things started to go down hill, my home was attacked and a lot of people died including Grace, I never got to say goodbye." He said staring to look more depressed.

"I took it upon myself to take my daughter to a safer planet. Would you believe my shock when you said your grandson was being born on the same planet." That did shock me.

"Really how old is your daughter exactly?" I questioned

"She should be the same age as your grandson she was born earlier that year."

"Can I ask you something really quick?" he nodded. "Besides you, does she have anyone else?" I asked now concerned. That's when he frowned. "You can't be serious you're the only person she has and you have one of the most dangerous jobs in the Galaxy, Why?" We got some food and sat at the same table.

He looked up at me with a look of despair. "I'm not a smart man General. I was a miner before because it was the best a man of my intelligence could get. The marines offered me more money regardless of intelligence. I also wanted to be like a hero for my daughter, she's everything to me, and I didn't see that happening as a miner." Looked at him understanding him a bit.

"So far I think I'm doing alright she loves me like any daughter would. But I feel as though I've made her a little insecure." He said making me raise an eyebrow. "She is very shy, she runs whenever something goes wrong and the only place she feels safe is up in a tree where no one can get to her." Now why does that remind me of someone. "She got bullied so bad I had to move her to another school. I worry about her all the time."

I looked him dead in the eye and said. "You're a good man Dameian, If you can see your daughters troubles and recognise them enough to support her then you're doing great. What is her name anyway?"

* * *

 _(Jake's P.O.V)_

"Charlotte smith?" I questioned.

"Yea she's a new student that came here after. Her last school bullied her because of how she acted." Kayleb told me. Ever since I met Kayleb I have stuck to him like glue. I was always with him because he was my best and only friend and he was easy to spot, with his blonde curly short hair, tanned skin and brown eyes he was easy to find amongst all the pail kids.

"Really? What was she like?"

"I don't know let's see." We hurried inside to begin the day and meet this new girl. We sat down in front of the teacher and waited for the reveal.

"Ok class, as some of you may know their is a new student joining us today. She came here after her old school bullied her out of the school, I want to make sure that we do not repeat this." I was surprize how can someone be bullied that much, maybe Kayleb and I can could help her.

"Her name is Charlotte smith, she is a very timid girl and I would like everyone here to treat her as member of our school. Charlotte could you come in here?" The teacher said softly.

I turned around to see her when I did I stopped breathing. She was really pretty she had long silky brown hair, blue eye's and was just a bit smaller than me, She was wearing a short jeans and a white T-shirt, but she looked really worried like someone was going to hurt her. She looked at me and I gave her a soft smile which seemed to calm her down a bit.

* * *

"So what do you think?" Kayleb asked me.

"About what?" I asked being innocent.

"You know what, Charlotte. What do you think?"

"Oh… she seems… really scared and fragile, I don't know what do you think."

"Well she's a girl so I didn't think too much about it, but she does look prettier than the other girls in the class." He said with a smirk making me giggle. "Where is she anyway?" We looked around the playground until we realised she wasn't there.

"I don't know. Hey look there's Phil trying to climb a tree." We watched as he attempted to lift his fat body, I smirked at Kayleb "You wanna get a better view." His only response was to run over.

When we got over to the tree Phil was trying to climb we realised he was trying to get someone. "You think you can get away from me!" He screamed as he tried to grab a branch only for it to snap and for him to fall on his butt.

Kayleb and I couldn't contain ourselves as we laughed at him. He seemed to notice us and turned with a very angry look on his face. "What are you laughing losers?" I thought it was fairly obvious but I decided to tell him anyway.

"Oh nothing just something ugly falling on it's butt." I taunted. He responded well to this, he charged straight at me. Panic I braced myself putting my right leg behind me and left leg kneeling down into a lunge position with my arms out front to lessen the force.

I didn't know what I was doing Phil was three times bigger than me he would crush me. With no time to reposition myself I got ready. 'CRASH!' The impact… was not as bad as a thought. This didn't stop me from being pushed back, but then something happened that shocked everyone, I stopped him.

"Move! Loser." He brought his fist up to hit my back. I was struggling to hold him as I was, there was no way I could stop him. Just as he was about to bring it down the weight was suddenly taken off my shoulders. I looked up to see Kayleb tackling Phil. They both hit the ground, quickly I ran over to picked up Kayleb. We ran to some bushes and waited for Phil to run off. "Where did you go road head, you and blondie are dead!" We watched as he headed in the wrong direction.

We slowly moved out of the bush an over to the tree. "You can come down now he won't bother you any more." She looked down before putting her head back in her arms. "What do you think we should do? I mean I think we should leave but she won't come back to class, but if we go up there we might make her more upset."

Kayleb scratched his chin for a moment. "I think you should go up there, Try and get her to come down I'll tell the teacher what has happened." I nodded and started to climb.

I was right underneath her before I noticed just how high I climbed, the only people I knew that could climb this high was Kayleb and me so I was Impressed to see her this high up. "Hey" I said softly she looked at me really scared. Worried I spoke up before something bad happened "It's ok I'm not going to hurt you I was just wondering why you're up here?"

She looked worried for a moment before saying. "I-I was just trying to get away from the fat minnie chasing me." I snorted at that.

"That's pretty funny, what you said about Phil I mean, and you chose the best place to run to since he struggles to climb the stairs." She smiled at that. "Uhh… I'm Jacob Kelly, my friends name is Kayleb Miles I was wondering if you would like to come sit with us since it seems pretty lonely up here."

She looked at me with an almost shocked expression. "R-really?!" she said tears almost falling.

"Of course Kayleb and I are running out of things to do maybe if we had someone else we could do more things." Everything I said was true, I do like playing with Kayleb but it could be better if we had someone else. "Don't you have any friends?"

She looked sad before saying "I never had any friends I was always to scared or because everyone made fun of me because of it." She started to cry. "I was so lonely."

I smiled back at her. "You don't have to be lonely anymore, because I want you as a friend." she looked at me baffled.

"Why?" she asked unsure.

"Why not, anyone that can climb a tree this good, I have to be friends with. The only people I know that can climb this high are Kayleb and myself so please will you be our friend?" I pretty much begged.

"Of course." She said not missing a beat.

We climbed back down to the ground where it was safer and I could see Kaleb coming back.

"So you got her down." I nodded before saying

"Yep, and Charlotte is going to be our new friend." His mood instantly brightened.

"Finally, someone that doesn't talk about buildings!" instantly getting a response from me.

"Hey I do not just talk about buildings."

"Oh really, last week you wouldn't shut up about the world's largest bridge being built on the other side of the world." we continued arguing completely oblivious to how much Charlotte was smiling with pure joy.

* * *

 _(Roberts P.O.V)_

This was it? I looked at what was the supposed last hold out for Vera pax, and it was small, really small like the size of the vatican small (I only knew how big it was thanks to Jake.). But the never the less we split up into two team each consisting of 5000. One will go inside the others will wait outside incase any escape. Simple but effective.

Damien and I headed inside along with the other 4998 marines. We walked around the base threw some dog drones to gain an idea of the layout, it must have been half an hour before we realised that no one was home.

"This is weird we were given unmistakable evidence about this outpost how have we not run into anything yet?" I asked to no one in particular. But then I realised that I was only here with Damien.

"I'm not sure, let me contact the team outside see if anything changed." He fiddled with a device for a moment before looking confused. "That's odd, I can't seem to get a signal."

"Maybe it's the interference with the structure. Now that looks interesting." I said staring at a large door. I walked up to it and pushed, it slowly creaked open. There was one person sitting in a chair looking up at a holographic projection of the galaxy.

I signaled to Damien to get ready. I aimed my pulse rifle at him waiting for whoever that was in the chair to make a move. "So cautious general." I steadied myself making my way around to see this person.

What I got was a fairly old person looking like he was in his early 60's with a hairline that had receded right to the back of his head with a lifeless expression on his face. Completed with a grey uniform. "Come to destroy a minor threat have you, in order to return to the main issue of the Xenomorph infestation all around the galaxy as you can see." He typed a couple of commands before the galaxy changed showing only the planets and which one had been taken by Xeno's marking them orange.

He didn't appear armed and I could tell he wasn't an android so I decided to question him. "Who are you?"

"Nobody important just the leader of this outpost."

"So you're the leader of Vera pax?"

He snorted "Not a chance, but allow me to answer something else on your mind 'how can we control the Xenomorphs?' We are able to control them thanks to our leader who has bonded with an empress." I decided to skip the question of how he/she did that, I may sound stupid but i'm not the kind of guy that like to work with an unstoppable species.

"While that is interesting, where's your boss?"

He sighed "We'll hate to be the banner of bad news but she isn't here nor is the army. But I can tell you why." A man that doesn't have anything to hide makes me glad and worried at the same time.

"Our leader is not here because _She_ Has been travelling from planet to planet gaining new allies." He typed again zooming in on a couple of planets. "When you first came into contact with Vera pax we had conquered these planets." They were highlighted red. "You fort and gained them back but found no sign of our leader. That's because she had been travelling and gaining the trust of other Xenomorph infested planets."

He zoomed out showing all the planets in the galaxy "Over a short period of time we had visited all the planets till we went from a minor problem to _The_ Problem." He typed one key and all the planets became red except the ones that weren't infested with Xenomorphs. "And now I don't know where the Leader is, as for the the army I can cofindendly say they aren't anywhere because we used them as test subjects for a new breed. Granted they aren't perfect but tell the leader what you think." He said before grinning like a madman, typed one last thing and bit something in his mouth which he then swallowed. It was cyanide.

Suddenly the communications were back on "...*static* All troops head to the evac point were being shredded out here. Repeat all teams head to evac point." Quick on the update I took command.

"This is General Belenham someone tell me what's going on."

"Sir? We thought you were dead. Ahem. There's some things out here we're sure are Xeno's but we can't identify them. All we know is that they soak up bullets and are ripping our men to shreds."

"What's the current order?"

"I've told everyone to wait for the evac." The evac was out in the open, even if it is still daylight out there it will still put us at a disadvantage with the high tree cover.

"Cancel that order get everyone inside I think I've found the station controls." I pushed lifeless out of the chair. "Damien close the Door." I rerouted the controls to the station and I found out something about the station. It was a research station each corridor with a purge function. "Commander how many marines are left?"

"roughly 6000 sir." I cringed at that.

"How many of the Identified Xeno's are there?"

"100 sir."

"Tell everyone to head to this section of the facility, and tell the to close and guard the exit's" I said sending the coordinates to him. I fiddled with the computer bringing up security feeds, door and purge commands to gain control of the environment.

One last team was making their way to the panic room. They were fast but the Xeno's were faster. Then I got an idea, just before the xeno's could catch them I closed a door giving them more time. It was short lived as they broke through it in less than thirty seconds.

They tried to catch up again so I closed another door. The team was half way their. I repeated my strategy becoming concerned with the team's stamina, they were almost there. I highlighted all the halls they had travelled, and began to close the final door. The team made it through I closed the final door and activated the purge sequence.

The entire facility shook as nearly all of it was blown to hell. For a moment I relaxed before there was a loud bang on the door behind me. Not waiting to find out what it was I activated an escape route to the panic room. "Marines set up a firewall at the second entrance, I'm bringing the remaining 20 to your position."

I ran like the devil was on my tail which wasn't far off. Damien following behind. Even with our speed it took us three minutes to get to the second entrance. There was to many guns in my view to count, Perfect. I ran past them just as the Xeno's came into view, at that very moment I learnt just what 50 or more guns sound like. But more still the sound of 20 screaming Xeno's.

It lasted for two minutes before everything died down. I finally got a good look at these new Xeno's. There usually smooth or serrated heads had reinforced plating, their claws were elongated up to thirty centimeters, They was bipedal like a human, they looked seven feet tall, their body was less armoured than the head but looked more muscular than a warrior, then their was the tail it was three meters at least with a blade the side of my forearm.

I wish I didn't have to say this but with the reveal of Vera pax's power, this new breed and mystery leader in this war. "I guess I'm not retiring anytime soon, I'm sorry will." I whispered to myself.

* * *

 **A/N** jeez I really know how to stretch something out I mean come on I could probably write this in three days oh well. I would like to thank **AlfredoCon3ras** and **NightHawk the Warrior** for reviewing really helps guys thanks. Next chapter coming… eventually.


	8. Chapter 8: Sliver lining

**Disclaimer I do not own alien**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Silver lining**

Location: Resonance III

Date: 9th July 2262

Time: 11:18

It has been a long two years since Robert had discovered that Vera pax had become part of the biggest threat in the galaxy. Since then he was unable to retire and live amongst the only family he had left. This didn't stop him from caring about them he still visited them often to keep his promise about being there and to support Damien with his daughter, everyone found the friendship between Robert and Damien as well as Jacob and Charlotte very ironic.

It was currently winter were Jacob lived and he was taking every opportunity to get in the snow. He was having so much fun that he lost a tooth in an accident and wasn't even phased by it, determined that nothing would stop him from having fun like any six year old. The only thing is that this six year old is infused with Xenomorph DNA and his changes are far from over.

* * *

 _(Jacob's P.O.V)_

I had my sleigh ready and I was at the top of a snowy hill ready to face the twist and turns down the hill. I was wearing a red jacket with white ski pants and boots topped off with a red beanie. Kayleb and Charlotte were waiting at the bottom of the hill waiting for me to come down since they had already done it, and Kayleb wanted to record me doing it.

Ready to go I started to jog to the edge, sleigh in front of me I jumped and landed on my chest as the sleigh started to slide. I angled my sleigh in the right direction twisting and turning around corners I couldn't stop myself from smiling and laughing. I was getting near the end of the course where there was a ramp. Both Kayleb and Charlotte did it and so was I.

I was gaining speed getting ready for it. It was here that I heard something snap. Time seemed to slow down as I lost control. I slid wildly to the left barely hitting the ramp. I was in the air and flying away from the soft snow to the not so soft snow.

My face has been introduced to a lot of things but the ground never fails to hit number one on my list of most painful encounters. I crashed and rolled a couple of times before I finally stopped. My vision was fuzzy but it soon passed as I looked up to see my friends who responded the way any worried friends would.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Dude… that was hilarious you should've seen your face, you were like." He then did his best interpretation of a pants popping face. I was about to knock him one when Charlotte started to laugh as well.

"As much as I hate to admit it, that was pretty funny. You didn't hurt yourself too bad did you." I smiled before my tongue touched one of my teeth that felt a bit loose, with a little push it popped out. I took it out of my mouth and showed them.

"Hey I lost a tooth." I stated the obvious.

"Sweet you can get some money, that's the second one you've lost right." Kayleb said I only nodded.

"Well has a second come out of the spot you lost a tooth." Charlotte questioned.

I thought for a moment "I haven't checked do I have another tooth?" I said opening my mouth. She looked into mouth, for a moment I thought she had dozed off before I realised she was looking rather scared. "Is something wrong?" I asked startling her.

"Uh...umm… I think you need to go home because I think you might be sick." That got me worried.

"Ok, Why?"

"Well your new tooth looks kind of...sliver." Nothing more was needed as I started running home. I wasn't too far but I ran anyway I was getting scared. I finally made it home.

"Dad! Can I talk to you about something!?" I yelled through the house, I saw him a second later.

"Sure, what's wrong?"

"Charlotte said I might be sick and there was something wrong with my new tooth could you look for me."

This made him worried he looked even more worried than me. "Sure open up let me see."

* * *

 _(William's P.O.V)_

This is bad if it's something that Jacobs friends are worried about god knows what it could be. He opened his mouth and I began to look in his mouth where a new tooth was. It didn't take long to find his tooth.

Or what I thought was his tooth. I blinked and checked again, this time there was no denying it. What I was looking at sure as hell wasn't bone because last time I checked bones were white not silver.

"D-Daddy?" Jake was clearly getting scared. "I'm not sick am I?"

What am I supposed to say about this 'No your not sick, you're just experiencing a change from when I infused your body with Xenomorph DNA at birth. No biggie' Shaking my head I had to think of something quick.

"No your not sick… You just… have something called Silver tooth." I lied but went with it for the time being. "It is a rare trait and unfortunately you have it." I think I was starting to make this sound worse than it was. "It basically means that as you gain your big teeth your breath will get so bad that no one will be able to stand it." Completing my fib.

Jake seemed to be a bit relieved and annoyed by this. "That's it?"

He seemed to be alright with it "Yep aside from your teeth turning sliver as the only other effect." that's when I had a moment of genius, Jake and Izzy loved to dress up so I had an idea. "And the only treatment for this is to wear a mask over your mouth." I said smiling at him which in turn got him to smile back to me.

"Really?! I get to wear a mask."

"Of course now we don't have any at the moment but if you let me put a bandana around your face." He seemed to smile at this before quickly nodding. I quickly looked through his wardrobe and found one.

After tying it around his mouth I let him go back outside. "Now remember Jake you have something that gives you bad breath, and that's all okay." He nodded before running off.

I swear why does all the crazy stuff happen on my day off. I shut the door and sat down in front of the fire. I suppose the best course of action would be to call Jess about this and tell her what happened. I speed dialed her number and waited.

"Hi Will."

"Hey Jess, how have you been?" I tried to ease the message across.

"Fairly good I'm done for the day, on this planet anyway what's been happening back home?" Jess was busy terraforming a new planet she would be back in a day or two but I still had to tell her about this.

"Well it's snowing at the moment other than that, there's been a change I need to talk to you about Jake." There was a pause, and I knew that she was trying to figure out what to say I could only hope that it was calm.

"What do you mean by change, is it something obvious?" Now that got me thinking, I guess I could only tell her what happened and let her decide.

"Jacob's new teeth are coming through, and they are silver."

"Wait what do you mean silver?"

"I mean instead of having bone white teeth coming through, they're silver like a knife." I waited for her response.

"Have you done anything to cover this up?" She asked rather calmly.

"Yea I told him he has a syndrome that basically gives him bad breath and told him he would need to wear a mask to cover it up."

"You think this will work?"

"I'm not sure, I was kind of thinking on my toes. Do you have any suggestions because Izzy doesn't know about his condition how would we hide it from her?"

"I'm not sure Will, just keep your mask thing up and we'll discuss this further when I get home."

"Ok. Well I see you when you get home. See ya Jess love you."

"Love you too Will." She hung up, great now I need to convince the kids that Jacob has something completely normal when It's far from the truth. It was here I had an epiphany, if his teeth are silver what does the rest of his skeleton look like?

* * *

 _(Elizabeth's P.O.V)_

I haven't spent too much time with Jake lately, maybe I should see how he is doing. "Hey Ellie I'm gonna go check up on my brother wanna come?"

"Yea sure I haven't seen him in a while how's he doing?" That got me thinking why did I just all the sudden want to see him, then it hit me. Of course that's why.

"I was just going to see if he was alright Kayleb sent me a video of him face planting I was going to go check up on him."

"Ok I'll come." We began to walk through the snow to where he's supposed to be. I was worried about him; He hit the ground pretty hard but that wasn't what was worrying me. What was is the amount of unnatural things that happen to him, so why I all the sudden feel the need to ask now was beyond me and was enough to make me frown which didn't go unnoticed by ellie. "What's up something going on with Jake?"

I nodded. "He's just like any other kid but I can't help thinking there's something off about him."

"Izzy everyone thinks their siblings are off just look at tom he is nothing like his brother and tom thinks he is wired, despite him accepting a dare to eat a chunk of salt." She had a point maybe I'm just over thinking this. "Why what makes you think that about him?"

"It's just that he seems to stand out amongst a crowd."

"And this is a bad thing?"

"No, it's fine but it's how he stands out that matters to me. Like if he stood out for being the individual no one wanted to be around for example that's sort of alright, but he stands out by being different. But not a bad sort of different, I don't know how to put this."

"Hmmm… why don't you tell me some of his… differences."

"Ok… you know how he's not afraid of the dark right?" she replied by nodding.

"Well some of his bullies thought it would be funny to lock him in a dark basement for an hour." She gasped. "Aside from what would be a cruel prank we did eventually find him now let me ask you, what do you think he was doing?"

She answered almost immediately."Surely he would be banging on the door to get out or crying or something right?" I shook my head.

"We found him lying on the floor reading a comic book without a care in the world." She looked at me dumbfounded. "You think that's a bit strange let me ask you this how many nightmares can you remember?" I was now trying to get my reasons across.

Snapped out of her trance she looked me confused "What does… I don't know three?Why?"

"Like any child Jake is capable of having nightmares, there's just one problem." She raised a brow at me. "Jakes only had one nightmare throughout his entire life." Now she was shocked.

"What! How can that be, I don't remember my nightmares but at least I know they differ. Unless he has post traumatic stress about something?" I shook my head.

"Nope in fact his nightmare doesn't even make any sense." She was about to ask why but I cut her off. "Every time in his nightmare he envisions himself on a dull planet with no sound, no physical features other than rocks and absolutely no animals or any other animals around him. He can't make a sound in this place either so he can't call sort of nightmare steam from one type of fear. loneliness."

I could tell by the look on her face she was just as confused as I was. "How can that be what he's scared of? He has a family that loves him, friends that care for him and lives on a planet of mildly friendly people. How is it that he is scared of being alone when he is with these people?" Ellie asked the question I wanted to know. "Is there anything else you would consider off?"

"Well I'm not sure about this one. For some reason mum has given him a bunch of bandaids that instantly heal all of his injuries and he has been very frequent with using them." Ellie's eyebrow's creased.

"I know our parent's want to keep us safe but that's kind of pushing it, they didn't do this for you did they tell you why he has them." I shook my head again.

"Your guess is as good as mine. When I asked all they said was that Jake gets sick easily. I don't believe that, he hardly ever gets sick one time when he was sick he had a sickness that caused multiple symptoms. He had it for like two days and that was a year ago."

Ellie was now fully concentrating on my words. She didn't speak for a while, when finally she spoke "You sure he's your brother I mean you're seven years apart and I don't see you with any feats such as the ones you've described." There goes the seriousness of this conversation.

"Ahhh… forget it. I'm probably overthinking this." I began to see him up ahead. "Anyway, Jake is using his sleigh do you have any ski's or anything?" She nodded as we began to approach Jake.

"Hey Jake!" Ellie said gaining his attention.

"Ellie! Izzy! What are you guys doing?" He called running over to us.

"We were just talking about how you face planted and I guess I got worried." I saw him smirk.

"Aww my big sister loves me. My head still sore could you kiss it better?" I retaliated by playfully punching the top of his head.

"Man up would cha, no wonder everyone thinks you're soft." He rubbed his head before grumbling.

"Whatever, I didn't want your cooties anyway."

"What did you say you little creep!" He laughed as he grabbed his sleigh and jumped down a hill. Like hell I was letting him get away. I grabbed my ski's and took after him. "When I get my hands on you you're dead."

I chased him down the hill picking up speed, I could hear him taunting me from a distance. "You can't catch me I'm the gingerbread man." God I hate that book. I was gaining on him, that was until he headed into a group of tree's.

"Jake don't you'll hit something." He just chuckled as I slowed down. He was getting away from me and my sight, realising this I looked around for a short cut. Once located I took it. Bursting out of the trees I soon saw him again.

I could see him slowing down thinking he lost me. "Ha-ha knew she couldn't get me." he spoke confidently to himself.

"Think again twerp." I appeared next to him completely startling him. "What were you saying about me not being able to catch you." I spoke as we continued to slide.

We were getting to the bottom but this didn't stop him. He reared around a corner, the moment I turned, I completely lost him. Coming to a stop I looked around before remembering something. Jake always did this, he hid around a corner and waited for me to pass before bolting the other direction.

I found large pile of snow I was convinced he was hiding behind, I better draw him out "I guess I lost him. I better go back." I said as I hid behind a tree. I started to hear his soft footsteps coming around the tree. As soon as I saw him I jumped on him.

* * *

 _(Jakes P.O.V)_

"I guess I lost him. I better go back." I heard Izzy say before she walked off. Smiling at my victory I moved out behind the snow and started to walk towards the house. 'Heh knew she could get me.' was my last thought before I was tackled.

"Told ya I would get you." my sister said while holding me down.

"Get off me!"

"No, I caught you so now you have to admit it."

"Never!" I declared.

"Very well, you have sealed your fate." She began tickling me.

"Ahhh!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO S-STOP IT!" I pleaded trying to break her grip.

"Then say I beat you." She stabbed my pride I had no choice.

"OK YOU… WIN!" She finally stopped and I caught my breath.

"That's what you get for saying I have cooties."

"Ok, I'm sorry." I pouted. My sister then noticed something about me.

"What's with the mask?"

"Oh dad said I have bad breath so I had to wear this mask." She looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "He said I have something called… Silvertooth yea that's it." I confirmed.

"Okayyyyyy. Why is it called Silvertooth?" I pulled his mask off and opened my mouth. She only needed a moment to realise, my new teeth that were still coming through were silver.

I then put my mask back on. "Dad says that's the only thing I get is bad breath, so he told me to wear a mask." She shook her head.

"I'll ask dad about it when we get home. But I forgot to give you something." I looked at her confused.

"What did you forget." I realised something. "You're not gonna hit me again are you!" I covered my face with my hands. I only heard her laugh.

"No silly." a hand wrapped around the back of my neck. She leaned in a kissed my forehead stunning me. I looked up at her. "I'd tell you to stop doing dangerous things but that wouldn't stop you, so I thought I'd give you some good luck instead." She smiled me.

I grabbed my forehead smiling too before tackling her. "You're the best big sister ever!" I shouted into her jacket she hugged me back.

"I couldn't think of anyone else I would want as a little brother." We hugged for a while before getting up and walking home.


	9. Chapter 9: Evacuation

**AN: Ok can I just say, after playing 'cards against humanity' with a couple friends I learnt what 'road head' means. I completely did not mean it that way it was an innocent mistake. Also I've been on a holiday for a bit. On with the chapter.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer I do not own alien**

 **Chapter 9: Evacuation**

Location: Hope-Kepler system-Evacuation station 22

Date: 30th of July 2262

Time: 0813

Ever since the reveal of Vera pax's power their efforts have expanded to other planets around the system. One such planet was home to an intelligent species called the Custodians as they declared themselves, after almost destroying their world they made it their personal goal to ensure it never happened again.

But now they are dealing with a threat that is bigger than any global warming, plague or famine catastrophe. An invasive species that no one knows where it originated from but it's not from their planet that's for sure. Xenomorphs had landed seven days ago and spread quickly infecting cities, overwhelming armies and destroying lives.

However all is not lost. Robert has been called to assist in an evacuation. The planet once held roughly six billion people now there was barely five hundred thousand. Robert was to assist in evacuating two refugee ships out of four, one was destroyed one was being protected by the last forces the planet had and the last two were in Roberts care. All that was required now was to secure the civilians and get the hell outta dodge.

* * *

 _(Robert's P.O.V)_

I had been called at a last resort. I never thought pride was something so dangerous but the Custodians had a lot and now there was no saving their world we had to evacuate them. The question is where too?

My thoughts were interrupted when Damien came up behind me "Hey bob you alright?"

"Not really an entire civilisation is under threat and I'm all the sudden been thrown in the middle of it to try and help."

"And you're stressed by this?"

"No, well a little but that's not the point. The point is their stubbornness has lead to them having their planet overthrown thinking they didn't need our help. And now that things have gone sour they begged for help at the last second."

"Well we all make mistakes and unfortunately we won't learn from them until it bites us in the ass. We are no exception. But regardless this was still stupid." Not sure if he was with me or against me but that didn't matter.

"Fine we'll just ignore it for the time being, we've been told to protect two evacuation ships before they can be destroyed. But that's not all due to the destruction of the planet a lot of civilians are still trapped so we're going to find as many of them as we can." Damien nodded.

He then looked to the ceiling sighed and spoke up. "Uhh Bob I know this is kind of late to ask but." he sighed again. "What do they look like?" If I didn't know Damien has trouble paying attention due to mental issues I probably would have face palmed.

"Ok listen closely I'll tell you one more time." He stepped closer. "Their one of the few species that resemble humans having two legs, two arms and are basically the same height. But that is where the similarities end. Their skins a light blue, their hair is white, they have fangs and claws, pointed ears like an elf's and their eye colours vary from a light green, purple and red. They're kind of hard to miss."

He nodded "got it." I proceed with our objectives and told the crew aboard the Ares.

"Listen up men we have an entire planet about to be conquered, we are in charge of two evac ships which I intend to save both." Murmurs came amongst the crowd.

"Evac ship one is on high ground and is hard to get to we will leave this one with a decent amount of defense. Evac ship two is separate from the other ship and is something the enemy will likely go for so you can imagine that this one will gain a large amount of defense." My marines agreed.

"Drop ships will patrol in between the evac ships in case a quick need of assistance is required. Scouts will patrol the area safely and seek out any trapped individuals. I'm not going to lie this is a dangerous mission and more than a few of you are likely to die. But know this people, should we pull this off not only will we save thousands, but we will also gain some allies." I paused before smirking. "Just don't forget you are in UNMC and you are already dead!" Everyone laughed at the hard truth.

"These ships are fueling up to be transported to nearby planets, this should roughly take them three hours to do so, so make sure if you find any civilians out there to escort them to the ships but not before we examine them they could be impregnated. There is also a number of factors we can use to slow them down from city debris to the environment. Finally due to the storm weather on the planet I will come with you due to the inability to communicate via satellite. Are we all clear men."

There were loud calls of 'Sir yes sir.'s out there. "Good let's move out."

* * *

 _(Damien's P.O.V)_

It took us a while but we finally landed on Hope. I was sent to the second ship located in a canyon on the front lines so my chances of survival are close to nonexistent. But never the less I grabbed assault rifle and headed out of the dropship to face the fire. I stood in front of the first of five walls.

I glanced around the area with twenty other marines. Sweat dribble down my face as I listened for a disturbance in the uncomfortable silence. Thunder boomed snapping me out of my trance. "You alright Damien?" My squad leader asked.

"Yea just a little on edge."

"I don't blame ya, these things could attack at any moment." He noticed I was shaking. "Or perhaps you're too eager to shoot something?" I quickly turned to him. "Thought so, if I put you on a scout team before they left would it make you feel better?"

"Uhh, yea of course but…"

"Great, because this is one of those places you don't want to be trigger happy. Hey Johnson you're getting some extra weight." I was going to tell him I actually wanted to find some other civilians but I think he only cared about what state of mind I was in, and if I threatened his squad.

"Fine, Damien get over here we're heading out in five minutes." The scout leader called. Hopping into the ACP I checked over the scout's seven males three females all looking very smug.

"Hey… Damien what made you come on the scout team?" one of the girls asked I think her name was Fiona.

"My squad leader thought this would be a better spot for me." She nodded as the vehicle started to move. I was sitting with the marines for a couple of minutes before we stopped. The squad leader got up.

"Ok everyone here is what's going down we are looking for any survivors, not getting a piece of the action first. That means you find someone you bring them back here, in tack. Am I clear?" he finished.

"Yes sir!" we all chanted.

"Then get out there. We'll be moving in teams of four and three damien you're on the team with three." I nodded as I headed out. I looked at my surroundings, I've seen ghost towns before but I've never seen a ghost city. Buildings were smashed, the road was cracked and there was only the wind to be heard. I chilled me to the bone.

"Let's head north see if we find anything." I nodded as we strolled forward.

* * *

I didn't know how much time had passed, minutes? Hours? I couldn't see the ACP anymore and we had been seeing nothing but crashed vehicles for a while now. "How long have we been out here for?" I asked.

"Nearly an hour we should start heading back soon." I nodded although I was eager to shoot something, I prefered to shoot something I could see this was just so many levels of disturbing. It was at this moment I heard an echo, I tensed.

"Did anyone hear that?" everyone just looked at me weirdly. I looked to where I heard the sound. "I'm just going to look around this corner for a moment." not waiting for their answer I went straight around the corner. As I got closer the echo started to get louder until I started to make out what the sound was, crying. I sped up until I was pretty much on top of it.

I peered around a corner aiming my gun. I halted when I saw it, a drone Xenomorph getting closer to a dead end. I saw what it was getting closer to, it was the screaming sound which originated from a custodian. But not an adult, a kid, a little girl tears streaking down her blue face as she tried to get away from the oversized insect.

Not wasting a second I smashed a window with the butt of my gun instantly getting the bugs attention. "Hey ugly why don't try that on me and see if you get a similar result." As if it understood me it yelled in anger and charged at me with lighting fast speed. I couldn't shoot I might hit the girl. That was the only thought that got through my head before it pounced at me. Thinking quickly I fell backwards sticking my feet up to kick the bug over my head. Rolling over I recovered quicker than the Xeno, pulling the trigger I fired twenty rounds into it. Catching my breath I looked over to the terrified child. She looked about Charlotte's age, but whatever the reason I had to get her to the evac ships. "Are you alright?" I asked.

She stuttered for a moment before answering. "Y-yes… I'm alright." she looked at me for a moment before asking. "Mister, who are you? What are you?" I could tell she's never seen a human before.

"My names Damien Smith, I'm a human and we've been sent here to help get you and any other people of the planet." She seemed to calm down bit.

"My mommy told me not to go with strangers." I smiled at her.

"Were not strangers I just told you who I am remember." She smiled at that still not entirely convinced "Well, would a stranger save you from a bug monster?" She shook her head. "Well would a stranger help you find safety?" again she shook her head. "Because that's what I'm here for." She stood up and limped towards me, so I could get a better look at her.

She was just a bit taller than Charlotte just meeting my waist. Her skin was as blue as tropical water on a warm summer's day. Hair the colour of freshly fallen snow coming down to her shoulders, She didn't seem to have any fangs at the moment probably because she hasn't lost those teeth yet, the same could be said about her claws. Her ears seemed to stick out to the back of her head. To top off her features were dark violet eye's that could be mistaken for actual violets. She was wearing simple joggers, jeans and a purple long sleeved shirt and was holding a stuffed animal I couldn't identify (I'll go on the thought that it's the equivalent of a teddy bear.) but all up she looked really pretty.

I kneeled down to her height. "What's your name?"

She looked at may face "R-Ruby Lorraine."

"That's a pretty name, kind of like you." She giggled. Getting a bit serious and concerned I asked "Where are your parent's Ruby?" She looked sad and looked to the ground. Not needing to hear anymore retaliated. "You don't have to answer that ok, I was just worried."

"I saw them taken by the monsters. I didn't know what to so I ran." She was getting teary "But no matter where I ran they were everywhere!" She burst into tears. "They took my parents and everyone else, I was scared and I just missed them so much I didn't know what to do!" Perhaps it was fatherly instinct but I couldn't help myself, I gently hugged her letting her cry into my shoulder.

"Shhh, It's alright you're gonna be fine, but I need to get you to an evac ship." I pulled her of my shoulder looking into her eyes. "Can you walk?" she shook head, I looked down and saw why, the alien must have scratched her calf muscle. "Ok, that's fine." I put an arm around her waist. "Hold tight." She wrapped her arms around my neck as I picked her up. It was at this moment I got a radio call from my squad leader.

"Damien were the hell are you? Are you dead?" I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry to disappoint you but no, I'm still alive. As to where I am I've been saving the life a little girl."

"Really now? Well that's good. Nice to know we didn't come out here for nothing. But you'll want to get back to the APC quickly because we're picking up movement, and a lot of it." I didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

 _(Robert's P.O.V)_

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, looking at the map I could see signatures of the enemy approaching. What I expected was to see a wide array of lifeforms but instead I saw what looked like a cyclone coming straight at the ships at a rapid pace. They were likely to reach the visibility of the scouts in an hour. Evac ship one was behind schedule which wasn't too bad since it was in a safer place meanwhile ship two still was right in the line of fire and both ships still had two hours left to prepare.

I checked with my teams to see the progress being made. "All squads to your stations are the traps ready?"

I got a incoming from a commander near ship two. "Sir we have charges set on the canyon walls ready to go if the Xeno's break through our defenses. We have four fail safes which should give us ten minutes breathing space before they overcome the obstacle." I nodded.

"Good job commander notify me when they come into view." I switched to my second commander. "Sir the charges have been set however we were only able to make three fail safes that come in the form of landslides. If I may ask sir what are we going to do about the flying Xenos?" He questioned.

"Commander you need not worry the winds here at the moment are wild and dangerous it would be suicide for anything smaller than a dropship, Good job on the charges." I cut communication and began looking for a different signal.

Once found I contacted it. "This is Damien Smith go ahead." just the man I was looking for.

"Damien it's Robert do you see anything on the front lines?"

"Uhh. Slight problem with that Bob, I'm not on the front lines." This confused me. "My Squad leader put me on a scout team because he thought I was being impatient I didn't disagree. We're heading back now though." I checked over all the other scout teams. Would you believe it they were the only ones still out there.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Did you find anyone?"

"Yea I found a kid, why is there a problem?"

"Yea the Xeno's are coming in very large numbers, everyone's in place and you will likely get caught in the crossfire."

"What do you suggest we do?" Another voice said. He must have put his transmitter on speaker.

"I'm sending you new coordinates that should lead you to the second ship or at least in range of a dropship that can pick you up." I said as I sent through the coordinates and cut communication.

Grabbing my gun I headed out and waited for the aliens to show themselves.

* * *

It wasn't even fifteen minutes before I got the first report of them approaching the first line of defense. According to them they were holding strong but the aliens were making process. The destruction could be heard from five kilometers away which is the distance between the second evac ship and the first line of defense.

Getting impatient I looked through the on board camera of a dropship. The aircraft unleashed hell at the aliens trying to enter the canyon and the on foot soldiers holding the line. No matter how many times I saw this I would never get used to the sight of my marines being butchered for doing their job. There is no such thing as a flawless plan in war especially against the Xenomorphs there are the suicide plans and the ones with hundreds of casualties. I always pray that I get the better of those two evils.

It wasn't too long before they broke through forcing my marines to retreat and activate the first fail safe. The explosion and resulting earthquake could be felt from where I was. This was bad, the ships still needed two hours to fuel up and the Xeno's were approaching a lot quicker then that. Come on think there has to be a way to slow them down.

I didn't have any outrageous resources with me this time so I will have to improvise. But what the hell can I slap together in this desert in order to slow down an unstoppable parasite. My thoughts were ongoing, however I was thinking for so long that the Xeno's had finally overtaken our little obstacle. This next one wouldn't be taken over so easily since the area was more enclosed giving my marines more to work with, The only way they're getting through is if they become like a flash flood and overwhelm my marines, and it was only a matter of time before they did that.

* * *

As predicted they held this line much longer than the first, over half an hour before the fail safe was deployed. We had an hour and twenty minutes left and two more fail safes my marines can't hold them off for twenty minutes what the hell was I going to do. Panicking I started to think about asking the custodians for help. Ok now I know I getting desperate, taking some deep breaths I tried to think happy thoughts.

* * *

"Hey grampa." Izzy asked.

"Yes Izzy?"

"Do you know how life lives in a desert with so little water."

"No I don't how?" I humoured her.

"It is because it's stored in basins deep underground, which is why there are so many plants with long roots to get to them."

I smiled at her "You're so smart you know that." She just giggled.

* * *

Why am I remembering that? I then saw something in the distance shining at me. I pulled my binoculars out and searched for it, what I saw brought a grin on my face coming out of a crack in the canyon in front of the third fail safe was water. I quickly called a commander "Sir we're holding them off for the moment but we could use some help."

"That's for you to do, do you see the water rushing out of the canyon near fail safe three?"

"Yes Sir."

"Set whatever explosives you have left on that point, I think It's about time we introduce our adversaries to a bath."

He looked shocked for a moment "Sir you can't be serious Xeno's are aquatic creatures!"

"And I think you'll find even the toughest sea creatures struggle against the tides. But yes once they start making process again use the old portable generators that the evac ships have used, so we can show them the wonders of electricity." He smirked at that.

"Sir! Yes Sir! Ok listen up marines we got one hell of a plan to put together."

* * *

I have to say I pull a lot of idea's out of my ass, sometimes they're good other times they're terrible. But this one might just take the cake. I watched as the electrified water washed my enemies away while the second ship disembarked leaving the first with ten minutes to get ready.

"All squads we're jumping ship, those of you that where on the canyon lines head back to Ares. The rest of you up here."

Everyone arrived ready to defend the last ship. When I mean everyone I mean me and half a dozen dropships with five minutes before the ship took off. I hopped on a dropship for safety.

I watched as the final Evac ship took off getting ready to go into atmosphere, that's when I started to hear screeches. Looking around I saw flying Xenomorphs, of course the storm had past and the Xeno's are in the air again.

"Captain take to me the Evac ship." He didn't need to be told twice. Jumping off I landed on top the Evac ship. Being two hundred meters long I made sure to stand near the main entrances. It wasn't long before they came into view, just like hunting I began to take aim.

Combine my not too smart acts with dropship cover and the ship was protected rising higher and higher until they couldn't reach. It was going to get hard to breathe soon so I got back on the dropship. Turning back my body froze as I saw three of them trying to get into the ship underneath it.

They opened the bottom hatch ready to claim the Custodians. Right before some shotgun blast killed them. Confused by this I started to think before realising, Damien is on that ship he snuck right past me the little bugger. Ah well I'll let it slide for now I need some sleep.

* * *

There were some downfalls to this. Despite the victory I had lost 1023 marines, Six dropships, four Custodian due stress or altitude sickness and to top it off the last remaining forces failed to save the last Evac ship 200'000 civilians died, and I was left with a question on where I would take the other 300'000.

But I guess one good thing came out of this, and that is that Damien now has two girls to take care of. I'm secretly going to give him a pay rise

* * *

 **Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10: Coming together

**I do not own Alien**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Coming together**

Location: Resonance III, Charlotte's house

Date: August 12th, 2262

Time: 1547

It had been a long struggle but the custodians had been safely transported to another planet far away from Hope. Except for one that was currently on Shadowblade with Robert and Damien as they headed to Resonance III. Damien had taken it upon himself to take in the little girl since she had nowhere else to go, he could stop thinking to himself of what his daughter would think of her.

Meanwhile, on Resonance III Jacob was getting used to his mask and had even found a way to eat so quickly that everyone thought he just sucked the food through the mask. In addition to the mask, he had been losing teeth at a rapid pace almost three teeth a week at once. It had gotten to the point that his parents wondered if he had any teeth left.

But besides that worry Will has actually made great progress thanks to outside sources. He has managed to shrink the battery down to a backpack size which still isn't small enough but it is progress that will one day allow it to be used in the field.

* * *

 _(Damien's P.O.V)_

While it would have been cool to see this baby travel a thousand light years in two minutes Robert had it removed because it was declared too dangerous by its creators so it was replaced by one that could do a thousand light years in half an hour. Which was fine with Bob considering he threw up every time he had turned it on. A well.

"Dad?" I looked down at Ruby. I had adopted her because I felt bad for her. The moment I did though she pretty much recognized me as her new dad at the drop of a hat.

"Yeah, Ruby?"

"What's Charlotte like?" I had told her I have a daughter before we began the trip. I guess telling her that she would like her wasn't enough.

"Well let's see now. She's your age, has brown hair, blue eye's around your height thankfully she takes after her mother with how pretty she is." She giggled a bit and squeezed my chest as she snuggled in.

I stroked her white hair for a while before she asked me another question "Do you think she'd like me?" I almost snorted.

"Of course she'll like you you two have more in common than you realise." She piped up at that.

"Really?"

"Of course, she's into Astronomy, loves travelling and her favorite sport is rock climbing. However, she is nowhere near as energetic as you I think you are just what she needs." She seemed to be getting more excited.

"Wow really that's so cool, I thought that I was the only girl that liked climbing stuff, I like learning about stars there interesting, how much longer will it take are we there yet!?" She spoke quickly.

Robert laughed at the little girl's antics. "Don't worry darlin' we're almost there, It should take us about twenty more minutes."

"Yay!" she squealed making me smile to myself. I knew I made the right decision when I adopted her and I know that grace would agree with me.

* * *

We arrived at Resonance III anticipation growing as Ruby and I got into the house. On the way here Ruby came up with a way to surprise Charlotte she had a way and it seemed alright so I decided to play along.

My house was a small unit it had two bedrooms, one bathroom, single garage, kitchen and unauthorized view of the ocean. Yea having a beach house was pretty cool all things considered. I set Ruby down on a stool close to the kitchen and made her lunch as we waited for Charlotte to come home.

They didn't have to wait long a couple of minutes later I heard the door unlock "Hello?" Charlotte asked, she probably spotted my car outside.

"Hey Charlotte, I'm home."

"Daddy!" I heard her footsteps speed up as she ran to the kitchen. I could see Ruby start to get nervous, I gave her a warm smile to calm her down. She came around the corner happy to see me but I could see the look of curiosity as she saw another person that she has never seen before. A little stunned she continued and hugged me and I let her. She then let go and asked about the elephant in the room. "Dad who's she?"

I sat her down on a stool next to Ruby. "Well first I'll start with introductions, Charlotte this is Ruby Lorraine, Ruby this is Charlotte Smith my daughter." They shook hands before they looked at each other as if trying to find something nice to say about one another which happened rather quickly I must say.

"I-I like your hair." Charlotte said suddenly causing Ruby to get a bit peppy.

"Really thanks, your dad told me so much about you, he said that you were like really pretty and that you like stars and stuff. I can see he wasn't lying." Charlotte blushed at the compliment making Ruby giggle.

"Ok now I guess I better explain why she's here." I said getting Charlotte's attention while Ruby's mood went sour. "You see Charlotte I was told to go to another planet to help evacuate the residence. They were Ruby's people." I looked briefly at Ruby seeing that she was holding strong.

"Why did they have to be evacuated?" Charlotte asked that's when I paused, really didn't want to remind her about the Xenomorphs even though she was young she could still remember them and even to this day she still had nightmares about them.

"Charlotte you remember when you were three when we escaped our old planet." Her face morphed from confusion to horror. "That is what happened to Ruby's world. It was thanks to Jake's grandfather that we were able to rescue a great deal of her kind, unfortunately, none of them were related to Ruby." Charlotte turned to Ruby's seeing how she was shaking a bit, wishing there was something she could she spoke up.

"Ruby… I'm sorry about what happened on your planet, the same thing happened to us." Ruby looked shocked.

"Really?" Oh yeah, I kinda forgot about that bit. She looked at me.

"It's because of that attack that we live here now and that Charlotte doesn't have a mum." they both looked sympathetic at each other. They then did something that I thought only really good friends do, they hugged each other without a second thought.

They shared a warm moment before Charlotte said "I wish there was something we could do to help." she wiped a tear out of her eye, I decided to speak up.

"Oh but we are Charlotte." she looked straight at me. "You see Ruby had nowhere else to go, so I brought her here and she, as far as I know, is the only one on this planet. Do you know why that is?" Charlotte looked hopeful but shook her head to make sure. "It is because I adopted her when we escaped from Hope, it helps that I saved her from a Xenomorph. So I guess you can help her by sharing a room, we don't have a lot of room Ya know."

"Really!?" Both of them practically screamed at me. I simply nodded. It was the last action I did before I was tackled to the ground "Thanks Dad!" they both yelled again, as I hugged them both I could feel this was one of the best decisions I've made since I said 'I do' to Grace.

We all got up as soon as we heard a 'Knock Knock.'

* * *

 _(Jake's P.O.V)_

"You're being stupid." I said to Kayleb.

"Am I? Or are you just being stubborn?" Kayleb said in an attempt to sound sophisticated.

"Definitely stupid, I am not mutating into some type of comic book monster."

"Oh really? So you wearing a mask and losing teeth?"

"I told you I have a Silver tooth."

"That doesn't exist and you know it."

"My dad may have just used the wrong words for it, and I believe him over you any day."

"Suuuurre, sure. Ok, how about the fact your mum giving you special bandages to cover up your cuts?"

"She's a little overprotective your telling me your mum doesn't worry about you a lot."

"Well… yah, but not to that extent. I bet Charlotte would agree with me if anyone she'd be able to see something different about you." He ran off to Charlotte's house.

"What do you mean by that?!" I called out to him as I ran after him.

"Oh nothing, just that sometimes when you do get hurt but don't show it, she spots it before anyone else does." I blushed a bit.

"No she doesn't!"

"She totally does, and I'll prove it to you." He finished as we arrived at Charlotte's house. He wasted no time Knocking twice on the door.

We waited a moment but finally, it was answered by the last person I'd expect, Charlotte's father. "Hey Jake, Hey Kayleb god you kids are getting big." Said every adult ever.

Still a little shocked I had to ask "Hey Mr. Smith I didn't know you were back. Hey is my Grandpa back as well?"

"No he stayed back, said 'work was too important for family'" I was a little taken back. He actually said that. But I thought he hated his job. "I'm kidding Jake we came on the same ship he's probably at your house at the moment." the jerk.

"Don't joke about that it's not funny!" he put his hands up in apology.

"Sorry! I didn't mean it like that, I'm just a bit happy seeing Charlotte again." That reminded me.

"It's alright I guess, hey we were wondering if Charlotte could come out to play." He looked taken back.

"I've seen her for five minutes and you're already trying to take her away from me." I tried to reason.

"No no I-I mean.." he laughed at my attempt.

"No it's fine, you see I was just introducing Charlotte to some new family members. Charlotte get over here your friends are here." Not a second later we saw Charlotte come around the corner, it was the perfect time for Kayleb to push past me and speak up.

"Hey Charlotte, Jake and I were just discussing how he is superhuman and we were just wondering… Woah." He Kayleb said with a look of awe on his face. Curious I looked where he was looking and I could see why he was in shock.

Standing there was the oddest yet beautiful girl I've ever seen. Completely blue skin, white hair, just shorter than Kayleb, she had violet eyes that made me feel like mine weren't worth looking at and she was holding… something that I could only assume to be a teddy bear of sorts by the way she was holding it.

"Guy's this is Ruby Lorine she's a Custodian from the planet hope. I saved her after her home was invaded by… a deadly group of monsters and is now Charlotte's sister because I adopted her." Shocked I was about to ask something when Kayleb beat me to it.

"Really! I-I mean, I uh… Hi Ruby I'm Kayleb how are you." He said really quick causing him to blush and scratch his neck.

I couldn't help it I laughed. I had never seen him so uncoordinated with his words. , as far as I know, didn't seem to make Ruby laugh at his performance but she did giggle. "Hi Kayleb I'm very happy because I got a new family today as well as a new home. Hey will you be my friend I don't know a lot maybe you could help me!" If he could I bet he would have done a backflip.

"Y-Yeah of course, I mean yes I would like to be your friend and yes I can show you around." She giggled again.

"You're funny you know."

"Really...I-I hadn't noticed." he said nervously. I chuckled at the sight, Kayleb was nervous around a girl, not that he didn't talk to girls he did but he always had some sort of confidence. This was just hilarious.

"As entertaining as this is does this mean we won't be seeing Charlotte's Nanny for a while?" I attempted to change the subject, and the whereabouts of Charlotte's caretaker didn't seem interesting but I just wanted to get past Kayleb's attitude problem.

"Yeah sure hey do you wanna play tips at Jake's house?" Charlotte asked, both Kayleb and Ruby nodded.

"Ok, see ya later Mr. Smith."

"I might come around later I just need to settle in first." He called out as we walked to my house.

* * *

"Umm… can you tell me what 'tips' is." Ruby spoke up, being an alien I guess she had a reason.

"Oh it's simple, you have a group of people together and one person is in. The person who is in must get to the other players to touch them making them in. Once the person who was in touches another person he or she is no longer in. This continues until everyone is out. A person gets out every ten minutes until we have a victor. Simple right." I looked at her she seemed to get the idea.

"Yeah of course. It reminds me of another game back on Hope." I didn't pry on the topic I could do it later, right now we had a game to play.

* * *

 _(Will's P.O.V)_

Another day another test to see if we can improve our technology for plasma weapons. The people coming from different planets did help but not enough to make a breakthrough. My mind began to wonder as I started to think of Jake. He had been losing so many teeth I had been wondering if he had any left that and I'm starting to think that he may be mutating more traits than the previous subjects.

It was at this moment my thoughts were interrupted by the last person I'd expect. My old boss from Weyland-Yutani Cameron Riley surrounded by two androids. "Ahh, Dr. Kelly how nice to see you again." He gave me a smile that looked forced.

"I'm surprised to see you too. Why are you here?" I said trying to get this over with as quickly as possible. He was the reason why I decided to work for USCM, in fact, everyone else at Weyland-Yutani deeply disturbed me with their uncaring vibes.

"Oh come on William surely you can show some respect to your old boss." He lifted his hand in an invitation to shake it. I inwardly groaned, This sixty something old fart, with grey hair receding all the way to the back of his head, complete with brown uncaring eyes was practically screaming 'I want for nothing.' but still I accepted his hand.

"It's nice to meet you again sir how may I help you." I spoke respectfully feeling sick afterward.

"Well now that you have asked I guess I'll tell you. I'm currently investigating the absence or possibly stolen vial of a substance you and a team of people were working on roughly seven years ago. You wouldn't know anything about this would you?"

Time seemed to stop. I began to think of ways around this, hiding my shock with hand on my forehead making it look like I was thinking. Regaining my cool I replied with ignorance. "I'm sorry we had a lot of vials care to be specific?" He frowned.

"I'm talking about Royal Jelly you were assigned to experiment with." He said confirming my suspicions. "And while you work did have some flaws it didn't look like you were getting anywhere, so let me ask you. When we told you to halt the super soldier program you didn't go against us for your own needs did you?" that touched a nerve.

"Are you accusing me of stealing and performing an unauthorised test on a human." He wasn't fazed.

"Not yet, but if you did and the tests where say, successful wouldn't you try and tell the galaxy immediately?"

"No because unlike you guys I have a line I do not cross." Confusing them I continued. "You guys would go to any length achieve your goals no matter what the price because nothing gets in the way of 'Scientific development' am I right." He actually had the audacity to smirk.

"Why of course. If we are to advance as a species." he began to walk around my office. "Then testing and development are necessary, and what do you mean you have a line you don't cross if I remember correctly it was you begging me to perform those test on criminals. I suppose everyone has a debt to pay right." I was getting sick of this.

"Ok enough what are you here for it's clearly not to remind me that I once worked for you." He stopped and looked at picture frame of my family.

"Well it is a minor investigation but suspiciously a couple of weeks after the substance went missing you for almost no reason at all retired, and moved on to work for the UNCM." I, as far as I know, that is what he came here about because of my behaviour.

"I should let you know Dr. Kelly, that if we find that you have stolen from us you can bet that won't be a happy day for you or anyone who knows about it." He spoke in a tone that was supposed to intimidate me. If I was anyone else I probably would be, but I am not.

"Was that supposed to scare me." He seemed a little taken back. "I don't know if you've noticed but your company builds better worlds apparently, and if you want someone to keep there mouth shut you bribe them." he seemed to be getting angry, good.

"But with the constant threat of Xenomorph invasion and quite a lot of speculation that your company is behind a lot of those attacks. Plus people are catching on to a lot of human rights violations that your company commits annually. Your stocks are falling, customers becoming less and less and let's not forget that more than half of your employees are synthetics. A couple more years or so I think we'll remember your company as another that failed to live on." He was positively fuming at this point.

"Is that what you think?"

"Oh absolutely you being here says it all. If what you say is true and this is a minor investigation then why would the CEO of all people be here?" I could see I backed him into a corner.

He gritted his teeth and let out a breath. "Fine, Dr. Kelly we may be fighting a losing battle but know this. If we find that you have committed theft and unauthorized indoctrination then you will find you have everything to lose." He said with a cold stare "I'll be leaving now good luck on your new field I wonder if you'll hit a dead end like everyone else before you?" with that he left along with the breath I didn't realise I was holding onto.

This was bad they were so close and they probably still are which is not good news I have a vague idea of what might happen if they catch me and it is something I could not stomach, who knows what they would do to Jacob. If he found out that way would he even look at me again

 **Please review, follow or favorite if you're up to it.**


	11. Chapter 11: Explanations and a tail

**I don't own Alien**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Explanations and a tail**

Location: Resonance III

Date: April 9th 2263

Time: 0845

Major changes have happened Will is on edge Now that Weyland Yutani has discovered that he may share some link to the missing royal jelly and is now taking extra steps to make sure they don't find out he performed surgery on his son, he could only hope they would collapse before they found out. Robert and Damien are celebrating after learning that both of them have been promoted due to their acts of bravery in the field, allowing them more control over a situation should the need arise.

It has been a couple of months since the three friends became four and they couldn't be happier each providing challenges and feats for the others to overcome was a great way for them to play. They were also there for each other in times of need and when sad things happened to one another, strengthening their bond.

But recent changes had been happening to the two of them. Ruby had been getting an itching sensation in her hands and a numbing pain in her mouth, a sign that her retractable claws and fangs were coming through all in all a normal stage in a custodian's life. What stuck was that Jacob was getting constant back pains that often left him unable to get up at times. His mother worried that he would be getting a form arthritis but this is not the case at all, if Will could hide his transparent teeth from revealing his origin then it will be impossible to lie to him about this.

* * *

 _(Robert's P.O.V)_

I stood proudly next to Damien and many others as we awaited our promotion. I could see Jess and Will in the front row of the audience and sitting next to them were two bundles of joy we protect so hard Izzy, Jake, Charlotte and Ruby all came to watch as we presented ourselves to the Galaxies leaders.

"We are here to honour the bravery and skill of these men as they stood at the centre of hardship and saw it through to the end." I inwardly rolled my eye's at the president's attempt to sound all inspiring but agreed with him nonetheless.

He began to list off those who were given promotions in alphabetical order before "To Damien Smith, as a result of heroic and trustworthy actions in the face of danger I hereby dub you _Sergent_." Ruby and Charlotte smiled and clapped at that. Ruby stopped earlier to scratch her hands, well whaddayaknow she's growing claws, that must be very irritating for her.

The ceremony went on until finally, they got to me thank god. "To Robert Belenham, For acts of strategic skill major success in pushing back and defeating the enemy, including rescuing and saving millions of lives it gives me great honour to promote you to the position of _Admirable_ congratulations, sir." He finished by placing a medal on my white suit. The crowd roared with applause I looked over at everyone seeing the hope in their eye's as I shook the President's arm.

I then looked down seeing Will with a proud look on his face. Jess was almost in tear because of how happy she was. Izzy was jumping up and down with glee as she saw me look at her she started to wave. I then looked at Jake and frowned he looked happy by every time he tried to show it fully he bent over holding his back and that got me concerned I guess I will have to ask Jess about this afterwards. Right now I just had to get this ceremony over with.

* * *

As soon as I walked outside with Damien we were greeted by the people we cared the most about. We barely had any time to speak before we were tackled by our smallest ones. "Congratulations DAD/GRANDPA." they screamed at us I could help but hug them.

As soon as they got off us they started asking us questions like 'Can I see your medal, Whats the President like, can we go to Chili's for lunch.' and so forth. I respected their wishes gratefully. "Ok kids here you go." I handed them my medals smirking at their amazed faces. I then turned my attention to Damien who was hugging his girls as if he would suffocate without them. "Enjoying yourself Damien?" He gave me a 'Nuh-duh' face as he released them.

"It's good to see that the two of you have gotten a promotion." Jess interrupted reminding me of something.

"Yeah, I guess that's an upside to this job. Hey during the ceremony I noticed something was wrong with Jacobs back". I asked wondering if there was a story behind this

"We don't know what it is we think it is arthritis but maybe we are being paranoid" I looked down to Jake to see him holding his back.

I leaned over and ask him "How are you going Jake Is your back sore from an accident?"

He Shook his head "I don't know what is wrong with me two months ago I was fine and then I woke up with the pain right here" he pointed at his tail bone " Since then It has spread Like this" He drew a sophisticated line over his back which leads straight back to his tail bone.

I look over to Will and whispered in his ear "You don't think this has something to do with... you know" He shook his head

I'm not sure Bob I hope not but I better check. Hey, don't you have a med pod on the Shadowblade?" I nodded to in and turned back to Jacob.

Hey Jacob do you want to come to my ship I think I have something to fix your back." He looks hopeful and practically screamed his answer.

"Really grandpa yes can we go there now I can't take this anymore." I smiled at him and turned back to Will who had a concerned look on his face.

* * *

We were walking back to my house When I saw Kayleb coming up To us "Hi everyone, Hey Jake how's your back" Jacob groaned

It's getting worse But grandpa says he is a way to fix it"

"Cool can I come see" I probably should've said no but I couldn't not to his closest friend.

"Sure Kayleb I need a tell you or something anyway about Jacob" Will spoke up Shocking me and Jess he couldn't be serious. But his eyes didn't lie he was serious about this, something must have happened because for him to change his mind like this all the sudden is a big change.

We arrived shortly afterwards to my ship where I needed to ask Will about his mental state. The moment the kids ran off I asked him. "Will what are you thinking? We can tell them what we did to Jake one Jake might never look at you the same way again and two he might lose any relationship he had with his friends." He seemed to get the idea.

"I know Bob but something has happened and I can't leave them out of this. A while back I was visited by an old work colleague, the CEO of Weyland Yyutani the guy in which I stole 'Royal jelly' from." I was here Jess spoke up.

"You mean that they're onto you?"

"Yes, and if I give them anything to be suspicious about I could lose my job and God Knows what would happen to Jake."

"Why didn't you tell us this earlier?" She asked

"Because I thought that it was a one time thing like they would suspect me for a moment and move on but they haven't if anything they may be getting closer and I want Jake to understand why if something goes wrong."

"So why are you telling this now?" I questioned.

He inhaled through his nose for a moment and exhaled. "Last week when I put Jake to bed he begged me to see if there was something wrong with his back, being the parent to humour him I looked." He paused.

"Well did you see anything?" Jess asked.

"I saw his spine. But it wasn't right I mean normally you have a your vertebrae in a long line straight line but his had an omega symbol over is back that started from his tailbone and ended at his at tailbone." We all stared at him then turned to Jake who was playing with his friends in the kitchen.

"Well we need to be sure the medpod has an X-ray maybe we can examine him to be sure." They nodded at me. "Also what's your excuse to hide the fact you spliced his DNA with a Xenomorph?"

"I'm gonna say that I spliced his DNA with another animal to save his life I'm not gonna specify what, because that might scare Charlotte and Ruby." We nodded but that got me another question. What am I going to tell Damien? I'll figure it out later.

* * *

 _(Will's P.O.V)_

"Jake I need you to come over here for a second." Bob lead everyone to the medical room. There it was a medical machine capable of countless procedures. He bent down to Jake's level "Jake." He looked at Bob as he place a hand on his shoulder. "There are some things you need to understand." He looked at me worryingly.

"O-Ok, umm what do you mean?" He looked up to me silently asking him to take over.

"What he means is Jake is that when your mother was still pregnant with you, she got sick and would have died without medical treatment." He seemed to recognise this story.

"Yeah but you told me that she got special treatment that cured her and saved me." I nodded at his words.

"That is true son but it's not the whole truth." Getting a shocked expresion from him and his friends and sister.

I then got up to explain this to everyone "Back when Jess was sick we had found out were the sickness was originating from, it was coming from you Jake." Everyone looked at Jake for a moment before turning back to me. "However there was a way to save you and your mum, before you started developing we infused you with a trait from another animal giving you the strength to fight it off."

"B-But what happened to me afterwards?" I sighed after that.

"Well at first they were minor issues like your hair and teeth." Kayleb spoke up at this.

"What's wrong with his teeth, is it that he loses them so quickly?" His friends would be idiots not to suspect something was different about him. After all a mask isn't exactly a fashion statement.

"Your close Kayleb but not quite."

"Dad didn't you tell me it was because I had bad breath." I smirked at that.

"Actually that was just me thinking on my toes. Jake I gave you that mask so no one would see your teeth, because they were another effect of the trait." again everyone looked at Jake. "I won't force you to Jake but you can take your mask off if it will make you feel comfortable." He looked at everyone to his left before staring at the floor.

He reached up with two fingers and pulled his mask down with his mouth shut. Slowly he parted his lips revealing what he was told was something normal. His teeth shined a translucent silver without a hint of a white bone, they were perfectly aligned with one another and they were the shape of regular teeth with his incisors, premolars, molars but it would be an insult to call his four remaining teeth canines they were more like fangs. Everyone gasped at the sight.

Feeling that people would find him strange he quickly pulled his black mask over mouth wishing he hadn't taken it off. Feeling a bit overwhelmed from this discovery that he had been lied to and the fear of what his friends would think of him now he started to tear up a bit, turning away from everyone.

But before he could let any tears to fall he was stunned as I pulled him into a hug and shocked more because I was crying. "I'm so sorry Jake. I didn't tell you any of this because I wanted you to feel like every other kid. I gave you that trait because I wanted to see you grow with the carefree spirit of any child, discovering new things in the world but all in all being able to live. Could you ever forgive me?" Jake cried at that.

"Yes daddy! Thanks to you I got to live and I like living with you, mum, and Izzy I just feel so happy about it. So don't be sorry about letting me live." He sobbed into his dad's shoulder. They shared a moment for a moment or two before pulling away.

"Thank you son I'm so glad your in my life." I kissed Jake's forehead. "But now we have a new problem of you back and how we were going to fix it correct?" He smiled and nodded at that. "Good. Ok I need you to get up and lie on your belly in this pod." He finished as the pod opened.

Jake looked back at everyone. They just smiled and encouraged him to get in which he obliged. Once he was strapped in the pod came to life making Jake worried. I could tell because his heart rate had increased while he was in there. "Don't worry Jake we just need to get an Xray of your back to get an idea of the problem." I smiled at Jake who calmed down a bit. The pod scanned his back and in a minute a hologram of Jake's back was on display for everyone.

"Is that what I think it is?" Kayleb asked.

"I think it is." Ruby agreed.

"It's a tail!" Charlotte said.

"Dad what type of animal did you… umm… put into Jake?" Izzy questioned.

That was when I looked at the floor. "As much as I'd like to tell you that Izzy I can't, if I did then I'm sure you'd never look at Jake or me the same way again. So please try to understand I did this to save his life." While she was unsatisfied she decided not to argue against it.

Returning to the current issue of how we were supposed to get the tail out of Jake proved to be a challenging one. I could just amputate it I don't know what that would do to him, and for all I know he might just grow another one. I guess the only thing I can do is, pull it out. I shivered at the thought, but it seemed like the only way.

* * *

 _(Jake's P.O.V)_

Dad had a very concerned look on his face. Suddenly he spoke up. "Jake we're gonna have to get that tail out from under your skin. To do that we're gonna have to... pull… it… out." He seemed worried about it.

"Ok dad. Will it hurt?" He sighed.

"Yes Jake it will, but think of it this way if we remove it then you won't have your back pain anymore." He then smirked a bit. "That and you may get a few days off school."

"Really! Cool ok can we do this now." He nodded.

"Of course but first." He turned to everyone. "I'm afraid you're all going to wait outside till it's over ok." Everyone whined at that. "Alright calm down everyone you can say something before we get into this surgery, alright." Everyone calmed down.

I hopped out of the pod and made my way up to my friends, my sister went first.

"Well bro I knew you were full of surprises but this takes the cake, I just want to tell you that I'll never think you're weird because of this, I love you just as much since I first saw you." She pulled me into a warm hug.

"Wow. Thanks Izzy I didn't know you thought of me that way." I said as she released me.

"Well you're my little brother of course I think that of you and I have to say that if it wasn't for you everything would be boring without you." She finished kissing my head.

Kayleb walked up to me with a smile on his face. "I knew there was something different about you." I rolled my eyes at him.

"You're never gonna let this down are you?"

"Never, but just make sure you come out alive ok you're my best friend and I don't know what I would do without you, so come back alright." He finished by hugging my the way he had been since pre-school.

"Don't worry this just will hurt, nothing more."

Ruby stood up next. "I thought that I would steal the show with my new parts but I guess you're gonna outshine me huh?"

I almost laughed at her "You're kidding right I have a tail and you're growing fangs and claws there is no way you're not outshining me, if anything I should be jealous of you. Because now you will become even more unique then you were."

She peeked up at my words and threw herself at me in a thankful hug. "You're the best Jake, you better get a cool looking tail otherwise I'll have no one else to compare myself to." She comforted me.

Lastly was Charlotte, she twiddled her thumbs trying to think of something to say. "Ummm… Jake I just wanna wish you good luck and that no matter what happens you're still my best friend and I'll always be there for you, just as you were there for me." she hugged me but then did something I didn't expect. She kissed me on the cheek.

I stared at her for the longest time before I spoke. "Wow. Charlotte… I-I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to do anything, just come back so we can laugh and play together again." I nodded at her before going to my dad.

"I'm ready dad."

* * *

 _(Will's P.O.V)_

It wasn't easy but eventually I got Jake strapped down breathing nitrous oxide as I took manual control over the machine. I had Jake biting down on a plank of rubber to prevent him biting his tongue, everyone was out of the medication room so there was no distractions.

"You ready Jake?" He gave me a thumbs up. "Ok I'm gonna begin now." I looked threw the birds eye view camera at jake's back and controlled the arms to make an incision in his lower back.

The machine sprayed a numbing agent over the area that was going to be cut open. I then got ready for cutting procedure. Lining up I hesitated for a moment before firing the laser to cut threw the flesh.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Jake screamed at the pain. But I held steady until it cut a reasonable line. It took five seconds god knows how long it felt to Jake. I made the machine hold the open as I switched to a new arm. I could see Jake sobbing at the pain.

"Be strong Jake. I just gotta reach in and pull the tail out and then were done ok." He quickly nodded.

I switched the camera to an X Ray view so I could see the tip of the tail. Using the third arm I probed the flesh under his skin toward the tip. Jake suck in air furiously through his teeth as I inched closer finally reaching the tip. Getting ready I clamped down on the tip, Jake tensed at the unfamiliar sensation. I began to pull which caused more pain in his body.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Almost done Jake just a little more."

I continued to pull and began to marvel at the length of the tail, It was almost a long as Jake was tall. After three grueling minutes I finally pulled it free. I used a hose to wash away his acidic blood and some bandages to cover up the cut where his tail was. I opened the pod and pulled Jake out seeing he didn't have the strength.

"It's ok Jake it's over now." I sat down with him in my arms. Head on my shoulder as he let out any last whimpers of pain. I looked at his tail, it seemed to be a meter and bit long, it was bony enough that you could see the vertebrae in it, it was covered with a thin layer of skin covered it making it look a faded grey and was thick enough for me to just wrap my hand around it, finished off with a pointed end but thankfully no sign of a blade unless the skin was covering that as well.

I pated Jake's head as his whimpers died down. "You ok Jake?" He lifted his head to look at me.

"Yeah, I-I'm ok just a bit sore." that I could agree with him, not that I could truly understand but his cries said it all.

"Well do you want to take a look at your tail?" I gestured to it. He peaked over his shoulder and stared at it, with awe in his face.

"Wow, that was in me?"

"Yep that's the thing that's been causing you pain." I explained patting him on the back. "Can you… move it?" I asked out of curiosity. He frowned at me and looked down at it concentrating. Suddenly it twitched, shocking Jake. He repeated the process in his head and he actually picked it off the ground. He chuckled, I guess from the new sensation or he was feeling a little proud of himself.

We stood up together Jake took a bit longer because he had to readjust his centre of gravity but eventually he stood proud. Waging it side to side he quickly tried experimenting with his new appendage. He curled it into a ring, coiled it around one of his legs and wrapped it under an armpit and over a shoulder. He laughed at the feeling wanting to do more but I interrupted him. "Enjoying yourself Jake." He jumped as if forgetting I was here.

"Oh sorry dad and yeah this is really cool."

"Well if it's so cool how about we show everyone?"

"Yeah let's do that!" he said about to run off but I caught him.

"Let's do it slowly ok?" He pouted but agreed

* * *

 _(Izzy's P.O.V)_

We were watching a movie waiting for the surgery to be over. But we were all worried about Jake and no amount of movies would distract us from that.

A cough made us all turn around to see dad. "Well everyone you can rest easy, I got the tail out from under his skin meaning he won't have any more back pains." We all cheered hearing this.

"Dad that's amazing, how is he anyway?"

"Well I'd tell you but I'd think he would rather do it." At this moment Jake walked out from behind Dad. Revealing a grey wagging tail as he stepped forth.

"Hey guys, did ya miss me?" We all looked at him in shock before charging over to him with embrace.

"Jake you're alive!"

"Are you alright?"

"Your tail looks so cool!"

"Can I touch it?"

I ran up and hugged him, after a moment he hugged me back but with his tail as well which felt tough and soft at the same time. "You're the coolest little bro ever you know that Jake." He looked up at me losing his grip a bit.

"Thanks Izzy." after that we all had a group hug.

* * *

 **AN: Yeah I know it's all lovey dovey this chapter but lies are somethings that no family should ever have between each other, anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter if you did please make sure to follow this story leave a review all comments welcomed and if you feel like it favourite this story it really helps me. Until then see ya next chapter**


	12. Chapter 12: Heartless

**I don't own Alien**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Heartless**

Location: Resonance III

Date: April 27th 2263

Time: 0730

It has been a few days since Jake grew a tail and he's been having quite a lot of fun with it. He has taken a couple of days of school in order to find a way to hide it. His solution came in the form of wrapping it around his waist twice and wearing an overcoat. But besides that his friends have been daring him to use it during their games and he did. He hung from branches with it, played tips with it and pranked his friends with it. This stopped when Ruby's claws and fangs came through.

Other than that Robert efforts towards Vera pax could lead to a discovery everyone wants to know. Who is the leader of this organisation? So far he knows it's a woman and she has somehow bonded with an empress. Who ever she is, she is anything but a someone to negotiate with.

* * *

 _(Charlotte's P.O.V)_

When I first met him I was shocked at how open Jake was to me. He was so unique, but over the past couple of days that uniqueness hit a new height as he grew a tail because he was spliced with some animal's traits which none of us can figure out what.

I thought meeting my new sister Ruby was special and it was because we had so much in common. But it was thanks to Jake that I finally started to interact with others without getting scared.

Speaking of Jake we were hanging around the forest that surrounded his house, armed with his new tail Jake seemed to run faster, climb faster and react faster but maybe I was imaging things. We were all in the same hundred year old tree, Ruby was up on the highest branch thanks to her claws, Kayleb was two branches lower than her I was sitting on the branch closest to the ground which meant it was at least three times taller than me, and jake… now that I think about it were is he?

"Something on your mind, Charlotte?" Jake spoke startling me nearly making me fall. He quickly caught me. "Woah I didn't think you were that far in lala land." He chuckled to himself.

"JAKE! Don't scare me like that, how did you…" I was at a loss for words as I turned to see Jake, but there was one problem. He was upside down.

"How did I...what?" I ignored his question and looked up to see his tail hooked around a branch while his feet were placed on the branch making it look like he was defying gravity had it not been for his long black hair dangling down. He looked up… err...down, I mean. He looked at his tail and pulled a goofy grin. "Sorry I should've warned you about this. I practiced doing it yesterday pretty cool huh?"

I smiled at him. "Yeah that is pretty cool, I suppose your grip is very strong then?" I mused getting an idea for revenge.

"Well yeah I haven't done this to often so I can't say it's perfect" He scratched the back of his head.

"Well why don't you come down to this branch and show me how you do it." He got excited at that.

"Oh sure but it's really quite simple. I just hook my tail to the branch and hang backwards." He explained grabbing the branch I was on and dropping down making it shake. "Like this, I wrap my tail around the branch." He did it as I got closer to him. "And then I just 'OOF'." He never finished as I wrapped myself around him as we fell back.

"AAAAAHHHH!" We both screamed as we sung back and forth from momentum.

"CHARLOTTE ARE YOU CRAZY!?" He yelled at me still holding onto the branch with his tail. Despite the seriousness in his voice I couldn't help but laugh, he looked at me questionably. "That's what you get for scaring me you moron." I laughed some more until we were both laughing.

"What are you two doing?" Kayleb and Ruby said at the same time. We looked up to see them standing either side of Jake's tail.

"Well Charlotte here just tried to kill us so nothing special." They rolled their eyes at us.

"Well can you kill each other up here?" they said grabbing Jake's tail from both sides and pulling us up. We all sat there just enjoying each others company tell our hobbies, interesting facts about things we liked, Ruby and I had a moment of our perfect wedding which made Jake and Kayleb very uncomfortable.

Kayleb stood up. "Well this is fun and all but I think I might…" 'CRACK'. Time stood still as the branch we were all sitting on snapped but not enough for it to fall off completely just enough to dangle by the bark. We barely had enough time to realize as we plummeted to the ground which thankfully wasn't too far.

"AAAH 'OOF'!"

"GAH!"

"BOUGH!"

"DAH Ow!" We weren't hurt too badly but that pretty much killed it for playing in the tree.

* * *

 _(Robert's P.O.V)_

Being an admirable meant I didn't have to leave home as much due to the fact I just needed to send the right people to the places in need of assistance which meant I had a lot of time to myself. With _Shadowblade_ pretty much covering for my home I had all of my base of operations at my fingertips.

Nothing special had happened since I became admirable honestly this was more boring than being general. Ah well I guess this is what I have to get used to. Feeling kind of relaxed the last thing I would expect would be an emergency contact from a field squad. Curious I opened it.

"This is Admirable Belenham what is the situation?" I asked to receive no reply.

"Is there anyone on this line over?" Still no reply. Seeing as a prank call I went to hang up.

"Your so formal Admirable." A feminine voice said.

"Who is this?" I asked questionably.

"Who am I? Good question, well I could give you the boring details like I was born on this date, arrested on this day or what I did last christmas. But I guess I could tell you one thing. I'm currently the leader of an organisation you know as Vera pax." My heart stopped. This made no sense why would she call me out of the blue like this.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" At this moment a screen appeared in front of me it was static for a moment before it finally revealed her. She was tall at least seven feet her hair hung down past her waist and was an impossible black, her eyes where an emerald green and her body was absolutely stunning it would probably make any model jealous, thankfully she was were some form of attire. But that wasn't what caught my eye. What did was her skin, I felt like I was staring at a shadow with how black she was pure metallic exoskeleton with a bladed tail swinging behind her. I couldn't believe my eye's.

"Like what you see, Robert?" She spoke snapping me out of my trance.

"Who are you?" she grinned at that.

"Going straight for the name you really are smooth. But to answer your question my name is Krista Johnson the leader of Vera pax and soon to be your leader." she folder her arms.

"You seem so sure of your plan, Remind me again why you aren't then?" she leaned forward.

"Well these things take time Robbie, but it's thanks to my ruling that your enemy is finally breaking through towards your last strongholds am I wrong?" I gritted my teeth at, despite our ability to hold her of with the help of drones and synthetics she was still getting closer to her goal whatever it was.

"What is your goal Krista? It's thanks to you that entire races have been wiped out and left others with out a home. We have trillions of refugees and they're all here because of you." I spoke trying to conceal my anger.

"Really that many I guess I need to plan better to prevent more from escaping and giving you a hard time, hehe!" That bitch. "But if you must know my goals then fine, I intend to find our creators."

"Bullshit! There's no way you'd cause this much pain just to find something so small, there has to be more."

"Maybe but that's all I'm giving you until then." I wanted to shout at her get all the frustration off my chest but there were questions, questions that needed answers. I kept my cool.

"How did you become what you are Krista?" she sunk into her chair.

"I think that would be fairly obvious don't you think Robbie, I was one of the test subjects for the failed super soldier program but I can assure you everything about me is perfect."

"That's impossible the subjects either died or were killed how did you possibly survive."

"Well if you must know, I pretended to be dead so the egg heads at WY had the bright Idea to try and analyse me for later by taking me to another planet. That was all I needed a quick execution of the pilots and I was headed to a planet that was already conquered by xenomorphs I figured since I was slowly turning Into one I may as well become one."

"Fine, how did you become the leader of an entire race?" That was when I saw a gigantic arm set itself down next to were Krista was standing she looked up to see a giant crown with a Xenomorph attached to it. That wasn't a queen it was to big, it was an empress.

"Well you see this beautiful girl her name is Avyanna the current empress of the Xenomorph race. You see I landed on a planet that just so happened to have her. After a while I found her on the brink of death because she was so cold from the weather. So I did the honorable thing gave her shelter and helped her restart her hive, I also found I had a telepathic connection to her she treats me as one of her own." That is pretty incredible I have to say but I needed to get back on track.

"Why are you doing this Krista?"

She held her chin for a moment. "I guess it would be because the Xenomorphs are the only species in this galaxy that have some form of loyalty, humans and other lifeforms are incapable of such things so if the galaxy only had Xenomorphs in it then it would achieve Vera pax… _True peace_." she emphasized the last part.

"But I'm really bad at talking over the phone how about we talk in person one day does that sound good?"

"Wait we're not done I still need to ask you about your clients and many other things."

"Maybe but we'll get to that one day Robbie goodbye." With that, I lost connection.

I couldn't believe what just happened the leader of my enemy just contacted me Krista Johnson, there was only one person were I could find out more information about this woman funny enough he was one of the few people I could trust. Will, I hope you know a lot more about this woman then just a name because I'm gonna need help here.

* * *

 _(Will's P.O.V)_

Despite my unease about WY finding out about Jake things remained calm as we took extra precautions until we were certain that Jake wouldn't be found out. He was able to wrap his tail around his waist twice in order to hide it combined with a short black over coat and you have a kid who looks like he's trying to make a fashion statement with his mask and dark exterior.

I was sitting at home watching some TV not that there was anything really to watch I just browsed channels, I should consider getting a more advance TV network. My lazy thoughts were interrupted when I heard Knocking at my door.

To my surprize it was Bob. "Hey Bob weren't you were working today?"

"I am and still are but I need to tell you something can I come in?" I nodded and let him in. He grabbed a glass of water before sitting at the dining table, I sat down with him.

"Will I was working in my ship commanding all of the UNCM when I got a signal from an unknown source." If this is what he was coming to talk about then I'm confused.

"Ok why would this be relevant to me?" He looked at me as if he was going to ask me a very serious request.

"When I first got the signal I didn't get any form of response until I received an answer from a woman. But not just any woman, the current leader of Vera pax." My mind to a moment to process that information.

"Why would the leader of your enemy suddenly show herself?"

"I don't know and that's what concerns me. But that's not all she told me her name was Krista Johnson do you know anyone by that name?"

….My mind went numb, 'she couldn't be not her why is she still alive it's not possible' I started to panic this didn't go unnoticed by Bob.

"Hey hey calm down Will what's wrong who is this woman?"

I stared at him straight in the eye's "Krista Johnson was subject five in the super soldier project, she proved to be the best candidate by far showing the best adaptations to the testing I'd might even say she could have succeeded in becoming the first super soldier, but it never happened and now you're telling me she's alive?"

"Of course I'm telling you that why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because her heart stopped for no apparent reason after she was introduced to the Indoctrination!" I spat shocking Bob.

After taking a couple of breaths I calmed down. "Will what is it about this woman that has you so terrified?" I could see the concerned look in Bob's eye's I just had to answer."

"Krista Johnson age twenty four was responsible for mass genocide and is wanted in nearly every sector in the galaxy." I said looking down not wanting to look at Bob, but still I continued. "Three months after her capture she was sent to me to be experimented on as well as a number of other inmates, she however was the only one looking forward to it as she couldn't wait for 'an escape from life' as she would call it." I looked up to see Bob trying to comprehend my words.

"Why would see want to escape life?" he questioned the one thing on everyone's mind that unfortunately revealed no solid answer only a couple of assumptions.

"I wish I could tell you that, she wasn't much of a talker. It could have been because she had a rough childhood due to growing up on a dwarf planet, that she was a social outcast or the fact that she liked toying with people's minds every chance she got especially when performing her crimes." I was starting to shake.

"You said she was wanted for genocide what exactly did she do?"

"What didn't she do. Do you know of the 'Darkest day' from whales IX?" He looked a bit taken back like I had just asked him if he new his own birthday.

"Of course who doesn't it was when a capital city fell when a lunar eclipse occurred, what does this have to do with anything?"

"Everything because she is the reason behind it." we stat silently for a moment so I decided to explain.

"The city was built on a mountain so naturally it needed lots of support which is were Krista aimed her attacks. But if this attack wasn't cruel enough she went the extra mile and ignited a waste disposal plant that had very toxic gases in it. It took barely seconds before the entire city was exposed to this gas, it drove them mad. Then to add insult to punishment she destroyed the support beams sending the city crashing down the mountain. Millions died and that was her on her own and now you're telling me she's not only alive but every single xenomorph in the galaxy is under her control." Bob couldn't speak he was absolutely gobsmacked.

"I remember when I first operated on her there wasn't a single bit of caring on her face, she looked like she despised every person in the room, so did she befriend a xenomorph?"

Bob then told me his story about how she did it and what she looked like and her purpose for all of this which he still found hard to believe but it didn't matter, what did was that she was alive and god knows what she is capable of because she takes over planets almost on a daily basis who knows what she can actually accomplish.

"Bob I need you to promise me something. When you find her and trust me you will you have to kill her otherwise stories like the 'Darkest day' will just be a side story in many bloody attacks."

* * *

 **AN: Ok introduction of the villain check. Now I would like to thank you guys for reviewing this story and coming back to it. But I'm not writing this for reviews or favourites (Although it does help) I'm writing this because I want to and that's enough for me. See ya next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13: Xeno got your tongue

**I don't own alien**

 **Chapter 13: Xeno got your tongue**

* * *

Location: Resonance III

Date: May 6th 2262

Time: 1706

Roberts report about the leader of Vera pax has put everyone on edge. The sadistic psychopath known as Krista Johnson is in complete control of the alien scourge and god knows what she will do next. The questionable creation of the woman means that Will was also brought aboard 'Ares' for questioning on the making of this woman.

On another note, Jake and the others have become increasingly aware of the current situation against the will of their parents. They would come to Kayleb's tree house in order to discuss what was going on but they could never get a true answer out of their parents as they would always change the subject when they got too close to an answer.

This isn't to say it is their only problem, their school lives are becoming a hassle with trying to keep secrets from others and trying to finish off their school lives since the modern day school system only last up to year ten. It also doesn't help that Jake's tongue has swollen to an unnatural size, or that the incoming threat of invasion is coming and they aren't prepared for it unless bob has something to say about it.

* * *

 _(Jake's P.O.V)_

Just another day in school however it was becoming increasingly harder to hide the fact that I was different to everyone else. Sure Ruby did an excellent job of diverting the attention away from me for a bit but that was before I grew a tail. But my current sense of fashion is really turning heads. The black mask that I could breathe through to hide my unique teeth. A white long sleeve shirt covered by a black overcoat with no sleeves that hid my tail. Complete with some black shorts that made it past my knees and some black sneakers I gave off a pretty gothic vibe.

"You know guys I really don't think this fashion working." they all turned to me.

"What makes you think that?" Charlotte asked, they were all dressed in casual clothes but they never differed from their own colours they cherished. Kayleb always wore brown pants a red shirt and a blue shirt. Charlotte wore a sky blue tank top with a few wrist bracelets on each hand complete with some white straight leg pants. Ruby always had blue jeans and some form of purple whether it be shirt or jacket she wore one.

But I'm getting off topic. "I mean yeah it was a way to try and hide my ahem… changes but seriously I look like I'm about to attend a funeral."

"I think it makes you look unique though I think you could use some purple." Ruby recommended making me sigh.

"Cheer up Jake so what if you look a little different I bet you there are at least twenty kids in the school who wishes they were as good as you at style. I mean have you seen the local nerds they look like they've already been employed at WYC." Kayleb did have a point. "But enough doom and gloom you guys wanna come over to my treehouse after school?"

"Yes!" we all said at once.

"On a side note, Jake have you been experiencing any changes?" Charlotte asked me.

"Not that I can think of unless you count the fact I can't stop biting my tongue OW!" they all laughed at me. This came to an end when Phil and his cronies interrupted us.

"Well, would you look at this the local circus has arrived." He taunted.

"Yes, the acrobats with all of the skill, looks and charisma that you don't have." Ruby said shutting them up.

"What do you want Phil?" I asked.

"Your sense of style is cramping my style and hurts my eyes you're so hard to look at with all your colours, but your faces do a pretty good job of that already."

"Well sorry for your poor eyesight Phil but you're not exactly a looker yourself." Charlotte spoke up.

"No one cares about your opinion Refugee." We all stood silent for a moment. Charlotte had been called many things over her life. One thing Phil was about to learn was that you never make fun of the fact someone lost their home.

Before any of us could hope to calm her down she did something so out of character it shocked us all. She spun on her left foot and lifted her right foot so far up that she kicked Phil's chin with the back of her heel. This knocked Phil into one of his cronies making them both fall over. The last one was to shocked to even think, he just picked the others up.

"Don't think this is over freaks!" Phil yelled as he walked away.

We all turned to charlotte. "That was incredible since when did you learn to do that?!" I demanded still stunned.

Charlotte blushed "It was just something my dad taught me. It was just a kick." She spoke nonchalantly.

"Just a kick?! I've only seen kickboxers do a kick like that, I swear I'm gonna learn something as cool as that." Kayleb declared making Ruby hug him.

"Please if you're gonna learn anything even half that cool I'm gonna have to hold your hand." She challenged stabbing his pride.

I thought for a moment before I remembered something. "Hey guys when my grandpa gets back maybe I can ask him to teach us how to fight." I suggested. Everyone had a thoughtful expression before nodding.

"Yeah sounds great especially since the growing unease with the war and stuff." Ruby reminded us.

"Well duh, of course I will need those skills after all it takes a man to protect those close to him." Kayleb mocked a manly tone slowly wrapping an arm around Ruby. She playfully punched him in the stomach.

"No way if anything I'll have to protect you." We laughed at Ruby's attitude. Charlotte look happy at the moment I wonder what she was thinking about, she then turned to me.

"I'd like that after all your grandpa probably knows more fighting styles than my dad due to experience." We stared at her again. "It could also be another way for us to grow closer together how about we test each other at the end of each week and see who's the best maybe we could start a rivalry between each other?" We all smiled at her idea.

"That sounds so cool I will totally beat Jake." Kayleb stated.

"Like hell you will I'll knock you down before you can say 'Begin'." We began to argue on who would beat who. This was great for some reason I felt like I was a little too excited about this I'm sure it's nothing it's probably a because I got to fight Kayleb or something.

* * *

 _(Robert's P.O.V)_

The tension in the room was so thick it was almost tangible Will and I stood in a meeting room filled with the suppliers of the military and the highest ranking members of the military. We had multiple screens in the room revealing the leaders of worlds that were at the highest risk of invasion, what we said next would decide our next course of action.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I thank you for your time. We are here to discuss the next course of action against vera Pax the terrorist group responsible for multiple worlds take overs." Everyone in and out of the room nodded. "Admirable Belenham please tell us what you know of the Threat."

I stood up and faced everyone with a hard stare "Over the last Year we have experienced many hardships when facing this threat we have lost resources, planets and lives To this ever growing threat. I assure you all that we are not safe in any regard." I spoke getting worried looks from all those around me. "But recently I have come upon a new discovery. I have found the Leader of vera Pax." Everyone gasped.

"Robert are you certain about your statement." One leader asked.

"We were under the influence It was just a giant queen commanding them all but you're telling us that this plague is ruled by someone?" I could only nod.

I walked forward and activated a hologram on the table in front of everyone revealing Krista in her full hybrid form. Her clothes were black but were very revealing considering her top covered her breasts showing the top of her chest and her belly, she also wore the shortest pair of pants I've ever seen that only came halfway down her thigh with a hole in the back for her tail to pop out of that appeared to be made out of some type of leather. But what got everyone's attention was the fact that she didn't have any human colour on her only the pitch black skin of a Xenomorph. I could see the wonder and awe on everyone's face as they studied her. First as a woman with the beauty that seemed like it could only be found in the dreams of men but then as the threat that could destroy us all if she wanted.

"This is Krista Johnson the current leader of vera pax. I was contacted by her Last year receiving a warning that she will be preparing a large attack, but so far she hasn't kept her word and that has got me worried."

"Why does she look like a Xenomorph Robert?" The other admirable asked.

"For that I ask my son in law and head scientist on Plasma technology to step forward. Will, could you take over?" He gave me a thumbs up and stood in front of everyone.

"Greetings all my name is William kelly the current lead scientist for plasma technology and the reason why krista looks like this." He declared getting everyone's attention. "I few years ago I worked for WYC before it was run in to the ground due to it's own mistakes but before that I was in charge of a project that would make hybrids in an effort to turn the tables in war." Everyone had disgusted looks on their faces. "Krista was know at the time as subject five and proved to be the best candidate by far with how well she coped with the sudden changes in fact it seemed like she would have made the program a reality. Until she fooled us all by faking her own death."

"Dr Kelly while this is all well and good to know does it have anyway to help us stop her?" A political leader asked.

"Yes it will, before we performed on the subjects we took note of who they were and why they were chosen. Most of the candidates were criminals and Krista was no exception it's just she had with unclear motivations, but we did find somethings about her. She feels the need to always prove people wrong, she enjoys causing pain for others and has a god complex believing that her word is law and we should all follow it." I confirmed getting a few nervous looks from everyone.

"Ok so how do you plan to use these details against her?" A general asked.

"Simple, by challenging all of them to the point where she can't ignore the fact that we have insulted her." this caused a couple of people to raise eyebrows. "To do this we will need to prove to her that no one is affected by her attacks and that no one will ever stand by her. This should anger her to the point where we can locate her but the rest I leave to admirable Belenham." He stood back and let me take over.

"We are also aware that there are some people that choose to follower her regardless that she desires to make an army of solely of Xenomorphs, so if we were to infiltrate her ranks we would be able to pull her out of hiding and extract her from the site but a few things are required to do so." This got everyone's attention. "As you should have expected it wouldn't be easy to pull her away from that many aliens and soldiers at the same time so we will have to lower the amount of resistance." I could see that everyone was starting to doubt me.

"Robert with all due respect how exactly are you going to convince Krista to move so close to forces without her getting suspicious?" The old admirable asked.

I then changed the hologram of Krista into one of the galaxy I highlighted some planets that were amongst her territory. "These planet should be the safest spot to extract her. If we can lure her to one of these planets then a simple ambush should be all that's needed to catch her. As of how we're going to get her there well we found that she has a habit of convincing others to join her so if we hosted a fake gathering it is sure to bring her out if not well there's more than one way lets say. But I request that we have a lot of drones and synthetics on hand that are skilled with combat since we don't know her full capabilities." Everyone was starting to get on board with my plan. "The next part will be to tell her to hold off her forces as we have seen that most alien queens will go to reasonable lengths to protect their own, this should provide us with enough time to create the necessary resources and manpower to start to push them back or until we find a full prof plan." Everyone seemed to be on board I just needed one final push.

"If this works then we would be able to guarantee the safety of each of your planets and then we might even reclaim the galaxy we once owned." There was an applause before they stood up.

"Then there's no argument other than who gets what planet when we get them back." The other world leaders laughed, I only rolled my eye's. politics I silently scoffed. With that Will and left the room and headed towards the _Shadowblade_.

"That went well."

"You're kidding right if I knew the people we were talking to better I probably could have mentioned that this would get them more money and boom were funded but I guess I did it to satisfy the military leaders." I sighed. "Anyway I need to ask you something Will."

"Sure what is it?"

"I would like to teach my grandkids how to defend themselves but I'm a man of principle and I need to ask for your permission."

"Yeah sure knock yourself out after all Damien started teaching his kids how to fight early last February." The bastard we agree we would start at the same time.

"Good now I have two things to do once I get to Resonance III."

"And what would that be?"

"Well one teach my grandkids and maybe a couple of there friends how to fight. But also kick Damien's ass for getting a headstart with his kids." I smirked make Will laugh.

"That sounds about right, ok let's get going."

* * *

 _(Jake's P.O.V)_

We were all in Kayleb's tree house trying to scare one another with horror stories to pass the time. Kayleb and I had tried to scare Ruby and Charlotte with our stories but they where better at them in every way.

"Come on guys I thought you guys were expert story tellers, but I mean come on Jake that monster house story wasn't scary in the slightest." Ruby teased.

"Ok ok fair point it's only fair to bring out our ultimate stor… Ow!" I bit my tongue again. I sighed "Kayleb can you tell them it I don't think my tongue can do much OW!" I did it again, man it hurt.

"Sure thing man I bet you just want to tell it so badly you keep biting your own tongue." I suppose that made sense but I had been biting my tongue for the last week.

"Ok Here goes." He inhaled before exhaling slowly. "There was once two people who lived deep within a forest so far from the nearest town that it would take you an hour to get their while driving. The two people where an old lady and her grandson they had moved here to escape the city life, at least that was what the grandson was told." he started, pausing to smirk that he had gotten the girls attention, they moved in close till we were sitting in a small square.

"Some time after they arrived the boy asks his grandmother if his parents are going to come around to visit. But she just stays quiet and avoids the question. He asks her multiple times over and over throughout the time they spend at the cabin but she always changes the subject as she tries to hide the truth." He said in a dark voice.

"What was the truth?" Charlotte asked. Kayleb smirked.

"That's what we all want to know don't we?" he teased.

"One night the grandmother stepped outside telling her grandson that she would be back soon. He didn't think much of it so he went to bed staring at the moon as he slowly closed his eyes, drifting into a pleasant sleep. The next morning he woke up in the middle of the lounge room, confused he went to find his grandmother only to find that she wasn't home." Ruby peaked up at this.

"Ok so his grandma didn't come home big deal when is this going to get scary?"

"You'll see."

"He walked outside to see a most unexpected sight. Around the house there were multiple dead animals with their flesh ripped off and eaten like a rabid animal had come this way. He then spotted footprints that looked like his grandma's and they lead straight into the forest. Scared he walked into the forest following the footsteps hoping they would show where his Grandma had gone." The girls were starting to get lost in the story.

"Why were there so many animals dead." Ruby asked Kayleb only smirked briefly looking at me, I got the signal and started to move my tail closer them.

"The boy followed the footprints until they lead into a dark cave. Shivering he shaking as he took a step forward getting closer and closer to the cave until he was in it. He kept moving further in until he couldn't see anything anymore. He put his hands out in front of himself to feel where he was going until his hand brushed something cold, it was the skin of another person it was his Grandma's arm. He pulled at the arm and her weight fell on top of him. He gave a quick yelp but began to carry her out of the cave." The girls seemed to calm down for a moment.

"If that's all your story has to offer I'm disappointed." Ruby smirked.

"Who said I'm done?" The girls stiffened.

"As he pulled her into the light he breathed a sigh of relief and turned to her. The moment he laid eye's on her his heart stopped, she was completely lifeless with a frozen look of horror on her face. He screamed as he ran away from her and the cave. While he was running he fell down a hill and stopped before a small pond. He lifted himself off the ground, but as he did a new sensation invaded his mouth. He stuck to fingers in his mouth feeling for the taste, once he pulled his fingers out he found blood on his fingers. But he wasn't bleeding." Time for the finally.

"Hey looked down at the pond at his reflection. But something was very wrong, he didn't see the boy he always knew he saw black wolf staring back at him with eye's red as blood ready to kill. He did the only thing that he could think of, He SCREAMED!" I then grabbed both girls with my tail getting the loudest screams out of them we've ever heard them scream.

Kayleb and I howled in laughter at the girl's reaction but was cut short by the fiery glares they were giving us. As if by some miracle Kayleb's dad then popped his head up through the trapdoor saving us. "Ok kids dinners ready come on already." we then took a breath of fresh air.

"Sure thing Mr Miles we'll be down soon." I spoke up. He nodded and we all climbed down. I the process I couldn't help but feel how large and thick my tongue felt. God when will it go back to normal.

 **AN- Three updates one month new record. Ok well I try my best to make a suitable villain but I guess that takes time ah well. Anyway that's all I have for now Please review and I'll see you next month early (Don't get your hopes up).**


	14. Chapter 14: Approaching Danger

**I don't own Alien**

 **Chapter 14: Approaching danger**

* * *

Location: Resonance III

Date: May 20th 2262

Time: 1205

The time it takes to assemble a plan for the capture of Krista Johnson is underway. The spies are in position and are slowly gaining her trust. In the meantime Robert has taken the time to train his kids and those willing to come along if any such emergency were to happen. And so far they've adapted to it quickly.

Kayleb makes sure to stay out of an opponent's attack range and takes advantage of miss swings. Charlotte became untouchable able to dodge and counter any move. Ruby became a force to be reckoned with as she hit the hardest and was by far the fastest combine this with her claws and she made everyone terrified of her. Jacob was a unique case making a style that combined attacks which overwhelmed his opponent so much they didn't have a chance to strike back or give up, then there was his tail which he constantly used to trip, pull or knock back his opponent. It was enough to make Robert proud.

Other than that Jacob has been having some troubles with his tongue swelling, in fact, it has swollen so much that he could barely speak anymore. That and the ever approaching threat of vera pax is putting everyone on edge, and Resonance III in the line of fire.

* * *

 _(Jake's P.O.V)_

We surrounded grandpa in an attempt to broaden his focus and lose concentration on one of us giving us an edge. He stood calmly in the circle as if waiting for one of us to move, the tension was thick so thick that it was almost tangible. If we compared skill level it would be the equivalent of four mice surrounding a snake with murder in its eyes, I shivered at the thought of charging at something that could kill me with one swing I would have to be smart about this.

The silence was broken when Ruby suddenly charged head on, She jumped and delivered a roundhouse kick which grandpa simply dodged by ducking. Charlotte seized the opportunity charging at his blind side, she kicked forward sliding on one leg and stretching the other.

He merely sidestepped and grabbed her leg throwing her into ruby. Kayleb was next charging forward but stopping just when Grandpa turned to him. Shockingly grandpa took a jab at him, Kayleb barely had enough time to react. Jumping back he made his way into the forest where the rest of us followed, and I began to hide behind some trees.

Grandpa was in full control of the fight but this changed when he threw a right hook at Kayleb, he swiftly grabbed the arm with both hands and directed him towards the ground. He then stuck his foot out and elbowed grandpa in the ribs knocking him over.

The girls seized this opportunity and pounced on him. Ruby Jumped extending her claws and swiping down. Grandpa barely dodged rolling to the side and getting up again then all three moved on him from different directions he dodged, blocked, countered and struck all at the same time. They may as well have been hitting air they were nowhere close to hitting him. It was then that Grandpa ducked and kicked their legs with one quick and powerful kick knocking all of them on their butts. I moved closer still out of sight.

The others didn't waste time quickly regaining themselves and backing off. They whispered to each other for a moment before charging at him again. Ruby was at the front Kayleb in the middle and Charlotte at the back. Ruby was up first striking hard and fast, so fast that he had to block. Kayleb ducked down allowing Charlotte to climb on top of him before he launched her at Grandpa. She angled herself in the air to deliver a drop kick to his chest knocking the wind out of him and making him lose balance.

The moment he fell to the ground they restrained him Kayleb and Ruby were on each arm and Charlotte was on his chest. I looked as if victory was within their grasp until Grandpa decided to end the season. He pressed his fingers into Kayleb and Ruby's neck causing them to spasm before smacking his hands down on Charlotte's ears. Kayleb and Ruby then tried to get up only to be punched in the stomach by him. He was satisfied and my chance presented itself.

* * *

 _(Robert's P.O.V)_

They fought well way above the skill level they're supposed to be at. Ruby was really aggressive and if I hadn't seen that look a thousand times I would have been shaking in my boots that and her skill matches her ferocity. If she was in a dark alleyway surrounded by thugs there would be no doubt in my mind that those thugs would be close to pissing themselves.

Kayleb is hard to hit I'll give him that, he almost dares you to hit him and when you do you have begun his game. He will slowly manoeuvre you into the part of the battle field he wants you to be in only then will he act, only then will you realise that you have no chance of hitting him, but like Ruby, they still have a long way to go.

Charlotte displays some rather out of character aggression and when that aggression comes out you better head the other direction because there is no way any of your attacks you throw will have an effect because they'll just come back twice as hard, she may take a while to get in this state and it might need some work but she's coming along nicely. They all were which is why I started to use a bit more force, not to much thank god if I did Charlotte would be having a massive headache.

I then looked down at them for a moment before looking around. Where is Ja… I suddenly felt something so cold brush against my skin I didn't have time to think. I quickly reached behind my back and pulled an arm along with a body over my shoulder. I then realised I just threw Jake with enough force to dislocate his arm. He hit the ground with a loud thud. I stared at the body I just threw lying holding his head. I couldn't believe what just happened.

Somehow Jake snuck up on me while I was completely lost in thought. His icy breath brushed down my back as he was about to strike had he not done that I could have been taken down right then and there. Before I could catch my breath he was on his feet again and charged at me. The moment I blocked his first attack he moved on to the next and the next, a dizzying sensation started to invade my mind as he continued his onslaught of attacks until he did something unexpected. His tail wrapped around my left foot and pulled tripping me. The moment I hit the ground his tail went over his head and struck my stomach like a scorpion the sharp pain quickly left has he pursued his attack.

I quickly kicked him off regaining my composure and standing my ground. He stared at me with the eyes of a rival, the idiot thinks he is some sort of a match for me. He charged at me but slid on the ground sliding past me so quickly I didn't have time to react to him shoving his knee into my back. "Aaaarrrggg!" the twerp hit me in an undefended part. Good, that means that I teaching him right.

I shook him off and tried to hit him only for him to dodge any attack I threw at him. He then gained the upper hand launching and hitting my throat, he continued on with his attack. Struggling to breathe and getting constantly hit I panicked I did something I knew I would regret. I got down and gave him a hard elbow right to his face.

Now I was really scared, I had just hit my grandson with same force I would use on an enemy what's wrong with me? That and I'm sure I broke his nose and he bleeds acid. I was scared for him so I ran over to him. "Jake my god I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you that hard, I wasn't thinking." I saw the tears and green tinged blood coming out of his nose start to cover his face. I grabbed some of the bandages that aren't affected by acid and cleaned his face. I held him tight while he got over his pain.

I saw the others coming over, I had hit them too but not to the extent of what I hit Jake with. Jake sobered up when he saw his friends. They all seemed pretty relaxed but a bit unnerved by what I did to Jake. I need to let them know they can still trust me.

"I'm sorry guys this was a bit over the top. But I needed to see how well you're handling the training I'm giving you, and I'm proud to say you all surpassed my expectations with your styles." I saw them support each other with proud smirks.

"Ruby." She looked at me sternly. "I am absolutely terrified of you, You could scare the crap outta anyone with that stare of yours and if that doesn't then I'm sure that your fighting style will, with more practice I'm on the verge of saying that you would be unstoppable." She put her hands on her hips and smiled broadly at my statement.

"Kayleb." He stepped forward. "You play your opponent into bending to you rules making people think that you're running away when actually pulling them into a trap, I would suggest that you become faster in the future and learn some taunts to frustrate your opponent further giving you the edge." He crossed his arms and smirked at that.

"Charlotte." She looked up worried I would criticize her. "I must say out of everyone you surprised me the most, because moves like that do not belong to a girl as shy as you, but this is a good thing as it moves your opponent into a false sense of domination, you may have had a head start and this is a good thing because it has put you ahead but don't let it go to your head as you may become dependent in the future." She looked to the ground trying to hide her blush.

"Jacob." He looked a bit concerned. "Jake you are incredibly stealthy I lost track of you and you used that to your advantage. Not only that but you managed to incorporate your tail into your fighting style giving you an edge over the others very impressive. But there is one thing I need you to promise me you will never do, don't ever let your teammates fight for you. Letting them take a beating while you go in for the killing blow is a coward's move, don't repeat it." I said sternly making him nod slowly understanding my statement.

"Good, but with all that I would like to say that you kids are coming along nicely. In a few years, you could even take me on without this weight holding me down." I took the fifty-kilogram vest off and cracked my neck. "Jake are you sure you're alright?" He just nodded. "Are you sure you haven't said a single thing since I got here, what's stopping you?" His answer came when he opened his mouth.

His tongue looked horribly swollen to the point where he couldn't even close his mouth anymore. Charlotte decided to speak up. "He had been complaining about biting his tongue for the last couple of weeks but now he hasn't even spoken in three days." She explained. I walked over Jacob and looked in his mouth.

Besides his swollen tongue, there were two other things that caught my attention. His gums seemed to be turning black as some parts were grey while others were as black as his hair, the black texture looked like it held his silver teeth in place more securely than his current flesh. But the other thing that set me off was what was at the tip of his tongue, It almost seemed like another set of teeth was poking through making me pull my head back with shock. "Have you told your father about this Jake?" He shook his head. I sighed "Look, Jake, we need to tell him about this what if you struggle to breathe from how large your tongue is getting, and I'm no doctor but I'm sure black gums aren't healthy." This made them all quickly turn to Jake.

"The hell, that wasn't there this morning, was it?" Kayleb asked.

"Definitely not his gums were definitely red." Ruby answered.

"Are those teeth in his tongue! Yikes, I think the blackness on his gums just expanded!"

"WAH!" Jake screamed clearly getting scared, I stepped up.

"Enough Jake we're finding your father now!" I commanded. They didn't need to be told twice.

The moment we entered the house I called out for William. "Will get down here there's something going on with your son again!" the moment I finished he bolted out of his study and ran downstairs.

"What's going on with Jake!" Jake just opened his mouth.

* * *

 _(Will's P.O.V)_

I could see his gums blacking by the second and were those teeth coming out of his tongue? No time to think about the details I needed to examine this with the med pod. Luckily since I pulled his tail out I installed one in the house to save us the trouble. (I'm rich like that.) I told everyone to wait outside the medical room.

I brought Jake into the room with it instantly he got scared. "Don't worry Jake I probably won't have to perform any surgeries on you, I just need to know what's going on with your mouth." I smiled when I saw him nod. "Ok hop in but lie on your back this time." He obliged and I got to work.

The scan was short but it instantly started to receive the possible symptoms for whatever he had. The first were pretty standard nothing I couldn't treat.

 _Swelling_

 _Dislocated Jaw_

 _Hyperdontia_

Things I could easily treat with the machine so I got to work. Suddenly the symptom list updated itself and produced one more symptom, this symptom made my heart stop.

 _Rapid genetic decay_

No no no no no no no! This can't be happening! I stressed the thought of Jake slowly breaking down like the other test subjects, I needed to find a way how to stop this and fast.

"Ok Jake were just gonna see if we can reduce the swelling." I lied and began trying to find a way to prevent the process. Surgery- If I could find the root and remove it then maybe I could prevent further decay? No that wouldn't work the damage has been set in place. Maybe if I had something to counteract the process he could do the rest? Maybe just maybe. Or I could possibly subscribe some medicines for this? Wow, now I'm really getting desperate.

Making up my mind I created the necessary serum to counteract the decay, I prayed that it would work. "MMMppphhhffff!" Jake mumbled.

"It's ok Jake this should cure your swelling." He smiled at that. I slowly added a numbing agent to his gum before adding the needle. I watched the blue liquid enter his gum, I then waited for a reaction. After a moment the Dark patches started to fade to the back of his gums and I let out a breath of relief. I then looked back as I saw it about to disappear, only for I to explode and cover every single part of his mouth gums, tongue, lips and throat. I instantly jumped in fear for my son.

The sudden change didn't go unnoticed Jake who suddenly grabbed his mouth and shrieked. Very worried now I needed to know what was going on, Jake then grabbed the side of the table and opened his mouth letting out a few choking sounds. I could only watch as I saw his tongue start to constrict itself not deflate. As it began to shrink back to the size of a human's the teeth in his tongue were becoming more visible. He clenched his Jaw shut in order to hiss before opening it again, with a slight change though. He seemed to open his mouth twice the length of a normal jaw length, his tongue then stuck out as if it needed a stretch. When It did, it opened as well. Realisation hit me like a freight train, he wasn't falling apart he had another change.

Jake then threw up on himself probably from the new sensation. I opened up the pod and picked him up. "Are you alright Jake?"

"I...ffink...ooossskk...kkaant ttaallllcck." I hugged him both in happiness that he was still alive, but also in sadness because he would have to learn to talk again. "Wwwwhhhaaaa haaaaapp… eeddd." I sighed I guess I had no choice.

"Jake you don't need to worry you're just going through another change. However this one will be one that will get on your nerves." He looked at me confused. "Ok just look at this mirror and stick your tongue out." I held the mirror in front of him.

He was a bit shocked by his lip colour but slowly opened his mouth. Only yelp at the fact he had another set of teeth were his tongue should be. He started to whimper. "Whaa...pppeennnd tooo eeeee tongue?" He cried making my heart melt.

I hugged him gently as I explained. "Jake the creature I infused into you has two jaws and it so happens that you've developed one now. This isn't a bad thing Jake we just have to teach how to talk again." This didn't seem to help the situation as he kept crying into my shirt. "Does it bother you that much Jake?"

He grabbed a piece of paper and began to write. "No it's just that everyone at school thinks I'm weird because of my outfit, but if I didn't have it I don't know what people would think of me. Yeah, I have my friends but to have to go to the effort of hiding my changes from others every single day and I just feel so vulnerable because of it." It took him a while to write that but it didn't make it any less painful to read. He was right every time he has a change we cover it up thinking it's better for him when actually it was doing more harm than good.

Other than that what happens when he has a chance that's impossible to hide or it becomes so obvious that he's spliced with a Xenomorph what would Ruby and Charlotte think of him. It made me wonder do I keep the secret to protect him now and crush him later. Or do I tell him now and leave him with a lifelong fear of what he is. A decision between two evils I hate this.

"Dad?" He seemed to be getting the hang of his new tongue or inner jaw.

"Everything's alright Jake but you're right, one day we'll have to tell people about your changes. But until then I want you to have the best childhood a little boy can have, and when the day comes I hope you'll understand why I didn't tell you what you were spliced with. Ok Jake."

He smiled back at me. "Ok, dad." He said using the smallest words he knew. There was also a slight hiss to his voice but I guess we all have annoying qualities.

"That's a good boy. Until then we need to make sure that nothing bad happens to you until then so let's see if you can use that new tongue of yours eh." that got him to smile. "Now let's go we know how much you guys share with one another." that got him a little excited and nervous at the same time.

 _(Krista's P.O.V)_

I stared down from her fleet at the lowly little planet. So this is Resonance III the current location or Robert Benham and everyone close to him. There are a couple of other planets I could have taken over before coming here, but I'm not one for being fashionably late. I took one last glance at the small planet before turning around to my pilots. "Ok, Jimmy make it quick I gotta run. tell me how it goes!" I joked watching as multiple pods containing her children headed towards the planet.

"I'll see you soon, Robert Belenham." I spoke to myself as I took a scout ship back towards my empire.

* * *

 **AN: Dun Dun Duhhh! The enemy has arrived so it is only a matter of time before I make things really complicated. In the meantime, thanks for reading be sure to leave a review.**


	15. Chapter 15: Horrors of war

**Disclaimer I don't own alien (If that wasn't already obvious)**

* * *

 **Spliced Chapter 15: Horrors of war**

Location: Resonance III

Date: May 22nd, 2263

Time: 2030

The final seal has broken as the trumpets wail. Vera pax has its eyes on Resonance III and with the impending doom arriving how will the current occupants deal with the situation.

Jacobs new development was making it clear to his friends that they are starting to relate his features to a very dangerous and terrifying animal. Charlotte paid little mind to it, however, Ruby was beginning to put two and two together, with only for her constant denial to prevent her from seeing the truth, and facing a choice between friends or fear.

* * *

 _(No one's P.O.V)_

The sky was bright as the sun shined with no clouds to obstruct its presence. Trees swayed side to side minding their own business as birds and other creatures travelled through them. The wind blew calmly as it set the stage for a gentle atmosphere.

At the end of the forest, civilisation was rampant as everyone struggled to get to one place to another. Cars sounded horns, people stepped heavily and trains speed across rails. The wind swayed over this city in a feeble attempt to calm it down.

The wind then turned to the sky as an unfamiliar noise broke the peace. Slowly the noise grew louder and louder signifying something was approaching. The noise sounded like a whistle a bomb makes when it has been dropped. No longer being able to ignore it all creatures human and not looked to the sky.

To be met with the hellfire of Vera pax. Multiple meteorites were heading towards cities, forest, towns in the millions. The flames charged until they found their mark. Pelting the planet with unforgiving ferocity. Crashing into buildings, large trees, rivers, oceans, highways and homes.

The Meteorites continued with their attacks. But it wasn't the impact that everyone had to worry about. It was what they were carrying with them. A small group of civilians had gathered around a fallen meteorite still intact. They came closer until something began to rise from it. A moving shadow rose from the depths displaying its serpent-like appearance. The people screamed and ran while others fell to their knees in acceptance of the inevitability of their fate.

They had arrived. Vera pax had arrived with the goal of domination

* * *

 _(Jake's P.O.V 10 minutes earlier.)_

It had been a topic of what I was spliced with for a while. There had been suggestions of several types of chimps, a couple sea creatures and even a type of plant. But now I'm not sure I want to know because when my tongue became a second jaw I started to think I was spliced with nightmare fuel.

"I bet you'll grow wings next." I looked at Kayleb weirdly.

"Really? You think I'll grow wingnnnss." I tried to speak back. I was getting better but I had to reposition my tongue every now and then to try and talk.

"Why not I mean you grew a tail." True.

"Well we're just gonna have to wait to see then we'll know for sure what I'm spliced with unless there's an alterrrrrnative." I slumped.

"Well how about we ask your sister after all she knows a lot about animals." Ruby spoke up. That is true she does know a fair bit a little too much it was kind of scary.

"Yeah sounds good." with that the four of us walked to her room. I quick knock and she answered.

"Hey, little bro what's happening?" She asked.

"Nothing Mutchk. (Damn it) We were wondering if you're not busy if you could help us find what I'm spliced with?" I thought she would find it kind of stupid but she wasted no time grabbing my hand and pulling me into her room.

"Sure that sounds fun, to me I'm not sure about you guys though."

"We thought it would be pretty cool so we decided to come along." Charlotte spoke up.

"Ok that's good how about we dot down what features you have even if it's nothing let's find anything that can lead to what you are spliced with." We nodded and started a brainstorm of my differences.

It lasted a couple of minutes before we finished what we knew about me.

"Ok let's see." Izzy looked over our notes. "Physical features you have incredibly dark hair, a second jaw, a bony tail, silver almost transparent teeth which suggest your skeleton is the same and a healing factor. But there's one thing I want to know about you." Izzy stated making all of us wonder at that.

She then grabbed my arm and poked my wrist with a pin making me yelp "Whatcha do that for?" Still holding my wrist she let my blood drip onto a pen she was holding. We all raised eyebrows at what she was doing. Before they started to bulge out of our heads as the pen began to burn and bend.

"Sorry Jake mum always told me never to touch you when you were bleeding I guess this is why." I nodded dumbly. I had always wondered why the clothes I got a bit of blood on where immediately removed by dad. After seeing this I can see why.

"You ok jake?" Charlotte asked.

"I'm beginning to think this isn't such a good idea I mean my dad did say he would tell me what I was spliced with soon so why not wait?" Everyone looked at me with a deadpanned expression.

"Oh come on who knows how long that's gonna be, and with the rate you're changing I bet we'll find out what it is in no time." They had a point, Ruby just gave me enough proof.

"Ok fine. Is it just physical features you need?" She shook her head.

"No, some mental features would be good as well we could link them to the instinct of a similar creature that way." We agreed and jotted down what we knew was off about my behaviours.

We came up with, my lack of fear towards darkness, the fact I always feel the need to be stealthy, I get overly excited when I get near water and I'm protective of those close to me. "Ok do these help you narrow it down any further?" I looked up to find Izzy in some sort of trans, I was about to wave my hand in front of her face when she stood up and walked over to her bookshelf. She browsed along it picking out one book every now and then.

"Uhh, Izzy are you alright?" Charlotte asked.

"Mmmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine I was just finding the books I needed that have creatures that resemble the creature he's spliced with." We all gave small 'Ohhss' as she started dotting down certain races. By the time she was done she had a small list of five creatures names I couldn't see. "Ok out of all the creatures in the galaxy I'm going to take a guess and say it's one of these creatures." We all started to get excited.

"Ok whassssss the first uuuuune." I asked.

"Ok, the first one I think would be the _Starlight wolf_." We looked at her funny. "They are known for hunting at night which could explain your lack of fear towards the night, and they have undying loyalty towards those they care about." We looked at a picture of it.

"Yeah but this doesn't exactly have a second jaw." Kayleb pointed out.

"True keep in mind not a lot of creatures have the same characteristics that Jake has." we all sighed. She then went on to suggest the _Heart eater_ an aquatic creature that has too many rows of teeth to be related. The _Phoenix stalker_ while it is stealthy I didn't really have any bird features. But the fourth one seemed pretty close.

"The _Shadow leech_." She exclaimed. "Acidic blood, two jaws, aquatic in nature, a very hard skeleton and is nocturnal." She folded her arms as if she solved the riddle. Was this true was I spliced with a leech. "Well, even I have to admit there is one problem with this animal. It's non-social meaning it usually isolates itself something that goes against your attitude towards others, in fact, you have nightmares about being alone don't you?" I blushed but nodded anyway. "Then it's a bust." she said sitting on her bed.

We were about to give up before Ruby said. "What's the last one you have Izzy?" She looked back up at us. I think I'm losing my hearing because I can hear a faint whistle.

"It's the…"

'BOOM!'

We all snapped our heads around at the sound. We looked at the burning meteorite in the backyard through Izzy window. We rushed downstairs and out the backyard to get a better look. It wasn't just one meteorite there were thousands crashing everywhere but we only focused on the one in front of us.

"Guys we should get back inside the house." Izzy said. We slowly moved back not taking our eyes off the burning rock. Suddenly something began to emerge from it. Whatever was, it was making Charlotte cry and Ruby breathe really fast. What emerged was an eyeless monstrosity that seemed to radiate bloodlust.

It let out a hiss like screech which was the trigger for Charlotte and Ruby making them scream and run to the house. This immediately got its attention along with the other three with it. We turned to run to just managing to slam the door as the got to it furiously pounding on the door to try and get to us. We barricaded the door yelling at each other to seal off the entrances. Mum and dad were with grandpa for the moment so we had no help.

The question of what I was instantly lost as the note with the last animal was dropped by Izzy outside, I never saw the final animal.

 _Xenomorph_

* * *

 _(Robert's P.O.V)_

I was currently in _Shadowblade_ with Will, Jess and Damien simply talking about anything that came to mind. Suddenly the peace was interrupted by loud explosions heard nearby.

"What the hell was that?" Damien asked. We got our answer in the form of meteorites, a lot of them.

"Did a moon explode or something?" Will suggested. No, it was something else, I looked where the rocks were falling to see ships depositing them to the planet.

"No." I whispered. "It's not possible." Everyone looked at me.

"Dad what's going on." Jess questioned. I looked at her with a scared look.

"Vera pax, they've found us." Everyone went silent.

The air seemed to get thicker with every passing second until Damien spoke up "The kids, will there all at your house." Everyone had a small heart attack at that I looked outside and to my horror Xenomorphs began emerging from the rocks.

Wasting no time I contacted the UNMC "This Admirable Belenham requesting immediate support at Resonance III, does anyone copy?" I waited a moment.

"Sir support is unavailable at this time multiple planets are currently under attack from new threats." The communicator on the other end responded.

I punched the table in frustration. "Keep me updated on available units. What planets are currently under attack?"

"Sir there are at least twenty planets under invasion at the moment. Are there any commands you would like to issue?" Resonance III has just started to be attacked who knew how long the other planets had been attacked for.

"Contact world leaders and make evacuation orders. Send the generals to planets that need the most assistance until then save as many people, resources and space you can." I cut the line.

"Bob we need to go!" Damien demanded.

"No we are not leaving this ship, get the pilot seats were taking the ship to your home Will." They all nodded. "Will when we get there you are going to one, save the kids and two, grab all of your research notes on plasma weapons, are we clear!?"

"Yes, I am very clear." Good. I ran to the pilot bay wasting no time jumping in the seat and starting up the ship. I started to hear scratching noises on the ship, starting to get really pissed I turned to Damien who looks like he was getting angry himself.

"You mind taking care of that Damien." He just got up from his seat and walked towards a ladder with a shotgun. "Make sure you wear a harness because the moment this thing can get off the ground I'm taking off." He just smiled back and put one on.

Congratulations Krista you've just hit number one on the list of people I intended to kill.

* * *

 _(Jake's P.O.V)_

Despite our best efforts, we couldn't keep them out. It wasn't long before the busted down the door. Kayleb was trying his best to calm Ruby down but we all knew it was hopeless. We had heard numerous stories from the girls about the horrors these creatures were capable of, and what they would do to anyone or anything they saw.

I hugged Charlotte as she cried in a futile attempt to calm her down. "It's over *sniff* they'll get in and they'll kill us. Arrggghhh… they've taken so much from me. Mmmyy home… my mum… my life...why is the world so cruel." Despite how sad she was feeling and how hopeless the situation was, I couldn't stop myself from getting angrier and angrier at the Xenomorphs pounding on the door.

I didn't know what was wrong with me. I just couldn't calm myself down, what was I angry about? Was it now that my home was being invaded, was it that the people I knew were being attacked by these animals!...Or was it that these creatures had made the one I am most protective over cry. So many emotions were running through my head I couldn't think rationally.

I brought Charlotte close and kissed her on the head getting her to look at me. I gave a soft expression and told her. "You don't have to be scared because you have friends who are willing to help you through these things." She looked shocked at me for a second before burying her face in my chest hugging me as tight as she could as I hugged her back.

The door burst open and I stood up. Ready to face whatever came through. My anger immediately returned as I saw three figures appear at the door. Two of them had smooth heads but one had a serrated head.

The two smooth head creatures charged at me and Kayleb as we tried to stand between them and our traumatised friends. The one that got to Kayleb pinned him to the ground but mine was a different story. The moment I jumped at me I swung my fist so fast and hard at the monster that it completely threw him off direction.

I a seven-year-old had just managed to punch a Xenomorph hard enough that it flew and crashed into the on holding down Kayleb. Shocked as we were we didn't waste any time moving to the closest room and closing the door. Which was the garage.

"How the hell did you do that? I was struggling to stand still and yet here you are one shot an alien!" Kayleb exclaimed.

"Really Kayleb your thinking about that when we have three aliens that want to kill us!" I shouted back.

"STOP fighting the both of you. Look we need to find a way out of here, I recommend using one of the cars behind us." Izzy stated.

"Do you know how to drive Sis?" It was an honest question.

"Who doesn't know how to drive besides it an automatic." Not ones to deny her we moved into the car.

Kayleb and I were still trying to calm Ruby and Charlotte down as we sat in the back seat. Izzy got the keys and started the car. The moment the car was on a smashing sound made us jump. No more than a second later a black clawed arm reached in and grabbed Charlotte making her scream and my blood boil. I grabbed its forearm and smashed it down on the car door dinting the door and snapping the beast's arm.

Izzy instantly drove the car through the garage door, the creature's arm slipped out leaving it to writhe in pain. Once we were on the road we started to feel a little safer, but the tension only grew. I held Charlotte as she whimpered on my chest.

"Well what do we do now?" I asked.

"We should head to the airport were Grandpa is he'll know what to do." Izzy finished

Suddenly another meteorite flew over making Izzy slam on the breaks. We hear the explosion not too far away. "That meteorite it's heading…" Kayleb started but didn't finish because the next moment he jumped out of the car a ran in the direction of the meteorite.

Ruby panicked. "KAYLEB COME BACK THEY'LL GET YOU!" She screamed. But he had already run behind a building.

"Damn it." Not wasting a second I chased after him, ignoring the shouts of protests behind me. "Kayleb where are you going?!" I asked as I caught up to him.

"My house is in this direction where the meteorite hit." He mumbled in between breaths.

* * *

 _(Robert's P.O.V)_

"Ok were arriving, Damien go with Will make sure he stays safe." He nodded. As soon as the door open they both jumped out and charged at the building. I put up a camera feed on Damien's point of view.

The doors of the house were boarded up indicating they might still be inside. However, one door had been knocked down. Damien stood in front of Will and slowly moved forward. The Shotgun in his arms was aimed out in front in case of sudden movement.

The garage door suddenly opened up revealing three Xenomorphs, one warrior with a broken arm, and two drones. Damien shot one instantly igniting the other two to charge. Quickly pumping the weapon he shot the other drone before he could pump again the warrior was on top of him.

The creature opened its jaw intending to bite him. Thinking quickly he grabbed and twisted the Xenos broken limb, the hiss of pain was all that was needed for Damien to throw the alien off him. Grabbing his gun he pumped it and killed the last one.

"Jake? Izzy?" Will called.

"Charlotte? Ruby?" Damien did the same.

I contacted Damien. "Damien tell Will to collect his notes, you look for the kids. We don't have much time here." He got the message and relayed it to Will who rushed to his study. He checked each room for any sign of them before he got to the garage.

"Bob it looks like they made a run for it." He pointed his camera at the hole in the garage door and then the missing car.

"That's both good and bad because while they escaped they could still be in danger. How is Will doing?" He looked over as Will came rushing down the stairs with an armful of paperwork.

"Did you find them?" He asked panicked.

"No they made a dash for it but we can still find them we just have to look for the car." His brow tightened for a moment and after seeing his missing car I came the realisation.

"Listen the more you two talk the closer more Xenos get, now get back on the ship." I told Damien, he didn't waste time grabbing Will and pulling him back outside to the ship.

The moment they were on the ship we began to look around for any sight of them. Xenos ran rampant in the streets, we couldn't see anyone until we saw the blue SUV that was Will's car, and there was alien heading right to it. Time to test this. I activated the weapons mode on _Shadowblade_ activated the minigun as the primary weapon and held the trigger down at anything that got within ten meters of that car.

"Damien I'll hold them off I need you to get the kids out of the car!" I yelled over the gunfire. He got the message and waited for me to drop down enough. Once I was about five meters off the ground he jumped.

I saw him go to the car and pull out Izzy, Ruby and Charlotte. But he stopped there and contacted me. "This is bad Bob, Kayleb and Jake have run off."

"What!"

"Kayleb ran off and Jake tried to stop him, at least that's what the girls told me."

I sighed "Ok get them on the ship did they say which way they went?" He then point from the ground where he was told they went.

Will spoke up at this. "That the direction of Kayleb's house." We looked from the air and stared in horror at the burning houses and the little black specks that could only be Xenomorphs. Will comforted Jess as best he could, the moment the others were on the ship I took off in there direction.

* * *

 _(Jake's P.O.V)_

I was running to the point where I thought my lungs would explode but when I was close enough I jumped and tackled Kayleb. "Are you out of your mind you're gonna get yourself killed you idiot." He didn't respond he just pushed me off himself and kept running. I thought I was going to have to run another marathon but he stopped and looked down a street that led to his house.

Or what was his house. A meteorite had crashed into the roof of his house collapsing the structure. "MUM! DAD!" He went to run to the house but I grabbed him and pulled him around a corner after seeing Charlotte and Ruby's nightmare return.

The alien's emerged from every corner walking all over the ruins. They pulled debris out and scattered into holes looking for any signs of life. Suddenly they pulled free a corpse, it was Kayleb's mother.

"MUUUmmmmm!" I quickly grabbed his mouth not wanting him to alert the alien were we were and it was hard already trying to restrain him. That was when another figure emerged from the rubble. It was his dad, the alien were quick to pounce on him. "Daa...mmmm!" Kayleb tried to yell tears streaming down his face.

We could only watch as the aliens tore into him. With a look of agony he looked over to see us looking at him from behind a corner. Even with the state he was in he still smiled before muttering something both of us understood. 'Run' was the only thing he said as a bladed tail pierced him from behind and held him up for display.

I couldn't watch anymore as I closed my eyes and loosened my grip on my best friends mouth. "NOOOOO!" was what he yelled I couldn't hold tears back myself as I grabbed him and started running the opposite direction to honor his dad's wishes. I didn't have to turn back to know they hear us I could already hear their hisses and screams as they came closer.

Their hisses were cut short at the sound of gunfire from above. I looked up with relief to see my grandpa's ship _Shadowblade_.

* * *

 **AN: Ok can I just say I'm sorry for not updating in awhile I had exams. That and in future stories remind me not to do a time schedule because clearly I can't keep tabs on it, the last to chapters were supposed to say 2263 at the year section. Finally thanks for reading please review.**


	16. Chapter 16: Capture order

**Disclaimer I do not own alien**

* * *

 **Spliced Chapter 16: Capture order**

Location: Classified

Date: May 26th, 2263

Time: 0630

The sudden assault from Vera pax shocked everyone, over twenty planets were lost to this sudden attack making other planets set up pre-preparations for future attacks. The spies put in place to draw out Krista Johnson have found it rather easy to gain her attention enough that she might follow a request from them.

As for what happened to Robert and his family, they are currently being evacuated to a part of the galaxy that is the most secluded from everything else. A planet that is accompanied by one star and a literal cloud of asteroids.

* * *

 _(Jake's P.O.V)_

It had been four days since we lost our home and we still didn't know where we were going. We were told by grandpa simply to get on his ship and let the autopilot take us to where ever we were supposed to be going.

I was with all my friends, my sister, my parents and Mr Smith. We were all sad and scared about what had happened, Kayleb was the most affected as his parents were murdered in front of his eye's. I was there as well and while they were not my parents it still hurt to watch.

Charlotte and Ruby's trauma reemerged when the aliens attacked and have been silent ever since. It didn't matter what I did nothing seemed to calm down Charlotte as she constantly shivered in my arms as if everything could go wrong at a moment's notice. Ruby wasn't much better she was really distant from everyone, it pained my heart to see her like this. She was the one who could cheer the group up on a dark day, but now I'm not so sure.

Izzy was really depressed. Not only was she homesick like I kind of was. She had found out that a lot of her friends hadn't made it that day. She had done whatever it took to distract herself because she felt as though she was the oldest and needed to be the strongest. I was so proud that I was her brother.

The question of where we were going still remained a mystery but I had a feeling that wherever we were going it was a place that I would have to get used to really quickly. My parents were occupied with something that I didn't fully understand. My dad was constantly going over and improving stuff on some pieces of paper he always works on at home and Mum was doing her best to help any of us in need. But really how can we be ok after that.

"Get ready kids will be at our destination in five minutes, whatever that is."Dad stated, clearly we had too much trust in grandpa if he would send us to a random location if we had no information on it.

 _Shadowblade_ started to slow down and what came into view was hardly a welcome sight. What we got was a white dwarf star surrounded by asteroids and a planet that looked like it got hit by these rocks on a daily basis. "What the hell is this?" My dad asked.

At this moment a message from grandpa popped up. "Hey guys I'm sorry for dragging you out here but you'll find that this is the most secluded place in our galaxy. It's not much of a sight now but that planet right there is your new home." Before we could get angry at him he continued. "Before you complain give me a second to show you something."

The ship started to move again suddenly launching itself at the planet with no intention of stopping. The rock world was getting closer and we weren't slowing down. Dad demanded he knows what's going on the message remained silent. We started to panic the ship did see the huge planet it was heading to right? Apparently not.

The planet kept getting closer until it was obvious we were going to hit it. Then something unexpected happened, a crater on the planet opened up and we flew into it. Now I was really confused.

The message spoke again. "This is a secret planet located at the very edge of our galaxy, I brought you here because this is the safest place in the galaxy. You are here because I'm getting desperate. Will I don't like to put pressure on people but seriously we need those weapons soon, Damien your holidays being extended due to work issues, Jess I want you to be strong during this time. I'm about to attempt something very dangerous and if something were to go wrong I want you guys to be safe.

We were about to argue with the message until the inside of the planet came into view, what we saw almost broke my mind. This planet was hollow having certain pieces of land mass floating in a collection of sky and mist. I couldn't tell what was up or down, left or right or right from wrong just where the heck was we because as far as I should know something like this shouldn't exist. The equally mind blown passengers asked pretty much all the same question "What is this."

Our answer came when our message of grandpa spoke up again. "The is the planet dubbed Gravitational anomaly. The main source of sunlight here is the planet's core which is made of a unique substance, I recommend not getting too close to it. The entire planet is filled with enough air to support you, but as to where you're staying it should be coming into view right now.

We looked to see a floating mountain that was covered in a few trees and a massive lake in the middle making it look like a floating atoll. "Wow! We get to stay here!?" I asked being the only one to be able to form words at the moment. There was a large house on the floating rock that we landed next to confirming my anticipation.

"This planet was given to me by the UNCM after I became admirable, wasn't really sure what to do with it until the situation presented itself, I'm keeping you guys here until I can complete my mission and hopefully end the war." We immediately turned to the message with a hundred questions but they were never answered as the recording finished.

The ship touched down and we all stared at each other. "I guess we're gonna have to get comfortable until further notice." My mum explained as the depression set in again. We walked to our temporary home with some excitement but we were still sad about everything else. I was very thankful to grandpa for this.

* * *

 _(Roberts P.O.V)_

I had just sent the only people I care about to possibly the most isolated place in the galaxy. The main reason I did it though was to give Will all the time he needed to make those weapons a reality. In the meantime, though the spies had infiltrated Vera pax's ranks and have convinced Krista to expose herself to a planet that is away from her current security.

I had landed her on a desert planet in a town that rivalled the look of an Egyptian city. I had perched myself on a rooftop with other soldiers above a crowd of a million supporters all eager to join this development, however, a wolf pack needs to be encouraged by an alpha to make a move. We were all hoping this would be quick and simple. The extraction of Krista Johnson would begin as soon as she showed herself.

I waited along with multiple soldiers on the ground and on the roofs ready to capture her. The main order was to wait until she completely dropped her guard and then we would quickly get the jump on her before she could react. This was dangerous, stupid and risky but was a lot better than charging guns blazing against her entire army.

The small fleet she brought with her was in space and clearly visible from the desert planet we were on. Three simple motherships ready move in case a situation arose. I had two plans at the ready, plan one was a quick extraction. If that failed then plan two would turn this planet into a maze and we would have a rat named Krista running through it until we caught her. If that happened then this would become the definition of annoying.

The sun sent rays of unforgiving heat upon as thickening the tension we had to keep ourselves hidden and be ready for Krista to appear. Sweat dribbled down my face as I waited patiently for her to expose herself. The air became thick and I began to breathe heavily, a sudden wind drowned out the commotion in the crowd as the door to a large building opened up. Out stepped a beast that would rival all with her immense beauty and undeniable authority.

Krista stood proudly as she walked up to a balcony so she could see everyone insight. You could hear a pin drop the crowd was so silent. It was shattered the moment Krista shouted a rallying cry "VERA PAX!" The crowd came back to life cheering with her. They quieted down when she spoke again "A NEW AGE IS COMING MY FRIENDS. VERA PAX WILL BRING SALVATION TO THE GALAXY AND YOU CAN BE APART OF IT. JOIN ME AND THE LIFE YOU'VE ALWAYS DREAMED OF WILL BE YOURS." The crowd roared at her every word. She might have been boasting but her always present glances told me that she hadn't let her guard down.

She then glanced at a person next to her. A quick look through my binoculars showed it was one of my spies. She motioned him to come forward. The plain confusion on his face displayed he didn't know what was going on and neither did anyone else. "IF YOU JOIN ME YOU COULD END UP LIKE THIS MAN WHO ENJOYS MANY ROYALTIES. THE FINEST FOOD, THE LARGEST HOUSES AND…" She paused for a moment and did something unexpected. She cupped his cheek and kissed him passionately, It seemed she was pretty good at it since my spy seemed lost in thought by it. "THE MOST BEAUTIFUL WOMEN!" The crowd cheered again. If she was anyone else I would have rolled my eyes but it was very clear to everyone around that she was stunning.

She then turned her head to the crowd. My heart stopped when I felt for sure that she stared directly at me. The sudden panic was confirmed when she winked at me. She then turned to my spy, everything clicked at that moment. She knew he was a spy at that moment I realised just how much danger he was in. Our cover was blown but this didn't mean the mission was a bust. I pushed a button on my wristwatch signally everyone to begin.

The soldier next to me had a sniper rifle that fired highly compressed air, capable of knocking someone out fired at Krista. She seemed to anticipate this, with moves only a superhuman could follow she dashed barely dodging the projectile. With her tail a quick flick and the spy had his throat slashed. The crowd was shocked by this, not in a horrified way but in an amazing way because this showed the crowd that she was not one to be trifled with. They roared in approval, but it was cut short by my men firing their weapons containing electrified nets in hopes of containing her.

She easily dodged them jumping back and backflipping over any other projectiles thrown at her. My men cut her off at the entrance to where she came in. They were dead before they even got a good look at her. I could see the situation was escalating to the point where plan one was obviously going to fail. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Relying upon my commanders I gave them one distinct order. "Plan one is a bust begin plan two." I ordered. At that moment the three motherships carrying possibly Xenomorphs exploded in a blaze of glory. Her way of escape just became a whole lot harder. Krista looked at the sky and frowned now realising the situation she was in.

She jumped on a wall on all fours and began running across it to get away from the commotion. Like hell, I was letting her get away. "All units surround this city we're not letting her get away. Are there any dropships in the area?" My question was confirmed when one hovered over my head. It lowered enough for me to get on it.

We took after her using scanners specially designed to scan Xenomorphs, she was close enough to one. Once over the city, we activated it. The humming sound it produced thickened the tension as everyone scanned for her making sure we didn't any detail. I was about to state that we missed her when she all the sudden appeared on the roofs running on all fours. For a moment I questioned how she was doing that but then I caught a glimpse of her feet and how elongated they were making them look like a wolf's.

She was not a wolf, but a hybrid Xenomorph. However, the speeds she was reaching would suggest otherwise. She was running too fast for the ship to be kept in a VTOL state we had to push the ship to full speed. It was clear that she would dominate any runner class Xenomorph in a race as we were at full speed of 480 km/h and still struggling to reach her. I guess I'll have to slow her down.

Taking control of the below deck turret. Aiming it at her I got ready, I lined the shot up and pulled the trigger letting loose a barrage of bullets. Krista seemed to react like a bolt of lightning dodging each spot that I was aiming at. The moment I pulled the trigger she seemed to anticipate it a moved from one rooftop to another. She then hopped down an alleyway in a crowd of people.

I quickly activated the scanner again. Honestly, I was scary watching how she moved through the crowd. She did it so quickly and agile that the people seemed to be oblivious to the moving shadow dashing through them. She then dashed into an open area, which confused me since this would make her open to attack. As to prove my point I launched six missiles at her. She dodged the impact then outran the explosion.

For a moment I looked up to see a clock tower that she was running straight towards. The ship had to switch back to a VTOL mode to prevent us from a collision. She then jumped and started to run up the building. A quick scan revealed the building to be empty, so there was nothing stopping me from firing at her. She then came up with a new strategy and began to run in a spiral up and around the rectangular structure. The rounds I fired when through the building so I didn't need to cycle around the building as well. I kept the scanner on her as we rose and constantly fired at the building.

Soon she got to the top and so did I. Not wasting a second I fried four missiles at her. At that moment I became witness to just how fast she really is. She jumped from the roof a quickly hopped from one missile to another until her last jump landed her on the dropship. She took full advantage of the situation bending one of the wing flaps permanently causing the ship to spin. I lost track of her at this point but I could hear the taps of her running across the top of the ship.

The rear end of the ship was now facing the tower. Her light feet made a wild dash to the end of the ship before they seized all together. An eerie silence from the absence of her feet put me on edge. The ship finally spun around to face the tower, where she was smirking as she waited for the chain of events to fall into place.

BOOM!

One of the thrusters had exploded sending the ship into a craze. I lost my balance and tried to get up only to be knocked down again as the ship crashed into the building. The ship gained momentum as it fell faster. Managing to gain some form of footing I grabbed a set and pulled the harness down ready for the impact. Not a second later a loud explosion sounded and everything went black.

* * *

Bang!

I shuddered at the noise.

Bang!

I slowly opened my eyes to the broken ship and the dead crew.

Bang!

My pounding headache wasn't helping with the annoying noise.

Crack!

I turned to see the back of the ship being forced open. Men poured through the door and pulled me out of my seat. The moonlight from the two moons calmed me down a bit. Wait night how long had I been out for.

Paramedics instantly got to work on me. "Sir, what happened back there?" They asked.

"She got me good."

"We thought so sir. We need to get you some help you're in a serious condition." Guess it can't be helped.

"Where's Krista?"

"She's gone, Sir. But we have strong belief that she's still on this planet." I smiled at that. She's trapped on a planet that has so little water she'll be forced to come to civilisation at some point and with no outside support for a while at least she'll have to deal with me until then. I promise you this Krista the only way you're leaving this planet is in a Xenomorph restrainment device.

* * *

 **AN: Please review, follow and if you liked it favourite.**


	17. Chapter 17: Metamorphosis part 1

**Disclaimer I do not own alien**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Metamorphosis part 1**

Location: Maria II

Date: September 2nd, 2266

Time: 1300

It has been three years since the capture order for Krista Johnson was put into place and the chase will soon come to an end. With all outside help cut off Krista has been reduced to nothing more than a lamb to the slaughter, her time of escaping from the army's grasp is coming to an end and hopefully the war as well.

On the other end of the galaxy, the people Robert has cared for the most have been moved again to Maria II as the last planet was sure to drive them insane. It was worth it though as Will is has made outstanding progress in the plasma weapon program.

Jake and the others have been able to cope with their trauma as they all comforted each other in a respective matter and were back to their old selves in no time. However, something is happening to Jake that will forever change how everyone sees him.

* * *

 _(Jake's P.O.V)_

My pleasant dreams were interrupted by the sudden barrage of sound and light that invaded my room. I forced my eyelids open to the sight of my mum trying to pull me out of bed.

"Jake you have been asleep for nearly ten hours young man, I will not have you sleep the day away." Hold on I had been asleep for ten hours! I checked my clock, nope it was indeed one o'clock in the afternoon. This was weird, but what was weirder was the fact that I didn't feel any more awake than when I went to bed last night, and god I felt so hot.

"Mum I think I'm sick." She looked at me like I had three heads.

"Why would you think that?"

"I just feel really tired, that and I think I'm burning up." She frowned for a moment before she felt my forehead.

"I think you've just spent too long in your room. Just go out and move around and if you're still feeling hot come back to me ok?" I nodded at her I, got dressed and went off to find my friends.

It didn't take long since we were all living together. We'll Damien had to go assist my grandpa with the mission he's been stuck on for three years, I know it's wrong to think this but I sort of feel abandoned by him. These thoughts left my head when I saw my friends.

"Jeez, Jake didn't get much sleep did cha?" Ruby asked, I only shook my head.

"That's the thing I've gotten to much sleep and I still feel completely drained of any energy, I only woke up a couple of minutes ago." My deadpanned expression combined with my tired mood complimented my completely buggered attitude.

"Yikes, well the rock wall sanctuary is open at the moment, it you're up to it?" Maybe some exercise would wake me up. I guess I could use some.

"Alright I'll come with, it sounds fun."

* * *

The rock wall sanctuary was really the only place where we liked to hang out since it was something we all liked doing. Today, however, was the day we said that we would finally conquer the 'Crumbling Cliff face' a course where it was so high that only a few people actually had enough energy to reach the top since it was seven hundred and fifty meters tall. The challenge was exciting to us all.

I was up first, however, didn't feel ready. Not because I didn't want to do this but because between the time we've gotten here and being here now pretty much every part of my body itched for no apparent reason. "You ok Jake?"

I looked back at Kayleb. "Yeah yeah I'm fine, ahem, let's do this." I began to climb. The routine was pretty simple climb until you found a firm footing and wait for the others to catch up. We continued this for the next twenty minutes until my itching sensation came back again.

I scratched my left arm, right leg and my back until it went to my head. But I had a helmet on, unable to take it off I just moved it around hoping it would scratch it for me. Thankfully it did and it felt so relaxing that I closed my eyes and lost myself in the feeling. It felt so comforting I completely forgot about the fact I was climbing a cliff, a quick call brought me back to reality. "Any day now Jake." Kayleb called again snapping me out of my trans.

"Oh yeah sorry about that." I shook my head and kept climbing. As I did I began to question what I just did, I had just scratched my head for who knows how long. But what really confused me was that my throat started to feel like it was about to use some muscles I didn't know I had.

Eventually, we got to the top. After pulling everyone up we fell back and smiled at our accomplishment. However despite my theory about this waking me up the relaxing feeling of smooth rock beneath me was warm and comforting I couldn't keep myself awake and dozed off.

* * *

 _(Charlotte's P.O.V)_

"We did it." I cheered tiredly. Everyone seemed to agree.

"Damn right we did." Ruby exclaimed.

"UUUUhhhhmmm...eerraaahhh." Kayleb muttered something inaudible.

"What do you think Jake?" When he didn't respond I looked over and saw a hilarious sight. We had just gotten here and Jake had already fallen asleep. I couldn't exactly take his mask off but I could make it a little more comfortable for him, I unclasped his helmet and took off his helmet. "AAAHH!" I startled everyone and woke up Jake.

"What the hell was that?" Kayleb asked before seeing what startled him and Ruby did the same.

"What? What's going on?" a Confused Jake asked. I just showed him the inside of his helmet, and his eye's bulged out of his head. "What the hell? Half my hair is in that." He then touched the side of his head and felt what was left. "First the itching now this?" We all looked at him weirdly.

"Itching?" I asked.

"Yeah ever since I woke I've been feeling tired but then throughout the climb I've been scratching myself all over. Man, I'm tired." I looked at everyone and could tell we were all thinking the same thing.

"We better get you home don't want you falling asleep up here now do we?" Jeez, when did I start to sound like a mum?

"Yeah sounds good." thankfully there were some stairs that lead all the way down allowing us to not have to climb back down. On the walk, we talked a bit about other things since Jake wasn't in the mood to talk at the moment. He, however, was scratching himself on the way down and even biting his nails.

"Jake can you stop that it's really disgusting." Ruby declared. This snapped him back to reality looking at her and then what he was doing.

"Sorry, but I can't exactly feel my nails like I should." Kayleb seemed to accept that challenge if it was even proposed.

"Really now let's see them." Without warning, he grabbed Jake's hand and with his other hand grabbed one of the nails he hadn't bitten, the one on his third finger. He smirked at Jake as if he knew what would happen and would pull him out of his glum mood. He pulled the nail.

We were all shocked at how easily it just popped out, it was like there was no resistance at all. "Oh gross, dude at first I thought you were moulting but this is totally different." He looked surprised himself but there was no sign of pain on his face indicating he didn't feel it. Concerned I looked over at his hand and was shocked as well.

"You're not bleeding! Hell if anything it looks like there's no blood at all in your fingertips." I was true he wasn't bleeding and his skin around his fingers had turned a deathlike grey. Becoming curious he grabbed the nail around his thumb and pulled, it came out as well with no blood. I winced at that.

"Yeah, I'm gonna head home and ask my parents about this." We nodded in agreement. Kayleb and Ruby went home but I went with Jake because something felt off about him.

* * *

To say it was uneventful would be an understatement it seemed all he needed was to remove his old nails and get bandages around his nails. So really he should be ok with this, his expression would suggest otherwise. He was tense and was staring very closely at his fingers like he was expecting them to bite him.

"Jake?"

"Hmm!" I guess he was in some sort of trans.

"Is something bothering you."

He just sighed "Charlotte I'm beginning to think this is another one of my changes. I mean yeah I know I overreacted one time when I got sick but this feels different."

"So why didn't you tell your parents about it."

"Because it's beginning to scare me of what I might become. Like at first the tail seemed pretty cool and I could sort of say the same about my jaw, but those happened one at a time. This feels like five things are happening at once though."

"You still didn't answer my question."

He sighed again "I didn't tell them because although it may not be obvious to you guys, every time I have a change their attitude towards me changes slightly. Like they would always greet me with as much love as any parent would for their child when I didn't have any changes." I could see him shivering a bit. "But every time I get a new change, It becomes harder for me to be seen as their child because not only do I stray further by appearance but… It almost seems like they would prefer Izzy over me." I frowned at him.

"Ok say that's true what's your evidence for this?" He then glanced my way. At that moment I could literally see how scared he was.

"Izzy and I would often have little competitions to see which one of us was better than the other. Each time we would always show our parents what we made and usually no matter how much better hers was compared to what I did they would always rate them the same."

"So it was a little competition how does that show the difference."

"It was always the same until my changes came into effect. They started to actually favourite her efforts over mine even when mine actually were better than hers. But it wasn't just that it may as well have triggered a butterfly effect because nearly everything goes wrong for me while she gets the best of things, She forgot a father's day present no big deal I do it I got sent to my room, She hugs mum and she returns it I hug her and I feel like it was one-sided and one time they told me that I could go to a Jazz concert. It might not have been a big deal but when it was mum's birthday it hurts." he sniffed the last part. I couldn't believe what I was hearing my best friend treated like an outcast in his own family because of what he was.

"But you're family doesn't exclude you entirely I mean they still love you and it's not like they'll abandon you or anything." He sat down leaning on a tree and I sat next to him.

"Yeah, I know they wouldn't do that to me. I'm their son after all but seeing this." He gestured to his fingers. "Happen all the sudden it's making me worried that instead of just getting a couple traits of whatever the hell I'm spliced with, I might end up turning into it entirely. I mean why do I bother living like a human when I'll become something else in the future." I grasped him by the shoulders firmly and stared directly into his eye's.

"Because you are more valuable me and the others without you I wouldn't have been able to become strong enough to speak to others. Without you, Kayleb might have stayed a puppet for others to manipulate. Without you, I don't think I could ever bring out the bright side of Ruby. You matter to us Jake no matter what happens don't ever let yourself think that you're below others because of what you are."

He was completely shocked by my speech and it was enough for him to pull me into a hug. No matter how many times he did this I always felt safe in his arms like nothing could touch me.

"Can you promise me one thing Charlotte?" He stuttered

"Anything."

"No matter what I become will you promise to help me through it." He asked desperately.

It made my heart melt which only made my decision even easier. "Always Jake, always."

* * *

 _(Robert's P.O.V)_

Ok, I'm sure this would work there was no other city left on the planet she could run to. I'm getting worried that the people that she might not have returned yet, honestly if a contact goes missing for four months you go and investigate, but when your leader goes missing usually the first four days are when you go searching for him or her, not four years.

I'm getting distracted I gotta stay focused on the mission. I set up a new capture plan of containing her in an enclosed space when she entered the last city. I was at the trap location scanning for any sight of her with my binoculars.

As for what's going to get her here, we'll be setting up a radio tower capable of receiving signals outside of the planets range. Since the planet we were on was so far away from any intergalactic radio transmission station you would need a really powerful phone like the one we have right now in order to get a clear conversation.

Luckily for me, she seemed to be getting desperate since I could see her running over towards the city as I think about my plan. I a few moments later she entered and dashed straight to the phone, time to give her a false sense of security.

She picked up the phone and dialled a number, it didn't matter it always come back to me. She spoke first. "Jimmy it's me Krista listen I've been trapped on that crappy planet for three years now where the hell are you?"

"Sorry Krista but Jimmy's out for a while but I can talk instead if you like." To my surprise, she only rolled her eye's.

"Honestly if you fell for that act then you really do have no chance of winning against me."

"Really because the last time I checked I had you completely surrounded and on the run, tell me how that doesn't keep you on edge."

"Oh it does but honestly Robbie I'm getting really tired of this routine. How about this you let me go and you army can live a little longer."

"Or I can catch you like the rat you are and end this war." She smirked again.

"If that's what you want then fine, this war will end. With me winning." She declared. This had given my men enough time to surround her.

"If those are your last comments then I guess I'll just have to prove you wrong." With that, I activated the towers hidden potential. It began to admit a high pitched sound that made her instantly grab her ears. Wasting no time at all my men wearing special earmuffs charged at her with stun guns firing at her immediately.

She seemed to react immediately dashing behind the structure that was giving her a migraine. Cutting the support bars the tower fell in the direction of my soldiers, they quickly jumped out of the way. She made a mad dash for it hell-bent on continuing the chase we've been having for the past couple of years, like hell that was happening.

My men surrounded the city cutting off her escape. She dashed back into the city and began trying to find a weak spot in the crowd of soldiers. I simply watched as the concerned look on her face grew trying to find the crack.

She then saw what she thought was an opening and dashed towards it. She was so determined on escaping that she hardly realised the 'Soldiers' she was running to were just a bunch of scarecrows in marine gear. At this point, I revealed my secret weapon. In an instant, the flashbangs and concussion grenades stored around the scarecrows detonated sending Krista into a new state of pain.

Still, she seemed to be recovering slightly faster than the average person but it wasn't enough to save her because one of the soldiers wearing a mask to protect himself from the effects of the grenades had fired an electrified net at her and it actually hit her. A smirk of satisfaction formed on my face seeing her thrash around on the ground before fainting completely.

The others soon arrived and wasted no time properly restraining her. "Finally I swear I was about to throw in the towel after that." I walked up to the man who caught Krista, I sized him up and stared at his eye's through his tactical mask. "Honestly remind me whenever I'm doing something this risky to bring you along Damien." He took off his mask revealing his face.

"Hey don't look at me you're way too far behind you're training with the kids. Jake's performance had been dropping and as soon as I found out it was because you weren't there I rushed out here to do your job so you can go back got it." I should've figured so, I really am a horrible grandparent.

"Yeah well, you couldn't have realised it a bit early like let's say two years perhaps?" We both chuckled at that. "Well it doesn't matter, we've got the job done let's go stop a war!" Everyone cheered at that.

* * *

As soon as we were on _Ares_ we immediately headed towards the HQ I don't ever want to see that planet again. Krista was Immediately placed in a resentment device and locked in a secure room with constant monitoring.

I stared at her through the one-way window marvelling in my achievement. "You've got a lot to pay for Krista and your gonna start by ending the war." My confidence never leaving my face.

She lifted her head as high as she could and tested my confidence with a smirk of her own. "Oh trust me, Robbie, I intend to end the war." Confusing me for a second before she added. "By winning it." with that I simply left not wanting to listen to what she has to say.

* * *

 **AN: Good god, I don't think I've ever written this much in… ever! Honestly, it's as if I don't have a life. OH wait. Well other than that it got unexpectedly heavy during the middle of this chapter not that I'm not going to work with it. Anyway, this chapter has been split into a two part… thing, that will be Jacob's final and most devastating transformation yet and trust me you don't want to miss it. Unless it turns out to be crap in which case why are you even reading this? Finally be sure to Review.**


	18. Chapter 18: Metamorphosis part 2

**Disclaimer I don't own alien**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Metamorphosis part 2**

Location: Maria II

Date: September 5th 2266

Time: 0400

The galaxy was in a state of pure relief after finding out the leader of Vera pax was captured. People were so happy that multiple planets were trying to throw the army a thank you parade through their capitals. Robert felt really appreciated at that moment not just because he was going to be rewarded for his efforts but because after he puts this issue behind him, he'll finally be able to retire.

The people that learned of his idea to retire couldn't be happier. Jake and everyone close to him could wait to see him again. They couldn't thank him enough for what he has done.

Jake would be feeling a lot happier if he didn't feel like he was melting. The small incident at the rock climbing park quickly escalated, grey patches had emerged all over his body, his hair had moulted to the point of being bold and his body had grown so stiff that it felt like something was pushing on his spine, feet and arms.

* * *

 _(Jakes P.O.V)_

Everything hurt from the top of my head to the bottom of my toes. Everything was hot I could feel it all over my body as if there was an invisible blanket I couldn't remove. Everything was falling apart my hair, nails and even skin.

If this was going to be a change he knew for certain that this would be something I would never forget. I stared down at my arm still a bit tired from his lack of sleep. The arm was completely grey as if all the blood had just stopped flowing into it and it wasn't just that. The other arm, both legs my lower body, the entirety of my back and even my face was turning grey. Let's also not forget that nearly all my hair was lost fallen from my body.

This was enough for my dad to give me routine check-ups every three hours to make sure there wasn't something wrong with me. But no matter how bad things got for my skin I somehow retained a steady heart rate, bodily fluids and no internal damage. Making seem like this was normal If this is puberty kill me now.

Unable to take the hot stench of my body I got up and headed towards the bathroom. I hopped into the shower and let the burning hot water wash over me. I didn't feel it, my skin became non-responsive a day ago. Although if I kicked my toe or something else painful I could still sort of feel the pain. But it hardly hurt as much as it should. I washed my body removing the sticky feeling as well as any hair not strong enough to be held in place.

Drying myself off I looked at the mirror. Honestly, it was like looking at a scarecrow. I had patches of hair sticking up from the head in different places. The skin above my left eye had begun to sag so now I could only see out of it if I lifted the skin. My entire face was grey and my ears had actually shrunk from this problem.

My arms had turned grey as well and they easily got torn if I moved them to quickly not that I ever felt them. My fingernails had fallen off completely due to this problem. My chest was a different story as if wonder if it should turn grey or not. My entire top area had turned grey but the area around my belly button was still as somewhat healthy colour.

My legs were cracked from the thigh down as the constraint motion had broken the skin, oh yeah and I lost my toenails too as if I wasn't disgusted enough by my appearance. Finally my tail I hadn't been moving it a lot because the skin around it still had some feeling and every time I moved it, it felt like something was stabbing the end of it.

With that done I got dressed in my pajamas and went to the lounge room, the one spot I didn't dare leave and in case that wasn't a big enough hint I haven't left the house to do activities, get food or go to school I was completely chained to the house and that my me angry because there's only so much TV can give you.

Not in the mood for movies or cartoons I switched to the morning news. "Our top story the war is a means to an end as the leader of Vera pax has been captured and will be arriving at UNCM headquarters in a matter of minutes." I peeked up at that grandpa had done it he caught the leader which means he would be coming home soon along with Charlotte and Ruby's dad.

"Whatcha looking at Jake." I turned to my right to see Charlotte standing there with Ruby, Oh how I love that we all live together. "You feeling any better because you look a horrendous, sorry." I waved her off.

"Nah it's all good, well actually this is quite worrying but that's, not whats important. Grandpa and your dad caught the leader of Vera pax."

"What?!"

"No way."

"Yes way it means they should be coming home soon, and my grandpa can finally retire. Maybe your dad can get a job that isn't so dangerous." The girls smiled at that, sitting down we turned our attention back to the TV.

"After a three-year struggle, Admirable Belenham along with Major Smith and multiple others had finally caught the tyrant and are bringing her to justice at this very station." She then placed a finger on an earpiece in her. Glancing back up to the camera she continued. "We've just received word that they will be arriving in the next few minutes stay tuned."

"So they're going to reveal what she looks like." I turned to the girls to see if they were alright, it turns out they seemed to be thinking the same thing we all were. "Any guesses as to what she looks like?" I toyed.

"I bet she's really ugly like worse than old man Howard." We smirked at Ruby's comment.

"No way she'll have the eyes of cricket and the hands of a rat complete with a never-ending supply for drool." We laughed at Charlotte's proposal.

"Oh, what if she had the body of a slug and breath that could rival even the most silent of farts with the arms of a frog." The girls laughed at my statement to the point where they grabbed their stomachs because they laughed so hard.

Our answer came soon as the news reported continued. "The ship is arriving make sure you get a shot of her." We scooted closer to the TV as we saw the massive ship dock into the even larger space station.

"I guess that's _Ares_ you know the ship your dad keeps going on about." The girls silently nodded as we all waited for the ship to reveal the reason behind their suffering. The doors that lead to the station opened, instantly magnitudes of men ran out in order to secure a safe passage between the ship and the jail.

We watched carefully as people began to emerge from the ship. Soon after we spotted Grandpa and Damien emerge from the ship the girls peeked up at that. "Daddy, he's on TV!" they squealed like little girls. Soon, however, four men surrounding what looked to be a very uncomfortable restraining device that looked like a disk standing up straight and restrained within it was her.

Our descriptions of her were instantly shattered at her looks. She was absolutely beautiful from her face right down to her legs, she made every single girl except for Charlotte and Ruby look ugly in comparison. Then there were the features that truly defined her as an alien her entire skin was pitch black including her hair. What's more is she had four weird-looking tubes coming out of her back that stood straight up not to mention the tail spreading from her backside, it was completely black and boney with the sharpest blade I've ever seen on the end of her tail.

The reported wasted no time trying to get information out of grandpa. "Admirable Belenham can you please tell us who this individual is." He seemed to contemplate whether or not he should say anything, making up his mind he spoke.

"This is the leader of Vera pax her name is Krista Johnson." My eyes bulged out of my head when I heard that.

"That's Krista Johnson?!" The girls turned to me.

"You know her?"

"Yeah she's a terrorist responsible for the destruction of 'Darkest day' incident and now she's responsible for galactic conquest." I clenched my teeth at that. I saw how she was smirking as she was moved towards the prison, thinking she was so cool. My gut turned at that, first figuratively than literally.

I grabbed my stomach as if I just lost any control over it. "Jake are you ok?" I shook my head.

"No I think I'm having bowel problems, I'll be back." with that I dashed to the bathroom.

* * *

After I had relieved myself I began to wonder what went wrong. I glanced at my stomach a jumped when I saw that it was completely grey as was my entire body. So does this mean my change is over? I hope not because my skin is either cracked or melting off me.

Sadness grew is this what I was going to look like for the rest of my life? I quickly slapped myself yeah like that'll ever happen. I looked around I guess I may as well brush my teeth. Putting some toothpaste on my toothbrush I got to work. I didn't need to do this a lot since the Medpod stated that my teeth were too strong for plaque so really I just cleaned them for anything else. Finally finished I spat, and stuck out my inner jaw and brushed the teeth on it.

I thought it was pretty funny when I did it the first time so did everyone else, but eventually, it just became a habit. With one finally wash of my mouth I stood up straight and looked at myself. I was disgusted by the look of myself and felt the urge to punch the mirror in frustration. During these times I would always hear my mum's voice in my head 'Don't focus on the negatives try and find a positive.'

Calming down I tried to think of something. I just brushed my teeth so maybe. I opened my mouth to the point where I could possibly fit a newborn's head in there. Nothing about my teeth, gums or even inner jaw seemed to be out of place, other than the fact I was a human and had them. I smiled at that laughing at my own arrogance. Is my pride really that great that if my outside appearance failed me that I was too ugly on the inside I would just give up?

Closing my eyes I thought silently for a moment. If I cared about appearances would I care about anything else in a person? No, I care for who some is based on how they act not by the shape of their head. If all I care about is looks then I don't deserve to be in this family.

I opened my eyes to something I really didn't expect. On my left cheek, there was a deep crack that spread across to my ear. Slightly startled I lifted my left hand and scratched the crack. A large piece of dried skin broke of a triggered an itching sensation that seemed too powerful to resist.

Unable to hold myself back I scratched more furiously starting a chain reaction itching sensations erupted all over my body. I became frustrated as I couldn't scratch each one separately and whenever I did another one would pop up more powerful than the last. I closed my eye's as scratched everywhere.

To my sweet relief I isolated the most powerful Itching sensation on my body and when I scratched no other sensation popped up. The back of my neck was covered in ants as I desperately tried to get them off. I was completely oblivious the fact that the skin on my fingers had been punctured by a new set of midnight black claws.

I scratched and scratched and scratched trying desperately to make it stop. It was here I had a moment of realisation that I wasn't having any effect on the disturbance, it was like I was trying to scratch something though gell. Readjusting my fingers I got ready to stab the back of my neck.

Steadying myself I pulled back slightly before ramming my fingers into my skin. My eyes shot open when I heard a squelching sound. I went to scratch the area only to find it had spread around the opening. Closing my eyes again I wrapped my hands around the material causing the itch and pulled causing the split to open further and the itch to spread.

Wasting no time I continued to pull the material off. I was connected to something wrapped all over my body. The material was then split behind my head, eager to get whatever this stuff was off, I peeled it off my face and pulled my head back. I felt as if I had just taken a breath of fresh air I smiled at the sensation.

I didn't stop there I wanted it completely off. I pulled it down over my pectorals and began to pull my arms out free of its grasp. Each time I did this I felt like I was finally ridding myself of a burden I didn't know existed.

I peeled it down further until it got to my legs. Stopping here I realised it was on my tail as well. I moved I around to me to remove the material, but the sudden action caused multiple slits to open making it much easier to remove. When it got to my legs I simply just removed them like I would any type of pants.

It was gone the annoying feeling from that material had been removed. It was here that I realised the restricting feeling had been removed as well, to celebrate I stretched as high as tall as I could. Finally relaxed I opened my eyes...What I saw in the mirror made me jump.

Everything that was what made up what I was wasn't there anymore. My entire skin was black but that wasn't the only problem. My skin didn't look like skin, it looked like I had some type of armour on. It covered my arms from my forearm to...Hold on where the hell did that come from I stared at the four-inch spike sticking out of my elbow. A closer examination showed the small gaps between the armour. It clicked at that moment an exoskeleton.

My fear was slowly growing along with my excitement. I was growing this the whole time I had a nervous smirk at that. I looked at my hand trying to look past the plate on the back of my hand and the inch long claws but they seemed to be the only thing special about my hand not to say that it wasn't as equally terrifying as it was cool.

I then realised the old skin was replaced by this. My eyes widen as I looked to the ground. "Oh gross!" the material I had just pulled off my body was my own skin and now it was just sitting there as a piece of flesh and fat. "Mum is so going to make me clean that up."

I then gaze to my chest. I seemed to gain an exoskeleton on the top half of my chest and the lower half still had regular flesh around my stomach. Wait a minute, it tore my flesh of which included things like… I quickly check the area where my sensitive should have been. A moment of panic erupted before I realised I had a layer covering it. Holding my chest as I breathed easily at the relief of it still being there. I quickly checked other parts to distract myself from seriously checking that.

My thighs had a layer of skeleton along with my calves surprisingly my feet had no armour on them. I guess they just got stronger padding. It was at this moment something black fell in front of my eyes. It was hair, looking at the mirror I saw my hair had sprouted anew how I didn't see this when I first opened my eyes was a mystery but man am I glad it's back. I ruffled my hair slightly turning, looking back I saw something sticking out of my back. I turned to see four tubes that curved around my shoulder blades.

"Ok, that's a new addition." Using my left hand I reached over and grabbed one of them. Ok, they were tough waving my arm at the end of the top dorsal tube, as I'm now calling them, I felt air being constantly sucked into it. A little shocked I pulled back but curiosity drove my arm under the adjacent armpit to the bottom dorsal tube to find it constantly blowing air out. I then realised that I had been holding my breath this entire time and never felt the burn from my lungs to breath. So a new breathing method...Ok.

It was then that I saw my tail flick instantly gaining my attention. How can that be my tail? It's usually grey with a smooth look, this, however, looked like an extension of my spine and was as black as the rest of my body. But what really got my attention was the twelve-inch blade on the end that looked so sharp I bet I could cut someone by flicking the air the wrong way.

My idolization of myself then came to an end as I check myself over. 'What's the last one you have Izzy' the question I asked my sister years ago suddenly popped into my head. What am I spliced with? I did a listing system like we did before, Exoskeleton, inner jaw, acidic blood and a tail with a blade. My mind shut down for a moment what creature had these features… I began to imagine a very specific creature standing next to me to compare myself to it. My heart began to beat faster as the dots began to connect.

 _The exoskeleton, Inner jaw, acidic blood and a tail with a blade_ the behaviour of the creature that was similar to me _No fear towards darkness, incredibly stealthy and aquatic in nature_ I began to hyperventilate it couldn't be my dad would do that to me surely _Black skin, claws and silver teeth._ My legs lost whatever strength they had left as I fell on my backside. I began to shiver at the thought of it, I was becoming so scared that tears threatened to emerge from my eye's I could care less as everything was falling into place. _Aggression to my loved one's attackers, my fear of being alone and my amazing healing factor._ My realisation settled on one particular creature whose description could only hope to match what I've become.

 _Xenomorph_

The thing that killed the families of my friends, the thing that was on a conquest to control the galaxy and the beast responsible for trillions of deaths around the galaxy. This is what I was spliced with, a monster. I held my hand over my mouth to suppress a cry as tears rolled down my face.

 _When the day comes I hope you'll understand why I didn't tell you what you were spliced with._ My dad's words echoed in my head. I could understand it now, he wanted me to grow up thinking that I may be different but I should live based on what I was. Hugging my knees I silently thanked him for that. He let me live, but he let me live happily and the way I wanted to live.

Knock Knock "Jake are you alright in there?" Crap I could let Charlotte see me like this if I did I don't know how she would react. I felt like there were two sides of my brain arguing at the same time, one suggestion is I go and show her what happened the other suggestion is I run away to give myself some time to think about this. "You're still in there right Jake?"

Making up my mind I ran to the window opened it and quickly climbed out. I trust Charlotte with my life but right now I needed some time alone to figure things out. I quickly ran into a forest silently apologising to those I would leave in a state of worry but right now I needed to work things out.

I just hope they'll still see me the same.

* * *

 **Please review**


	19. Chapter 19: A broken promise

**Disclaimer I do not own alien**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: A broken promise**

Location: Maria II

Date: September 5th, 2266

Time: 0600

Jakes discovery of the beast within has left him shocked, disturbed and scared. Scared because he is unsure of what his friends would think of him if they saw him like this. Unable to come to a decision he escapes through a window and runs into a forest so he can calm himself down first.

However, while he is thinking about himself his family and friends are left questioning what is taking him so long, oblivious to the events that have just taken place.

* * *

 _(Charlotte's P.O.V)_

Ok, seriously what is taking him so long surely he doesn't take this long to get ready. I mean all he does is comb his hair and brush his teeth, he only has a shower at the end of the day and he is going to get his butt kicked if he doesn't get out now.

I storm over to the bathroom my feet thudding with every step. I asked him last time if he was alright only to receive no answer. So I guessed he went into the shower and I left but a few minutes later the realisation hit me of his routine. So now I'm heading right back there, My patience can only go on for so long and now I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind.

I knock on the door so hard I could be counted at punching it. "Jake! What is taking you so long? I swear if you think you can just stay in there all day you got another thing coming!" I waited for an answer only to be met with prolonged silence. I soon started to think that something happened to him and began to question it.

"Jake?" again no response.

"What's going on? What's all the racket?" I turn to see Kayleb, I guess I woke him up.

"Sorry Kayleb but Jake is just taking forever to get out of the bathroom." He then walked into his bedroom and came back with a screwdriver. "He also hasn't responded either of the times I called to him." He frowned and began to unscrew the handle on the door.

"That sounds weird sounds like something happened to him, I bet yah it has something to do with his sagging skin, while that might be a bit far-fetched it's the best I've got. Look how about we just go in and help him with whatever's troubling him ok?" I smiled a bit and nodded. He smiled back at me just as the lock clicks.

He reaches up and pulls the door handle down, slowly pushing the door open. The room reveals an open window the gushing wind but no Jake. Confused I look at Kayleb to see his face deprived of any colour as he stares at the floor. I follow his gaze to see what has made him so pale. On the ground was a pile of decaying grey skin, fat and hair that once belonged to jake.

Horror consumed my body in an instant at the site of Jake's former outer flesh. It was so grotesque I did the only thing that could after seeing the sight I screamed.

* * *

 _(Jake's P.O.V)_

I ran and ran I didn't know what for I just kept running as if to try and escape the reality of my situation. I tried to ignore the fact that this new form was making me run faster but you'd have to be a complete moron not to notice. Why because I'm pretty sure that I couldn't out run birds the last time I checked.

 _Deaaaattthhhh… Monsterrrr…_

I tried my best to escape the words that my friends and everyone else used to describe the creature I was spliced with. I tried to run faster which made my body lean over so much I thought that I would face plant. I reached out with one hand and grabbed the ground to hold myself up, while this held me up I was beginning to think that it was slowly me down. So I began to pull myself along instantly noticing the increase in speed.

 _Hellspawn…demonnnnn…_

I panicked as my thoughts were catching up to me. I needed something to help me speed up to escape and keep myself distracted. I stared at the next tree coming at me, without a second thought I jumped. Really high, landing on the tree time seemed to slow down for a moment, I looked down to see that I had just jumped what appeared to be ten meters. Snapping back to reality I leapt to the next tree then the next and the one after it.

It got to the point where I was pretty much flying through the trees, I smirked a little at how exhilarating this felt. Why shouldn't I, forget run 'like' the wind I am the wind. I dashed in between and through trees, ran across vertical rock faces and leapt across extraordinary distances. If I was told I would be doing this in a couple of months I would have questioned the sanity of the person who told me it.

 _Mindlessssss..._

At the sudden word lost my concentration and slipped on some moss. In less than five seconds I had fallen into a small lake scaring the living daylights out of anything around the water. Annoyed I began to use my arms and legs to propel myself at my normal pace. Nearing the surface I threw my tail into the mix to see if would help.

In an instant, I breached the surface and launched myself towards the land. "Holy crap!" landing with a thud I lay down to catch my breath. Only to find it was being taken care of by the tubes on my back. After two short breaths, I was back to how I was. I stood up and let myself bask in the sunlight. Now that I cooled myself down emotionally and physically I began to think. Out loud.

"Ok ok, I'm spliced with a Xenomorph big deal it's not like I am one." This did seem true to me but it still saddened me to learn the truth. My arms fell to my side and my tail went limp. I walked over to the lake and stared at my reflection in the water. I didn't look too different I mean you could still recognize it was me just with a few adjustment here and there.

"Well, at least it's something that looks cool I mean come on Izzy a leech really. I stared closer at myself to find my skin absolutely flawless in design, like in the sense that I didn't have any cuts and bruises. "I kinda look like Krista." I froze at my words I didn't really look like her right?

My denial only made me see it clearer. The black skin, wired tubes and a boney and bladed tail. My heart thudded in my chest as I fell back from the shock. "Please tell me I'm seeing things if this is your version of a joke brain it isn't funny." panicked I'm not like her… I'm not.

A strong wind passed through and I was on my feet and guard in an instant. My new claws and tail accompanied my stance in making me look like whatever wanted to face me was going to get a painful surprise. However, nothing appeared and that made me question my thought process.

 _Go away….help me…_

I then realised my mistake. I had forgotten about the words that kept me from judging myself. I panicked as I thought of a way to stay distracted but this only made them louder, I was getting scared. "Shut up shut up shut up, Jacob Kelly I am Jake kel…" The tidal wave of sounds suddenly filled my brain.

 _Mommy! Get away from me! They're breaking through! Run! The Lord has abandoned us! Keep firing damn it! AAAAHHHH! Help us there almost here! Daddy! Stay with me man we're gonna get through this. Just die already! NOOO! You monster! Why do you even exist all you do is Kill._

"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" I shouted louder than I ever have in my entire life making any animal in the area bolt with fear. My shout soon died down to an angered hiss. Falling to my knees I punched the ground with both fists and began to cry. "Dammit, why did it have to be something everyone fears. Why? Why did it have to be a bloody Xenomorph." I sobbed.

I then realised that I needed my friends more than ever now. I was there when they needed help, would they do the same for me. A month ago the answer would have been yes without a doubt. But now, now I'm not so sure.

* * *

 _(Charlottes P.O.V)_

I held back my breakfast as Jake's mum reached down, with gloved hands thankfully to examine the skin Jake left behind. She lifted the skin and manoeuvred it until she got the general idea of what she was looking at. Normally Jake's dad would be doing this but he was heading towards the UNCM HQ to see the demon he created.

"This part here is his face and the massive split travels from the top of his head right down his back towards where his legs should be." Everyone became slightly more interested in what happened to Jake.

"So what if the skin split there the fact remains the skins here and Jake isn't we should be trying to find him." Izzy spoke annoyed.

"Elizabeth calm down we will find don't act like you're the only one who is scared for him. Right now though I want to find out what has happened to him to make him run away." The worried tone did not go unnoticed by me.

Trying to help the best I can I spoke up. "Does the skin tell us anything about what happened to him?" Jessica then looked very closely at the neck part only to gasp a second later.

"What is it, mum?" Izzy asked.

"Look here." She pointed at a spot that had five holes along the skin just next to the split. "You see these? I think they may be the culprit." We looked at her questionably. "They're just large enough to accommodate Jakes' fingers." It didn't take a genius to figure out what she was trying to express.

"Y-you mean to say that he ripped his own skin off?!" I exclaimed.

"No way Jake could do that unless he had no feeling in his skin left." Ruby suggested.

"But this begs the obvious question. What was this skin hiding that scared Jake away?" We all pondered at the mystery.

Kayleb being silent this entire time decided to suggest an idea. "Jess would it be alright if you tell us what Jake is spliced with. I mean maybe this revelation relieved what he was and it scared him ya know?" Jessica seemed silent for the longest time.

"I… really don't feel comfortable discussing that. If it's alright with you." I could see why this was her little boy we were discussing here. I guess she wants it to remain that way for as long as possible because the idea of anyone being labelled as anything else would break the mother's heart of that person.

"Well, whatever the case we know that he removed it from his body and now he's scared of what he had now so I suggest we go and find him." I declared everyone thought for a moment before agreed.

"Ok, we should fan out in teams to cover more ground. Ruby you'll go with Kayleb to search any area where you guys would hang out. I'll go and check the city just in case. Charlotte I want you to go with Izzy and search the forest if you can't find anything come back I don't want you guys getting lost." We all agreed with her request.

We raced to the garage to where Jess got in her car and drove to the city while Ruby and Kayleb ran to the closest spot where we'd hang the direction we had taken was straight into the forest.

* * *

 _(Jake's P.O.V)_

I had recently found a cave that was barely large to hold a bear… I just realised the pun made and inwardly cringed. I, however, had decided to stay put in this cave as I am still very upset about my situation.

I knew it was only a matter of time before I sucked it up and went home or they came and found me. I knew it was going to happen I was merely delaying the inevitable. I curled up in a dark corner with nothing but echoes to keep me company.

I tried to think of happy times in my life in order to distract myself from the current events. I thought of the Christmas I had with all my friends was when I was six. We all came together that day grandpa even showed up and with all of us together having so much fun it just made the problems of the galaxy fade away because of the amount of fun we had.

Another time was when we found an injured Wraith Glide we were so sad that we pretty much instantly adopted it. Since it was a juvenile we could only hold onto it for so long but eventually, we nursed it back to health. Seeing it fly away was the most heartwarming and painful thing I felt that day.

There was also the time we climbed Mt Frost point. It took us over three hours but the hike was well worth I as we could see for miles on end because of it. The ski trip down the mountain was the cherry on top and was by far one of the most exhilarating moments ever.

I smiled at the memories I had, all those times and shared memories I had with my friends and family. I then remember something important. I had a promise with Charlotte that no matter what I turned into she would be there for me. So if I find her maybe she'll understand.

A sound then got me on guard I climbed until I got to the ceiling and just hanged from my arms. I stared down wondering who it was, a voice sounded and was heard by, whatever I had for ears now.

"Jake, are you in here." It was Charlotte instantly I felt happy that she was here but I was still hesitant. I didn't know how to do this I can't just drop down and say bam what do ya think. She began to walk away.

"C-Charlotte wait!" I spewed out.

She instantly turned around. "Jake where are you were all worried sick about you. First off we find your skin on the floor of the bathroom and then we see that you ran off whats going on with you." Good question.

"I wish I could tell you. Charlotte what happened to me was something different."

"How different, because all things considered it's kind of hard to see anything as outrageous as what you're going through seem different." Her light humour didn't really cheer me up nor did it make me feel any easier about this.

"Yeah well you see, when I tore my skin off I got a good look at myself. My appearance has changed drastically Charlotte, and it's this change that has made me realise what I'm spliced with." I saw her gasp at that still having no idea where I was.

"So umm. What are you spliced with exactly?" I inhaled deeply and carefully planned how I would show her.

"You remember a while back how I asked you no matter what I turned into you'd be there for me?" She answered immediately.

"Yeah, of course, I wouldn't leave you just because you're different."

My mind made up I climbed down to the edge of the cave away from Charlotte. Landing on the ground I walked closer until the afternoon light started to shine on my legs. I saw her eyes become fixated on my foot as I slowly stepped forward.

The light glistened off my exoskeleton as I step into her view until my entire body was within her full view. I could see the shocked expression on her face as she took in my new form.

"I ran off because the creature I'm spliced with is…"

"A Xenomorph." She whispered finishing my sentence.

I began to see her body begin to shiver at the sight of me. Her eye's stared at me with a fearful gaze as if I would charge at her at any second, with tears that threatened to fall. She nervously took a step back.

Seeing this I instantly became worried. "Charlotte? What's wrong?" I took a step forward only for her to trip and fall over backwards landing on her left arm. "Charlotte!" I ran towards her.

She closed her eyes causing the tears in her eyes to spill out as she screamed. "NO! STAY BACK!" I stopped getting scared myself.

"Charlotte I'm just worried you hurt yourself." She didn't seem to hear me.

"NO! DAD HELP! I'M SCARED!" My eye's watered at that.

"Charlotte please it's me, Jake, I'm not a monster I promise." I tried to convince her.

"MUMMY KEEP THEM AWAY FROM ME PLEASE! IT'LL HURT ME!" My legs lost their strength as my eye's let the tears fall.

"Charlotte please I'm scared to tell me that you see me and not something else." her answer came in the form of trying to crawl away from me. Heartbroken and at a loss of hope I ran to the depths of the cave finding another exit.

How could she? She promised me she would be there for me, the tears streamed down my face as I became conflicted with my emotions. I just kept running trying to escape this reality or wake up from this hellish nightmare. There was no way she would mean those things she said to me, no way, no way, no way, noway nowaynowaynowaynoway.

I fell over my own feet as I fell into the mud. Slowly I pulled myself up and stared at my reflection in the water. I tried to see the kid that looked like any other person but instead, I only saw an alien looking back at me.

Frustrated and scared I punched the water and screamed letting my tears become absorbed into the water. I looked back at the water at myself the more I looked at it the more I hated it, a closer look at the puddle I saw a face that was behind me.

Snapping my neck around all I saw was a net that instantly pinned me to the ground. I didn't have a chance to panic or react because I felt an immense heat travel through my body making me spasm and burn out all my energy.

I went numb and was about to pass out. I looked up at my attacker. "Target neutralized, the command for termination awaiting." I heard a robotic voice sounded. "New orders updated, secure Target Immediately." Was the last thing I heard as the world went black.

* * *

 **AN: Now the advancement of a forgotten enemy has arisen what will happen to Jake. Meanwhile, the real threat may just have begun its ultimate conquest. All will be revealed soon. In the meantime be sure to review.**


	20. Chapter 20: Sealed Fate

**Disclaimer I do not own alien**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Sealed Fate**

Location: Weyland-yutani space station, current position unknown

Date: September 7th, 2266

Time: 1732

Jake has been captured by a company long since thought gone. However, it seems fate has a way to be further cruel to him still. Now in the hands of a madman what awaits him in the future.

Krista while newly captured with the UNCM has already begun to grow bored. Thinking to herself that she might just lighten the place up a bit before she escapes. All in good time, she thinks to herself, all in good time.

* * *

 _(Jake's P.O.V)_

My heads feeling light, the headache I'm feeling is slowly fading. My eyes feel heavy, too heavy to open on their own. I tried to move my hand, I moment of worry infiltrated my mind as I realised It was stuck. Forcing my eyes open I am met with a unrecognised sight.

My arms, legs and tail were all restrained within a… a giant ring I don't know what it is. Looking around I saw a small room with a tall roof covered head to toe in tiles of some kind along with really bright lightening making me squint.

How did I get here? My memories started to cascade as I remembered the past, what felt like hours, my new look, the obvious changes in abilities and Charlotte screaming at me… I instantly felt depressed. Charlotte was the one person I trusted more than anyone other than my friends and family what's to say they wouldn't act the same way.

The memory of her reaction poisoned my body as if it was slowly dying. I cried by it came out like a silent hiss. I tried my best to be there for her why couldn't she do the same. I'm so scared of what's happened I've changed into the one thing everyone despises, I've lost a friend and now I don't even know where I am.

I didn't know what to do, I don't know how I got here but I don't care at the moment I just wanted some sign that my friends and family still cared about me. My vision grew foggy as my tears swelled up, Charlotte reacted the way she did because all she saw was a monster would everyone else think the same? Would Kayleb hate me because of the aliens that did this to his parents? Would Ruby even be able to look at me the same way again? Questions I really didn't want to be answered.

Then there was my family Izzy was the person I always turned to when I didn't know what to do, would she help me with the way I am now? My mum always told me that I'm the same as everyone else and I should never see myself as anything else, but with the neglect, I've been feeling from her I've begun to question if she really feels that way. Then there's my dad, He made me like this but he did it out of the goodness of his heart in order to save me and mum, But now that Krista has reappeared would he still see me as his son or as a beast that would inevitably turn evil.

The questions floated around my head. The energy left my body as I felt the only reason I had to live evaporated. Suddenly remembering the situation I was in I tried to figure out where I was but before I could begin a door to my right opened up revealing a man with pretty much no hair a white lab coat in his seventies or something complete with a smile that made me shiver.

* * *

 _(Charlotte's P.O.V)_

It has been an entire day since I saw Jake. I still couldn't believe it, he was spliced with a Xenomorph the thing that has already taken so much away from me. I was so scared I instantly stopped seeing my best friend and only saw the monster that has taken so much from me.

I'm so selfish. Everything Jake did was because he was worried about me. Every time I was bullied he would stick up for me, every time I fell down he picked me and When the aliens attack he was there to make sure they would hurt me.

Then when the time came when he needed me, when I promised him that I would help him with his changes I screamed and pushed him away. I pushed my face into my hands as I sat on my bed crying to myself. "What kind of person does that to a friend." someone like me I suppose.

"Charlotte?" I looked up to see the one person I really didn't want to face. His mother I only looked down in shame. "Charlotte was really worried about Jake and were worried that he has run away unless you saw him. So please if you did you need to tell me." She pleaded making my heart bleed.

"Sniff, I did." I said looking to the ground. She looked first happy but then concerned as she let me continue. "I-I was his friend and y-yet I only saw what he… had become!" I buried my face in my hands and wept. Surprisingly she started to cry as well and hugged me.

"What did you see Charlotte?"

"I saw the creature he was spliced with but not Jake. A-a X-xenomorph." I cried as sank into her comfort, knowing I didn't deserve it.

"It's okay Charlotte-."

"NO, IT'S NOT!" I screamed startling her. "I promised him that I would stay with him when it was finally revealed on what he was but all I could do was call him a monster." I looked up at her teary face. "Do you know what that's like." She then nodded.

"If you have that strong a bond with Jake then he must have told you about how I treat him." I recalled about how he said they didn't pay enough attention to him but let her continue. "When I first heard of the proposal by William I thought he was crazy, I mean a Xenomorph out of all creatures, but we were desperate so we went along with it." Intrigued I kept listening.

"When he was born I saw him the way any mother would see her child, as the greatest miracle of her life. But as he grew up the changes became more and more noticeable, and so I did something so unforgivable I probably don't deserve to be his mother anymore, I neglected him." I gasped at her words but she continued. "I made up excuses as to why couldn't be with him, I tried to find ways of helping out Izzy and I even tried to find more work as then I could be away from him." She put a hand on her face in shame. "What kind of a mother am I, that I can't even stand the sight of my own child."

Her revelation made me feel a bit better but did not cheer me up completely, but if she could recognise her mistakes then so can I. "Jess we gotta do something!" She looked at me a bit confused. "If we don't I'm not sure he'll ever look at us the same way or worse he'll accept that he is a monster and become no better than any other Xeno." Now interested she listened. "When we find Jake let's make a promise that we'll apologise for what we did to him and ensure him that nothing will ever change what we think of him, I know It's not full proof I broke his trust and he'll probably never trust me again but maybe you can show that we still care about him since your his mum the first person he ever trusted." She thought for a moment.

"I like it, we may have to improve upon it but right now we need to find him. So where did you last see him?" I sighed at that.

"I spotted him in a cave in the forest. But he'll be long gone by now but he could still let some sort of trail behind." She nodded.

"You know you're not going anywhere without us helping you right." we turned to see Izzy, Ruby and Kayleb standing at the door."

"Very well let's just make sure he is still the same I doubt it but he may have already started seeing himself as something else." We all nodded at the caution in her voice.

"I'm sure we'll be fine this is Jake we're talking about here, he may be different but he is still Jake." We smiled at Kayleb's words and went to the garage.

* * *

 _(Jake's P.O.V)_

"He never took anything from my station is what he had told me but I guess I should've known better." The frail old man spoke standing in front of me. "But I'm willing to own up to my mistakes after all I have you now don't I?" I looked at him weirdly.

"Oh, but of course you have no idea who I am, do you? My name is Cameron Riley I am the current CEO of Weyland-Yutani, and you are?" His fake kindness was terribly flawed by his tone however what shocked me was who this man represented.

"How? I thought that WYC was failed as a business because you couldn't terraform any more planets?" At least that was what mum said after she got another job as a nurse.

"So you can speak. Good to know, and to answer your question we made a profit from building androids now as you can see from these two." I glanced around to see first his assistant looking very unnerved and two soldier looking beings that had skulls for faces. "Now on to the next question I have for you, who are you?" How would I answer him? "And don't bother lying I have you connected to a lie detector." Well, there goes my options.

I exhaled. "My name is Jacob Kelly." He looked stunned for a moment before smirking.

"I always suspected that your father stole classified equipment from me, but I wouldn't expect he would use it on his own son." I looked up at him curious of what he was talking about. "You see your father used to work for me, and during his time he came up with the idea to create hybrids using Xenomorph DNA, however, a while after I decided to end the project he left along with one of the serums for the hybrid program."

"So what does this have to do with me?"

"What this means is your father has lied to me and stolen valuable products, but since I can't get them back from him I guess I'll have to make due with you." My eyes widened at that.

"You can't do that it's kidnapping and against every type of law!" Smirking again he bent over to look at my face.

"And it is illegal to steal classified information and materials from a government funded company. So how about you drop the right and wrong act because we've got work to do." I shivered at where he was going with this.

"What are you gonna do with me?" He stood up with a new expression on his face. Before he could speak his assistant spoke up.

"Sir, should we being vivisection?" My heart stopped at his words. However, Cameron only rolled his eye's.

"This must clearly be your first day on the job. No, we are not going to start with vivisection, the same as how you don't go straight to the dessert in a meal because there is so much you can learn from simple things like an observation. Is that clear!" He shuttered before responding.

"Yes, sir."

"Good now tell me as for a proper examination of your skill tell me what kind of Xenomorph is this." What the hell is wrong with these people they talk about dissection and kidnapping as if it's a common trait for them.

"It's a hybrid between a Xenomorph and a human sir." Cameron once again rolled his eyes.

"Clearly you didn't understand the question. I can see that he is a hybrid I'm asking you what type of Xenomorph he is, from the pattern on his armour, the length of his tail and the shape of his body. Or are you too incompetent to even do that." He shook his head and got closer to me making me pull away and do something unintentionally, I growled really deep.

It was clearly effective since he took a step back. But he was still close enough to examine me. He stared at my arms, tail and overall body figure so it was no surprise I started to feel uncomfortable. He finally spoke up. "I see it now he's clearly a warrior type xenomorph. The amount of armour on his body would be enough however it is serrated which would suggest he's not just your average warrior." Becoming annoyed I spoke up.

"What the hell are you mumbling about." I guess he felt generous because he sighed and when on to explain.

"Xenomorphs come in a variety of shapes and sizes but there are classes of them that stand out from the rest such as drones, warriors and praetorians. You seem to fit into a warrior class but what I want to know is what type of warrior are you." He became silent as he continued to examine a bit more detail before he stopped. "That's interesting."

I looked at him but Cameron spoke up first. "What is it?"

"He's a carved warrior." I looked at him weirdly. "They're like regular warriors but their serrated edges look a lot sharper as you can see on his forearms and tail. Speaking of which they are far agiler than your average warriors as there's have twice as many vertebrates in the tail. Oh one more thing about them is that they are an absolute bitch to kill with guns as if their armour was specially designed for projectiles." So I'm bulletproof, I won't say it makes me feel any better but damn that sounds cool.

"Well if that's all let's see what you can do." Cameron and his assistant then left the room leaving me alone with the androids. Suddenly the cuffs snapped open. No waiting for them to lock up again I awkwardly moved out of the ring. Now standing I saw that I was wearing a grey jumpsuit that went to my elbows and my thighs.

"Clearly you're new to this form of yours how about you try climbing Xenomorphs are capable of walking on any surface you know." A little curious myself I walked up to a wall and placed a clawed hand on the wall shocking myself at how tight a grip I had what shocked me more was that I was on a tiled wall one of the slipperiest surfaces. Becoming eager I climbed the wall until I got to the ceiling."

"Something stopping you Jake."

"I don't have anywhere else to climb."

"Remember Jake 'any surface'." Oh yeah forgot about that. Placing my hand on the ceiling I slowly began to crawl my way there. It wasn't long before I had both feet on the ceiling man this was weird but I didn't feel my nerves getting to me or the weight of gravity pulling me down. Relaxing a bit I soon found myself walking on all fours across the ceiling walls until I decided to just drop down.

"He seemed to be enjoying himself." I heard the assistant say over the loudspeaker.

"Indeed but I want to test the limits of what he can do. Jake, I want to see your level of endurance and to test this I want you to hop on this treadmill." The floor opened up and out came a treadmill. "And run until you can't anymore." What the hell does he think I am a dog.

"Why should I, what do you gain from watching me do this?"

"For your second that's none of your business, and for the first, I'd like to point out that this room is filled with vents ready to pump chloroform gas into that chamber to subdue you, then maybe we can skip straight to theoretical tests if you prefer." I could practically hear him smirk. I growled at his words but I knew it was hopeless, I was stuck and should draw them out the time as much as possible so I swallowed my pride and began the… exams.

* * *

 _(Will's P.O.V)_

I stood there looking through the one-way window at the horror I had created as Bob tried to get her to speak. She was restrained with her wrist chained to the table, her feet strapped to the chair legs and her tail cuffed to the floor complete with a bear mask on her face.

"Despite what has happened in the last few days we still need to get you to make your… followers fall back so we can return the planets you stole to there rightful status." Bob had asked of her, but all she did was a sigh.

"How about you make this a little easier on both of us Robby. We had our fun on that planet you trapped me on. But if I'm going to speak to anyone it will be from one I know I can get my answers from. I want to talk to the one who made me like this." Did she want to talk to me? Bob seemed to be compliant with her terms and left the room.

"Will she seems to want to talk to you for whatever reason, but remember this no matter how safe you feel don't tell her anything personal. Just make sure you get her to make her pets get off those planets and answer any questions you think are harmless, ok?" I nodded at him.

I walked to the door waiting as it hissed open, I stepped in the same room with the beast I had created. Time slowed down as I stared at her, now that I had a closer look I could see her armour and her bladed tail. She stared at me with the most poisonous look I've ever seen her sinister smile didn't help with it. I sat down and began with a simple but not at all friendly greeting. "You wanted to see me, here I am."

She looked at me from top to bottom sizing me up as if I was her next meal. "I must say even for a scientist you have a rather steady build, your still the same as I remember you, William. Should I call you Will?" She remembered me this was becoming interesting.

"Sure, may I ask why you asked for me, Krista?" She slouched in her chair staring at me as if I had just stated something obvious.

"I thought that would be obvious Will, I wanted to thank you." It was my turn to look at her weird.

"And why are you thanking me?"

"Why you made me like this. As you can see I've become a lot stronger, gained the looks of a goddess and have made many friends. You have turned my life around." I frowned at how light she was making this.

"If that's all then I will move on to the subject of ending the war." She instantly became disinterested.

"Fine but I'll let you in on a little secret. I don't control my followers I simply point them in the direction of what they desire and give them transportation to each planet. But that is hardly a reason to join a war now is it?" Where was she going with this?

"Do you, Will know pain?" Ok, now I'm getting confused.

"What are you talking about?" She was becoming more serious as she lent over the table with a glare.

"Do you know the pain of losing those close to you? I believe you do because I saw the desperation on your face as you worked tirelessly operating on me." I was stunned could she read me that easily. "What do you do now Will?" Seeing a potential threat with what she wanted I answered with caution.

"I'm making weapons for the UNCM." Not telling the entire truth.

She sighed then continued. "It seems that's all we're capable of doing isn't it Will. Become smarter so that the enemy doesn't stay a step ahead of you?" I looked a bit stunned at her for a moment, did she really think that way? "When I was a little girl I grew up on a war-torn planet that had no chance of being revived. In order to cope with the never-ending war, I tried to pray to various deities in hopes that they would make a change to my way of life. Do you know what happened?" I was to stunned by her statement to give a suitable answer.

"I'm guessing not much."

"Nothing, not a single thing changed. So with nothing changing, I abandoned whatever faith I had since they were clearly not going to help me. Being a girl in a place of war was dangerous for me as I was always under threat of being abducted. One day I thought I was going to happen government soldiers corrupted by their own power tried to take me. However, a single man managed to stop all six of them. He was my guardian and I treated him like my hero, he fought hard inspiring the people to stay strong and rise up against our oppressors. I thought that he would be the one to end all wars until." She looked down at the table.

"Until what? Or was that the end of your story." She glanced up to me.

"Until the current armies had, had enough of his uprising and silenced him. I was at this point I realised that fate had a cruel sense of humour as it seemed to enjoy watching my hopes become crushed. So if the world wouldn't help me then I would help myself. I was just a teenager and was worried at first but then I did something that changed me forever. I killed a trained guard it was so satisfying, but the feeling of causing despair for your enemies that you felt all your life proved far more satisfying. You should have heard they're families cries." I then was reminded of who I was in the room with and instantly snarled.

"If that's all you wanted to talk about then let's get back on topic shall we." She smirked at my anger.

"We could but I still don't think you understand why I'm making your life a living hell. I'm making it a living hell because the hell I experience is everywhere and I am going to put a stop to it permanently. But spreading the Xenomorphs until they completely cover the galaxy then there will be no more wars left to fight since they are completely loyal to each other. True when I first started out my deeds I hadn't exactly planned on becoming a Xenomorph myself but I guess things have a funny way of working out don't you think." That's it.

"Enough! We have you in chains I could careless about your backstory, or your plans for the future because we are going to stop them don't you understand you have lost." She didn't seem very pleased by that, good anything to get her off her high horse.

"Stop my plans?" She looked at me straight in the eye. "Tell me how can you stop something that is going accordingly." I raised an eyebrow at that. "To answer your question Will, I will end this war. With every one, every hunter, gatherer, teacher, explorer, scientist, corrupt politician, warlord, creator, destroyer, settler, emperor, peasant, man, woman and child are stamped out of existence!" Suddenly the entire station shook causing me to fall back. An alarm sounded at the sudden intrusion.

I stood up only to be grabbed and pulled into a headlock with the sharpest looking blade pointed at my throat. I turned to see to my absolute horror that Krista had broken free of her restraints and now had me at her mercy. "Krista… Please… Don't." She smiled softly at that.

"Don't worry, It's up to the people who caught me that have your life in their hands and I'm sure they really don't want to lose you." Her ice cold breathe chilled me to the bone. She was right though, the door opened revealing Bob. "Drop your weapon Robbie, you know better than anyone I can kill him four times over before your bullet has a chance to reach me." Frustrated and out of options he dropped his gun. "Good, now turn around." He had to comply.

In one swift movement, she managed to throw me into a wall and hit the back of Bob's head. My mind became heavy as I saw her run out of the room and into the distraught station as whatever had caused the station to shift was obviously causing mayhem. But despite the situation, I could keep myself awake, the weight of my eyelids became too much for me.

* * *

 **AN: Just when things seem to be going there way Krista pulls a sly one on them. Jake, on the other hand, would need a miracle based on the position he is in, and who knows it may come from someone rather unexpected. Please Review, follow, favourite if this story is too your liking which I hope it is, I'm pretty sure I've set a new record of 4300 words and all my fingers are broken… ya commitment. Until then See ya next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21: A hush fell across the land

**ADisclaimer I don't own alien (Go figure)**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: A hush fell across the land**

 **Location:** UNCM HQ

 **Date:** September 7th 2266

 **Time:** 2022

The time is near, Krista has completely fooled the UNCM into thinking she would come along willingly. Now free she beings the next stage of her plan in order to shatter any remaining resistance within the station. She not here to conquer but rather to break the pillars supporting her enemy.

Jake, on the other hand, is in danger of becoming this year's greatest science experiment. The number of hoops they've put him through was just the beginning, unfortunately, the exercises and test runs were coming to an end and then the horrors of science would be unleashed and when they are over he may not be the same person as he was before.

* * *

 _(Will's P.O.V)_

My eyes cracked open revealing a foggy atmosphere that only made me close my eyes again. My second attempt at opening my eyes was similar to the first only that I could hear what sounded like alarms blasting around the facility. My final attempt was assisted by a figure pulling me up.

"Will wake up we have to go." I looked to see Bob.

"What… are you talking about?" starting to feel dizzy.

"The facilities under attack. We need to move and we can't do that with you on the floor."

"Facility?" Everything suddenly came back to me where I was, the interrogation and Krista escaping. "Where's Krista?"

"I don't know but for right now HQ is being pelted with space junk and there carrying passengers so get up before they overwhelm us." As fast as I could I climbed to my knees.

"What are we gonna do?"

"Well first we're gonna find Krista, Kill anything with a hostile intent on the way, well Damien and I will anyway, get you to the Shadowblade and use every single drone, Android and computer to recapture her. I don't know what she's planning but it won't work."

I nodded and began to follow him through the corridors. I peeked through the windows and saw the chaos erupting in HQ. Drones were firing relentlessly from the air and androids were forming barricades to hold back the intruders. Which were xenomorphs, how they got here without being detected was beyond me.

"How long has this being happening for?"

"Roughly an hour." Damien responded.

"Do we have any idea of where she could be?"

"Security camera footage saw her moving in a corridor to the command centre, why there? I'm guessing because we have codes for evacuation stationed there and she's trying to get off the sta-" Crash! I instantly hid behind a thin wall.

I looked over to see three alien drones break through a wall and charge right at us. Fortunately, Bob and Damian were not as shocked as I was. Firing their weapons one Xenomorph died while the other two jumped into a vent.

Catching my breath I calmed myself before running to the end of the corridor. "Krista told me that her plan was going according to plan meaning she wanted this to happen, do you have any idea of what she could want?" We reached an open area where androids were being ripped apart by the aliens that pursued them.

"Can't say I do but it has to be something with the command centre. Otherwise, she's just here for shit's and giggles." We got to another corridor shutting the door behind us, It was here that Bob realised something. "She wouldn't turn our hostage against us would she?" Would she, the only other person on the station was the other admirable it seems a bit far-fetched to suggest that she would go all this way for that admirable when there was one at her feet.

We then arrived at a security room promptly shutting the door behind us. I got to work checking security feeds from the last couple of hours. I started with one monitor reviewing the footage from the interrogation. I was talking to her nothing out of the ordinary but the station suddenly shook violently, switching to another screen I check outside footage to see multiple pieces of debris crashing into the station. Tuning back to the cameras I saw what was thought to be impossible.

"She really just broke those locks off like they were foil wrap," Damien commented. He wasn't wrong what was strong enough to restrain an elephant was just broken to pieces by a mutated woman. Fast forwarding I began to track her through the facility. I lost track of her when she ran through a vent though.

Pausing the feed I began looking furiously. "Check every screen find out where she is." We were all focused hard on the screens, about to give up Bob then spoke up.

"Play it at half speed maybe we can see where she comes out of." Nodding I adjusted the speed and hit play, We all watched carefully to see if anything changed. Nothing not a single thing seemed out of place aside room the Xenomorphs barging in and making a vicious assault, but soon something caught my eye.

"Hey look at this." I focused on one camera, in an instant Krista popped out of the vent. Now that we have a lock on her I began to fast forward the feed keeping a close eye on her. She ran from corridor to corridor sometimes stopping to kill a few men or direct the invading aliens. Soon, however, the feed played at a normal speed.

"What's going on keep the speed up." Damien demand.

"I can't." As I said that Krista paused and stared right at the camera. "This is a live feed." I then checked where she was. My heart stopped thankfully Bob explained for me.

"She's at the command centre." Acting quickly he contacted the people inside. "Attention all communicators Krista is outside the command centre lock down all gates!" He only got static in response.

Looking back to the live feed I turned on the sound to hear what the commanders were saying. "The situation escalating sir communications are down and we are able to bring them back online but it would require a full shutdown of the facility." A technician said to the commander.

Bob tried desperately to contact them. "Negative commander do not shut down the facility the enemy is right outside your door!"

"Alright do it if it will get us a better foothold in this fight."

Now panicking I desperately tried to get a line to them. "Do not shut down this facility it is just what Krista wants! Commander!" Was the last thing Bob said before everything went dark.

* * *

 _(Krista's P.O.V)_

I smirked as the lights went dark, with there power down so was any hope of them winning this fight. Grabbing the handle I pulled the door open quietly and entered the command centre. This should be fun I laughed silently.

I looked to see everyone so absorbed in their work they hardly even noticed my arrival, how rude. Stalking up to the closest guard I decided to make my presence known. If they wouldn't acknowledge me then I'll simply change that before getting to point of why I'm here.

"You know." Everyone almost snapped their necks to turn around to the sound of my voice. "Usually when someone enters a room you greet them. I was gonna learn your names but now after your rude behaviour I think I'll just skip straight to the main event." Their pale faces made it so hard not to laugh, what followed next was to be expected.

"AAAHHH!" The guards fired their weapons at me hoping to that it'll do something to protect them. I dashed to the left with enough speed that the lost track of me. "Where'd she go?!" I could just walk through there bullets but I think this will be much more satisfactory.

Dropping down from the ceiling I landed in the middle of the guards. The moment they became startled I used my tail to knock them off their feet. All six of them were in the air and I wasted no time stabbing three of them one for each hand and for my tail. Then quickly manoeuvring them to knock the still airborne guards back.

Dropping the now dead meat I began to stroll over to the three fallen guards. One of the technicians seemed brave enough to try something stupid. Pulling a revolver out he aimed it at me. The idiot, lifting one hand too quickly for him to see I grabbed the muzzle preventing the bullet from leaving. It tickled me all the way up my arm but now to make an example of the other twelve technicians.

Using my other arm I reached down and grabbed his shoulder, in one swift move I removed it from it's socket and displayed it to him. His brain to a moment to register what just happened because three seconds later he screamed in pain. "Let's make this clear any attack you do to me will be returned to you tenfold. Got it!" their terrified nods said it all.

I could hear one of the guards coming up behind me. I one swift motion I delivered a roundhouse kick with my hind leg, and I guarantee you I kick a lot harder than a horse. I chuckled seeing the man's head fly off, I saw the other two ready their weapons. I wasn't having any of it, moving like being fired from a gun I impaled one guard through the chest, pulling back I instantly decapitated the other.

The air stilled as I stared at the people left in the room. Their fear was almost tangible, thinking to themselves if they made one wrong move then I'll kill them. I simply walked up to the main computer. "I'm impressed. Despite everything I am impressed that you people actually managed to hold my forces off for this long. I mean even if I hadn't joined the war, I was sure that the Xenomorphs would get to you eventually." I smirked at the frowns the people made.

"We won't have to worry for much longer. You will lose this war." I turned at the sound of the feminine voice. A rather attractive woman had stood up to confront me, normally I would make an example out of her with my claws but I had a better Idea.

"You seem so sure of your defences? Tell me what makes you think you can beat me?" I questioned as I walked over to her. She didn't even stutter, I like that.

"We have the technology, weapons and resources necessary to take you down, sure we may have been pushed back. But with enough time will strike back and when we do, you'll find the shoe is on the other foot." I smirked at her statement.

"You know that is exactly what I think so I'm going to do something about it, but before I do I need to ask you something." I stood directly in front of her looking down my nose. "Do you think you can stop me?" Her answer came in the form of a gun pointing to the bottom of my jaw. BANG! Everyone in the room watched as I grabbed her arm holding the weapon and lifted it to the roof while my other hand grabbed the back of her neck holding her face to mine. "You know I would have loved having someone like you on my side you would've made a welcome addition."

"Go to hell monster!"

"Oh trust me were already there, but since you won't join me how about you help me in another way." Before she could tell me off again I smashed my lips on her getting a surprised yelp from her and a gasp from everyone else. Opening her mouth with mine I stuck my inner jaw down her throat and began a process I didn't do often. I began what felt like a regurgitation only it was slightly pleasurable six spheres down her throat that should have been more than anyone could take but she was an exception. Finally done I realised her in time to see her cough on the floor until she passed out.

"You monster!" another yelled.

"Life's cruel get used to it." Walking up to the main computer I began to cough up something else. A small microchip, but what this thing lacked in size it made up tenfold with what it carried. A Virus. Inserting it into the computer I could only smile at the red bold imagery before me.

 **VIRUS UPLOADED**

 **ETERNAL SILENCE-INITIATED**

 **ALL AI HACKED**

* * *

 _(Robert's P.O.V)_

The camera's had been out for a while now I had to get to the command centre. "Damien get William and get him to the shadowblade." He looked at me confused.

"Look we need to get off this station and Will is gonna get killed if he goes with us, so you take him to the ship and I'll find out what Krista did." He nodded and Will got up to go with him.

As we were about to go different directions Will called out to me. "Bob… don't get yourself killed." I gave him a thumbs up and began running.

As I began running I noticed that it was becoming uncomfortably quiet as if the fighting was coming to an end. Running up to a corner I turned to see a combat android. "You there. What's the situation?" It did not respond, raising an eyebrow I walked up it to see it's head following me. "I asked you a question android answer me." It still didn't respond great it's broken. Turning to leave I heard it's shotgun click.

"Eternal silence initiated all humans considered targets." I a moment of panic I pushed the weapon to the side as it was fired. Acting quickly I smashed my elbow on it's elbow pit making it bend its arms, grabbing the forend of the gun I pulled the weapon and pushed the muzzle to the bottom of it's chin, using my other arm I pushed the trigger and watched the fireworks, the half a ton of carbon fibre.

"What's going on here?" I picked up its shotgun and kept moving stopping to look out a window when I saw a bright flash. The colour left my face as I saw what was happening outside. The drones that we built to protect the station had gone berserk firing everything they had at the station and surrounding ships. I saw ships the size of ares crumble to dust at a number of rounds being fired at them, some managed to escape others were not so lucky.

Shaking my head I moved on. It must have taken me ten minutes before I arrived at the command centre. The door was already open so I instantly ran it. Aiming my shotgun I checked for any hostels but lowered it when I realised that nothing moved, there should be at least ten or more people in here.

"Mmmmaaa… anyone?" Snapping my head around I saw a woman on the ground holding her stomach in pain. Rushing over I helped her onto her back.

"Who are you? What happened here?"

"I'm… Amanda Truman… gah… Krista came here… killed the guards… threatened the staff… did something to me, and hacked the main computer." Concerned about what she did to her I called a medical crew and looked at the main computer.

"GOD DAMMIT!" The woman that was in my grasp just broke free and turned the forces I had at my command against me. The medical crew arrived and began checking Amanda for injuries. Finding none they began to check her blood. I'd seen enough fall back fight another day. I used the computer to send out a message to every ship, person, animal I could think of I was going to save as many people as I could. "Attention everyone due to new events everyone here is ordered to evacuate this facility and find refuge on another planet, repeat all personnel retreat."

"AAARRRggghhh!" I turned to see Amanda clutching her stomach in pain as her stomach started to bludge. She started breathing really fast before letting out a blood curtailing scream "AAAAAHHHHHH!" Her stomach exploded revealing six chest bursters.

"Get back!" The doctors jumped back as I fired at the worms. All dead with one shot I ran over to Amanda and held her hand. "Amanda listens to me you're gonna be fine just stay with me alright!" She puffed and struggled to inhale.

"Admirable… She kissed me." I frowned at her statement. "She made me swallow six things… that became these… when she kissed me… will you tell my family… I'll be seeing my mother… as my last wish?" I forced a smiled as I grasped her hand with both arms.

"I promise." was the last thing she heard as she closed her eyes with a small smile. A violent shake remained me that HQ was falling apart. "All of you with me. Pick her body up were taking her with us." The crew didn't argue grabbing the deceased woman they followed me through the facility to where Ares was docked.

Clearly, the enemy got the idea that the place was coming down to as I only came across one xenomorph who I dealt with instantly. Eventually, we came to the docking bay where Ares and Shadowblade. "Get aboard Ares and get away from this station." They didn't need to be told twice.

Separating I entered shadowblade spotting Damien and Will. "Start up the ship were getting out of here."

"Bob Damien's been shot." Looked to see Damien holding his shoulder. An explosion reminded me what's going on.

"Alright treat him I'll get this bird in the air." Getting the controls I closed the door. Starting up the engines I began to take off, now in the air, I launched out of the docking bay and so did Ares.

We made it out just as the facility exploded. Contacting Ares I told them to go to the nearest outpost. "What are we gonna do now Bob?" I looked back at Will seeing the worried look on his face, I wish I had better news to tell him.

"For now we head home from then on we'll see what we can do."

* * *

 _(Jake's P.O.V 10 minutes earlier.)_

The cold bench syphoned my hope away as the glare from the silver blades blinded me, resistance was futile as I was strapped down with chains, this was the assessment I had been dreading. The test I have been put through has been, tiring, to say the least. They wanted to see what I could do physically and so far that had extended to a basic workout routine.

They wanted to test how fast I could run a 100 meters. Seeing no problem with this I got ready. At the sound of the horn I took off, but it felt wrong like I was trying to run through a blizzard. This didn't stop me from running it in six seconds though that surprised even me. Making me do it again I tried to warm myself up this time, however, I seemed to do it too thoroughly as this time my run felt like I was running through a tropical rainforest. I still ran it in six seconds though.

"Jake, what are you trying to accomplish?" Cameron asked. "We have thermal imaging in that room, the first time you ran you had a temperature of an icicle and your second one you had the temperature of a hot stove." Since the lie detector was still attached I had no choice.

"I'm trying to find the right temperature to run at since if it's too hot or too cold I feel like I'm slowing myself down." A brief silence occurred before I got an answer.

"It seems from recordings the tubes on your back are connected to your body temperature, your top ones conduct heat and the bottom ones insulate." How about that. "Tell you what you find the temperature you want and we'll let you rest for an hour before moving to the next test." I guess that's his version of kindness.

"Alright, I guess I could give it a shot." Getting to the start line I took my mark. Breathing in I calmed my nerves and focused on my heat. I calmed down too much so using unfamiliar muscles in my back I inhaled through the top tubes that warmed my body up while simultaneously letting out a small flow of air through my bottom ones. The moment I realised it was the right temperature was when I couldn't feel any at all, this feeling became locked in my memory and I would never forget it. "I'm good to go."

At the sound of the horn, I took off like a shot. I became really startled when I found the wall at the end of the hall was right in front of my face, reacting quickly I ran up it to slow myself to a stop.

"Not bad Jake not bad at all, two seconds has got to be a thing to go on your resume don't you think." From that point, he began to check other things.

Example swimming 50 meters in four seconds, the max weight I could lift was two tonnes and I could punch with enough force to puncture tank amour. The scientists were all shocked at what I could do meanwhile I was having a hard time realising what I had just done.

However, any thought of this being a cake walk was shattered when I was forced into a restraining device. If I could pale I would at what they told me they were gonna do. An android had come in with a wide selection of guns.

"The warrior carved is said to be highly resilient to bullets why not put that to the test."

"You're crazy! You'll kill me!"

"Only if I push it too hard, don't worry I'm sure you'll be highly resilient towards these weapons."

Crap crap crap I'm gonna get shot. The android slowly picked up a pistol and aimed it at my rib cage from the right. I closed my eyes and stiffened waiting for the impact. Bang! I yelped at the sound waiting for the pain. When I barely felt anything I opened my eyes to check if he actually hit me.

BANG!

This time I saw him shoot me, but what I felt was the equivalent of someone pegging a rubber ball at me. The shock of being shot at seemed to carry more pain then the impact which made me calm down a bit. The android then shot me with the rest of his bullets, I barely felt them.

"An internal skeleton made of materials similar to silicon carbide, muscles that have grown to pump acid so acidic it can burn through multiple layers of steel and for the cherry on top you have an exoskeleton that is said to withstand the vacuum of space. It should be no wonder as to why this has little to no effect on you, so let's move on."

The android then pulled out a weapon I could recognise as it was something everyone used in the UNCM, an M4A1 pulse rifle. I started to get scared again, I didn't care how strong my skin was these guns are said to rip elephants apart like there fish. Wasting no time he fired it at me.

The constant impact on my rib cage started going from sore to a bit painful but it stayed at a bit painful which was fine with me since I really didn't want it to get worse. A smirk appeared on the android's face as he pulled out his next weapon, a double barrel shotgun.

Strolling over he aimed the weapon at my stomach and pulled the trigger. "Ooooof" The thing felt like a strong uppercut it completely winded me. I felt pain from it but not fear if anything it made me angry, angry that he managed to hurt me. This made me bare my teeth at him.

Looks like he like this reaction because he smirked and ruffled my hair. "HHHHHIIIISSSSSS!" The demonic sound erupted from my opened mouth and inner jaw. I actually made him jump back and fall on his ass, and Android, by the way, was scared of a hybrid Xenomorph locked in a cage. I smirked at his reaction when all the sudden I realised what I just did. I acted like an animal.

Lowering my hostility the cage stopped aching. "A clear display of dominance I guess you really are more than the average Xenomorph." Hearing that made me even more depressed, I wanted to prove that I wasn't a xenomorph that I was still me but so far I'm not convincing anyone not even myself.

"CLICK."

Looking to my right my eye's grew wide at what I saw. An MA2C sniper rifle I only knew what it was thanks to Damien. At the sound of the gun, pain erupted from my stomach.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHGGGGGG!" The pain flooded my body making me writhe in agony and pure anger. The retainment ached so badly I could hear some of the locks breaking.

"The subject is breaking free subdue it!" With those words the world when dark. When I woke I was strapped to a table and I knew what was going to happen from here.

"You did well Jake the results you provided were beyond expected, but now we are onto the main event. Seeing what makes you tick." I began to panic, it couldn't end like this being a damn lab rat there has to be a way out I still have things I need to do.

Electricity stuck my body making me spasm and then drowsy. "Can't have you putting up too much of a fight. I would work for you myself but due to your acidic blood I will have an android do it, I'm sure you're hiding a lot of secrets Jake don't disappoint me." All hope lost I could only pray that it was quick.

Closing my eyes I see the android bring a scalpel to my chest. I guess I'll never see my family again, if it was another time then maybe I would have told Charlotte how I felt about her, but after her betrayal, I'm not sure I feel the same.

"boooooooooooooooo."

I opened my eye's to see something was very wrong the room had become completely dark. My restatement had loosened a lot and the android looked like it was rebooting.

I stood straight suddenly, its eye's glowed a blood red but what sent chills down my spine and confused me the most was what it saidafterward. "ETERNAL SILENCE INITIATED."

* * *

 **AN: God that was a lot of writing… and I took a while to write it as well what's wrong with me. Oh yeah, I started playing Skyrim. (Shakes head) The point is that I'm sorry for taking a while and I hope this makes up for it. Please Favorite, Review and Follow cya.**


	22. Chapter 22: Crash landing

**Disclaimer I do not own alien**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Crash landing**

 **Location:** Unknown

 **Date:** September 7th, 2266

 **Time:** 2103

The truth behind Krista's plan was to infect all the A.I in the UNMC's arsenal, unfortunately, these A.I where WYC A.I leaving the entire galaxy's A.I in her control.

Whether or not this is a good thing is debatable as Jake is no longer the subject of dissection but he is still strapped to a table with a machine that has been hacked to kill every living thing near it.

* * *

 _(Jake's P.O.V)_

As soon as I heard the synthetic mutter those words I knew something wasn't right. Well, I'm being Vivisected but that's different. As if to add to my point the lights have gone out.

I started to get scared. The station trembled and emergency lights flared, I felt an icy cold grip tighten around my neck. "Termination of foreign object imminent." I wasn't losing air but the blood flow was being cut off from my brain. I felt my restraints loosen with the loss of power straining myself I began to pull on the restraints hearing them slowly crack. With a sudden yank, my right arm broke free.

"Get… off… ME!" I grunted, with a quick swipe I removed both his arms. It staggered back giving me enough time to rip my other restraints off. The machine charged at me with no clear Idea of how to beat me. Holding my hands out I stopped it dead, thinking quickly I brought my now bladed tail to its head a quick flick and its head popped off sending it crashing to the ground.

"ALERT! CODE 46 Subjects are trying to escape. CODE 23 Power failure backup generators are unresponsive CODE 74 all synthetics have gone rogue." Cameron shouted over the loudspeaker, what the hell is going on? "Security team capture Jake make sure he doesn't get away." Well, the challenge has been set.

It was pitch black in my room and I blended in perfectly so I decided to make things even more difficult for them, by jumping onto the roof. The doors opened up and a team of five entered the room with shotguns equipped with flashlights frantically looking around for any sign of me.

I tried getting my body to the perfect warmth level where I could move freely. Any chance of me walking out of here would be impossible with the door celled shut. However, everyone in the room had the key to the door. Ok, body temperature perfect and I'm about to perform a multiple takedown method grandpa taught me. No problem at all.

The guards searched every corner and wall looking for me, tapping their fingers on their weapons breathing heavily not seeing me yet. One I could see was having a moment of realisation as he started to look up pointing his light towards my direction. The moment he saw me I wasted no time pouncing on him slamming his head on the ground with a sicking squelch.

The reaction was instant for the other soldiers, but I wasted no time jumping sideways to the solder on my left spinning in the air I extended my left arm and my claws removed the front of his face. One of the soldiers fired in my general direction but I quickly manoeuvred myself to turn around and jump out of his aim and onto a soldier that hasn't even turned around yet, I impaled him with my tail from behind. I moved him in front of the muzzle of a shotgun not two meters from me.

The splash of blood was all I needed to remove my tail and roll in between the still standing dead man's legs. I then used my tail to knock the fourth soldier off the ground, spinning eloquently I pounced on the last one who fired his gun where I had been crouching. I slammed my elbow spike into his forehead. Time snapped back to normal as I managed to do all that in three seconds. I looked over at the lone survivor and grabbed his right leg. I could hear his grunts trying to get me to let go, grabbing his head I pressed it on an eye scanner.

The moment the door hissed open I was content with walking out, the man I had in a death grip had other plans. "DIE ABOMINATION!" a small stabbing pain hit my chest followed by a snapping sound. I saw what he did and… and…

"AAAARRRGGG!" pushing my blade into his stomach I brought him to his knees. I looked into his eyes seeing nothing but fear and terror.

"P-please…"

Hearing that made my blood boil this piece of crap tried to kill me and now has the audacity to plead for his life. In a fit of primal rage, I grabbed his head and opened my mouth and inner jaw. With the speed of a bullet, I plunged my tongue into his skull and then out the other side. I pulled my tail out and closed my mouth savouring the taste, the sweet taste slowly brought me back to reality.

I looked at what I had just done. The smell of death was practically visible, the room was painted red with the men's blood, even though most would only see darkness but I saw it all. But what horrified me the most is what I did to the last guy, what is wrong with me; I was never this quick to anger before and yet every time someone tried to best me I… feel the need with every bit of being to… kill them.

Before I had time to reflect on my actions the station tilted violently making me fall out of the room into a hallway. Getting to my feet I walked over to a window, what I saw was a planet I had never seen before since not many have that many rings surrounding it and seemed to be getting closer, slowly but surely.

Looking over my shoulder I saw a map of the station. Keeping my balance I checked over the layout, I was in the research centre and it seems like the escape pods are on the other side of the station, great.

"Eternal-silence… eternal silence." I looked over to see some more androids moving along with blood on there hands and chest. They started to come towards me. "Life signs detected termination proceeding." They began running towards me. They threw their arms at me either trying to grab me or hit me as I dodged them my answer to this? I hit the one on the left with my clawed hand half its face came off and the one on the left I broke its arm when it tried to hook me. I then twisted their heads around the wrong way, I might have had a problem if they were alive but the idea of sentient machines was one of the first things that creeped me out when I was young.

When they died ehhh… stopped responding the hallway collapsed leaving me trapped. "Great so now what am I supposed to do?" My answer came in the form of a nearby vent. "I suppose it's better than waiting around here." Bending over I walked on all fours which I was becoming almost too accustomed to, it's kinda scary. Crawling through I became exposed to what this facility did.

I saw multiple animals of all different species even some humanoid species here and there and they didn't look recognisable as the species they once were. Some were missing limbs some had limbs they shouldn't have, My heart stopped at the site of children that were suffering at this facility. It made my blood boil at the site I felt the need to expose these monster of WYC for who they really are. The chaos of the station broke the vent I was walking in making me fall onto the floor in front of the experiments. They all stared at me for a moment before turning aggressive. Each with their own type of roar charged at me.

"Wait I don't want to fight." They seemed like they didn't hear me as they continued to charge at me. I don't know what I did but they seemed set on killing me. "If you let me I'm sure I can help you escape."

"No one escapes!... If they do then we get punished!" I stood shocked at that statement. That's why they attacked me because they fear for their own safety… It was disgusting. These beings should jump at the opportunity to escape but they can't even do that, why?

"That's your reason. Because you don't want punishment! News flash this station is falling to pieces you should escape while you still can." They were having none of it.

"Lies you only what to get us in more trouble." A slender figure went to attack me I resorted to kicking him in the stomach winding him and knocking him down.

"Fine. If you won't help yourselves then your not going to stop me." I got myself ready. Everything in the room charged at me at once, I jumped on the ceiling watching the idiots crash into themselves, pouncing from the roof I tackled one man then picked him up and threw him at three other guy's they didn't get back up. I could hear others coming up behind me so I used my leg to sweep the ground knocking them off their feet. I began using my fists with pulled punches as I'm pretty sure a full punch from something that can lift two tonnes is something no one what's to experience.

I slowly brought my body temperature to the perfect temperature and the world started moving in slow motion again. Taking full advantage of this I subdued six experiments before I became too hot and everything started to move at a normal speed again. All the small fries in the room seemed to be down and that… just… left….him.

Standing what I'm convinced is three meters tall and is as large as an elephant was bipedal rhinoceros with murder clear in its eyes, something that unnerves me. I got ready for anything it could throw at me. Which happened to be itself when I charged at me. I dived to the side seeing it crash into the wall that was behind me. This was gonna be tough I needed to find his weakness strike fast and strike hard.

"Is that all you got? I thought I was getting some anger issues but you take the cake, my friend." This had the perfect result as he began to charge at me again. I lowered myself on the floor and my eyes locked on the weak spot. When he got close enough I leapt off the floor and charged him right in the stomach with my elbow. The moment he hunched over I rolled outta the way and jumped on the ceiling. The moment I landed on the ceiling I launched myself off it at the beasts back where I planted both my feet.

"AAAARRRGGGG!" Bending my knees I jumped back up to the four-meter high ceiling. Then jumping back down placing a bladed elbow on the back of its very muscled neck. "GAH!" I finally fell down unconscious, I myself fell on my back at how exhausted I was.

"God that was tough, I guess being part Xenomorph isn't too bad considering the benefits of what I can do now." I looked at the pitiful excuses of people, they had become nothing more than dogs on leashes it was heartbreaking to witness I haven't killed them but when they die I hope they are welcome in the next life. "This still doesn't sit well with me, now how do I get out of here?" I looked over to a steel door with a keypad next to it. "Of course."

Walking up to it I began to think of some combinations, 1,2,3,4 denied. 1,3,7,9 denied. Come on think… ummm 5,5,5,5 denied "Oh for the love of god! 'Crack'." I smashed my head on the door pulling back when I heard the crack "Holy hell." I observed the massive dent in sealing point between the two doors. "This brings new meaning to the term hard-headed, this should be easier to open now." Placing both hands on one side I pulled it open before doing the same to the other side.

Wasting no time I ran through fully intent on getting to the escape bay. I had just left the research facility and was coming up to what I believe is the employee living quarters. Only there were no employee's just dented walls, blood and fire from this station falling apart. "Where is everyone?" I whispered to nobody in particular. My answer came in the form of a scream just up ahead.

I know horror movie logic would tell me to stay away from screams but I was just too curious. Running to the end of the hall and peeking around the corner I spot the reason why. "Eternal Silence… Eternal silence…" The androids were all muttering as they killed all the workers they saw. Killed by their own creations I'm not sure whether this is fitting or just cruel, after seeing the research facility definitely fitting.

I wasn't in the mood to fight so maybe I could sneak past them since all the lights were off from the station coming apart. I climbed up the wall and onto the roof, no matter how many times I did this it still felt weird the rubbing of this jumpsuit didn't help. As I… crawled my way through the facility completely unnoticed by the androids I witnessed the androids ways of removing the crew members.

They were in rooms or were too far away for me to reach them so there wasn't much I could do that and some were already dead. However, their deaths weren't anything creative but were still hard to stomach, being beaten to death, strangled, snapping necks or just shooting them. I closed my eyes and kept moving until I hit the command centre, the doors were jammed so I went through the vents.

I climbed out from the vent on the roof and stared straight at Cameron, he turned on his feet to run but I jumped from the roof and pinned him to the ground. "Ok jackass what the hell is going on?"

"I'd wish you'd tell me. One moment everything's fine and dandy next thing my androids start attacking me and my precious facility are falling out of the sky." I picked him up and threw him at a wall and forced my forearm against his chest pinning him to the wall.

"And what exactly does your precious facility do?" I asked forcefully.

"Heh, if you must know WYC isn't exactly a thriving company anymore. With no planets to terraform with the constant threat of your kind attacking."

"I'm not a Xenomorph!"

"Could have fooled me, so with no other way we turned to focused more on Biowarfare and Android designs."

"So this gives you the right to ruin others lives?!"

"Ruin? I'm giving those people something to live for, you may not see it but I'm your only hope. Do you really think anyone will treat you as a person the way you are?" I froze at his words, my mind shifted to how Charlotte reacted to my new form. I lowered my head. "You see, It's true isn't it no one could even stand the sight of you, so why don't you help me remove these androids and I'll welcome you with open arms."

"You're lying what would you gain from that?"

"An indestructible weapon but maybe even something to cherish. I do love a happy ending."

I looked at him with a sceptical look but the pain was still on my face. "How do I know I can believe you?"

"Do I seem very scared of you, I may have seen you as an alien before but now I think you're more than that. But if you need more I could take you back to your family it's not too far away" I was conflicted with myself but I let go of him, I still wanted to see them again. "Good now before we begin I need to give something to you." With his back turned to me he reached into his coat.

In an instant, a large hole in his jacket appeared along with the pain in my stomach. I fell on my back and looked up to see him holding a compact sniper rifle. "You bastard."

"Don't be angry at me your the gullible one, but now for some parting words of wisdom you should have followed." He aimed the gun at me. "The dog who bites the hand who feeds it gets put down." Before he could shoot me an alarm went off at a control panel. In an instant, a massive explosion went off knocking me out.

* * *

My blurred vision finally went back to normal as I woke up. I looked around and saw the station was in an even worse condition as half of the station had been blown off thanks to the planets rings it crashed into. I looked around and saw Cameron… or what was left of him.

He looked horribly burned with his bottom half trapped under the fallen roof. "Damn it all, I should've known that Xenomorphs have a reputation of bad luck that affects all other beings." I was pissed at this point.

"You did this to yourself idiot I had no part in it." He laughed despite his condition in response.

"Don't kid yourself, everything was fine until you got here I was creating the next super weapon to save humanity and the galaxy but my noble efforts were torn apart when you arrived." He coughed twice. "This is God's way of making me see my mistake. I'll save a spot for you in hell because there is no other place for demons like you in the universe. Goodbye and good riddance." With that, he closed his eyes.

I stood and began to walk to the escape pods. My slow walk began to speed up no because of the crashing ship, not because of the many machines, not because I wanted to get off this station but because once again I got the feeling to try and outrun myself.

I started puffing really hard as tears rolled down my face as I tried to deny everything that came out of his mouth. I wasn't a monster I was still me surely my friends would truly say such things about me, there has to be someone that would see me as the person I still try to be.

I was coming up to the escape bay as the station burned up tearing itself limb from limb. I opened a pod and got in. In a matter of seconds, the door closed at the pod launched itself away from the burning wreck. I could only sit tight as there were no windows on this pod only a computer screen that told me how far to impact.

10,000 meters, What will I do now I'm heading towards a planet I know nothing about with no one to guide me.

7000 meters, Why would anyone? I look like something that hides under the bed at night, ever since I became like this everyone either takes some precautions or run away.

5000 meters, It seems that's all they do. Yeah, why should I be sad they only hurt me I'm going to a place they don't exist which means they can't hurt me.

2000 meters, This is a time for a change I am my own man now I will live without the burden of others around me. I will be who I want to be not what they want me to be.

500 meters, To everyone I've ever known. Farewell, I will start a new life without you, one where you can't get to me. But will still hold the sweet memories to heart, I thank you for them.

A single tear fell from my eye as the Pod crashed violently sending me into an unconscious state.

 **AN: I am so sorry for taking this long. My excuse exams and to make up for it I am making a promise right now, I will make minimum 1-2 chapters per week or more depending on the situation at hand and will try to finish this story at the start of next year. Probably won't be able to keep up on the last part but still, I will commit to this.**


	23. Chapter 23: Isolation

**I don't own alien**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Isolation**

 **Location:** Unknown

 **Date:** Unknown

 **Time:** 0800

A new world awaited Jake one with no restrictions, no rules and no authority this world would become his new home. However he his also cut off from anything else including the problems of the galaxy not like he cared anyway that was there problem.

This world was his and his alone and he would live the way he wanted to with nothing to hold him back, all he needs to do was wake up.

* * *

 _(Jake's P.O.V)_

My headache throbbed… my vision blurred…My stomach heaved as I tried to wake myself up, after what felt like the tenth time I finally succeeded. "UUUhhhh." I moaned.

Beep Beep.

Looked around to see I was still in the escape pod and I saw the beeping was coming from a button labelled 'Eject door' wanting the infuriating noise to stop I hit the button. There was a hiss then a whoosh as the door launched itself from the pod. My eyes being blinded by the sudden light.

When my eyes adjusted and my body decided to cooperate with me I stood up and walked out of the pod to be greeted by a new world.

I was sure it was morning but the sky was turquoise accompanied by its blue star, It looked majestic with the ring surrounding the planet along with the many stars white and purple surrounding it. I then turned my attention to the area I landed in. A fairly tall mountain range, I landed on the edge, it wasn't tall enough for snow but it allowed me to have a good look at the area. On one side of the range, there were thick forests with numerous lakes this side was the only side that got rainfall due to the mountain range as I could see because on the other side there was nothing but kilometres upon kilometres of sand. It looked like the ocean was on the other side but that could be a mirage.

Deciding to have a better look I climbed a bit higher looking around until I spotted the thing that brought me here. The station was spewing black smoke as it was still on fire and it looked like it was five kilometres away. A thought occurred to me.

"Surely these eggheads would have mapped the planet they orbited right?" I mean you'd have to be mad not to. It was gonna be a long walk but I'd knew I'd get there eventually.

* * *

After a long walk, I finally approached the burning wreck that was smouldering by the time I reached it. I navigated the ship until I found what I'm pretty sure was where they kept all their data and statistics. Browsing through I found that this planet was named 'Uproar' and that it was at the very edge of the galaxy.

In other words, I was the furthest I could get from home, total seclusion. I then noticed down the hall was a small monitor. Walking up to it I examined it closely to find that was a system that operated an SOS beacon so that if I really needed help I could ask for it.

I broke it.

I was on my own now, I didn't need others help what I needed was to find where I stand in this world's food chain. Running out of the crashed space station I glanced at the forest. Holding my breath I listened for the many creatures in the surrounding areas, I heard loud screeches that sound like birds very big birds, the roars of mammals so deep they sounded like giants, I felt the vibrations in the ground of the many powerful insects in the ground.

Opening my eyes I turned the mountain range hiding the desert. I wonder what was hidden in that desert. I guess I would find out over time, but for now, I was in the jungle and I needed to know what could I eat, what should I avoid and where should I live. With that, I bolted off into the forest.

It wasn't long before I came face to face with what I believed was making the loud screeches and man they weren't all talk no bite they looked like they could pack a punch. They despite being twelve feet long still had the ability to fly armed with talons the size of machetes and beaks that looked like the perfect trap. The moment they saw me all fifteen of them charged at me. "Holy hell!" I screamed before running off in a futile attempt to escape.

One dived down to get me, I barely had a chance to jump to one side before I made a ditch with its beak. The others tried as well and I barely managed to dodge them even when I was running on all fours. However, luck seemed to be on my side as I saw a cave coming up. Wasting no time I bolted right to it. "SCREEEEEEECH!" I dived into the cave the moment I heard it.

A loud crashing noise exploded behind me filling the room with dust. I turned to see the head of the winged beast snapping at me trying to reach me. I felt relief knowing it couldn't get me. "What's wrong? I'm right here just bite me come on." This angered it to the point of giving up and flying away with its flock. "Whew, that was close." I turned around to the fairly short cave, It still when in a fair way but it wasn't gigantic. Up for a bit of exploring I wondered further into the cave.

"GGGggrrrr." That was all I needed to know I wasn't alone in here. Turning to the noise I saw something a little less intimidating than the 'Vultures' as I am now calling them outside. I was the size of a cave bear, in fact, it even looked like one. Except It had three eyes one in the middle of its forehead the other two in a normal position. Looked like it could stand bipedal had opposable thumbs and tusks coming out of its lower jaw.

"Jeez, what bridge did you crawl out from?" My snarky comment was all that was needed for this fairly old looking beast to charge at me. I simply jumped over it at it crashed into the wall behind me. Becoming dazed I took the chance to impale him, I think it was him, From behind giving it a quick death. "This is my cave now." I looked around at it.

I wasn't exactly comforting but it at least I would keep me safe from storms, vultures and whatever else existed on this engaged rock. At my declaration, I felt something build up in the back of my throat. Was I sick? It didn't feel like bile my throats, not on fire. Curious as to what it was I spat out the mouthful of whatever I had coughed up. I quick splat revealed I had just spat out what Xeno's produce to make their hives. "No way," I said with excitement, not only could I do what I wanted to do but I now had my own building material.

Some would've said this is disgusting but I'm on my own now I could care less what they think, and when said material hardened like concrete it instantly became cool. I then looked down at the previous owner of the cave, then further at my stomach. "Ok food first, Then work." Using my bladed tail to claw away the fur I dug in. Despite it not being cooked it still tasted heavenly, my taste buds shivered at the taste of the fresh kill. I could stop myself from tearing into it. By the time I was full I couldn't believe it, I had eaten the whole 700kg animal until only it's bloody bones remained. With no use for the bones, I threw them out of the cave. "Alright, fun's over now time to see how good I am at architecture. Most people would spit into their hands in order to rub them together to get started. I did it and instantly began.

* * *

I had been here a long time and a lot has changed. First off I really outdid myself with my little home. Everywhere you looked you could see my hand work. The once damp and dirty cave now looked like a black palace covered head to toe with what looked like marble only it was black. I added my own throne at the end of the cave, a bed with my silkiest material as sheets, in the middle a fireplace with a handmade vent just above it, A bath in the corner opposite my bed, styled decorations all around my halls, a map of the area I made thanks to the downed station and even a front door. That was basically a giant three-fingered hand with some webbing from me to keep the insects out.

I sat on my throne admiring what I had made. Over the past couple of months, I had taken on many creatures great and small I even categorised them. Into a basic format of prey, hunter and dominant. If creatures fell into the prey category then they were easy pickings simply creatures like buffalos, doves and fish. If they were hunter then they would be a challenge as they had many weapons at their disposal from fangs, claws and ear-splitting shouts. These creatures were like the vultures and other creatures I found like the python as it was twenty meters long and had a jaw that opened in four different directions and the mammoths as if their tusks weren't dangerous enough they travelled in herds so that made them even more dangerous.

Then there was dominant. Only one animal fitted into this category and it was the being I've come to call 'The queen' as she was as tall as the trees I climbed making her at least thirty meters tall. But she gets her name as queen as she controls every beast in this forest with her ability to telepathic control them. But they were weak creatures, weak minded I was stronger and resisted her. After that day she became obsessed with me trying to get me under her control. It got to the point where I couldn't take it anymore and wanted her dead. But I couldn't face her just yet as I wasn't strong enough to beat her.

But that isn't to say I haven't been improving because I have. I had become faster able to run 150 meters in two seconds and able to keep that speed for longer. It was getting to the point where I could lift three tones but what really put me ahead of everything else was when I was able to get into a body state that made everything look like it was moving in slow motion. I focus on improving this skill as much as possible and I soon could keep it up for seven seconds, not just five. But what really got my attention was when my feet began to cramp and my heels began to hurt whenever I tried to put weight on them making me stand on the balls on my feet which felt really comfortable. This allowed me to run on all fours much easier and made me run faster. I only recently discovered that my feet length was increasing to the point where sixty centimetres in length.

But I would soon make my move to the being I had yet to make a description of. The one that wanted me for herself. I would show her, her place and then I would move to the desert.

* * *

A month or something similar later I had built myself up enough to meet her and she didn't disappoint her form was one of a giant spider with shades of blue on her main body and turquoise in her joints. She chittered excitedly at my arrival.

"AHHH. If it isn't the prize of the forest come to pledge your allegiance?" she said in my head, I growled.

"Never I have come here to put you out of 'my' misery, and when I do I'll become top dog around here," I smirked seeing her reaction.

"Is that so. Well, then I guess I'll just have to remove you from my forest." She then climbed to the canopy. "It's a shame really, I would have loved to have you in my collection. Those who serve me remove this parasite." Vultures exploded onto the scene and dived straight at me.

Waiting patiently for them to approach I got ready. The moment they got close I jumped on the first ones back. It took off to the sky in a futile attempt to get off, Using my tail I slit the back of his neck instantly killing him before jumping to the next and repeating the process. When I got to the final one I wrapped myself around its neck and bent it in the direction I wanted it to move, Right to the queen, when I got close enough I jumped on her back and viscously attacked her legs.

"AAAAAHHHHgggg! You little pest!" She then dropped from the canopy down to the ground making me fall off.

Recovering quickly I retorted. "I guess that makes you a big pest then!" This angered her but still not to the point of making her fight one on one.

"GGGrrrr! Kill him, my minions." She crawled off into the forest summoning her subjects. Mammoths burst onto the scene in front of me with some pythons behind me. The pythons struck all at once allowing me to make quick work of them by jumping in the air and spinning with my bladed tail just barely extended but still allowed me to decapitate all of them.

The mammoths then charged at me. I didn't even bother I simply jumped on their backs hell-bent on finding the queen. I began jumping from tree to tree increasing my speed in order to catch her. I soon found her. "Quit running coward." I jumped with the intent of making this quick, I struck the back of her head.

I went right through her as if she was made of mist. "An illusion, so you plan on beating me with mind games?" Suddenly out of the shadows came an array of the beast in all shape and sizes.

"No, but maybe I can overwhelm you with sheer numbers." The creatures closed in on me but I could tell that some seemed a little nervous despite what their master told them. I decided to work with that. Breathing in I got myself ready.

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSS!" The hellish noise erupted from my mouth scaring off the weaker species and the stronger ones cringing at the sound I had made. I took the advantage and finished off the stragglers. "What's wrong queen are you too scared to face me are you gonna keep hiding until I tear the forest apart looking for you?"

That seemed to be the kicker as she landed in front of me staring down at me. "Very well if my underlings can't handle a simple pest that I'll take the liberty of squashing it myself." Using her front legs she began an onslaught of strikes I dodged them each and every time. I then ran underneath her and began to climb up on of her eight legs until I reached the top. I assaulted her joints as she screamed in pain. She suddenly dropped which I wasn't expecting. I fell off her and she took that moment to sink her fangs into me.

"GAH!"

"YES feel your pain, feel your death." I then smirked. "What are you smiling about?" She then felt it. "AAAAAAHHH! What is this!"

"Acidic blood quite a useful defence would you agree?" She screamed as her face began to burn, I may have had a change of heart about how I see others but I'm not one for seeing others suffer

"Mercy." She pleaded.

"You'll get none from me." running up I impaled her through the skull. She dropped dead.

I smirked at my achievement then began laughing at what I had one until I could hold it in anymore "YYYYYYEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I yelled declaring myself the new dominate of this forest. Falling on my back I smiled up at the sky. "Merry Christmas guys." I then took it upon myself to find out what a spider this large tastes like, the answer very unique.

* * *

I had moved to the desert for a long time now as my hair was down to my shoulders. But the desert wasn't as forgiving as the forest. It tested my body in so many ways, I had to find ways to keep myself cool during the day, warm at night and constantly hydrated which was a problem since oases were few and far between. That was just the conditions I lived under there was also the new animals I had to deal with.

These creatures knew how to tear you a new one as not one shred of the jumpsuit I used to where was left on me. Yep, I had been running around nude for at least three months now, but it was alright as everything was concealed thankfully. But as to the creature well referring back to my old system, these were what this desert had installed for me.

The prey was hypersensitive. Forcing me to learn new stealth techniques somewhere impossible to catch unless it was dark. Even then they can be slippery bastards as they were mostly lizards and ferret's hard to keep a hold of. But they fed me well. The hunters were things I tried to avoid as they could pop out of nowhere and kill you in a second. This is because they can dig through the sand faster than I can run, even with seemingly endless stamina I still had a speed limit of 200 km/h. To add insult to injury they stood fifteen meters tall with a prey mantis look making them formidable and making it an impossibility to come out of a battle unscathed against them, even more, annoying was that this is where the queens' species existed.

Then there was the dominant, holy crap. This thing was a kilometre long worm with armoured scales, no eyes, hardened skin, giant fangs and a mouth filled with rows and rows of teeth. This thing could barrow faster than anything else in the sand even its own kind, and I'm sure nothing else has reached the size it has reached not even another of its own species because it likely ate them.

Where was I right now? Oh nowhere in particular just running for my life from it. I had been running for over an hour now into territory that I've never been before so this is both an experience and an act of desperation. Once again I felt the ground beneath my feet rumble. I quickly dashed as far as I could to where the sand wasn't making it just in time for me to see 'gluttony' (Yes that's what I'm calling it.) Burst out of the ground.

"RRRRROOOOOAAAAAAHHHHH!" The beast howled as it jumped what I could only guess looked like a hundred meters in the air before crashing back into the sand with a loud 'boom'.

"OK ok, let's not panic think. What do I know about this thing?" I said trying to keep myself calm, and failing miserably. "I know that none of my attacks can pierce its body, it's blind and will case me to the ends of this planet until it gets me. If I make it out of this I am so done with this dessert."

"RROOOAAAAH!" It tried to get me again. Looking off into the distance I saw a stone tower.

"Ok, maybe I could get out of this after all." I then headed straight for the tower with the devil on my tail. As soon as I made it I began to run up the pillar meanwhile the beast began circling the tower. I made it one-third of the way up before it had, had enough and rose out of the sand and placed its head in the direction of where I was clinging to. "RRRROOOOAAAAH!" I dived in my direction but I quickly shifted to the left where it burrowed through the rock with a hint of difficulty.

Bursting through the other side it coiled around the sculpture looking for me again. I was climbing higher when it spotted me I dove through the stone and came out the other end. This charade went on for several minutes before I finally got to the top. When I did the beast reared its ugly head in my direction with all of its teeth exposed ready to end this race. 'CRACK!'

This caught its attention as the stone sculpture began to tilt. I could only smirk as possibly my biggest smart ass plan had worked. "You know it is easy to lose yourself up here in the clouds how about coming back to earth." With that I bolted down the rock structure as it fell, I laughed at 'Gluttony's' futile attempts to escape with how entwined it became with the structure. When I reached the breakpoint I turned to what the stone fall with the beast below it.

'BOOM!' Sand went everywhere blinding me, but when it settled I was met with something that brought relief to me. A squashed worm. I sat down giving myself time to relax. "With a worm this bi, I could catch the leviathan don't you think da…" No, my dad wasn't here no one was here only me. I looked at the horizon and saw an ocean. "Beats staying in this dessert." I hopped down and began running to the ocean.

* * *

A very long time had passed since I left the desert my hair came down the middle of my back and I stood seven feet tall, thanks to my feet. The ocean was something I adapted to rather quickly and was something I couldn't get enough of as every day something new happened.

The system of creatures gives me a headache just thinking about it there were so many of them. But at the very least I could make out the dominate. I was calling her the 'Leviathan'. She was gigantic but she was very old and could communicate telepathically with me as well like the queen could.

"Jake can you help me?" was the first thing she said to me. I first met her two hundred meters below the surface so could speak verbally. "Could you help me in removing a parasite that plagues my family." The last word got to me, I nodded once. "This parasite if not dealt with will grow and consume the planet, I also believe you came with it." Now she got my attention an I clung to her back as she took me to the parasite.

When we arrived I saw what she was talking about. It was indeed part of the station, It was a storage component that contained nuclear waste. I growled at the sight, WYC couldn't even be bothered to clean up after themselves so they kept this until they found a use for it. The question is how to move it. Looking over the wreck I saw an elevator that had fallen out of the cargo hold with some strings attached.

I quickly swam to the surface. Breathing in deeply with big gulps of air, leviathan came up with me. "I know how to move the parasite. We just have to place them in that small box with strings and take them to the desert." She looked at me curiously. "Don't worry if they stay there then they'll decompose and won't be a threat to anything else." She likes my answer and got to work.

I was a hard struggle but after a week's worth we finally removed all the barrels and buried them in the sand. Through this entire time, we talk to each other about our lives. I told her what I am, where I came from and how I got here and she told me similar things. My jaws almost fell off when I found out she was a thousand years old, had half a million children and single-handedly defeated at other creatures earning the title 'All mother'. Then we got onto the topic of family at the end of our labour and I wasn't really thrilled.

Sitting on the shoreline with her almost beaching herself we began to talk "Why do you think everyone will disapprove of you Jake?"

"I know they will, the species I'm spliced with is one that is quickly becoming the dominant species of the whole galaxy."

"You don't look very intimidating. Are you sure they're that dangerous?"

"If it were one or two of them sure there not too much drama. But they come in swarms capable of wiping out entire species in mere days, hours even. Do you know what's it's like being only slightly different and being judged solely for that reason." I said with a voice crack.

"Well I haven't but I remember this little girl came to me once a hundred years ago. She was cast out of her family for being a half-breed and therefore deemed inferior. With her heart broken and soul crushed she swam off not really knowing what she was doing until she found me. I cared for her making sure nothing bad would happen to her we suddenly her father appeared he was the one that cast her out."

"What happened did he try to kill her?"

"No no. He came and did something unexpected. The man whose traditions he believed ran deeper than blood came and begged his daughter for forgiveness as he couldn't stand not having her in his life no matter what she was."

"But I thought you said she was cast out because of that why would he want her back?"

She looked at me with caring eyes. "Because nothing comes between family Jake. Not race, where you're from or what you have done. Those you call family are the ones that will always be at home waiting for you." Tears began to fall from my eyes at her words. "All it takes is for you to ask of them." with that she opened her mouth and extended her tongue at me, on the tip was an SOS beacon.

"I don't know, I-I'm still scared of what they'll say or do."

"You just have to have faith Jake then the world will be whatever you want it to be." I began to do something I haven't done in years, I thought about my family. Mum, dad, Izzy, Kayleb, Ruby… and Charlotte I wanted to see her again so badly. I reached out and took the beacon and she sank back into the water. "This is the final gift I give to you and the world, for my time has come for me to rejoin my family, I wish you luck in finding yours. Goodbye Jake." I cried once more at her departure.

I looked down at the beacon in my hand. "All I need is faith." With that, I activated it.

* * *

 **AN: First chapter for this week down might have another one in two or less days. Writing this took forever my I got it done. I finally have Jake at the point of power I want him to be at what will happen next?... I don't know I'll think of something. Please Review.**


	24. Chapter 24: Lost and Found

**I don't own alien**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Lost and found**

 **Location:** Four light years from Uproar

 **Date:** 21st of March 2272

 **Time:** 1012

A lot has happened over the past couple of years. With the androids now considered a threat to any and all creatures, the UNMC has been weakened so much that they are no longer an army, but a resistance against Vera pax.

Over the last couple of years, the family that held together so tightly has fallen apart. Will with the loss of his son has completely absorbed himself in his work, Robert became so overwhelmed with demands he constantly kept working overtime and Jess feeling heartbroken began studying fields in medicine so that she would lose anyone else.

They had gotten so desperate that they started bringing young teens into the war, as the only safe places now seemed to be supercarriers floating in space rather than on a planet. Damien did all he could to help but when the kids he tried so hard to keep safe asked to join he did everything he could to prevent this. It was futile and they joined anyway leaving him always worried something might happen to them.

But today was different. He had been given a simple rescue and resupply mission as 'Ares' had picked up a WYC distress beacon. Though everyone in WYC had either being killed or arrested they still had access to invaluable supplies that everyone needed, so he didn't have a choice.

* * *

 _(Damien's P.O.V)_

The dropship hummed as it speeds towards the planet with speeds many times that of light. I simply stat in patience with my squad as we approached the planet.

"Major Smith?"

"Yes, soldier?"

"The squad and I were wondering what exactly we're looking for on this planet." To be honest not even I'm that sure.

"Well, we're simply looking for supplies that means food, ammunition and medicine if they have it. If not well we'll just collect scrap metal so they can melt it down and use for their purposes. Also, someone had to have activated this beacon so keep an eye out for them too." they all nodded in response.

It was at this point the pilots spoke up. "Sir we're approaching the planet now." I got up to have a look. The ship came to a halt and the planet came into view.

"Woah." Was the only thing I could say at the sight of the planet in front of me. A ringed planet orbiting a blue star and pearl in a sea of debris. We circled the planet until we found the continent that housed the beacon. "Take us down, but be on the lookout we don't know what to expect." The two pilots nodded and began to descend into the planet's atmosphere. I took a seat to be safe.

The ship descended over an ocean an the weather was calm enough for me to walk. Getting up I opened the cargo door to get a good look outside. The ocean met dessert as we flew over it, the sight took my breath away as the oceans bioluminescent creatures lit up showing a view of stars in the water.

The dessert was unlike anything I've ever seen the stone structures looked like demons doomed to walk this place for eternity the blood red sand complemented it well. The wind howled like a thousand ghost that was enough to give me goosebumps. I couldn't decide if I wanted to see more of the place or get away from it as soon as possible.

Finally, we reached the crash site. The crashed station stuck out like a sore thumb as the rest of the forest tried to hide this one flaw. I guess I've been hanging around Izzy to long to describe the place like this.

The ship landed at an angle on top of the station. "Ok men collect supplies and if you find the survivors bring them back to the ship."

"Yes, sir."

We began to search the place and began to discover much more than we intended. My men were in chaos at the number of things they found.

"Sir this research facility was experimenting on people!"

"Sir we've found multiple, deformed skeletons!"

"Sir we've found documents about biological warfare!"

"Ok enough! WYC is dead and obviously whatever they were trying to accomplish here died as well so let's just move on. We're here to rescue and resupply people."

This got them back in line. As expected we didn't find too much despite this being a research facility all the medicines were out of date and the food was either eaten or spoiled. But there was a hefty bit of ammunition and a lot of scrap metal. Once we had a full cargo we set sights on the activated beacon.

"Jamie do we know the exact location of this beacon?"

Jamie pulled out his PDA and began searching. "Yeah, it's three kilometres from here." Great that means I have to go into unfamiliar territory. "Wait it's moving, it's coming this way very fast. Two point five kilometres." Curious I looked over his shoulder down at the screen, a small light was coming right to our location. "One point five kilometres and closing."

"Alright everyone get ready just in case contact is hostile." Everyone got their weapons armed and formed a circle aiming in every direction.

"One kilometre. Sir this possible bogie is moving faster than anything I've ever seen. Five hundred meters and closing."

"What direction?"

"Right in front of us." Everyone aimed forward as we slowly began to hear slow footsteps. The light tapping noise crept closer until it stopped.

"Who's there?" I asked getting no response. "If your the one who activated the beacon tell me otherwise we will have to subdue you." There was no noise. Then with no warning at all, I picked up again at an explosive pace. In act of fear, I threw a new tactical grenade down the hall.

Bang! "SCRREEEECH!"

Was the only two things I heard before a loud thud noise echoed down the hall. "Stay here I'll investigate." My men obeyed and I walked forward with my pistol in one hand and torch in the other.

The grenade was meant to knock out and paralyse its target so I hoped this worked. Walking forward I saw the perpetrator. A Xenomorph, here of all places? Something was off about it though it didn't have an elongated head but hair instead. No way was this another type of Xenomorph similar to Krista. Walking forward I saw it lying on its side facing away from me. Using my foot I pulled it to face me but its hair was still covering its face.

Reaching down I used my hand to brush the hair away revealing his face. My heart stopped as I instantly recognised this face. It belonged to the person that I knew was dead, It defied every possibility that he would be alive let alone here of all places.

"…J-Jake," I whispered.

"Sir is everything alright over there?"

I looked back to my squad. "Yes, everything's fine I'm coming back." I picked Jake up and threw him over my shoulder. As I walked back my squad gave me confused stares.

"Sir what are you doing with that." I grabbed the beacon off jake and threw it at the squad member.

"Receiving an SOS call. Prepare quarantine procedures it's gonna be a long flight."

* * *

I stood still staring through the window at the boy I've come to know so well. For years I thought he was dead and yet somehow I found him on a remote planet of all things looking like the beasts I've been trained to hunt.

He was asleep in a small containment room aboard 'Ares' stirring every now and then. I called for Will and Bob urgently they'll need to see this.

* * *

 _(Will's P.O.V)_

Damien had called for Bob and I. I don't know why unless he found something that can help me finalise my research. Walking down the corridor I soon ran into Bob.

"Hey will how have you been lately?" He spoke in a tired voice.

"Alright, I guess. I'm almost done with what has been my life's work basically." I forced a smile.

"That's good, I'm glad to see that something's going well for once." He smiled sadly. "Damien seemed pretty serious about showing us whatever he found almost commanding me to come and see it. Guess it must be pretty big if you're forcing your admirable of all people to come see it." That's true he practically forced me to come visit him immediately.

After a minor walk, we finally arrive where Damien told us he would be, at the holding cells of all things. I saw him staring intensely through the window of the room as if whatever inside had completely absorbed his attention. "Damien, we're here what did you want to show us?"

He snapped his head to us, walking up he prevented us from seeing what was in the room like he needed to explain what he found. "Hey guy's, listen can I just say I'm sorry for being so forceful with you guys." We waved him off in acceptance of his apology. "Ok, you know how you sent me to find who sent the distress beacon and recover supplies, Bob?" He nodded in response. "Ok well, I did everything you told me to do. It turns out it was a crashed WYC space research station." We reacted violently towards this.

"Damien if you brought WYC scientist on my ship your gonna have a hard time around here." Bob threatened I only scowled at him.

"What no don't be ridiculous. The only thing WYC related was the scrap metal I collected and some ammunition. But what I wanted you two for was the person that activated the beacon. Once I was finished collecting the materials the person that activated the beacon started to get closer at an explosive pace, to the point where I thought it was airborne."

Bob and I looked at each other at that.

"However it soon came in front of us but I couldn't see to far because of how dark it was. I tried getting the person to respond but instead, they ran at me. Not wanting to cause a casualty I threw one of those 'Paralyse' grenades you made Will at it." I nodded.

"I went up and, I couldn't believe my eyes. He looked just like Krista."

We both responded instantly to that. "HE, LOOKED LIKE KRISTA!"

"Yes but that isn't what I called you guys for. Will." He looked at me dead in the eyes. "I looked at his face… It's Jake." My heart stopped at his words, he turned around and lead us to the window. Inside fast asleep was Jake it had to be him. I felt tears run down my eyes. He began to stir blinking as he lifted his head.

"Let me in there." They both looked at me.

"Will, you of all people should know we need to follow…" Bob started.

"Quarantine procedures I know. But if that really is my son in there that I haven't seen in six years, then I'm walking in there no matter what you say." He looked at me for a moment before turning to his grandson that was slowly picking himself up.

"Alright, but be cautious we don't know what's happened to him after all these years." I nodded and headed to the entrance, the first door opened I walked in as it closed behind me the second door opened to the room with Jake in it.

* * *

 _(Jake's P.O.V)_

Uhhh… my head. I looked around where I was. I didn't recognise it, how did I get here. I remember seeing a ship on top of the station running into it, hearing a soldier asking me to show myself and… I think I recognised him because I then charged at him and then nothing. Rubbing my eyes everything became clearer.

'Hisss' I saw the only door of the place open and someone walks through. I looked at this man who seemed very conflicted.

"I see you're awake, I heard you got here rather rough," he asked me.

"I guess I can't really remember getting here."

"That's probably for the best. I just want to tell you your safe here." That made me relax a little. A thought just occurred to me.

"Hey, can you tell me what year it is?" He raised an eyebrow before answering.

"It's currently the year 2272." after thinking about it I got the real answer I wanted. I'm sixteen huh, I guess that's to be expected.

"Where am I exactly?"

"You're aboard the supercarrier 'Ares' floating in space." My eyes widened, no way I'm on my grandpa's ship. Oh crap, I'm on my grandpa's ship does he know I'm here, please don't let him know I'm here I'm not prepared for him.

"Ummm… who are you exactly." He looked shocked for a moment before he laughed heartily.

"Jacob Kelly! Surely you have some decency to recognise your old man, honestly I'm hurt surely I haven't changed that mu- OOF!" Was the last sound he made as I tackled him to the ground.

"DAD!" I cried on his chest holding him tightly. I felt his arms wrap around me, suddenly I didn't feel like a human/alien hybrid, I felt like a four-year-old with his parent there to comfort him. It didn't matter how comfortable I made myself on that planet I never slept well, because I was so alone I always forced my fear into the back of my mind so I could get through the next day.

"Jake… can't… breathe." Realising this I quickly got off him. "It's good to see you, Jake, even under that mop of hair." I blushed at his statement.

"Yeah, I'm not much of hair styler." I stood up straight laughing slightly as I stood seven feet tall thanks to my feet. Easily towering over my dad, my mood then shifted.

"You alright son?"

I nodded slightly "Yeah, yeah it's just…" My eyes became interested in the floor all the sudden.

"I'm sorry." I looked at my dad. "I didn't want this to happen, I just wanted you to live and that came at the cost of your… appearance." I became sad again. "But you know if your mother was here she would tell you it's not what matters here." He grabbed my rather large bicep. "But what you have in here." He placed his hand on my chest, where my heart is.

With that small speech, I hugged him picking him off the ground slightly. "Thanks, dad."

"You shouldn't thank me, Jake, I made you like this. What's more, I began to neglect you because I couldn't stand the fact that I had allowed this to happen." I placed him on the ground,

"Maybe I shouldn't thank you, but I'm going to anyway. Because despite all the hardships I had to deal with you where there every time I needed you, and that is all the reason I need to call you dad." To my shock, he cried a little.

"Thanks, son, you truly are a gift I don't deserve." We hugged one last time this time I wrapped my tail around our waists. "Ok I am glad to see you, but I need to know. How did you end up on a remote planet of all things?" I blushed slightly.

"That's a long story really."

"Well, we got time. But before we go any further I'm getting you some pants, I don't care how much that exoskeleton is hiding it's not doing it for me." I blushed heavily at that.

"Dad!... Alright, it's only because I couldn't find another pair in case you were wondering."

* * *

After getting me some black combat shorts that just made it to my knees. Grandpa and Damo came into the room with some chairs. I began my long story, after some time I finished up.

"We'll that planet sure has some interesting fauna, not many species have the ability of telepathy. Jess would love to study that planet." That is true, wait how have I not thought of that yet.

"What's happened to everyone Jess, Mum and my friends where are they?" Everyone in the room calmed me down and Grandpa explained.

"Jake relax they're safe and sound. Jess is helping conserve endangered species on one of the remaining safe planets, you're mother is helping those who have severe injuries on the same planet and your friends… They've joined the military." I stood up at this. "Relax I've only given them simple escort missions and resource gathering operations." I calmed down a bit.

"But still why would they join?" They all look at each other before Damien spoke.

"Jake that is a bit of a difficult question. You see we think it's either to get revenge on the Xenomorphs, although this doesn't seem to suit Charlotte. It could be that there just confused on what they want in life but that just sounds ridiculous considering how determined they were to do this. But our most popular theory is that there trying to distract themselves from losing you." I walked back at this. They still cared for me?

"Where are they right now?"

"On a simple resource collection mission, they should finish up soon." I nodded and sat down at that.

"Can I see the ship while we wait?" I was basically a kid asking to see the lions at the zoo but hey I've been hearing about this ship all my life I wanna see it.

This was when the frowned. "Jake we know your no danger to this ship and my position would state that you could do that but in order to reassure the crew I have to get you to wear these." Grandpa finished before placing the toughest looking handcuffs I've ever seen.

I saddened at this but then smirked a little. "That might be a problem."

"Why's that?"

"I've been walking on all fours for the past couple of years it might take me a while to readjust." They were all silent for a moment before they pissed themselves laughing.

* * *

 _(Kayleb's P.O.V)_

We were close to finishing up with the job, we just needed a couple more bits and pieces of useful stuff and then we can get off this rock.

"For god's sake when are we gonna do something that involves actual combat this is torture," Ruby yelled.

"I'm sure they'll let us on those missions soon," Charlotte spoke quietly.

"That's what you said five missions ago. Urgh!" Ruby threw the metal she had been carrying on the ship.

"Look maybe will have better luck if we stopped 'doing such a great job at this'." I imitated Damien, which earned me a light punch in the stomach but Ruby.

A fourth voice spoke up at this. "Or we could stop slacking off and just get the job done." Michael a guy we were repeatedly put with on these missions. He was always so serious and when he wasn't he always acted like he was the most important thing in the world. "If we don't then you can forget about getting a tip. After all, I gotta eat."

I sighed at my situation looking at the stars above. 'I hope you're having a better time than us Jake' I then got back to work but as I turned around I realised I had been working too long because my minds starting to play tricks on me. "Did that shadow just move?"

* * *

 **AN: Ok can I just apologise for the last chapter yes I rushed that chapter. I also gave Jake some OOC moments which I will try to fix with some flashbacks here and there. Other than that I hope I did a better job on this chapter please tell me what you think.**


	25. Chapter 25: A friend in need

**I don't own alien**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: A friend in need.**

 **Location:** Ares Supercarrier

 **Date:** 21st March 2272

 **Time:** 1210

The reunion was a welcome one as Jake caught up with his dad, close friend/relative and grandfather. As a small gift, they showed him around the ship which despite the handcuffs made people really nervous. Some people even screamed at him, the rest of the tour was greeted by stares, fearful looks and glares.

His visit will be cut short soon as the people he cares for the most are in more danger then they realise.

* * *

 _(Jakes P.O.V)_

The ship was larger than I imagined so far I think we've only seen a quarter of the ship and yet we've been walking for two hours! I was so cool the design was amazing this ship could hold so many ships, resources and people I would almost consider it a dwarf planet. I would smile but the stares people gave me were… poisonous.

The people here made me feel out of place, unwelcome… alien. Clearly, my thoughts were painted on my face as my dad began to notice. "You alright Jake?" He asked while we were walking to the command centre.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good."

"This isn't about me throwing a grenade at you, is it? Come on I said I was sorry for that." Damien quipped making me smirk.

"No, it's not that it's just I feel like everyone's glaring daggers at me." Everyone looked at me sympathetically before turning and seeing other turning and looking at him in the way he described.

"Well, you can't let that get to you," Damien spoke up making me turn to him. "They just don't trust you enough, that and the fact that you look like Krista." Bob hit him on the back of the head.

"What he means to say is these people are traumatised by Aliens, and it can't be helped that you would make them feel uncomfortable. But only you can make them feel otherwise."

"How would I do that?"

"We'll think of something don't worry son." I smiled at my father. We finally arrived at the control room, it was difficult to readjust thanks to these handcuffs but I managed. The doors hissed open as I came face to face with the control room. Which was the most advanced looking computer room I've ever seen.

"Woah."

"A bit shook up Jake?"

"A little. God how big is this place?"

"Just a bit over a hectare."

"We'll the tour is great and all but we still have to work, Jake if you wanna come along." I quickly hurried after my grandpa. We walked along quite peacefully with some of the people on computers turning around quickly and jumping out of their seats here and there only to be calmed down by my family. Eventually, we reached a room that was sealed off from everything else, which I'm guessing is what my grandpa's office is.

"Well here we are, Jake, if you need any questions answered come here and I'll tell you ok." This confused me.

"What do you mean? Am I staying here?" The looked at each other then back to me.

"Jake, this war is putting great strains on the people still left standing," Grandpa said as we entered his office. "Over the last six years thanks to the androids being hacked, Losing magnitudes of resources and the planets we used to call homes some of these supercarriers have become our homes. But we're running out of resources carriers may be large but they're nothing compared to what a planet can provide. Civilians have been put onto other ships but battle hardens ones like this one are almost always on the front line and considering your imposing stature I believe it'll be very unlikely you'll be moved off this ship unless that's what you want." Did I really want to be safe? My thoughts switched to my friends. NO! If they aren't safe then there's no way I'm leaving them behind.

"No, I want to stay here. I wanna help."

They smiled at that. "That's good maybe once Charlotte and the others come back from their mission I'll be able to put you on a team." I nodded nervously at that.

Before I had a chance to respond the door opened up with four very intimidating people walking in, the moment they saw me they pulled their pistols out. "Admirable what is that?!"

"Calm down the boy is in handcuffs and means no harm." My grandpa pleaded.

"Sir with all due respect that doesn't make us feel any better now who or what is this thing?" Another spoke up.

Pa inhaled through his nose deeply and responded without a stutter. "This 'Thing' is my grandson and I would appreciate you not pointing guns at him." I stared at him with an awed look. Since he was always busy with the war I never really knew how much he valued me, to hear that from him made me feel a little appreciated.

The four men looked absolutely dumbstruck at his statement. "S-Sir how's that possible?"

It was here my dad stepped forward "That would be my fault. Xenomorphs have the highest healing factor out of most known creatures, Jake was a risk of becoming stillborn and taking his mother with him. So I performed a surgery and he survived and then over the next couple of years he developed traits that turned him into what he is now." I let my tail lie on the floor partly curled around me after hearing that.

The men then began to scale me up with looks of awe. Pa finally had enough "Ok what's going on? What's with the sudden hurry?"

Quickly regaining their composure they stood straight. "Sir the planet Squad team 932 was sent to has lost contact, we dispatched a rescue team but we lost contact with them too." Instantly everyone except me looked like they had a heart attack.

Turning my head I flicked my giant mane to get it out of my eyes to Pa. "What's squad 932?" They all looked at me.

"Jake, that squad holds five people, a standard officer in charge, Michael Louis, Charlotte Smith, Kyleb miles and Ruby Lorraine." My eyes widened at that.

Turning to the men I almost demanded. "What do you mean you lost contact with them? are they alright? What happened!?" This put them on edge and Damien quickly tried to calm me down.

"Jake listen I know you're worried but it might not even be that bad. Remember you're trying to make good relationships here." I silently growled calming myself down. "But still we need to do something, I'm not letting my daughter suddenly go missing or die because of some scrap metal what was the final message we got from them?"

The men stepped forward with a laptop and displayed a poor quality video. There were four figures I could see from a distance that made them look no bigger than my finger, they were just doing a normal job by what they were doing. Suddenly a swarm of hostiles surrounded them they barely had the chance to draw their weapons before they were taken down and dragged off, one got close to the camera it was a clear to everyone it was a xenomorph. I growled at the sight.

"That can't be right, planet read the all clear on the number of Xenomorph population."

"Well, obviously there's something wrong with it otherwise how did they get there."

"Who cares about that my daughters are in trouble I have to do something."

"I'm not sending you where you could be caught too."

"I wasn't asking I'm telling."

The room erupted into chaos about what we should do next. I finally grew tired of it all. "Enough!" Everyone turned to me "With every second they get closer to death If you're so worried about losing more people or resources to save a couple of soldiers…Then send me." They all looked at me like I had three heads.

"No way, Jake! We just got you back I'm not letting you go again what if I lose you again?"

"You won't. I'll come back. I know I might not have the skills of a soldier or the expertise of war but these people are my friends, they made me into the person I am today. I finally have a chance to reunite with them and it might be gone for good if I don't do something. Please let me do this, you're all worn out from the war and tired of fighting. They're my friends despite everything I had to endure they made me feel a sense of belonging, without them I would feel lost in this galaxy. I want the same thing to just end it, so will you let me do this one thing?" They looked at me thoughtfully.

Pa suddenly spoke up at this. "You sure about this Jake?"

"Absolutely," I said not missing a beat. He sat down thinking intensively.

* * *

I was in a dropship locked in a pod ready to be dropped. I was wearing black combat pants with a vest holding multiple flares on the front a black briefcase I still had no idea what was in it. A headset with a camera on the side that my dad and the others could use to see what I was seeing, where I was and what I was saying. Finally, on my wrist, I had a radar that could tell me where the others were and what was around me.

I once again turned to the briefcase on my back recalling the conversation I had with my dad. He placed this object on my back when they were giving me my gear. "Dad, what's this?" Curiosity getting to me. "Something I want you to use on this mission but only when things get a little tight. Just press that red button on the handle, hold onto it and watch the magic unfold." I was kinda tempted to press it to see what would happen but was cut off when the ship's captain came over.

"Listen I don't know what these people mean to you but if you are truly here to save them then you will bring them to me in one piece understand?"

"Yes captain, don't worry these people mean more to me than my own life." He nodded at that.

"Very well, by the way, my names Dug. I'll be sending you to the last spot they've been seen, they should have ID tags on them that'll lead you to them."

"Alright my names Jake by the way. I'll do everything I can to get them out just give me a heads up before the drop."

"Good to meet yah Jake, I wish you luck out there. Get ready I'm dropping you In thirty seconds." With that the pod sealed shut as I got ready, the last time I did this it didn't end too well for me. I watched Dug countdown from ten when he got to three I began to get nervous but I'm not backing out of this.

With the clench of his fist, I was instantly launched out of the ship. The amount of G-force was crazy It's as if I could feel myself ageing but after a minute of falling, I finally felt the pod activate its shoots and thrusters slowing down when I saw the ground I was barely given a warning before I hit it.

"OOF!... Ok, at least I'm not knocked out." I pushed the necessary buttons to blow the pod open. It launched off I darted out of the pod landing on all fours and searched the area for anything hostile but all I got was scenery. Of possibly the driest looking rock area I've ever seen, no matter where I looked there were just brown rocks with dust devils appearing here and there, it was very boring. With nothing worth looking at I turned to the last place they were seen… an oil rig. Yep, this place Just screams excitement, cough, sarcasm, cough.

"...Jake you there?" Dad asked through the headset.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Good, Let's get started. I should let you know that more than a few people are watching this right now to see what you'll do and what you're capable of." Ok, that doesn't make me feel nervous at all. "The radar on your arm should pick up their ID tags right about now." As he finished six dots flashed on my radar.

"Ok, I guess I'll head to the closest one."

"Good luck Jake." With that, I took off on all fours. When I approached the Oil rig I found numerous entrances and thanks to my dad took the one to the closest to the first light. It wasn't long before I hopped out of an air vent onto the floor.

"Damp, dark and depressing. Yep, five-star holiday resort here, Hey dad do you know which person I heading towards."

"Unfortunately no, they only give off SOS beacons not ID signatures." I soon came face to face with a substance that was unmistakable as the Xenomorph material because I could make it as well, A bit more of a wonder and I soon found the beacons source.

A corpse of a man I did not know with a massive hole in his chest. "Crap, I didn't make it."

"Maybe not for him but the others could still be alive. The next closest one is two floors away, hold on there's movement around your area." That put me on edge as I slowly scanned the area. I looked down a hall and could tell there was something coming down the hall.

"RAAAAAHHHHH!" An alien pounced on me, but I quickly dodge to the side. When I touched the ground I pounced on it forcing it to the ground. "HHHHHISSSS!" I pushed me off it and pushed me to the ground face nearing mine. It began to open its mouth and it a moment of panic I flicked my tail so fast it's whole body froze. Its face slowly began to slide off its face and I just pushed I off me.

"Ok that was close, won't happen again." As if to test my theory five more Xeno's appeared before me. "Time to make up for it." Getting myself to the correct body temperature time slowed as I punched, impaled, kicked and jabbed with my elbow, killing four and leaving one standing. Not showing any sign of backing down it pounced at me, but this time I grabbed it by the throat lifted it and grabbed it's tail and slammed its back on my knee with a sickening crack.

Dropping it I began to walk off. "Jake what just happened, the feed cut off when five Xeno's surrounded you." No time like the present.

"Sorry, it was something I did a lot back in Uproar. If I get my body to a specific temperature then I can suddenly move faster than everything else it was really helpful. I guess that's why I cut out." There was silence. "Dad?"

"Oh sorry I guess it's a little hard to take in, anything else you'd like to share?"

"Yeah, when I was caught by WYC they wanted to test how durable I was so they began to test different types of firearms on me." I began to walk on the ceiling "It turns out the only thing that can penetrate my armour are sniper rounds, they still hurt though"

"Those bastards shot at you!?"

"Yes and there's no point getting mad they're already dead, and what if some people hear the way you're talking?"

"They can only see what is happening they can't hear anything. Anyway, you're coming up to your next beacon." Just as I was about to travel around a corner bullets rained heavily in my direction, I didn't even get a good look at who shot at me.

"Ok listen up I'm not an alien I'm here to rescue you."

"Like hell you are, you're just a new breed of alien aren't you well I'm not falling for it."

"This is bad Jake he's obviously in distress which means you can't just run up to him or he might kill himself before you can get to him." Ok, think, my thoughts turned to vents, hope there's one opening close to him. Climbing in I made my way up to the vents above being as quiet as possible.

I soon found an exit right above him my eyes widened. "Kayleb…" I whispered. He had a lean build with some muscle here and there his curly hair was really short now with some curls on top, eye's just as brown as I remember. Only now he was six feet tall and wearing a standard marine outfit, supported by an M4A1 pulse rifle. "...OK here goes everything." With that, I leapt out of the vent straight at him.

Landing hard on the floor he barely had a chance before I ripped the weapon away from him and pulled him in close for a secure hug.

"NO! GET OFF ME! I WON'T BECOME A HOST DAMN IT!" He screamed and struggled to no avail.

"Then don't, honestly Kayleb you need to relax more I mean you nearly shot me, man." He suddenly froze and I slowly pulled my head back from his shoulder. The moment he saw my face his jaw dropped.

"J-Jake, is that you?"

"I sure as hell hope so, otherwise what the hell am I doing here." In an instant, I was in a bone-crushing hug.

"Where have you been? For so long we all thought you were dead. What happened to you?" He pulled back looking me over from top to bottom. "How did you end up like this?" I gave him a quick hug along with my tail around his waist and then let him go. "I mean Charlotte said you looked like a full xenomorph but I found that a bit hard to believe."

"Yeah, it was a bit of a shock when it happened to me. But I can explain all of this when you guys are off the planet." He looked staggered for a moment before he grabbed his side. "Hey, you alright."

"No a Xeno stabbed me, I'm struggling to stand as it is."

"Ok, come here." I held him up with one arm and began to carry him out of the oil rig. "I know that I disappeared and I made you all worried but that was for two reasons. One I was kidnapped and two I didn't think you guys would like me anymore, especially after how Charlotte reacted." It was here that Kayleb looked to the floor.

"About Charlotte." I looked at him. "She hasn't really been the same since you left, I mean she barely talks anymore and when she does it's in small whispers likes she's scared of her own voice. I think she's got the idea in her head that if she talks to anyone she'll only hurt them until they leave her. I think she's gotten you're phobia man." That did get my interest, but before I could question him loud hissing noises were heard.

My eyes almost popped out of my head at what I saw we were surrounded by Xenomorphs in every direction. They snarled getting closer, looked down at Kayleb who barely had enough ammo to protect himself his condition wasn't helping, hell even if I was alone this wouldn't be easy. What do I do?

'I want you to use on this mission but only when things get a little tight.' My dad's words echoed as I turned to the briefcase pulling it off my back and putting Kayleb to the ground I held the case in one hand. 'Just press that red button on the handle.' Hoping whatever's in here is worth it I pushed the button expecting it to open.

Instead, the case began to split, twist and reshape itself until it formed something my dad would try to help us to understand but never got, tried to make but was said to be impossible to make and finally something that was said to be so powerful that I could change the course of the war.

In my hands glowing blue in the clip, barrel and muzzle, was a weapon that was the size of an LMG and the weight of an SMG, a weapon that is said to fire bolts so powerful everything would crumble before it. A Plasma Weapon.

* * *

 **AN: Merry Christmas. OK, now that that's out of the way thanks for reading my chapter I'll be sure to follow up on this soon. In the meantime sit tight all will be made clear soon.**


	26. Chapter 26: Superior Technology

**I don't own alien (who would've guessed?)**

* * *

 **Spliced Chapter 26: Superior Technology**

 **Location:** Barron rock

 **Date:** 21st of March 2272

 **Time:** 1503

* * *

 _(Jake's P.O.V)_

The energy this thing produced was mind-boggling I think the hairs on my neck are standing up. The design looked very futuristic and it was capable of fitting into a suitcase. Very impressive dad. A sudden hiss brought me back to the situation at hand.

Surrounded by aliens with a superweapon in my arms I was about to get myself ready but one already charged at me. Reacting on instinct I kicked it into the roof before another one tried to charge me, I made swiss cheese out of it with my tail. The situation seemed to be in their favour when a barrage of them came full force at me.

So with a friend in danger of being caught in the crossfire, I brought the weapon I held onto up to my shoulder and aimed it in the direction of my enemies. Not wasting a second I pulled the trigger.

'BBBZZZZTTTTUUUU!' Was the unusual sound it made, I could hardly care about the sound as the entire row of aliens had just being vaporized in front of my eyes upon contact with the beam of death. Despite this, the entire group of Xeno descended upon us. I fired at as many as I could as if to crap all over my luck the gun overheated leaving me to get tackled to the ground.

The bug hissed in my face making me growl in response. It opened its mouth as if to bite me with its inner jaw intent on making this quick, but I was quicker. The moment it shot out of its head I grabbed it, the beast flailed wildly trying to escape my response was ripping it out of its skull. I climbed off me vomiting acidic blood on the floor I put it out of its misery by punching its head so hard it caved in.

"GET OFF ME!" I turned to see Kayleb being dragged away, like hell they were turning him into a cocoon.

"HHHHIIIISSSS!" I screeched loudly as I pounced decapitating the first xenomorph before spinning with my claws extended removing the face of the second. Seven remained as they ran towards us. Two pounced at me, I grabbed them both by the neck a smashed them onto the ground. The world slowed down as four came running at me my tail pierced the top of the first ones head as I stabbed him through the jaw. With my elbow spike, I stabbed the next in the temple. The third one I front flipped turning his head into minced meat with my foot and the fourth I removed one of his back legs grabbing his tail and throwing him at the fifth one. The world caught up and the weapon finally cooled down enough for me to dispose of the last two.

I huffed tiredly and placed the weapon on my back and walked back to Kayleb who had a look of awe on his face. "How did… When did...What the hell did you just do?!" I laughed at his reaction. "That happened so fast I barely saw anything except the aftermath." I carried him outside.

"Well let's just say while I've been gone I've developed a couple enhanced abilities like back their when I moved so fast you didn't see it." I activated a beacon. "I'll go a bit more into detail later but right now I'm gonna get you off this Rock." The dropship appeared.

"Jake, what about you?" I carefully put him on the ship with dug.

"Well the others are still here and I can't leave them here." He sighed at that.

"You should really stop doing things by yourself you're allowed to ask for help ya know?"

"Why do you think I rescuing you guys, If I'm being on a team it's definitely gonna be yours."

He looked shocked at this before laughing. "Should have expected that, well go on then I'm expecting a big talk from you when you get back." I nodded and turned running on all fours back to the rig.

"Dad where am I heading?" I looked at my radar.

"Head east there's one on an outlook that's attracting a lot of attention." I gave him an ok before running up the structure dashing in between small gaps and leaping to other structures I headed to the general direction of the SOS signal. Soon I started following a different sound, the sound of gunfire.

I slithered into vents trying not to cause more commotion than necessary. I eventually I found an opening what I saw was a single figure with two pistols firing ceaselessly at the surrounding aliens but they were gaining on her. It didn't take me long to realise it was Ruby, with her blue skin and white hair it wasn't hard to figure out. She was standing on the edge of the dock with the afternoon sun glistening off her she sweated profusely, she looked like she would go into cardiac arrest if something isn't done. Out of ammo she then started doing something that made me respect her a lot more, she extended her claws and proceeded to beat the crap out of the aliens closest to her.

But she was becoming overwhelmed I could see it. I climbed on the wall running to her aid as she was beginning to collapse under her own exhaustion and the aliens were beginning to close in on her. I jumped into the middle of the crowd and landed on an alien with my fist thrown at full force crushing the alien underneath my force. I stood up and spun arms extended and tail wiping around knocking every Xeno five feet back.

I quickly pulled the gun off my back and basted everything around me. The weapon had overheated again but most of the aliens had been destroyed and the others had run off to regroup or something. With that out of the way, I bent down to Ruby.

She looked amazing. I laughed a little because she looked a little taller than Kayleb her skin seemed to have darkened a bit, her face had a great jawline and her hair was tied in the most epic ponytail I've ever seen, braided Viking style. She had an hourglass figure and rather noticeable bust….Ok, it's official I really am sixteen. But she also had several injuries and was breathing badly. "Ruby? Ruby are you alright? Talk to me." Her eyes fluttered a bit I guess she couldn't see me clearly, her vision must have focused because her eyes suddenly widened.

"Can't be...Jake?" I nodded at her. I wasn't expecting her next move as she hooked me one on the cheek. "YOU ASSHOLE! Where have you been all this time?! I don't care what happened to make you run off, we thought you were dead, dickhead!" She then pulled me into a bone-crushing hug I had to hug her back.

"I'm sorry. But I promise you I'm not going anywhere, I'm gonna start making it up to you by getting you to a safer place." At this moment three xenomorphs appeared in front of me and judging by their serrated heads they were warriors. "One preferably not here. You've had a hard time let me take care of this." I stood up slowly but she grabbed my elongated foot.

"You sure you can do this?" I looked down smirked and nodded at her.

"Sure just sit back and relax, trust me you're gonna love this," I spoke in a cocky voice making her laugh as I walked forward. The three instantly swarmed me, the gun was still cooling down and I didn't have enough time or stamina to stay in my fastest state. The one in the middle charged at me with a flying claw attack which I grabbed its arm and flip it over on its back the other two tried flanking me but I grabbed both of them by the neck lifted them and slammed them together.

Climbing to their feet they were now really pissed as they got into a new formation and ready for anything, I place my claws in front of me and waited for them to approach. The first one jumped in the air and came down with all claws at me, I lifted my arms to block just as a second one shoved its claws into my stomach not piercing but making an impact. This made me hunch and the one above landed on me and the third one joined the others in wailing on me. I wasn't having any of it, crossing my arms I snapped them open nocking two of them back. I stood up and headbutted the one in front of me to the ground, I wrapped my arm around its neck picked it up them slammed it onto the ground with a crack.

The other two charged at me again. I axe kicked one to the side and elbowed the other one to the side. "RAAAHHH!" The one I elbowed charged at me but I got to him first slashing my claws left to right, I heard the one I kicked coming up behind me, I quickly uppercutted the one in front of me sending him flying.

"Rraaggggghhh" I wiped my tail around slashing the alien across the face but then following up with a barrage of blows and then ending it with a vertical slice of my tail. The alien slowly peeled apart from top to bottom a flopping to the ground. However, the last one got the drop on me sinking its teeth into my neck muscles ripping a good chunk out before stabbing me with its tail through my stomach. "RAAH!" I pushed him off me and quickly stood up the beast actually had the nerve to attack me again which made me growl at it, it seemed to hesitate for a moment before charging at me.

I backhanded it as hard as I could breaking its jaw and knocking it to the ground, but I thought it would be reasonable to get back at it for taking a bite out of me. Grabbing the shoulder I opened my mouth and a shot my tongue into the top of its head. It spasmed a bit before going limp, I then dropped the corrosive bag of acid to burn itself away.

I turned to Ruby who was looking at me I sighed and wiped my mouth. "Sorry I didn't mean to do that in front of you, I'll make an effort to stop doing it in the future." She shook her head.

"No, it's not that, ok maybe a little, it was just watching you fight it was like watching a combination of marine combat moves and alien savagery, I think it's inventive." I smile at that and activated a beacon. "Still though if the inner jaw thing is a main attack for you, highly recommend brushing for twice as long." I smiled at her words and walked up to her.

"Don't worry it's not something I do often and to be honest it is purely an instinct that drives me to do that." She smiled then put her hand on my chest and giggled a bit.

"You really do have the amour of a xenomorph, but it's good to see you still Jake the boy who annoys us with talks about architecture." I laughed with her.

"Well since I've been like this I've discovered a lot of hidden things about myself, that I would be keen to show you later but right now I want you safe."

"Dwah I knew you loved me."

We laughed as she got onto the ship with Kayleb and they hugged the moment they saw each other. "It's good to see you're back Jake, find Charlotte then get your ass back here got it." I gave her the thumbs up and ran back to the rig.

"Jake I have to say some people up here including me are becoming a little disturbed at your tactics." My dad spoke.

"Well as much as your weapon is powerful it takes a while to charge and the last few years I've trained myself to use all the weapons at my disposal, though I'll make an effort against using my tongue. Anyway, where's the last two?"

"There at the bottom of the rig. There is an elevator shaft that you can go down, I have to ask how you don't get a headache while transitioning between walls all the time."

"Lots of practice I guess." I ran over to the middle of the structure finding the gates. "Ok haven't done this in a while I'm sure it'll work though." With that, I slammed my head on the gate before forcing it open.

"JAKE! What the hell did you do that for?" Dad yelled at me making me cringe.

"Sorry I found out I could do this in a fit of rage since then I found I'm the best at headbutting someone," I smirked and began climbing headfirst straight down.

"I would get into an argument but honestly this is like watching a rollercoaster video and I'm not feeling well now." I laughed at his comment and continued climbing. It was five minutes until I finally found the bottom with an elevator there. I climbed through it before walking out the gate to a scene with xenomorph material everywhere without any real coordination.

"God this place looks like it was made in five seconds, I would make something that looks intimidating with a bit of a palace look that would really make anything think twice about coming in."

"We, unlike these bugs you can't produce this stuff to make it Jake." That made me stop. I looked at the ground wondering if I should tell him if I can actually do this. Unfortunately, my actions spoke for me. "Oh, a Jake I didn't mean any offence I just didn't think you'd be capable of doing that."

"It's fine, to be honest, I was a little excited when I found out I could do it. It made me feel like I could make my own structures out of easily accessible material, back on Uproar I even made my own house. Only after a while, it started to seem a bit wired even though no one could judge me for doing it, it started to feel a bit alien to me. Soon I left the house since I never felt at home and I never did it again."

"Well don't feel too bad about it, and hey if you wanna do it again I would like to see your architecture skills you always brag about." This made me stop.

"Really? You wanna see something I can make?"

"Of course. I know I wasn't showing you enough attention when you were younger to the point of neglection. I may not show it but I want to be apart of your life and with the footage of this prototype weapon I may be set for life and make up for not being there for you, what do ya say." I smiled as a single tear fell from my face.

"I would like that a lot. Dad."

"Good well back to the mission the dots have separated the first ones coming up." Walking around the corner I found the guy that had joined the team, covered in Xeno spit and stuck to a wall. Walking forward he soon laid eyes on me full of hatred.

"What the hell are you, the Xeno that eats what's left of cocoons." Oh boy.

"Umm… gross and no I'm here to rescue you my names, Jacob Kelly."

"Kelly? You mean like the scientist on ares?" I nodded. "Like hell, he told me his son died or went missing one or the other, and last I checked he was a human unless he has a fetish for Xenomorphs which would explain you." Ok, this guy is definitely not on my friends' list.

"You know I don't have to help you I can just leave you here unless you've been impregnated in that case I'd have no choice." He looked at me with a scowl and finally swallowed his pride.

"Fine, just get me down from here." I guess that's as close as I'm getting to please, walking up to him I tore off the binds and pulled him out of the cement-like mixture by his arms. "Cool, now I'm getting outta here." I grabbed him before he ran off.

"What about Charlotte aren't you gonna help me find her." He tried to get out of my iron grip which made me squeeze harder.

"AH! No, I don't know where she is. She's probably dead by now and I don't want to get impregnated by a facehugger." Having enough of him I threw a beacon at him that hit him in the chest.

"If you're not going to help, go up to the surface and activate the beacon it'll get you off this rock and outta my sight." He huffed and turned to walk away.

I continued on walking until I found a staircase that leads straight to the final beacon which made me halt. "Jake?"

"No it's fine it's just I'm not sure about seeing her again."

"You know she tells me every day that she wishes she was stronger that day. She wished that she had the courage to be there for you, and because of that she became ghostlike to the point I'm not sure I even know who she is anymore." Damien spoke through suddenly. "I'm hoping maybe you could bring her back to who she used to be." I inhaled deeply hoping I could make things right with her.

I walked up the stairs making my way into a massive area with the Xeno material everywhere. I looked around at the unorganised mess looking for anyone or anything. I soon got to the end of the room, my tail twitching with desperation on what to do if I find her, or what to do If I don't find her. But at the end of the room, I saw someone with there eyes close holding its chest, as I got closer I began to recognise this person.

It was a girl with an hourglass figure a face that looked like it was carved by angels out of marble. If she was standing she looked like she would stand somewhere over six feet. Her hair was parted in the middle and came down to her shoulders shining a midnight black, that draped over her breast, I shook my head stupid hormones. She was lying on the floor and looked like she was in pain. I walked up to her and she seemed to shrink into a smaller ball. "Charlotte?"

"HHHHHIIIIISSSSS!"

I looked straight up just in time to see a massive shadow crash down in front of me. It stood up to its full height. The Xenomorph stood twelve feet tall and had a crown of a head with a very armoured and weaponized form. I got ready to fight it.

"Jake get out of there!"

"No, not without Charlotte."

"Jake you're crazy that is a praetorian as in the level of xenomorph just below the queen."

"So what I don't care if it is the emperor I'm getting Charlotte out of here." With that, I charged at the beast jumping straight at its head. I was instantly backhanded into a wall taking a quick breath I got back on my feet and charged at it, using my stamina I slowed the world down and got in close delivering a supersonic punch to the chest. This only knocked it back a bit and I was forced to come out of my speeding state. I wasted no time launching as many attacks as I could on it before it recovered.

When it did it hissed and swiped at me. Being more prepared I crossed my arms in a block to weaken the impact, I still felt it though. I counted when it threw a piercing strike, pushing the blow aside I shoved my spiked elbow into its skull, I then backflipped kicking its jaw up then tackling it to the ground with the force of a freight train.

I sank my teeth into its neck and took a large chunk out before stabbing it with my tail. I jumped off it before it could swipe me away again.

Once on its feet it crouched down and did something I totally did not see coming. I launched itself at me knocking me off my feet and through a pillar. I got up with blurred vision, by the time I recovered the grabbed me with both hands in a crushing grip. I responded by using the gun with my one free arm to blow its arm off. I took aim but it knocked the gun out of my arms and punched me to the ground.

As I tried to pick myself off the floor I felt a sudden sharp pain exploded from my stomach. I looked down and to my horror, a gigantic blade had pierced through me from behind. The blade then slowly picked me up turning me to face the praetorian. I growled at the sight of its face it then opened its mouth and got ready to fire its inner jaw. I looked around for something I could use and my eyes fell on its wrist, using my tail I sliced the tendons in his wrist.

I a fit of pain and rage he threw me to the floor hard with his tail. I vomited my acidic blood everywhere. I looked over and saw Charlotte becoming very pale as if she was becoming sick. My thoughts became clouded with rage at the thought of her dying, I hauled myself up when I caught a glimpse of the weapon. I made a leap for it, I grabbed it just as I was pulled up from my leg. The pain was unbearable but I pulled through to save Charlotte. I lifted the gun and pulled the trigger, my heart sank as nothing happened.

"Jake the gun can self-destruct if you hit the red button again." Not wasting a second I pushed it and shoved it right into the praetorians mouth. The shock of the extra weight made it drop me, as it went to touch the strange object it only got so far before a bright flash and a loud boom sound blinded and deafened me.

I looked back to see a smouldering corpse with a missing head. I had little time for victory as the rig seemed to be falling apart at the result of the explosion. My blood had sealed the hole in my stomach to prevent any more from spilling out but the pain was still very much there. Hauling myself to my feet I walked over and kneeled down to Charlotte.

She looked so pale and completely drained of energy she couldn't even talk. "Charlotte, it's me, Jake, I'm here to get you out of here but for that to happen I need you hold on to me ok." I reached down and grabbed her Icy cold hand and smiled when she squeezed it. I carefully placed her on my back and walked on all fours to the elevator ignoring any pain.

The rig continued to fall apart around me but I finally made it to the elevator, which had no elevators. "Are you kidding me?" I hoised Charlotte off my back and onto my chest as I began climbing. I smiled when she wrapped herself around me but for insurance, I held onto her with one arm. The constant shaking and falling objects didn't make it easy but I finally got to the top. "'Huff huff' It's ok Charlotte were almost there." I placed her on my back and activated a beacon on my vest as I walked outside.

The rig was on fire as everything burned around it mostly the chimneys. The dropship came into view landing not to far away from me, my vision began to blur as two figures came running at me. I couldn't keep myself up and I fell to the ground blacking out only after seeing two people drag Charlotte and Me to the ship.

* * *

Uhhh...I opened my eyes to see I was on the dropship with a lot of bandages covering my chest. I looked to my left to see Charlotte in a bed across from me, and to my right was Kayleb, Ruby and the other guy.

"Guys?" They looked straight at me for a moment before rushing to me.

"JAKE!" They wrapped their arms around me making me wince at the pain. "Oh sorry about that man, it's just good to see you again, no matter what you look like." My smile dropped at that. "Because looking like this makes you look so much cooler." I laughed with Kayleb as I turned to Charlotte, who was still asleep with that other guy looking at her.

"Excuse me but I don't think we met properly." He turned to me and smirked.

"My names Michael Louis, I'm the secondary leader of the group, the smartest one here based on our previous actions and boyfriend of Charlotte right here.

* * *

 **AN: What have I done. Anyway, this was chapter 26 I'd like to thank everyone who's favourited, followed and review on this so far you have no Idea how much it means to me. I'll see ya soon.**


	27. Chapter 27: Discoveries

**Alien not mine**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Discoveries**

 **Location:** Ares Supercarrier

 **Date:** 22nd of March 2272

 **Time:** 0319

It had been a long ride to the carrier after Michael's words. However when they did Jake was surprised to be greeted with praises for rescuing what most would consider a damned team he couldn't see his family anywhere but he wasn't concerned at the moment, he was concerned about Charlotte and what was wrong with her. It turns out she had gotten sick and didn't tell anyone about it for fear of looking weak.

Jake stayed with her in a hospital room overnight contempt on not leaving until she woke up. However the real reason as to why everyone was watching was because Jake had used the first ever Plasma weapon, Jake being the one using it was a bonus as everyone was impressed by Will secret super soldier project, as they put it. Because of this wills weapons were being converted into pistols, rifles, shotguns, sniper rifles and handheld RPGs. But the biggest project was converting the technology into a battery for an ancient weapon.

* * *

 _(Jakes P.O.V)_

I stared at her as she slept peacefully slowly regaining her colour thanks to the medicine she was given. 'Charlotte's boyfriend,' what does she see in him? The last time someone talked to her like that she kicked him in the chin. My mind suddenly drifted to what she said to me that night and what the others have told me about her. I sound almost like she's….become broken.

I shook my head Charlotte's stronger than that but if it's not that then what? She started to shift and sat up slowly blinking as she looked around the room until her eyes met mine. I smiled softly at her hoping to ease the tension. "You feeling better Charlotte."

She took a couple of deep breaths before a few tears came to her eye's. "Jake….I'm sorry." I saddened at that, she was my friend but what she said all those years ago still hurt.

"I know….But something like what happened can't just be reversed like that Charlotte. But I am glad to see you again." I stood up from the chair I was sitting in. "You gave me a bit of a scare seeing you on the ground pale as a ghost, it made me feel like I was too late." She smiled with a tear falling from her left eye, I hesitated a first but I moved my hand up and wiped the tear away from her face.

She then placed both her hands on me and closed her eyes as she nuzzled into it as if trying to convince herself I was actually here. I helped her by climbing on the bed and pulling her into my chest. She then began sobbing into my chest as I comforted her. "You really are here? I'm not dreaming?" I shook my head smiling at the fact she dreamt of my return.

"I'm really here, and I promise you I'm never leaving you again." She hummed at that and squeezed me a little titer. "Now get some rest, it's like three in the morning. Don't worry I'll sleep on the chair I'm not allowed to have too much contact with you while you're recovering." She nodded and let me go, I fell asleep as soon as my face hit the pillow.

* * *

 _(Kayleb's P.O.V)_

I couldn't believe it, even though another day had passed it still seemed hard to believe that not only was Jake alive, he looks almost like a xenomorph that and he saved our lives. I was so happy that for the first time in a while I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

The next day Ruby and I woke up at seven and were bolting straight to the medical bay looking for Charlotte and Jake. I practically kicked the door open as I entered the room and I could tell I startled them awake. "Sorry hope we didn't wake you." Jake groaned in annoyance.

"I was having one of the best dreams I've had in a while but I guess it's not important now though." He stood up and I finally got a good look at him. He has to at least stand seven feet tall, his hair trailed down his back like he had a mane but shockingly he had no facial hair, in fact, besides his armpits he was devoid of body hair. His armour looked sleeker than polished marble and covered every inch of his body except for his face, stomach, joints and feet. I don't know what it is about his tail but it looks like the most deadly blade I've ever seen. Finally, I don't know where he has been these last couple of years but that place has given him a really mean build. He then crossed his arms and smirked at me. "Are you done staring at me?"

"What-uh I mean yeah it's just-" Everyone then laughed at me making me fall limp on the shoulders up. "Yeah fine you look intimidating, can we move onto important topics? Like how you're even alive?" It was his turn to frown.

"I guess I should have been expecting this." He sat down and we all gathered around to hear his story. "Keep in mind this is gonna take a while." We nodded as he began.

* * *

"So you made the decision to be away from everyone?" He nodded. "How I mean I thought you hated being alone?"

"I do, but I felt that I could substitute friends for animals, god I'm an idiot doing that only made me feel even more alone." he began sulking probably expecting us to scold him. But we surrounded him even Charlotte got out of bed, we all comforted him as his constricting tail wrapped around us, it felt like we were all back together again.

"It's ok to Jake. I mean I felt really scared about not having my best bud with me when we got told will be living on the Supercarrier I got so worried I joined the UNCM not really knowing what I was getting myself into. I did it mainly because I tried to distract myself from you being not-dead, but that never really helped."

"It's true Jake every day became harder and harder as we believed you were dead, meeting Michael didn't really help. But you're here now and that's what matters most." Ruby spoke up. Charlotte just hugged his chest and nodded along with us.

We got off him. "So what happened next?"

"Well I found a nice cave and I found out I can make the stuff Xenomorphs use to make their….nests I guess." We all stared at him blankly. "What."

"I'm debating on whether that's cool or disgusting." He looked offended.

"Hey, I'll have you know that I could make a home that could put a palace to shame, give me a room, plenty of food and a day and you'll see." Yeah, I'm not to keen on that.

"Maybe some other time. Could you tell us what you had to fight."

"Well, I sort of made a system of animals I had to fight day in and out I went like this."

* * *

"I'm pretty sure If your sister was here she'd knock you out for how simple that system is."

"Well look I didn't have time to be sophisticated, and for knocking me out good luck I doubt your punches could actually hurt me." Ruby stood up at that.

"Is that a challenge Jake?"

"No challenge, fact unless you have a sniper rifle you're not getting through my amour."

BANG!

We all jumped at turned to the direction of the gunshot. Where Michael was standing with a gun in hand. "Relax this gun has dummy rounds in it, but judging from how you reacted I'd say your not as bulletproof as you think," Jake growled at him, which put me on edge because it sounded really beast like.

"Michael what the hell?! That isn't something you can just go and pull in a medical wing." He just shrugged the twit.

"If your gonna talk big have the courage to back it up, if not shut it. I came here to check on Charlotte but it seems you guys have got it covered, so I'm gonna hit the gym see ya." With that, he walked off.

Jake snapped his head to Charlotte anger burning in his eyes. "Honestly what do you see in him?" She just shrunk back making Jake cool off but not completely. "Nevermind, don't worry about it let's just move on."

* * *

Jake talked for a while but it was all very worrying about what he had to go through. Some bits did seem a bit far fetched especially the telepathic fish that gave him words of wisdom. But when this made him cry and he told us she was the reason he was even here it believed him.

When he was finished a doctor walked in and told us Charlotte was good to go so we left heading to the cafeteria, it was kinda funny because at certain points Jake would walk on all fours because he stopped walking up straight. Eventually, we made it.

We went to get food leaving Jake to mind the table and constantly look over his shoulder at the people staring at him, who would turn away quickly. "Hey are you guys with that….guy over there?" the cafeteria clerk asked.

"Yes," I answered dangerously in case he was about to insult my best friend.

"W-well can you tell him." I looked at him straight in the eye. "To cut his hair, the ship demands a sanitation requirement and hair length must not exceed past shoulders." Oh was that all.

"Uhh, yeah sure I guess I can do that." picking up my order I went over to the table where Jake was sitting. "You alright man."

"Yeah of course why?"

"Well, you just seem fascinated with checking over your shoulder." He sighed at that.

"Look you guys are my friends and I feel safe knowing you guys are around but that still doesn't make feel any less than an elephant in the room."

"Well look on the bright side at least people know that you would risk your own life to save others so they have some trust in you that you won't do anything deadly." He smiled at that.

"I suppose so, hey what did the clerk tell you?"

"Oh, nothing much just that I need to get you a haircut because apparently your hairs a sanitation endangerment."

His eyes widened. "But I spent five minutes in the shower yesterday, how can it be that dirty." I just shrugged.

"More importantly how are you gonna find someone to cut your hair?" Ruby asked as we began to think because judging by the length of his hair he wasn't too skilled at it.

"I could do it." We all turned to Charlotte who spoke quietly.

"Sorry?"

"I mean I could cut your hair for you, Jake. If you wanted me to." She blushed slightly.

"Oh ah, yeah sure, *ahem* I mean yeah I would you do that for me?" She nodded. "Cool so where and when about should we do this?"

"After we eat we have our priorities in order here," Ruby spoke up. So we had our breakfast talking about small things here and there and headed over to the rooms where we had been living for the past couple of years. A small room with four sets of bunk beds and a few furniture items here and there. Charlotte sat Jake down in a chair and began cutting his hair.

"So we've talked about what I've been doing for the past couple of years what about you guys?" Fairpoint.

"Not a lot really, I mean we pretty much moved to Ares to join the military. When we did all we've been given is missions of finding resources, but as much as I hate to admit it, it's thanks to Michael that we started getting more dangerous missions." He frowned at my words. "We've been doing everything we can to try and stick out so that the higher ups will notice us and put us on the front lines like I've tried becoming proficient with a shotgun and being mobile with heavy objects, Ruby's probably done the best job by proving that she can beat the crap out of anything with her claws and is incredibly quick with quickdraw and maneuvering meanwhile Charlotte's become quite obsessed with a sniper rifle." He nodded at my words.

"I can relate, back on uproar if you didn't specialise in something then you were prey, which is why I pride myself on my speed."

"Yeah like that, speaking of which how the hell do you move that fast?" I was on the other side of the room and he was sitting down. The next second proved otherwise as he was standing right in front of me. "Yeah! Like that?!" I said with a jump.

He laughed at my reaction but went on. "Getting to this speed is really complicated I first need to get my body to a perfect temperature which is where these tubes come in." He gestured to them. "I found not only are they constantly replenishing my oxygen but they control my temperature as well. Then the next problem is my stamina, I have enough to run through a dessert but despite that, I can only stay in this mode for thirty seconds maximum after that I'll become as exhausted as my dad after my mum and sister have taken him shopping."

"Well, what you consider imperfect sounds pretty freaking amazing." He looked like he would have nodded but he asked a different question.

"How's my hair going Charlotte?"

"Good, lots of knots." We smirked at that, he could only sigh at the truth.

"That's to be expected I guess. Hey, do you guys know how my sister and mum are going?

That's what I was supposed to tell him. "Oh my god man, I'm so sorry Jake. Your dad told me yesterday to tell you that they're coming to this ship." If it were possible for is ebony face to pale I'm sure it would now.

He stood up and walked back a bit "You're kidding right?" the answer came from a different source.

"Jake!" In a flash something crash-tackled him to ground, A second look revealed it was his sister.

* * *

 _(Izzy's P.O.V)_

I was walking with mum down the corridor one hand on my stomach to where Jake was apparently. "Do you think they're being serious?" I asked mum.

"Well your father seemed pretty serious on the phone and I don't think this is something they would joke about." True.

"Charlotte told us that he looked like a xenomorph, but even today I don't think I can imagine it."

"Neither can I but regardless if this really is Jake then I am going to make sure that nothing will deter him from leaving us again." I smiled at her words and placed my hand on the door to their room.

"You're kidding right?" That's when I saw him, like a knight covered head to toe in ebony he sat while Charlotte was cutting his hair, I couldn't stop myself from doing my next action.

"Jake!" I yelled as I crash tackled him. Once we on the ground I began sobbing into his chest. "Your back."

I felt his arms and tail wrap around me pulling me in closer as I heard him start to cry. "I missed you too Izzy." he whimpered. We slowly got up I could only stare in shock at how tall he was my eyes travelled down and realised it was because of his now hind legs. He, however, was focused on my stomach.

"Izzy? I don't mean to sound rude but have you gained weight?" I smirked at his innocence.

"No silly, since you've been gone I've been making some choices one of them was getting married and the other was getting pregnant." His eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Whose child are you having then?" I smiled softly at him.

"You remember tom?" The light in his head flicks on.

"He's alive?"

"And well I was so happy to see him again, I felt like I was a little girl again. We started seeing each other a bit more one thing led to another and here I am." He smiled widely as he pulled me into a tight hug, god he was so strong. I could tell he saw mum because he let go of me.

"Mum…" She walked up to him and they began to look into each other's eyes.

"Jake, I'm so sorry." She looked down in shame as though she had let this happened. Jake only looked over himself wagging his tail in the process. He then went and hugged her crying on her shoulder.

"I was so scared, that I wouldn't see you again." Mum was shocked by this. "I don't care what I end up like I just want to know that you'll still see me the way I always have been." She immediately pulled him in tight.

"You're too good for me Jake. I'm such a bad mother I don't deserve you." they separated finally.

"You kidding? I wouldn't ask for anyone else but you to be my mother."

* * *

 _(Jake's P.O.V one hour later)_

The only downside to meeting my mum and sister again was I had to go through my story again. But other than that it was good to see them again. I was still finding it hard to believe my twenty-three-year-old sister was pregnant but yet again I'm part Alien so anything's possible I guess. My mum was still the woman I remember but better she was seeking forgiveness for the things she did to me which made me feel so loved.

My haircut was awesome. Charlotte cut my hair to the back of my neck and my hair was spiky all around which made my head so much lighter. But now that we had that under control I finally caught up with everyone.

"So do we know what we're gonna do next?"

"'We' aren't doing anything Jake. As much as I hate to admit it you're not officially part of our team yet." Kayleb spoke making me wonder what I would be doing.

At this point, Michael came. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Do you even care?" Ruby retorted.

"Not really. What I do care about is the fact that we got our first real mission." Everyone looked so excited except Mike. "The only downside is we have to bring him." He pointed at me. "Another good thing is that I've been made squad leader which means I have to say this, Welcome to the team, Jacob." I was happy I was on the team but he made it feel like a pain. "Alright that out of the way get your crap together we're gonna go find an important artefact."

"Why would we be looking for artefacts in the middle of a war?" Kayleb asked.

"Well when said artefact is part of a superweapon made by the engineers millions of years ago I guess it's pretty important no let's get to it."

* * *

 **AN: this took me a while, ah well hope you enjoyed the chapter I see ya soon with the next. It's getting close to the end and thanks to this story I am learning a lot about what not to do during a story so hopefully, my next ones are better.**


	28. Chapter 28: Treasure hunt

**I don't own alien**

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Treasure hunt**

 **Location:** Engineers ship, suspended in space.

 **Date:** 25th of March 2272

 **Time:** 0720

* * *

 _(No ones P.O.V)_

Two men in Krista's army scoured the ship looking for anything of use along with ten of the new breeds of Xenomorphs. They searched the place from top to bottom looking for one thing of particular interest, they had been tracking any and all Engineer ships and they believed this one had the thing they were looking for.

"We've nearly searched this entire ship do you think it's even here?" one man asked.

"Can't tell yet, let's search the final part of the ship then we'll get out of here." The man listening nodded. Suddenly his leg got caught tripping him over and falling on a pipe, then what must be three-thousand-year-old pipe broke open spraying the two men in liquid nitrogen freezing them solid along with their cries of pain.

Doing so brought the ships freezer system offline and in the bottom of the ship, a fleshy oval was stored. When this came out of its millennia-long hibernation it began to stir to the point when the top opened up. Out came a spider-like creature, to no one watching they would tell you it's a face hugger, but how many are red.

* * *

 _(Jakes P.O.V)_

Ok, so we had begun our search for an artefact that would complete a superweapon designed by the Engineers the people rumour to be the creators of humanity and the aliens. If these rumours were true then humans aren't gonna get much liking in the future.

Anyway, when we told to see this weapon I was shocked to see a skyscraper-sized tower that looked like it fired in all directions, and it does. This thing if working and powered by the batteries my dad makes will be able to purge a certain part of the galaxy of a certain lifeform. All that's needed to get it to work is a cube that is pretty much the piston of the weapon.

A few days ago one of the communicators picked up a rogue SOS signal that didn't match any known frequency. However, after some description, they were able to link it to a engineers ship. The mission didn't sound too dangerous as we're under the impression that it was just another resource collection mission but the fact that they trust us out of all the teams they have is pretty big. We're talking a Xenomorph hybrid, a custodian and her human sister, a newly made captain and the man that could be considered the glue that kept us together. We were given this mission and plasma weapons because we survived what most would consider a lost cause.

I was currently staring at the C shaped ship wondering why someone would make such a shape on a ship, I looked very fragile. Charlotte came and stood next to me as I observed. "You ok Jake?" I turned to her seeing the worried look in her eye.

"Yeah, I'm alright, just questioning the shape of the ship I mean a C-shape of all things." She smiled at that. "I missed seeing you smile." She looked at me thoughtfully.

"I missed your talks about architecture. The way you always have so much energy, how protective you are, but most of all… I missed your presence." She placed a hand over my heart making me take a step back. She sighed at that.

"Sorry, but even if I missed you every day you still hurt me, something like that doesn't just go away no matter how good it is seeing you again." She looked at the ground and nodded silently.

"I understand, but I wanna make it up to you." I turned to her. "Would you mind if I helped you make a home….Out of your….material." My eyes widened at that.

"You want me to make a house out of that?" She nodded.

"Well we were talking about getting you your own room and by your story, you sounded like you wanted to try again. So do you think I could help?" I pondered for a moment.

"I would love if you did that with me Charlotte." I declared, trying to make myself more comfortable I placed one arm around her and pulled her in. She wrapped one arm around my back but unfortunately, we were interpreted.

"Alright everyone listen up." We split apart as soon as Mike spoke up. "Well be boarding soon and according to scans we have several hostels aboard as well so I want everyone geared up and ready." Any other day Kayleb might have made a sly comment but not after almost dying. So we got ready.

Kayleb placed all his gear on and picked up a plasma assault rifle. Charlotte picked up her compact sniper rifle with a few medical kits. I made sure I had all my equipment and clothes on as well as an automatic shotgun on my back. I saw Michael pick up a smart gun styled plasma gun that seemed to be the size of his ego.

I then turned to Ruby who was coating herself with a gell. "Hey, Ruby what's that stuff your coating yourself in?"

"It's stuff to prevent me getting burned my Xeno blood, all marines are required to wear it but I wear an extra layer." She extends her claws. "In case things get too tight." She then put two pistols in her back pocket.

* * *

We entered the bay of the ship and began to search the corridors. "Ok everyone listen up were looking for an orb-like structure that is roughly the size of a horse, with the threat of hostiles I'm not about to split this team up. So we're gonna start in the main hall see where that gets us." We annoyingly agreed with Mike and began walking, he then stopped me. "A moment of your time Jake." The others looked back at us and Mike told them to keep walking.

"You seem to have a deep relationship with Charlotte by what I can gather."

"We have a winner everyone, yes it is a very deep relationship."

"Fine, but I'm gonna tell you this right now. Charlotte's my girl so I'd back off if I were you otherwise things are gonna get ugly around here."

"OOO scary, I'll have you know these are my friends and I decide whether I talk to them or not."

"Not anymore, I'm the captain now you wanna survive you listen to me. Got it." I glared as he turned around before following him ready to see my captain in action.

We walked on for a moment until we heard the familiar beeps of a radar detecting other species. "Alright everyone gets ready." We formed a circle looking in every direction.

"You guys see anything?" Ruby asked a group of no's sounded. The ground began to rubble as we felt something get closer to us. In an instant, the ground beneath us exploded and a black blur jumped kicked us all away and pounce on Mike.

I turned to see a Xeno, unlike anything I've ever seen. Reinforced plating cover its body and a very ripped build gave it a menacing appearance. We tried to fire at it but it suddenly move so fast that only I could see it knock the guns out of our hands, it moved as fast as I did in my speed state.

Copying him I aimed my shotgun and fired at it right in the chest. It only staggers it for a moment and made it bleed, angered it knock the gun out of my arms and whipped its tail around knocking my teammates over and jumped on me.

Its savagery combined with its weapons made it formidable even more than the praetorian. But I was a quick learner when it came to fights, punching it in the wound I lifted it over my head and threw it at a wall. Using my tail I quickly decapitated it.

Looking over everyone climbed to there feet. "Well, that was new." Everyone gathered around looking at the strange breed. "You think they've been experimenting too?" Kayleb asked.

"Possibly, and if they're strong enough to take hits from plasma guns then we need to be more cautious," I suggested.

"Yeah, thanks for saving us, Jake," Ruby spoke up.

"No problem."

"Yeah while we're all very thankful we've got a mission to complete so let's get to it," Michael told us walking off, I just sighed and followed.

Ruby and I walked at the front checking for anything that might charge at us. Soon we arrived at the control room, the only way I could describe it was the most complicated office room ever. Curiously I pushed a button, nothing happened.

We continued searching, until. "Woah!" We all turned to were Kayleb was what he found was not exactly appealing. Two men were frozen solid with liquid nitrogen or something.

"Guess that someone is looking for the same thing we were looking for," Ruby said.

"Or rather 'she' was looking for the same thing." Mike pointed at a symbol on their shirts that was undoubtedly Vera Pax's symbol.

"Why would she be looking for the same thing as us?" Charlotte asked.

"Unless she has a similar weapon?" Mike wondered. "Or maybe she has someone on the inside." He turned to me.

"What are you looking at me for."

"Should be fairly obvious, you show up out of nowhere claim you're the lost grandson of the admirable then want to know everything that we've been doing over the years you were 'gone'." He made exaggerated signs with his hands. "Plus there's also the fact you look like our main ad…"

"You hold your tongue unless you want it cut out of your head." Ruby threatened.

"Jakes has been our friend for as long as I can remember there is no way he's a spy." Kayleb defended.

"If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be able to stand on my own feet for my life," Charlotte spoke in the angriest voice I've heard her speak in.

"Don't let your feelings cloud your judgement, I'm only laying down facts."

"Facts? FACTS! I'm starting to think that whatever your 'facts' are, is just an excuse to express why you don't like me."

"Of course I don't like you. Where I kill aliens and you fall right into that category, plus you torment Charlotte and seem to enjoy fooling everyone with your innocent act, well I'm not falling for it." I growled but before I could do anything else we were suddenly jumped.

Knocked to the ground I turned my head to see Michael getting dragged off while we were left with three Aliens on steroids one jumped at Ruby and me, she wasn't having any of it and extended her claws and began swiping left and right at it tearing large chunks out of it. However, it began to fight blocking and countering her attacks. I quickly jumped in and held it steady as Ruby ripped it a new asshole. It was really cool seeing how furious she can be when fighting, to ensure the job was done I snapped its neck.

I turned to see another jumping at me. I could hardly react but it turns out I didn't need to as a blue blast penetrated its head making it fall limp on the floor. I turned to see Charlotte with her sniper rifle and then Kayleb walking away from an alien with no head and these were the new ones that almost killed us earlier.

"Well, that was exciting. Any chance that what we're looking for is in this room?" Everyone shook their heads.

"Nah, I don't see any spheres around here. Let's go save our oh so great captain." We smirked at Kaylebs statement.

As we walked off I spoke to Charlotte. "Hey, I just wanna say thanks." She looked at me.

"For what?"

"For saving me back there." She blushed at that.

"Well, I'm sure you could have beaten it anyway so there's no reason to thank me." She spoke quickly and walked ahead making me smile at her.

* * *

We walked around looking for any traces of Mike coming across and killing a Steroid Xeno every now and then, I'm calling them that until I can think of a better name. But still, we haven't found what we're looking for.

We finally came to the main hall, a wide open space with nothing of particular interest. That's when we saw it a giant globe perfectly round and the size of a horse like the description. What wasn't described was the magnitude of symbols covering it. Right next to it was our captain sitting on the floor on the urge of passing out by the looks of it, suddenly a figure walked out from behind the globe.

"Children? The UNCM must really be getting desperate." This man has a strange smell.

"Yea, and you're any better?" Ruby quipped.

"I am infinitely better than any humanoid creature, they really are below me." That's when I clicked.

"You're an android."

"Right you are….whatever you are, I must say you look a lot like my leader. So like her, you have ascended above humanity good for you." I growled at that.

"Ascended? I feel less than human because of what I am. It may seem like weakness to you but being human gave me a sense of life, not just the feeling to tear everything I come across to pieces."

"Well then I guess you're no better than the rest, So I suppose eternal silence is an order." The moment he finished Aliens began to climb down the walls a quick estimate told me there was at least thirty of them. "So if you'd be so kind as to…"

BBBZZZTTTUU! Splat.

Its head exploded sending white liquid everywhere. We turned to Ruby holding her pistol. "What? Don't tell me you were thinking the same thing." Our playful attitude ended once we realised the situation we were in.

Michael got to his feet as we began to form a circle. Waiting for any sign of movement, suddenly all of them ponced at once making us fire in every direction. They either dodged, died or didn't slow down as they got closer and closer.

One punched me to the ground giving me a glimpse as the others were cut from slashes and tail whips. I tried to get up but this only served the aliens in throwing me across the room. "AAAAHHHH!" When I hit the ground I was punched, scratched, stabbed and bitten as they furiously tore me apart.

I held back tears as I saw the others, Ruby was being overwhelmed, Kayleb was knocked to the ground, Charlotte was hunched over gasping for breath and Mike was pushed up against the wall.

This made me so angry that I started to lose I couldn't do that, I might kill everything including them. I was beaten down again, I felt my rage consume me as I lost myself in animalistic rage like those times on Uproar.

* * *

Blood….Pain….death.

"HHHHHIIISSSSRRAAAAA!" the weak pieces of meat were pushed off me as I examined my prey. They had the nerve to challenge me. I wiped my body around claws extended tearing the useless flesh away from me.

This prey was persistent as they did not back away from my warning. On all fours, I charged at the lower being hacking away at the pathetic excuse of warriors.

Cut, cut, cut they would fall down slash, slash, slash they would open up. There was still so many, time to speed this up. The world moved slower as I tore into the prey. They seemed to copy my speed making this more interesting I smirked at the challenge.

They may have landed a couple good hits but I returned them tenfold, soon there was only two me and the toughest looking one. He charged but I blocked its attack countering by staggering it, acting quickly I sunk my teeth into his neck tearing a chunk out and stabbing it with my tail.

It responded by pouncing on me and scratching me, biting me for extra effect. My last straw of patience snapped and I severed its legs at the knees. I stared down at my enemy. Hissing one last time before stabbing through the head with my tail.

This type of enemy was gone from the area I turned to new prey. I saw four blurred figures standing together one was standing closer than the others. She smelled different, should I kill her to find out?

No this was a different smell.

She was….precious, I walked up to her and the smell became irresistible. I pulled her in close and my anger began to fade.

* * *

I blinked once the twice, I looked to see I was….Hugging Charlotte?! I pushed her back to see tears in her eyes.

"You're back." The realisation hit me like a truck along with the pain. My instincts had taken over again.

"Ahh!" I held my wounded chest.

"Jake, hold on." In what must have been a second she was patching me.

"Jake, what the hell was that?" Kayleb asked worriedly. "We were what must have been a game over the situation and you suddenly jumped up and killed everything around you."

"Sorry I guess I should have told you guys, you see back on Uproar there were three times when I became overwhelmed with my enemies, they would beat me to what I thought was death only to wake up later with a faded memory of me killing everything as viscously as I could. I'm sorry I didn't warn you guys."

"Sorry? Jake you just saved us, again so don't worry about it. What's the real problem is getting this thing on the ship." I turned to the sphere.

"We'll think of something." I turned to Charlotte. "At this rate, I might have to become your servant with everything you're doing for me." She giggled.

"I don't think that's necessary." She said finishing my bandage. "You're the reason I'm still alive." For whatever reason, I get the feeling those words have a deeper meaning. What confused me the most was that she managed to calm me down in my raged state something I didn't think was possible.

After a while, we got the sphere on board and got ready to take off. Some of the guys slapped me on the back as a sign of thanks, Charlotte actually thanked me. Soon it was just me and I began to walk onto the ship as I was approaching the ship I felt a slap on my back. I turned expecting to see Kayleb or Ruby, But I saw no one.

I was confused as everyone was already on the ship, then what slapped me. I must be getting tired and just shrugged it off and walked into the ship.

Completely oblivious to the facehugger on my back.

* * *

 **AN: God I need to find a way how to not end a chapter on a cliffhanger….Said no writer ever. Please Review.**


	29. Chapter 29: First pillar

**I don't own alien. (Is there a certain point where I don't have to keep doing this?)**

* * *

 **Chapter 29: First pillar**

 **Location:** Superweapon

 **Date:** April 5th, 2272

 **Time:** 1230

* * *

 _(Jake's P.O.V)_

After coming back from our mission we were congratulated for finding the remaining piece to the superweapon. Since all of us had come back in one piece we were now fully allowed to join military missions.

However, we weren't all happy as Mike was the only one who got injured got pitied and congratulated on protecting the team. He did not appreciate it, he hated being pitied believing he was ten times as better as all of us.

The others got the break they so rightfully deserved. So much so that they got larger rooms, Ruby and Kayleb got one and Charlotte I believed got a room with Mike which made my blood boil at the thought. But I wouldn't know for sure as I was in a very special room, a quarantine room.

I sighed looking over my shoulder at the creature clinging to my back remembering what happened over the past couple of days.

* * *

The ship began to head back to the station and we began observing the sphere. I began to walk up to the others. "So do we actually know what this thing is?"

"Sort of it's presumed to be the main gear for the entire weapon," Kayleb answered.

"So they couldn't make this themselves?" Ruby questioned.

"It's a very complicated gear if they could they wouldn't send us on this mission genius," Mike spoke up.

"Maybe we just didn't have the resources to make it?" I said ignoring Mike, my gun fell off my back so I turned to pick it up. I bent down grabbed it and turned back to everyone dusting it off, I then noticed everyone had shocked stares. "What?"

"What do you mean what?! THERE IS A FACEHUGGER ON YOUR BACK!" I wiped my head around and nearly jumped out of my skin.

"How the hell did that get there?" I yelled making the others get slightly closer to me.

"If you can remember when we don't have a prayer." He walked up to me carefully. "Here Maybe we can get it off we can't get back on the supercarrier with that on your back." As soon as his hand got within an inch of it something snapped.

I reached over grabbed his arm and threw him away from me. "Aaagh! Hey I know you don't like me but that was something called trying to help, I thought you would at least recognise that."

I can believe I'm saying this. "I'm sorry I just felt an urge to….protect it." Confusing everyone.

"Well how about this? I'll try and get it off you see if the same thing happens." Kayleb did the same thing with similar results only this time I knocked him over with my tail. "Ow. Ok, this could be a problem.

* * *

So over the past couple of days, I was kept in quarantine with it still attached to me. It hadn't been removed for fear of psychologically damaging me. It wasn't so bad my friends and family came and told me about what was happening every day however when my sister got involved things got interesting.

She was wearing a radiation suit as per regulations and examining the facehugger from my safe zone. I felt as though I was playing a game with her only it was very real this time around somehow it made me happier.

"So how were you when I disappeared?" I said trying to make small talk.

"Well, you already know my relationship with Tom. But I tried to cope with your absence as best I could, I studied to the point where I have a job where I can help people but with modern education, it wasn't hard."

"Hard education or not I'm still very proud of you sis, beats the hell out of what I've been doing."

"Your kidding right by the sounds of it you had one of the most intense discovery journeys of all time, you managed to live a life of freedom for a moment something I don't think I'll get."

"Your kidding right? You're making me an uncle and you're telling me you don't have a free choice, I'd go so far as to think the world changes to suit you not the other way around." She laughed at my response.

"That is true but I'm still not sure if I'm ready for this." She rubbed her belly.

"Hey, you've had plenty of motherly experience."

"I have?"

"Of course you lived with me that's gotta have counted for something right." She laughed hard at the statement before crying slightly.

"I've missed you, Jake. I felt so scared because I thought this little person might not know her uncle." I reached over slowly and touched her belly, I felt something kick me.

"I look forward to seeing him or her when it comes. How long until you give birth by the way?"

"Four months apparently. Promise me you'll be there for me." I took both her hands.

"I'll always be there for my big sister." She cried slightly at my words before rubbing them away, kinda funny to watch since she's in a radiation suit.

"So what did you find out about my facehugger?" She turned back to her clipboard.

" A fair bit all is very interesting." I tilted my head. "First off that is not a normal facehugger that is a Royal facehugger." I froze at that.

"Are you saying…."

"Yep, you have a queen on your back." I turned and began to marvel at it. "What I'm about to tell you next will make it even more unique, It's red." I gave her a 'no shit Sherlock' face. "Hear me out here, originally there were two types of Xenomorph the black and red. The black ones are said to have eradicated all the red ones making them the strongest. So for this to suddenly pop up means that they have a chance revival."

"Wouldn't that double the problem?"

"I asked grandpa about that and he said it is a high possibility, however, if you were to attach it to someone and bond with it then you'd be able to get an army of xenomorphs to fight the enemy, something that we've been trying to do for ages now."

Something in her sentence stood out to me. "Bond with it?"

"It's said that the queen usually has a special bond with its….protector, you keep it safe and maybe it'll help you in the future." I thought about it for a while, what would I do with an alien queen?"

* * *

My thought process was interrupted when I heard knocking on the glass window. I was my dad, He grabbed a speaker and spoke frantically. "Jake there's a problem I need you right now."

Shocked I tried to ask. "What do you mean? What's going on?"

"I'll explain on the way, to avoid quarantine procedures I need you to hop in this container." He placed a box with wheels on the bottom in front of me, This outta be good. Climbing in a couple guards grabbed the box and started pulling me along.

"Ok, so what's going on?"

"Well, you know the Superweapon?"

"Yeah what about it? Side note what is its name?"

"Well after my plasma weapons worked production into this weapon took off without a hitch since the technology could be turned into really powerful batteries and we found all the missing pieces we got the go-ahead to fire it, also its called the eraser by what we can translate from the structure."

"Wait you're gonna fire it, how do you know it won't destroy any other lifeforms?"

"It was a reckless decision by a world leader and now the gun will fire once it's charged, we've programmed it to attack only black xenomorphs, however, they must have anticipated it because it's being attacked."

"So what do I have to do with it?"

"I know this is asking a lot Jake but we need you to go there and hold them off" I know it's impossible but I paled.

"You know I'm part Xenomorph right?"

"I know which is why I'm giving you a small shield that should protect you against the blast." He placed a small object on top of the box."

"The main reason I'm sending you is that there are those new aliens there your the most effective against them as an infantry soldier. Several teams are there including yours and a recent report showed that you were capable of taking them down."

"Yeah but that was mostly because I lost myself to my instincts."

"Then this time you know what to expect. I would have a long talk with you on this Jake but they've damaged the weapon so it'll fire no matter what now, but we need to make sure that when it fires it kills the right beings." I went silent for a moment.

"Ok so how am I stopping it?"

"I'll send you through a drop pod straight at the main structure since were orbiting it, you just have to clear some room and meet up with the other teams." I gave an ok.

I felt myself being loaded into the pod and without warning, it was launched. I peered through the window at the floating structure I was heading towards, it looked like the same golden structure except it looked heavily damaged.

I didn't much time to look it over as I crashed straight into it. I climbed out of the pod staring at the weapon as it charged itself. Then realised I was surrounded by aliens fighting marines. I quickly took to the scene attacking every alien I saw mostly the ones on steroids, but this time I adjusted to their speed so I was able to counter and kill them with some ease.

When everything calmed down I turned to see everyone on edge about me. "I suppose You wouldn't feel too relaxed at my site.

"Wait you're the scientist kid right."

"Yep, got pulled out of my cell because the situation was getting out of hand don't know what'll be able to do though."

"Well we've all been separated since the attack, if we can regroup we could start there." The captain of the group stated.

"Sounds good do we know were the others are?"

"We just have to move into the middle it were the controls are and the other teams so this should be like killing two birds with one stone." I nodded and we began to head into the middle.

* * *

It wasn't easy but I managed to lead the groups to bigger groups slowly regrouping until we managed to make a barrage on the erasers control room. When I got there I was met by my team who looked really relieved to see me. The excitement was short lived as every Xenomorph in the station appeared before us.

"This is a problem, hope these weapons can hold them off." I gestured to the shotgun I was holding.

"Don't worry they'll work. We just have to stand long enough till the weapon fires." Kayleb said with that every xenomorph charged and all seventy marines fired. The destruction was immense and the smell was unbelievably thick of burnt corpses and screeching was heard everywhere.

I pulled my shotgun firing in every direction this lasted until it burnt out and the aliens charged at me, it didn't matter how fast I moved they still managed to hit me draining my stamina to collapsing point. I lifted my head to see Aliens climbing and attacking the main pillar. With that, I fought my way through the crowd saving a few marines in the process but not slowing down.

Not waiting for an order I jumped on the pillar and began pulling them off attacking the ones that looked like they were doing the most damage. I could tell the weapon was getting ready to fire soon and if this thing was damaged then we're all gonna die.

They chewed heavily on cables and clawed at circuits, the weapon was getting close to firing I could tell. The aliens piled on me trying to hold me back as they crushed the weapon but I stood my ground and pushed forward. I looked down to see the others being slaughtered or cornered come on you damn thing fire. As if sensing my thoughts it finally stopped charging and began building the energy until it looked like it would burst. There were a few cables loose so I reconnected them as fast as I could while the aliens panicked around me.

I jumped off the pillar and activated the shield a small globe encircled me and all I saw was white as the weapon fired. The light lasted a full minute before it finally died out I looked around and saw the marines standing to check if everyone was alright.

I also saw the many dead bodies of the aliens that looked like they were turned to charcoal, all at once everyone came alive with joy that they had finally achieved their first victory against the alien menace I smiled but didn't move as I was heavily wounded from swarms of aliens trying to stop me.

What I wasn't ready for was when a group of marines picked me up on their shoulders crying out my name as they believed I was the reason for their win. As happy as I was I couldn't keep myself awake and I fell asleep.

* * *

 **AN: Shorter chapter this time around but I have news I'm going to Japan for a bit so don't expect me to make to many chapters in the future. Other than that please Review, favourite and follow and I'll get to this story as soon as possible.**


	30. Chapter 30: Praises

**I don't own alien**

 **Chapter 30: Praises**

 **Location:** Ares Supercarrier

 **Date:** 12th of April 2272

 **Time:** 0730

Jake had protected the Eraser long enough for it to fire resulting in a fifth of the galaxy being purged of Xenomorphs. The entire process had happened so fast Jake could barely keep up with what happened by the time the weapon fired his body and mind were exhausted to the point of a minor coma.

The weapon, on the other hand, was heavily damaged and would take time to repair and recharge, but it's a race against the clock as this weapon is sure to become the biggest target for Vera pax, and getting it to another place wasn't going to be easy as well since this had no warp drive….Yet.

* * *

(Jake's P.O.V)

I swear if I wake up one more time because I fainted I'm gonna….I don't even know but it sure as hell isn't happening again. My memories a bit fuzzy but I'm pretty sure I got the eraser to fire, well kept it intact while it fired at least.

Slowly sitting up I glance around at what is a very big room indeed, honestly this place looked like a storage bay for a drop ship….and I'm sleeping in the middle of it what gives? Rising to my feet I look in every direction to see the place devoid of life except myself. No one cleaning the place, moving storage units or even in the observation decks up top.

"Hello?" My voice echo across the room, a bit of movement on my back startled me. It was just the facehugger which made me think, was this my new containment room. It couldn't have been otherwise the small entrances to the room wouldn't have opened allowing people with no protection to walk in.

The first couple of people that walked in I didn't recognise but grandpa was there so that reassured me a bit. "Jacob Kelly." I stiffened a bit at the way the man in the middle said my name.

"Y-yes?" Grandpa eye'd me. "Yes, sir." He nodded and the man in the middle continued.

"Reports from the incident yesterday say that it was because of you that the weapon was able to fire, and because of that I thank you." Now curious I stood still awaiting what was coming. "It was because of me that the weapon was fired I am the world leader who commanded it and in doing so have jeopardize the secrecy of the weapon and cost many lives. This no doubt started an uproar amongst the community demanding my release from my position for my incompetence." Where was he going with this?

"So having no choice I am no longer a world leader this means my quarters have been forfeited as well on this ship. This bay used to be full living quarters for me but seeing as how I won't need it anymore, I suppose giving you it would be the only way to show I'm sorry and thankful." I didn't know what to say.

"Really? I mean I'm grateful and all but this place looks like something you could keep a dropship in." Grandpa chimed in rather angry.

"JAKE! I'm sure I taught you proper manners when receiving a gift." I flinched at that. "But yes this is a rather big bay but the reason behind it is, much to my distaste, for storing one particular creature." The other people decided to speak up at this point.

"Jacob Kelly judging by your effectiveness on the battlefield and your ability to control the facehugger on your back we are prepared to try something the deceased WYC always dreamed of doing." Ok, now I felt uncomfortable.

"Ok assuming I were to participate what would I be doing?" I didn't mean to sound like an asshole it just came out like that.

"Nothing with needles and scalpels I assure you, what we intend to do is for you to place that facehugger on a host and when the queen emerges you are to try and bring it to our side." I'm still not too sure about this. "Of course this won't be put into immediate effect our top priority is fixing the eraser so you'll have plenty of time to think about this." I turned to look at the facehugger on my back could I really do that.

"I'm not too sure, I mean I can hardly take care of myself much less something with the size and calibre of a queen." They just smiled at me.

"Don't get worked up over it, In the meantime why don't you head to the cafeteria you deserve a break." I shot up at this.

"Wait I thought I had to be kept under quarantine procedures because of said facehugger."

"You are under quarantine procedures so long as you wear this," Grandpa said walking down some stairs with a leather jacket in his arms. "This should keep it in your back as well as reassure any passengers who don't fully trust you." I suppose it fits rather well hell I couldn't even feel it on my dorsal tubes. "What do you think?"

I looked at my reflection in the glass. I looked pretty cool actually kind of like the cool guy from that ancient TV show I'm not sure what I was called but I think the guy was called….Fonzie? Nah that can't be right. "I think I look pretty cool so I'm free to walk around?"

"Yes so long as you come with us first." Seemed like a fair trade.

* * *

Walking up to the cafeteria I walked in trying to be as casual as possible but for whatever reason, a lot more people seemed to be staring at me more then when I first arrived as if I just barged in uninvited or something. I could tell they were getting closer to me I felt a bit unnerved by it.

"Hey." I turned to a man on my right. "Your Jake right? The scientist kid?"

"Uhh y-yeah, that's me." I stuttered a bit.

"Cool well, I wanted to say thanks." I blinked.

"What for?"

"Well, you saved my life on the eraser remember?" I sighed.

"Not really my memories a bit fuzzy I just remember rounding everyone up and holding back the enemy until the eraser fired." I must have made a joke at one point because everyone seemed amused by this.

"That's fine allow me to enlighten you. I was without a captain and we were being cornered by the aliens that seemed to be bullet sponges, I got close to giving up especially when one jumped on me and began opening its jaws. I closed my eyes and to my surprise, the weight lifted off me and I looked to see you had crash tackled him off me and soon became a flurry of attacks as you managed to push them back. Eventually leading us to a victory!" I cheered punching the air getting everyone in the room to cheer with him. I was suddenly picked up making a small yelp as people literally carried me to the start of the cafeteria line completing my first mosh pit ride.

It took a while but eventually, I found my way to the table with my good friends and Mike. "Jeez your getting a lot of attention now aren't ya Jake, do you reckon you could share the fame?" Kayleb asked only to be hit over the head by Ruby.

"He can only share true information so the moment you do something great you'll get praise."

"Well, I suppose I could save you from falling the next time you get knocked down that oughta do it."

"Your kidding right that's my job for you."

"Guys, guys would you go on a date so you can spare me your love talks."

"We aren't in love." They said at the same time making each other turn away.

"Uhh, anyway Jake, since the entire ship is pleased with your actions you have a fairly big, get outta jail free card how are you gonna celebrate?"

"Well for the moment I'm gonna have breakfast and then I don't know I'm not too sure what you can do here?"

"Maybe you could try the rock climbing course." Charlotte half whispered making us turn to her. "There's a record set by me that no one can break, maybe you could?"

"Yeah that's a great idea Charlotte, how about we all give it a try I'm so beating it today." Kayleb bragged, everyone just laughed at him.

After a quick me, l we headed to the training following the directions I had been given by Grandpa we arrived. The place was huge with multiple floors of training equipment and instructors but what caught my eye was seventy-meter tall-ish rock climbing wall that seemed to shift every thirty seconds by moving gripping points and holes side to side.

"Alright dibbs going first." Kayleb dashed towards the wall, with his harness attached and the timer ready, the moment it started he took off like a bat outta hell. He was practically leaping up the wall slightly losing his balance everytime the wall shifted. But soon enough he was at the top and hit the timer. "Alright, how was that?" He yelled.

Mike looked at the watch he was holding that was linked to the wall. "Thirty-seven seconds!" He yelled.

"Dammit!" He was six seconds off Charlotte's record. After coming back down it was Ruby's turn.

"Alright, Kayleb clearly you need to practice a bit more let me so you how it's done." Ruby got ready and the moment the timer sounded she was off using her claws at certain points to get an edge over the competition, we started to draw a crowd not surprising considering how fast they climb, they must do this a lot since I heard the crowd whisper bets.

"Who's your money on?"

"I could have sworn that Kayleb went a bit faster."

"It's gonna be like every time, the others will try but Charlotte will just humiliate them."

Ruby hit the timer a bit faster than Kayleb did. "Well, how 'bout it?" She asked.

"Thirty-three seconds!" Mike yelled.

She came back down to the bottom "You see Kayleb this is how you do it maybe next time you'll be as fast." He got a bit angry at this but his attention turned to Charlotte when she walked up to the wall, I was a little confused since she didn't put on a harness.

"Is she gonna put on a harness?"

"Not her she never wears one, says they weigh her down." Ok, let's see how this goes.

"Charlotte Smith current record holder of thirty-one seconds get ready." She stared at the wall calculating her trajectory. The timer sounded and she took off almost jumping from point to point, nothing slowed her down it seemed as if I blinked and she was halfway up the wall. Before I knew it she was at the top and hit the timer, there was an eerie silence amongst everyone. "T-twenty five seconds!" Mike showed everyone and the crowd cheered as Charlotte was puffing at the top.

She made her way to the bottom and was showered with congrats especially from me. "Charlotte that was incredible I don't think I've seen anyone or anything move like that before." She was have taken this to heart since she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks, Jake that means a lot, but I'm sure you'll do better."

"Me? What about Mike I thought he was the leader here and should go next." I must have told another joke since everyone laughed except Mike of course.

"Yeah, that's no real cause for concern Mike can't climb this wall in twice the amount of time as Kayleb can," Ruby stated.

"Oh alright, Very well I'll give it a shot."

"Before you go though I have to warn you I can't put a harness on you because of your anatomy, so you'll have to do this without one if that's alright." An instructor said.

"That's fine I went without a harness for a few years I think I can keep it up." Great Ruby's rubbing off on me. I walked up to the wall and the crowd silenced in anticipation placing my hands in the appropriate places I looked up at the wall an instantly had a path in mind, I turned to Mike who had a frown on his face but got ready with the timer.

"Get ready." I turned back to the wall. "Set." My tail twitched with anticipation. "Go!" I bolted up the wall throwing myself up kicking off certain points getting to the point where I was almost flying up the wall I was locked onto the buzzer with a predatory stare hell-bent on getting to it as soon as possible. I was at the top as fast as I could get and hit the timer with enough force to crack it. I puffed as this jacket prevented me from breathing from my dorsal tubes. I stared down at the crowd who looked utterly speechless.

"F-fifteen seconds!" The crowd still couldn't believe this, a horrific thought entered my mind making me grin devilishly. Standing at the top I leaned forward a plummeted to the ground getting gasps out of everyone and a few screams as I fell head first to the ground. Nearing the ground I somersaulted and landed flat on feet.

I stood up and stared at the crowd. "You know if it were possible on this ship would all have caught at least a dozen flies by now." The crowd final snapped out of it and went wild over my stunt. I felt a punch on the back of my shoulder I turned to see Ruby.

"That was scary you jerk don't ever do something like that again!"

I rubbed my shoulder. "Ok, ok I'm sorry about tha-" I was cut off when Charlotte wrapped her arms around me, I guess I scared her.

"That was really cool Jake." I stared blankly at her. "Do you wanna climb more walls?"

"Yes!" I blurted out.

* * *

That done I decided to spend time with my mum and dad. Mum told me that she made the jacket for me and I was very thankful for, unfortunately, this leads to a shopping trip if you can call it that since there wasn't a mall on the ship despite its size. However, I soon spent time with dad in a way I did not see coming.

I was currently sitting behind the wheel of a small car in an artificial course in the ship with my dad in the seat next to me. "You sure about this dad? I mean I've only been here a while surely there are other things we can do."

"What your not nervous are you?" He teased.

"What sitting inside a vehicle that was made to go over deserts and through war zones no not at all why'd you ask?" I spoke too quickly.

"Don't worry you'll be fine, we'll start slow and then we'll get some actual driving." He began telling me what each part does, what to look out for and what to do in an emergency. Eventually, I got the thing moving in a straight line at a steady pace. "This is good jake, don't forget to shift, With the way you're going we'll get you into a good routine in no time."

Just then four other cars sped right past startling me. "Hey, Jake, nice to see you behind a wheel just don't crash too much," Kayleb said as he sped past me.

"You gonna take that Jake or are you gonna stick it to him?" My dad asked.

"You can't be serious I've only been driving for half an hour."

"It'll be fine all you have to do is get in front of him I'll guide you relax." Concentrating I tried to get the timing right on pressing the clutch and switching gears, my dad made sure to push the gear stick into the right place and tell me when I was using too much or not enough clutch. "Ok, you wanna pick up some speed during this section also move over to the side so we can make this turn." I followed everything he said and in no time I was getting around the track.

"Since when were you this good at driving?" I asked.

"What you didn't think it was mere luck I got to your school exactly on time or a bit early every single time didja." I could see some of the other cars coming up. "Ok now stay directly behind them will get a good draft that way. Good now change gears and get around on the left." Just like he said I overtook him, then another and another.

"Not bad your doing great now let's cross the finish line and call it a day, but try and get past Kayleb first," I smirked as I floored it coming up right behind Kayleb. Following my dad's advice, I stayed right behind him until he slowed down too early for a corner and I passed him, knocking on his window in the process.

I almost couldn't believe my first driving test and I already won a race. I saw Kayleb come up next to me. "Very nice Jake, but yet again anything's possible when your dad's in a car."

"What do ya mean?" He then pointed to a leaderboard.

1st William Kelly

I turned to my dad who just shrugged making me laugh.

* * *

What I did next was quite relaxing I was sitting on a lounge cuddling my big sister as we watched her wedding video. I had my head right underneath her chin as I made me feel like I was still a little kid and that there were no problems in the world so long as I was with her.

I watched almost tearing up at the sight of her tearing up in front of Tom as she said I do, I laughed a bit seeing mum while about how her little girl was all grown up. I couldn't help teasing Izzy about that. "Oh sis please don't go what will I do without you, I'll be so wonewy."

"Try becoming a librarian that way you'll shut up." I snorted at her comeback.

I stared in wonder at how they danced on the ballroom floor making it seem like the only problem in the world was forgetting the steps, It looked so peaceful I began to relax on my sister remembering how many times she would be there for me and I for her, she, in turn, wrapped her arms around me.

To anyone else I would've looked like a pregnant woman hugging a shadow but we didn't care about that. My attention then turned back to the film when Tom decided to make a toast. "I'd like to thank everyone for coming here it truly makes this a night to remember, I like to thank my parents for raising me, and Izzy's parents for raising a woman who can tolerate me. But most of all I'd love to thank Robert for hosting this wedding and My mother in law for making this place look like heaven on earth." There was an applause. "But however I do regret a couple of things I regret being a huge pain in everyone's ass since I was young, I regret not being there when I should've during the invasion of Resonance III but most of all I regret that Jake, Izzy's little brother couldn't make it here tonight some may have given up on you Jake but we have not you can count on that I hope to see ya home soon." I smiled knowing Izzy had picked the right man. "But this is a celebration and the party's just getting started so let's get hammered." The crowd cheered at that.

At that the film ended and everything just feels at ease, nothing could hurt me, there was no danger the feeling of being secure enveloped me as I began to fall asleep culling my sister as I realised she was doing the same, then something happened that hadn't happened in ages, I dreamed.

I must have fallen asleep at one point because I heard someone enter the room and yank me off Izzy. I was instantly awake and I turned on my attacker pulling him to the ground holding his neck and aiming my tail at his head. "Jake wait." The lights flicked on temporarily blinding me. I looked back down at my attacker.

"Tom?" When he nodded, I picked him up by his torso and hugged him tightly. "Man I haven't seen you in ages how have you been?"

"Wait, who?" I pulled him off me so I could look at him better. Short black hair, brown eyes, roughly 185 cm tall and a grey suit.

"Jake, you remember Izzy's brother or brother-in-law?"

I eyes almost bulged out of his head. "My god when they said you looked like at Xenomorph I wasn't sure what to imagine I guess this is the final result" I nodded at him quickly getting off him. "Where have you been all this time." I sighed heavily not this again.

* * *

"A superweapon huh?" Krista said atop her throne. "Fascinating looks like they did have a trump card after all, or was it an act of desperation." She pondered. "Either way I was sure the attack would have stopped them no matter what weapons they made so how." She closed her eyes and began focusing on the hive mind system.

Soon her eyes opened with new knowledge. "Yes very interesting indeed."

* * *

 **AN: I am so sorry, Gone to Japan I said for two weeks I meant, at least I found the ultimate weight loss advice, go to Japan. I've gone over a hundred thousand words woo! Other than that thanks for reading hope you liked it.**


	31. Chapter 31: Second pillar

**I don't own alien (Honestly it's in the description should I really have to do this?)**

* * *

 **Chapter 31:** Second pillar

 **Location:** Ares supercarrier, sector 22

 **Date:** June 6th, 2272

 **Time:** 0209

It had taken time but the repair of the eraser was complete and was ready to fire again, moving it wasn't as productive as predicted but nonetheless it was in the firing range of the next set of targets.

* * *

 _(Jake's P.O.V)_

So it was the same drill as last time, get in there protect the weapon till it fires walk away laughing. At least it seemed that easy on paper. I was currently standing in the control bay with my team and the other scientist running the show all just waiting for the inevitable call to arms.

Ares along with five other supercarriers were surrounding the eraser just waiting for the inevitable attack, we've pushed our luck with how quiet enemy activity had been so now that it was ready to fire we wasted no time trying to fire it again.

I looked over at my team and could tell something was off. Not with Kayleb and Ruby, they were fine Mike's face looked darker than usual and Charlotte looked unnerved by him. All honestly I couldn't blame her but I knew I could handle anything that could happen today, and nothings going to stop this weapon from firing.

"You ok Charlotte?" She turned to me.

"Yes, it's just last time we made it out by a thread of our hair. We're more prepared this time but I got a bad feeling about what's going to happen." She said, now I'm convinced she's really worried, and I have a feeling on who's causing it.

I walked up to mike who might have been jittering to himself. "Hey, mike not that I really care but are you alright your starting to disturb the others around here." He scowled at me, nothing new there.

"Oh please we finally have a shot to prove ourselves and you wanna act like it's no big deal, is that it?" I stood back from him, convinced he's starting to lose his mind.

"Look why don't you just calm down…"

"Calm down? Calm down?! I am perfectly calm it's you who is too calm you should be ready for anything."

"Oh believe me I am, I'm just not showing it, now why don't you back off I was showing whatever concern I have for you, don't forget we're on the same side." He grunted and walked away. "Now where are you going?"

"To check another part of the station." He grunted again.

I turned around to see everyone staring at me. "He finally lose his head or something?" They shrugged.

"I don't know bro he might be deprived of sleep or something, you know nerves." Kayleb's probably right, I hope he's right.

'BOOM!'

My thoughts instantly turned to the top of the eraser as the entire structure shook making a few of us lose our balance. A missile had hit the top of the structure causing a tremor throughout the structure but no real damage.

"The enemy has arrived everyone gets in position." I heard my grandpa's voice on the radio. The control room doubled as an observation deck, I could only watch the carnage occur down below.

"Where's Mike he should be back here by now?" Ruby asked.

"Who knows should we go and find him?" I asked.

"No our mission is here, if he gets caught up that's his fault, we can look after this weapon fires," Kayleb answered only to have his statement broken by a sudden error on the control rooms screens. "Now what?"

"Ahh crap!" One of the operators yelled.

"What's wrong?" Asked another.

"One of the main cables has been disconnected somehow."

"What do you mean somehow?" I asked.

"As in these cables weigh a tonne and are bolted together, but that's not the biggest problem these are one of the four cables that are necessary to fire without them the gun won't do anything."

"Didn't we have anyone guarding them?" The observers checked the camera feeds. The only thing the could see was the bloody mess of the soldiers that guarded it, there was a problem with something like this only had five soldiers when it clearly demanded twenty or more. "Why are there only five soldiers guarding it?"

"Because it was considered impossible to get to. Really those guards are there to stop human intruders."

"Why?"

"Because the only way to get to it is through this room, high access requirement elevators or small deliveries made every month which is not today I assure you." Well arguing about it isn't gonna solve anything.

"I can lift a tonne I'll go and reattach it."

"Not on your own your not," Ruby spoke up.

"We can't just abandon our position, you stay here I'll go."

"No, I'll come with you," Charlotte spoke up, not the time for questioning I agreed.

"Ok Charlotte will come with me you guys wait here I'll be back in a minute." I took off before they could argue with me.

* * *

 _(Mike's P.O.V)_

Those idiots they seriously think they can talk to me like I'm there equal?! Pathetic! Especially Jake.

That freak shows up out of nowhere and instantly he gains the recognition of a veterinarian, and what do I get 'recognition' that's it a fucking pat on the back for a good job. This military's a joke, unlike our opponent who 'if not for this weapon' would have us under her thumb.

"Hey! What are you doing back here this area off limits!" I looked up to see a group of guards guess I got lost. "Didn't you hear me beat it or I'll gut you like a fish." Did he just…

He did he just challenged me.

"Last chance kid!" Oh, I intend to take it.

* * *

 _(Jake's P.O.V)_

It took us a bit but we finally arrived at the bloody scene walking up to the bodies I kept my guard up expecting to find a xenomorph in the room but a quick survey revealed nothing. Turning my attention the cable which looked more like a pipe I got to work.

'Lift with your knees, not your back.' Halfway through picking it up, Charlotte called me.

"Jake...Look at this." I turned around and dropped the cable, she was looking at the bodies but something was wrong getting a closer look I could see that they had bullet wounds in them.

'HIISSSS'

I looked up to see Charlotte on the other side of the entrance where she had just sealed me in. "Charlotte? What's going on?" Something then grabbed my tail and pulled me back throwing me into a wall.

"She's just being a good little girl and helped her friend deal with the pest control." I looked up hearing the robotic voice to come face to face with a Caterpillar P-6000 work loader, this model was much more manoeuvrable and had more armour that concealed the user.

"What do you mean? What's going on?" I demanded.

"Well you see let's just say your stay is officially unwelcome but no need to use the door I'll be happy to send ya straight to hell." The mech kicked me across the room. "When I first joined I thought I would like to follow in my family's footsteps but then I realised that there's no point joining an organisation that's going to lose. That and they rely on freaks like you to help them."

"Who are you?"

"Oh you should know Jacob, I am your squad leader after all." He tried to punch me but I dodged left grabbed the arm and threw the half tonne suit over my shoulder.

"I guess this means you're retiring Mike, what did you do to Charlotte."

"Me? nothing I simply told her that if she didn't do what I told her then her friends and family would suffer because when we first discovered the control pad for this tower I was pulled away and given a deal." He got up off the floor.

"I exchange for this station I would be given anything I could possibly desire you should know how persuasive Krista can be when it comes to these things. However what I desire most is you dead and….Charlotte in my bed." At that moment two things happened, one I became very close to becoming full of rage and ten xenomorphs came out of the shadows. "And the best part is that you can help me with my dream, just stand there and take it." Like hell.

The Xenomorphs were just drones and were handled with a few claw swipes and kicks but Mike was a different story, I jumped on the chassis and wailed furiously on it getting nothing but a few scratch, he only needed to flick me off like I was a fly. "Whats wrong freak, can't get through don't be surprised this thing can take anti-aircraft rounds and shrug it off." He raised both fists and brought them down on me.

"AHHHH!" I felt my ribs break under the pressure, he grabbed me around the back of the neck and hoisted me up.

"Kind of ideal I'll squash you like the bug you ARE!"

"AAAAHHHHGGG!" the pressure was immense I could feel the plates of armour on my back and neck cracking, panicking I stabbed my tail all over the body of the mech as my vision blurred from pain or lack of oxygen I couldn't tell. With one final thrust, I hit its elbow joint forcing it to release me.

I hit the floor with a loud thud. "Like any animal, you panic in a desperate situation pathetic." he kicked me across the room. As he walked over I slowly got up, "Though you may have gotten me good then I assure you it won't happen again." Challenge accepted.

"You wanna bet on that?" His answer came when he charged at me, I got on all fours and pounce in between his legs dodging his arms, spinning around I sliced the back of his knees making the hunk of metal fall on them. Jumping on its back I grabbed the thickest cable I could see. "This looks important," I yelled ripping it out with both hands.

"AAAAHHH!" I heard him yell followed by two gunshots, "Not bad now I can't hear anything but I'll have you know this thing has more than one eye." As if to prove his point he backhanded me.

I fell on my back and be for I could get up he jumped and slammed his foot on my chest again, "AAAAHHH GOD DAMMIT!"

"As I said before, I'd squash you like a bug but how about I burn your ego while I'm at it." He lifted an arm activating a very bright and large plasma cutter slowing bringing it towards. No Matter how much I struggled and weaved I couldn't budge it I could only push hopelessly as the blade of fire grew closer, and for the first time in six years, I needed help.

'BZZZU, BZZZU, BZZZU'

The crushing weight was lifted off me as I heard three plasma blasts that hit the mechs leg, plasma cutter and chest. I turned to see where the blasts had come from to see Charlotte holding a plasma sniper rifle at Mike.

"Charlotte!? What do you think you're doing?!" Mike yelled.

"Protecting someone I've hurt too many times, to let you just kill him."

"You're questioning my motives! You whore! I hope your ready to face the consequences because one I'm done with bug boy here your next." This instantly triggered my rage-filled state.

"RRRRAAAAAHHHHHHISSSSSS!" With all my might speed towards the walking shitstain that was Mike knocking him to the ground, when he tried to right himself I pushed him back down seeing the exposed dint in its armour made by Charlotte's rifle and dug both my hands into the hole opening it up wider.

My victory was short lived when he knocked me off with a violent punch, I clawed across the ground as he got up his attention fully focused on me until Charlotte fired at him a couple more times turning on his side so that he could look at us both with a turn of his head. My heart stopped as he raised his arm, not to me but to Charlotte with a flamethrower activated he fired without a second thought, my heartbeat tripled as the world slowed down.

I bolted as fast as I could be focused on Charlotte as the blazing glory oozed closer and closer ready to consume her. I was losing focus thanks to the pain and my stamina was running low but I caught up to the flame except it was only a meter away from Charlotte and was closing fast, in an act of desperation I threw myself at her tackling her out of the way as the flames burst past us.

"Well now wasn't that romantic but didn't come without a cost," I grunted at him looking down seeing that my right leg had been scorched.

"Jake." I faced Charlotte who looked down. "I know I'm beyond the point of redemption why save me?"

I forced a reassuring smile on my face. "Because I'm not about to let anyone do what they want to you unless you truly want it." I turned back to Mike who was walking towards us. "But we'll talk more about this later." With that, I grabbed Charlotte and climbed up the wall to were he could reach us.

At this point, an announcement was made. "Attention the lower quarters of the weapon have been breached all crews fall back to the middle sanctum, Jake, if you can hear this the cable needs to be reconnected within the next five minutes otherwise the tower, will hit critical mass and will fire with or without a target." Oh great a time limit, well things are never fun without a challenge.

"Charlotte, I have an idea do you have any more plasma weapons?"

"Just this pistol."

"It'll have to do, listen I need you to cause enough dents in the chassis for me to rip the hull off hopefully giving us a good view of him and enough space for you to shot him, ok?" She nodded. I placed her on the scaffolding around the roof and crawled down to face mike.

"Ok mike how about we make a deal. You give up now and I won't kill you, deal." He laughed.

"As if, if anything is gonna happen here today it'll be you begging for mercy as I cave your skull." He charged straight at me. I dashed left hand extended gripping the hole I made tearing on a fifth of the chassis off on his right side and putting him in the firing line of Charlotte who made several dents on his armour.

He turned around and charged at me, I leaped off the ground twisting midair and grabbed the dents in the top peeling the top off, I swang myself around under his left armpit stabbing the dent and almost popping it off, his right arm came to grab me but I just backed off grabbing his left leg I pulled him to the ground and jumped on him.

Acting quickly I ripped the bottom section off before moving to the main event, legs on either side of the centre I wrapped my hands on the centre and lifted hearing the metal groan under the stress but I was pulling it off, With one final crack I ripped it off coming face to face with Mike...and the shotgun he had aimed at my chest.

'Bzzzzuuttt!'

I was pushed back from the huge impact of blood erupting from my chest I must have flown at least ten meters back. I fell on my side writing in pain from the unexpecting shot. "Hurts don't it bug boy you want it to stop don't ya, well don't worry I'll kill ya right before this weapon can fire which should be in two minutes."

T-the….w-weapon I opened to see the cable in the background but there was something blurry obstructing my vision in the foreground, focusing I bit I soon realised it was the facehugger that was supposed to be on my back, it looked like it was dead but it still had some life in it.

I heard the thundering footsteps draw closer as I reached and grabbed the back of the facehugger. "Tell you what because you made this challenging I'll give you a quick death." I heard its arm raise at that moment I acted flipping over I threw the facehugger at him with my remaining strength, it flew gracefully through the air before clasping on his face for dear life. The shock knocked him off his feet.

I stood up and watched as he struggled to pull the creature off, the face hugger put a stop to this when it puffed its own gas to knock him out. I turned to the cable which was five feet from the mech, Walking over I stood at the base of the outlet taking a few deep breaths. I slowly lifted the cable and with a few broken ribs and burnt leg I wasn't easy, "AAAAHHH!" I plugged it back in and fell back on the mech activating my shield as I blacked out from pain and exhaustion.

* * *

I was sore yet the back of my head was supported by a pillow I guess I opened my eyes to see Charlotte leaning over me, she was crying. "Charlotte?"

"Jake!" She opened her eyes. "I-I'm so sorry." She sobbed.

"I am too."

"What do you mean?"

"I let him hurt you, scare you I couldn't live with myself If I let you get hurt."

"But why would you?! I betrayed you, lied to you and almost got you killed why would you care?!" She screamed.

I reached up and wiped away her tears. "Because you are the reason that allows me to keep pushing myself you make a dark day seem bright again and no matter what you can bounce back from anything. I know that sounded corny but it's true however the main reason I care about you is because of one thing."

"And what's that?" I grabbed the back of her head and pulled her towards me closing my eyes and placing her lips on mine taking in her every taste, every feeling and every touch till I was satisfied and let her breathe.

"That you're my friend and ever since I first laid eyes on you I knew you were gonna be something more and I'd never let that get away. That's why I care about you Charlotte." She started tearing up again but not from sadness but from joy, and she kissed me again because of it. I left me with a feeling that I never wanted to end.

* * *

 **AN: OK how was that? Be sure to let me know in the reviews. I should let you know If I can manage I'll try to update at least 2-3 times a week, sound good, ? Cool see ya then.**


	32. Chapter 32: The Red Queen

**I don't own alien**

* * *

 **Chapter 32: The Red Queen**

 **Location:** Ares supercarrier

 **Date:** 7th of June 2272

 **Time:** 0734

* * *

It was a long day yesterday, it came with pros and cons. The weapon was fired and the enemy forces consisting of humans and other species other than Xenomorphs we captured. However multiple casualties and loss in manpower left the UNCM wounded.

However, with Michael being 'chosen' as the host for the red queen because of Jake's desperate actions led to the burden of caring for the queen when it emerged to Jake. So in an hour, Jake had taken the walking dead man to the room he was given and glued him to the wall and began making preparations for the queen. He didn't know how he knew this and just assumed it was instinct but he could only do so much.

A quarter of the way through he called it a night and got ready for bed but not before Charlotte walked in and asked if she could see next to him fearing someone else would use her against her family, of course, he agreed.

* * *

 _(Jake's P.O.V)_

I had a good sleep this time around, I was comfortable, reassured and I even had a dream. When I woke up eyes still closed I found myself clinging to something, I didn't know what it was but it was really soft, warm and light. It was a delightful feeling that I melted into, nuzzling and pulling the object closer as if to invite the feeling more, strangely enough, the object wrapped itself around me as if I brought it comfort. Unable to keep myself away from the mystery I opened my eyes.

Instantly regretting I had.

I was hugging Charlotte, no that's putting it lightly I was practically enveloping her. My arms were around her neck, my legs around her waist and my tail around her legs. What the hell I could have sworn I fell asleep facing away from her how did it end up like this?

"MMMmmm." She brushed her head against my chest.

Oh crap she's waking up, what do I do, what do I do? To my surprise, the door opened and Kayleb walked in. Shocked at first but then frowning and crossing his arms. "Seriously man you just got into a relationship with her and your already doing that." If I could I would fall on my face at his ideas.

"No you moron what kind of person do you think I am, I woke up like this." I reasoned.

"Sure, sure and I was sleepwalking the entire night." He quipped.

"I'm serious I'm not ready to do….that yet I promise."

"Well, you know what this means?" I raised an eyebrow. "I mean that even while unconscious your love for her pushes your body to be close to her." He spoke in a lovey-dovey way making me cringe.

"Look believe what you wanna believe but right now can you help me out here who knows what will happen if she wakes up now." He nodded.

"I'll be right back." Less than a minute later he came back with a human-sized pillow. "Ok, here I'll slip this in between you and Charlotte while you back away."

"Really?"

"Do you want my help or not?"

"Ok ok let's just get this over with I have to take care of my other guest." I pointed to the other side of the room. To where Mike was strapped in with his eyes, mouth and ears yeap I'm really into precautions here.

"Alright here." Shuffling as lightly as I could it, took us nearly a minute but we finally got Charlotte off me and onto the pillow.

"Ok good now let's never speak of this again."

"Never speak of what again?" Ruby's voice sounded behind us.

"Nothing!" We exclaimed together, waking Charlotte up in the process.

"Oh hey, guys. Why am I hugging a pillow." Kayleb and I looked at each other for a lie. Thankfully our saving grace came from the last person we'd expect, Michael.

"MMMMMM!" He screamed.

"OH CRAP THE QUEEN!" I shouted bolting over to Mike with the others following behind. He was thrashing back and forth which I took amusement in watching as he squirmed like the worm he was but the others were struggling to watch him, and I had responsibility for the queen.

With a quick flick of my tail, I cut the back of his neck severing his brains access to his brain killing him silently. But I couldn't help the queen it was her conflict and she would overcome it. The site was still too much for the girls and they left, not two seconds after they left a sickening crack sounded followed by a loud screech.

"AAAAAEEEEEHHHHISSSSSS!" The little creature screamed it's first words letting everything know it was here.

"Kayleb go outside and close the door I may be here for awhile." He didn't need to be told twice. The moment the door shut I knelt down and stretched my hands in front of the newborn queen. "Hey hey, no need to be scared your safe now, and I won't let anything happen to you."

The queen bent her head to my hands and sniffed them, sensing no hostile intent from me she dropped into my hands I brought her close. "See that wasn't so hard, but for now let's get you cleaned up it's unbecoming of someone to be so filthy." She cooed at my words.

Heading over to my recently installed bathroom I wet a towel and brushed the blood off her adding some soap here and there to make sure I got rid of the smell, I dried her off which surprisingly got some high pitched giggles out of her taking the opportunity to bond with her I increase the pace a bit getting excited squeals from her, when suddenly her limbs popped out of her body.

All six of them, with her four arms she grabbed my hand making me smile at her. She then used her new appendages to help her nuzzle my hand I just cupped her head while she did it and brought her to my chest. I began thinking to myself as if I was talking to her out loud. 'There you go my little princess, I promise I'll never let anything happen to you.' I thought already becoming attached to her.

She then snapped her head up to me with her jaw open she closed it and started to think by the looks of things. My mind started to feel a bit warmer like someone very close to me was hugging me, that's when I heard it.

"...D-Da….daddy?" I brought her up to my face, after hearing the innocent voice in my head shocked at how quickly she learnt. I smiled and kissed her forehead getting an excited squeal out of her.

Well, all things considered, I pretty much am, I mean I was told to care for her and raise her to be a counter to the endless streams of hostile Xenomorphs. I got the idea to speak to her with my mind again. 'Yes I am your daddy and I know you'll be the best daughter ever." She with all her excitement jumped and wrapped her whole body around my neck and began purring as she rested. Satisfied I walked out to see the corpse of mike.

"Geez clean up in aisle one."

* * *

 _(Robert's P.O.V)_

The silence was a sound so sweet I was growing accustomed to it, it made me forget about the war, my granddaughter being pregnant and the multiple chores I had to do for the military. I could just put my mind at ease and give myself the time to recover.

"...Bob…."

How long has this war been going on for? It almost seems like forever, ever since I became admirable the workload just seemed to keep piling up and I became more and more wary of it all, but I can't show this because 'Robert belenham has unlimited stamina' who I am I kidding everyone has a breaking point and I've pretty much-hit mine.

"Bob?...Bob….Robert come on speak to me dammit." I shifted to see who had interrupted me. It was William, and I was on the floor of my workroom. "Robert, I think you need a break."

"What are you talking about I'm fine."

"Falling asleep in your office due to exhaustion is not fine, Bob I don't wanna be the one to say this but I think you're getting too old for this."

"I'm sure that's not it."

"Your seventy-three, I'm not about to stand here and watch you torture yourself while everyone has a good time, I'm making take a break." Before I could argue I was dragged out of my office and three people came in to take over. "Besides Jake wanted to show us something."

"Better be worth it." He placed me in a small car and we began moving.

"So what's got you so stressed."

"Why do you think you said it yourself I'm old and want to retire but I can't do that until this war ends."

"And we're making good progress."

"We won't be making any progress if we don't have the manpower."

"What about the non-Xeno prisoners you caught." I shivered.

"Those things almost kept me awake last night, I don't know how but she removed a part of their brain that prevents individual thought." He snapped his head to me.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean those so-called me are literally nothing but puppets, Damien couldn't even get a name out of them let alone what their plans are, she really is taking every precaution."

"Well it won't be enough, with the weapon secure we'll be able to eliminate the threat once and for all, and if those puppets as you call them have no use then we might have one for them." It was my turn to raise an eyebrow.

"You see Jake had a little incident with Mike betraying us and all so in an act of desperation he threw a particular object at him." He didn't.

"You're telling me he threw the face hugger at him?"

"Yep and was apparently born this morning according to Damien after receiving jittering statements from his daughters."

"Alright fine now I gotta see this." We soon arrived and walked to the large room that was Jakes, were everyone was waiting outside for Will and I. Kayleb was trying to calm Ruby and Charlotte, Jess was frantic about what was happening to her little boy, Damien was getting ready in case things got out of hand and Izzy was trying to convince Tom to let her go in.

"Alright, alright what's going on here?"

"Jakes locked us out and only opened the door to throw out Mikes corpse before locking the door again, he said he'll open it when everyone's arrived." Taking this into account Will walked up and knocked on the door.

"Jake we're all here now you can open the door." Silence followed by a swift lock was all that was heard as the door opened. Walking into the large room we saw Jake sitting in the middle of the room looking down at a red Xenomorph.

It was about the size of a house cat, it was sitting down with its tail wagging looking up to Jake. Its headpiece expanded out showing its status as a queen along with its six limbs and sharp pointed dorsal tubes. It was staring intensely at Jake looking down and up as if it was saying something.

The third time it did it Jake nodded and it squealed jumping into his arms purring loudly. It saw us and hissed getting Jakes attention.

"Oh hey, guys how ya been?" He stood up and the creature crawled over his body before hanging off his shoulder.

"Were fine Jake but what about you, and what are you doing with that thing?"

* * *

 _(Jake's P.O.V)_

'I'm not a thing!' The queen hissed. I just patted her head to calm her down.

"She doesn't appreciate being called that."

"Really we didn't get the memo," Ruby stated.

'They don't like me.' the Queen wined.

"They just don't know you yet," I said out loud.

"Jake, you can talk to her?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah I can hear her in my head, it's not too weird since some creatures on Uproar could do the same thing."

"Well, what are you gonna do with her now," Kayleb asked

"Well due to an agreement and my own choice, I've been asked to help this queen help us by making sure that she is well cared for and appreciated for it." She yelped and nuzzled my neck for that.

"So how does she see you," Izzy asked.

"Well hate to say that I beat you to it Izzy but I got called a parent before you."

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled making the queen hiss at them.

"Well when she first woke up I was the first one she saw and she took me as her parent and I accepted that role." Everyone was still looking at me in disbelief. "Oh come on how fast does her species grow up again. I won't even have to pay for university or other such nonsense." After some time they calmed down.

"So Jake you keep referring her as 'she' or 'Queen' are you gonna give her a proper name?" Mum asked.

"I've been thinking about that for a while and I think I've got one." The little queen peeked up at this. "I think I'll call her Aurora." The newly named queen took to this very well as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Think she likes that name, quick question why that name though?" Damien asked.

"Well it means dawn so I'm hoping that when this is all over she'll be the dawn of a new age to the Xenomorphs." To my surprise, grandpa smiled at that.

"I hope you don't plan on forcing her to take up that destiny Jake, remember the best sort of parent gives their kids the element of choice in life." I nodded at his words.

"Well, in that case, I better get convincing so how about we start by a tour around the ship." Aurora got jittery at that.

'Can we! Can we!' She asked impatiently.

Everyone turned to Robert. "Fine as long as she doesn't infect anyone."

"Come on you should know she's too young for that."

"I know but I am told to take safety precautions here." I laughed at that I went out the ship.

* * *

 _(Aurora's P.O.V)_

This was exciting, daddy was really cool he looked like me but he also was like these other people. Daddy was calm around them so they must be safe.

Even after being born I felt so scared but daddy was there to help me, I couldn't hear any others like me and that scared me but when I heard his words I felt strong warmth knowing I wasn't alone. He cleaned me and held me close ensuring me that I was safe here.

I the connection we had allowed me to read his thoughts and I was able to hear his language and slowly decipher it with some help from daddy of course. I found it kind of scary that I was growing up so fast but daddy let me know that this was normal.

When the others arrived I tried to feel their minds but they were silent especially the blue and cream coloured girls it was annoying but daddy could talk for me so it wasn't so bad. But right now I was looking everywhere as daddy and the others walked towards the _Cafeteria,_ Daddy told me it was a place to get food and I was eager again.

"She looks really happy Jake." a woman who looked like daddy spoke.

"Well she seems to be really excited about a lot of things, to be fair she was born this morning."

'Daddy tell her about the ball.' I told while playing with his hair.

"Ok Aurora, you see I decided to see how she would react to certain items, and I brought her a soccer ball. She at first balanced it on her nose which was very impressive but after explaining the rules of the sport we played a match." He then went quiet.

"And what happened?" the boy daddy's age asked.

"Shh..bbbbemmm..fvvv...twwmm." He mumbled.

"What was that?" The blue girl asked.

"She bbbeammme fiiivvv twwwwwo."

"Speak up Jake." The oldest one said.

"She beat me five points to two when she was barely a foot tall happy." He grunted making everyone laugh at him. I hugged him and hissed at the others.

'It's ok Aurora they're just having some fun.'

'But there laughing at you.'

'Yes but they think its funny because despite my skill I was beaten by a cute little thing like you.' He then scratched my chin making, oh that felt so good I purred in satisfaction.

"She also looks very protective of you Jake, I guess she gets it from you." The blue one said. I hopped off daddy to walk for a moment this got everyone's attention but we kept walking. I kept walking closer to the other members thankfully daddy told me their names as I got closer to them, I did notice that when I got close to Ruby or Charlotte that they stepped away from me.

'They just haven't had a good experience with xenomorphs don't worry give them time they'll come around.'

'Okay.'

We finally made it to the cafeteria and I jumped on daddy's back again, a lot of people gave me shocked stares but daddy quickly reassured them, was my species really that dangerous.

We got some seats and dad placed some foods in front of me as he sat me down next to him, the food tasted great especially the meat I looked up to see people looking at me before quickly going back to what they were doing. I looked down at the food suddenly not so hungry.

'You alright Aurora?' Dad said to me.

'I just feel out of place like everyone's watching me.' Dad scratched his chin for a moment. Suddenly he stood up.

"Hey, guys I'm gonna take Aurora to the training room maybe some competition might help everyone warm up to her?" Everyone seemed to agree on this.

* * *

 _(Jake's P.O.V)_

Sure enough, it did her playful attitude combined with the fact she wanted to meet new people after she won a couple of foot races meant aurora was starting to get people to lighten up to her, true you couldn't please everyone but this was a start.

After a long day, we head back to my room where I continued to adjust the wall to meet a queens expectation, When Aurora asked me what I was doing I told her I was making her a throne, the sheer size of it made her question why I was making it so big.

The news that she would grow at least four to five times my height shocked and scared her, but I instantly reassured her that no matter what she was still precious to me. Charlotte still not too comfortable around Aurora decided to sleep with her dad. Nothing I could say made her change her mind.

So when the time came Aurora jumped into my chest and fell asleep. Purring the entire time before falling asleep I wrapped my arms around her as I fell asleep to.

When morning came I found myself still hugging Aurora with my eyes closed but something was wrong. I stroked my arm up her back feeling her dorsal tubes, her legs crossed around my waist, I was hugging her but she was hugging both my neck and my waist and finally, her chin was resting on my head.

Ok, something is wrong. Opening my eyes I instantly regret doing it because the small house cat I fell asleep hugging was over nine feet tall and using me as a teddy bear. She purred deeply and loudly as she nuzzled my head with her chin.

I gotta stop this. 'Aurora it's time to wake up.' She squeezed me tighter.

'No five more minutes.' She said in a pre-tween voice, damn she grows up fast. Ok ok, what to do what to do….Oh, I know.

'Heeey Aurora they've got rump steak in the cafeteria but only for a while.' She was on her feet in an instant but she was still hugging me.

'What! Where I want some!...Daddy where are you?' She looked around for me.

"Right here princess," I said out loud causing her to push me away from her. From here I could see that her muscles were developing just fine, her dorsal tubes were growing out, her amour was hardening and her crown, my god her crown had expanded and sharpened itself to put any other rulers to shame.

'Holy cow! Daddy you shrunk!' I laughed at her innocence.

'No my princess you grew up.' She put me down and placed herself on all fours.

'But you're my dad I'm supposed to look up to you not down on you.' I smiled at her.

'Don't worry Aurora I may not have your size, but I'm gonna do my best to be the best father ever.' With this, I dashed under her and tickled her sides.

"Raaaaahh!" 'AHHHH! Daddy stop that tickles HAHAHAHAHA!' She fell on her side making the room shake a little, I played with the oversized child knowing that I would do everything to make her feel like a kid.

Before I had to bring her into the harsh reality of this galaxy.

* * *

 **AN: Well whatcha think please tell me because a decline in reviews is something I'm still deciding is a good thing or a bad thing. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter please review.**


	33. Chapter 33: Date night

**I don't own alien**

* * *

 **Chapter 33: Date night**

 **Location:** Ares supercarrier

 **Date:** 8th of June 2272

 **Time:** 0930

The sudden increase in Aurora's size leads to a lot of amazement amongst the crew about how fast she grew. Unfortunately, this led to conspiracies about her true intentions and whether or not she was a safe member.

Naturally, this led to Aurora becoming depressed but Jake isn't about to let his adoptive daughter fall victim to bullying. Inviting her to assist in work placement he is hoping this will break the ice around her.

However when the time comes for her to realise her true potential as a queen hopefully then people will come to adore her.

* * *

 _(Charlotte's P.O.V)_

Two days have nearly passed but I still don't feel secure around her. I mean Jake is doing everything he can to convince everyone that she means no harm but she's still a Xenomorph no matter what colour.

I suddenly realised what I was thinking and shook my head. I may as well say the same about Jake. I was walking to the cargo bay because apparently, Jake thought community service would help people warm up to her, I was simply too curious to ignore it.

After a short walk, I came around a corner to see the five meter tall Queen lifting an entire shipping container and stacking it on top of others. I couldn't stop my Jaw from falling at her strength.

"Damn she has a lot of strength." The manager spoke up. "Good thing to that bloody crane choose one hell of a time to break, hey Jake tell her I said thanks would cha." I then turned my attention to see Jake moving considerable loads himself to different piles.

"You don't have to ask me she can hear you, also her names Aurora." The manager went to do that receiving a nod in response.

"Ok, Jake that's about all the help I need from you and Aurora, although I was a little sceptical at first I'd say you two are coming around." As soon as he walked off Jake fist pumped the air while Aurora picked him up and hugged him.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. When Jake was finally put down his eyes fell on me. "Hey, Aurora why don't you head back to the room I'll find another job for us in an hour or so K?" She heard him loud and clear because next thing she had dashed down the Shipping yard to the room, Jake then approached me.

"Hey Charlotte." I run to him and hugged him tightly and he did the same. "How have you been I've haven't seen you since Aurora appeared." I chose this time to frown.

"Sorry, Jake it's just a little hard to get used to with the whole friendly Xenomorph thing."

"Yeah pretty much this entire ship seems to be a little fearful of her, someone actually pissed themselves at her I wasn't sure whether to laugh or calm him down." He said lightening the mood.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

I rubbed my arm a bit. "Hey would you mind if we went somewhere a bit more private?" He looked around realising he was still in a workplace.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea." After a short walk, we arrived at my room and went inside. "So what did you wanna talk about?"

I sighed. "I wanted to talk about us. I mean we started seeing each other after Mike betrayed us but I'm not sure where we go from here." His shock disappeared as he got into the conversation.

"Well I'm not too sure about this either, I mean yeah I proclaimed I loved you and all but I'm not sure how I can fully prove it. Besides confessing at a moment of near death *cough*." I blushed while he thought for a moment. "How about this, we go on a date the best we can get on this ship."

"What sorta date?"

"One that guarantees were gonna have fun, none of this high-class food tasting, sightseeing or romantic crap we'll do something that neither one of us can resist doing….Unless the previous mentioned float your boat." He stepped closer to me.

"Not bad you were always one for the party." I smirked walking towards him. "I like it, however, we both know you're not too romantic, but I love seeing you try." We laughed.

"I suppose I can try just don't expect me to show up with a bottle of wine and flowers."

"If you did that I would have to kill you." We were now standing in front of each other. He reached forward and pulled my hips towards him.

"Well, then I guess we're in for a very sporting date, tonight?" I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Tonight." I confirmed closing our eyes and sealing the deal with a deep kiss. His lips were smooth enough to rival the finest leather and his teeth had a slippery yet solid feel to them, but what really intrigued me were two things first was his taste. It was so sweet but always had a tinge of spice to it, it was always there when I pulled away making me want to null the spice by getting his taste again.

The second was his inner jaw I had only ever brushed it a couple of times but every time I did he would shake almost violently, It would seem he was the shy one when it came to kissing. This time, however, I wouldn't stand for it I brushed his inner jaw but with a pulling motion inviting him to dance. To my Joy he did and we began to battle for dominance, however, comparing me to him I already lost. My knees buckled at the feeling as I moaned. His Jaw opened and closed around my mouth stroking the flesh that both tickled and massaged at the same time.

I pulled him closer tilting my head to give him more access as I began to massage his inner jaw with my tongue. He enjoyed this feeling so much he began emitting a sound, a sound that shocked us so much we broke our really deep kiss.

"Jake did you just?"

"No! I can assure you I wasn't." I only laughed at him making him blush if he could.

"I think you did. You were purring weren't you."

"I was not!" To prove him wrong I hit three pressure points, one where his tail began, under his shoulder blade with my fingers and finally his neck with my lips. "AAAAhhhh!" In an instant he was purring again, making me smirk in satisfaction. "I'll get you back for that."

"AAAAAHHH! Jake no!" He started tickling me and I tickled him back until we collapse from exhaustion. We stared at each other and kissed one last time (he didn't hide the fact he was purring this time).

"Very well I guess I'll meet you back here at seven then." I nodded, with a quick peck he got up and left.

* * *

 _(Jake's P.O.V)_

I smiled the entire way back to my room I was so happy, a little annoyed that I had the embarrassing ability to purr but still happy.

I finally arrived at my room seeing Aurora lying on the throne I was making for her when she saw me she dashed towards me embracing me in a crushing hug. I found it kind of interesting that her arms were all the same size usually the queen has two giant arms and two small arms but nope they were all giant.

'Daddy, I think everyone's starting to get used to me, well not everyone but most people are. Also, I just wanna say that the bed your making me feels really comfy, but I hate watching you strain yourself making it can I help?' I smiled at her.

'Of course Aurora, I was just thinking about that and with your help, we should be able to finish it today.' She put me down and we got to work.

She was incredible she produced the substance at least four times as much as I could and she followed my design flawlessly mainly because of she like the look of it so much, it was nearing completion but suddenly Aurora asked me a very personal question.

'Is Charlotte going to be my mommy?' The question made me fall off the ceiling.

"Wha...Wha...What do ya mean by that by that?!' She giggled at me.

'Well she smells very different around you, and you around her. But when you came back to the room you smelt like her. So is she!?' She jumped at the last part.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-well I don't know I think it would be too early to tell, I mean I'm going out with her tonight so maybe I can get a better answer then?"

'Really? Cool! What are you gonna do?' I smiled at her.

"That's for me to know but if you're really good and if she appreciates were I take her I might bring her here?" She then began running all over the room in her excitement. "But for now let's have lunch, sound good?" She nodded vigorously, I didn't think it was possible but she had somehow scarfed down what must be an elephant-sized load of meat, thank god she couldn't burp because if she did I'm sure no amount of showering would get that stench off.

She soon fell on her side and slipped off to sleep I walked out of the room. "Sleep, tight princess."

* * *

 _(Damien's P.O.V)_

Another day was passing and I was looking for a way to kill time so I decided to catch up with some old friends, mainly Will and Bob thankfully they were standing right next to each other when I found them.

"You guys on holiday or something?"

"Funny enough yes or rather I'm being forced to take one at least." Bob grumbled.

"Only you could see a holiday as punishment," I smirked. "Anyway how long until the next bomb run."

"It's not a bomb run its….Nevermind, that's actually what we're talking about." I folded my arms in anticipation.

"During the last 'Bomb run' the eraser experience heavy damage and we don't have the resources needed to fix it. However besides all these problems, one stands out amongst the rest."

"And that is?" I questioned.

"Constant use of the eraser is starting to weaken it soon it might crumble into a million pieces and will be right back to a stalemate, the only way we can ensure that it holds together long enough….Is if we get it a foundation."

"What kind of foundation?"

"A planet-sized foundation." I was a little confused by this, not seeing a problem.

"So we just have to put it on a planet and fire it, what's the big whoop." This time Bob spoke up.

"The big whoop is that we'll make ourselves a bigger target, therefore, we'll have to expend more resources to keep ourselves hidden and with the constant decline in manpower and resources it'll take even longer."

"How much longer?" It Bob then grunted but Will answered for him.

"A year to be precise." My jaw dropped.

"Tell me your kidding."

"Afraid not with all these demands a year is actually the shortest time we can get reducing setbacks." I sighed in disbelief, I began scrolling through the ships security cameras on my wrist-mounted PDA using my duties as a way to distract myself from what I just heard until I spotted something interesting.

"Well, I guess we can only do our best to meet the requirements as fast as possible. Damo if your gonna be apart of this conversation at least look up from that thing."

"I think you guys might wanna see this." They glanced at each other before walking over to me, they became shocked at what they were looking at.

Jake was making out with Charlotte in the ships garden centre.

"Damn I didn't think she had it in her," Bob said.

"Yeah, wait what? I thought you would talk about how Jake did that?"

"Nope Jake I can see making out with someone Charlotte, on the other hand, I'm pretty sure gets uncomfortable with a hug."

"Who cares what you guys think should we even be watching this." Will spoke up.

"No, but now that we've seen this I'm starting to think have you had the 'talk' with Jake?"

"What do you mean of course I….Actually now that I think about I don't think I have."

"Well you have a fun discussion with that, and then I come to Jake with a shotgun and let it do the talking." I protective sue me.

* * *

 _(Jake's P.O.V)_

I've been having a great time with Charlotte, buying the fanciest food you can get at the cafeteria (It's nothing to be amazed at believe me), Trying every sport in the training area, testing weapons in the gun range and finally strolling through the garden centre, of course, we wandered off.

After a long make-out session, we were at the observatory staring out into the void of space, she was snuggling up to me with her head resting on my shoulder I held her around the waist with my arm and tail which she got into the habit of stroking.

The atmosphere was so peaceful I thought of something to ask her. "Hey Charlotte, what do you wanna do after the war?" She rubbed her chin for a moment.

"I….wanna start my own rock climbing centre."

"Really?"

"Yeah it'll have all kinds of things to do in it from near impossible course to one's people just wanna have a go at, what do ya think?"

"I think it sounds amazing."

"What about you? No wait let me guess, you wanna be an architect."

"Hit the nail right on the head there." She giggled. "Who knows I might even have to build your job."

"I can't think of anyone else more suited to the job." We kissed each other softly for a moment, however, our date was interrupted by a voice in my head.

'Dad? DAD!? Please, I need you something's wrong with me I don't know what it is?' the distressed but the beautiful voice sounded in my head. Aurora! She sounded like a twenty-year-old.

"Jake is something wrong?"

"I think. I just heard Aurora in my head and she sounded very scared, Will you come with me." She hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Thanks don't worry she won't hurt you."

'Don't worry Aurora I'm coming just stay calm.' Since we're on the other side of the ship it took us nearly ten minutes to get there but we made it.

I opened the door to reveal a dark room looking around I didn't see her anywhere mainly due to the dark. Charlotte hid behind me just in case, I walked into the room. "Aurora I'm here where are you? What's wrong?" I said out loud.

'Dad I….Everything is wrong, when you left the lights began hurting my sight so I broke them, I'm sorry, But then the room started getting smaller and smaller until I realised that wasn't the room it was me. I grew again daddy only this time my crown changed and my belly feels weird.'

"Calm down, it's gonna be alright where are you." I was looking around for her when my foot nudged something, I looked down to see a long, red and serrated tube curious I bent down and picked it up.

Holding it in my hands it began to slither out at such a pace I barely saw the two-meter-long blade slice by, the living tube leads to the throne I had made but as I looked up my jaw began to fall and Charlotte whimpered behind me.

I couldn't believe my eyes, my little princess who was no larger than five metres when I last saw her was now a full ten meters, her crown had fanned out showing her royalty her arms looked like they could hold up the world and her figure was one that demands respect, I almost felt the need to bow at her.

She got down on all fours or rather sixes and put her face right in front of me. 'Dad what's wrong with me.' The tense in her voice shatters the illusion right then, this was still Aurora she was still my daughter.

I reached up and grabbed her chin and pulled her head into my chest and began purring to calm her down. 'Nothing is wrong with you Aurora, you're flawless in every way this may be fast for you but I assure you this is perfectly normal for you.'

She peaked up at that. 'Really?'

'Absolutely and judging from your look I think it would be inappropriate to call you princess any more because you would put any queen to shame with your figure.' If she could cry she would, she grabbed me with her two gigantic hands that wrapped around my body and picked me up high off the ground just so she could nuzzle me rubbing her head up and down my body purring the entire time.

'Your the best ever Daddy, I love you.'

'I love you too sweetheart. Hey, I brought someone who's been meaning to see you for a while now.' She pulled back and looked at the ground to see Charlotte trying her best to hide her shaking legs.

She places me back on the ground carefully trying to hide her excitement.

* * *

 _(Charlotte's P.O.V)_

I couldn't believe it. The small creature that once wrapped itself around Jakes' neck was now this big. It was scary enough being in her presence but when she looked at me I froze, she placed Jake down next to me and looked straight at me, I know I over dramatizing but it felt like she was looking into my soul.

She then tensed as if she was concentrating on something really hard.

"What are you doing Aurora." She said something in his head that must have been surprising because he looked shocked. "Are you sure?" She nodded and turned back to me, I had no idea what to expect.

'...Charlotte?' A very powerful yet gentle voice invaded my mind. I took a step back.

"Who said that?"

'I did Charlotte can you hear please tell me can?' The voice began to get excited as well as Aurora….No way.

"Aurora?"

'Yes she hears me, Daddy she hears me!'

"That's my girl!" Jake said next to me. She lifted her head to the ceiling and hissed in satisfaction.

She looked back to me. 'I've been waiting so long to talk to you Charlotte, now I finally can.' Aurora's cheery nature not only made me feel safe it actually started to make me feel happy, but it didn't matter I was still scared of her but I wouldn't let it show.

"It's good to meet you too Aurora I've been wanting to talk to the new girl lately." She was happy at first but then sense my mood.

'Are you alright I can….sense a lot of fear in you, I know I may look scary heck I scare myself sometimes but I can assure you, your safe around me.' that did a lot to calm me but only so much.

"Thanks, Aurora but I guess this is something that takes time." She was having none of it.

'I'll have you know my dad has made me a queen and a queen is supposed to be loved by all, If I can't make you feel safe what kind of queen would I be.' She asked rhetorically placing her second set of arms in front of me. 'If you truly want to meet me personally….then will you let me hold you?' I didn't know what to say she was asking me if she could embrace me, I turned to Jake for an answer because I wasn't sure what to do.

"It'll be ok Charlotte she just wants to know you and this is her way of showing it trust me, she won't hurt you." I nodded at him and stepped closer, closing my eyes as the two giant hands wrapped around me lifting me off the ground and bring me closer to her, I couldn't help it I started shivering.

Thump Thump

The sound of her heart with the warmth of her body made me open my eyes.

Thump Thump

My cold feeling melted away as she held me close to her chest resting her chin on my head Purring loudly in my presence, I couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarly about this.

Thump Thump

I suddenly felt small and tired as the calming sounds made me flash back to when things seemed simpler as if I had just had a nightmare and I was being comforted. That's when I hit me this was the way my mother used to comfort me.

Thump Thump

I began to tear up at the feeling long forgotten. I had so many nights where I would just wish for her to feel safe as if the world couldn't get me only to be disappointed every time.

Thump Thump

I couldn't help it I began sobbing into her chest trying to embrace the feeling, even more, it made me feel safe as if nothing could touch me reminding me that the big bad galaxy isn't as dangerous as I thought.

After some time I was pulled away from her chest and placed back on the ground facing Aurora. "Thank you, Aurora," I said honestly.

'No thank you for giving me a chance, I already feel so much closer to you now Charlotte.' I smiled at her before realising how tired I was, Jake held me up.

"Maybe you should sleep here tonight you look too tired to do anything else." I smiled at him.

"Thanks, Jake….this was the best date ever." With that, we all snuggled together and fell asleep.

* * *

 **AN: Please review, follow and favourite.**


	34. Chapter 34: Summary of a year

**I don't own alien**

* * *

 **Chapter 34: Summary of a year**

 **Location:** Dwarf planet

 **Date:** May 16th, 2273

 **Time:** 1254

A year had passed quickly for Jake but that was only because of the time he had with those he cared about. Aurora had provided much entertainment for him and he had taken every second he could to raise her properly.

But when the time came for her to enlist in the army, there was only one way.

* * *

 _(Jakes P.O.V)_

I stood looking over the barren wasteland that is this dwarf planet. We needed to land here to ensure the weapon doesn't destroy itself before we're done with it, it wasn't so bad I mean it took us an entire year to accomplish but through blood, sweat and tears the eraser was ready to fire again.

I then felt something brush against my hand, I looked down to see a red Xenomorph drone I rubbed its head getting her to purr loudly as I bent down to meet her. "Well hello, what's your name."

'AWWWW! Grandpa, I thought you could tell the difference between us. Come on surely you know I'm lucy?'

"Sorry, there's just so many of you know it's hard to keep track when you all look so much like your mother." She got giddy with that.

"Lucy come on we'll miss breakfast." A marine called from down the hall.

'I'll be right there!' She spoke telepathically to the marine. 'See ya pa!' With that, she ran off. It's so good seeing them bond with other members it was a program I set up to try and get the other marines closer to the idea of a friendly xenomorph when it turns out they were very effective everyone wanted one.

It reminds me when Aurora had her first, It so long ago now she has twenty-six drones. Seventy-eight warriors and four praetorians.

* * *

 _(a year ago)_

It took me a while but I had finally got her hanging from a wall thanks to the hive material, but I had to constantly make updates to it due to the ever-growing egg sac appearing from under her tail but alas it stopped growing.

"That should about do it, you comfortable Aurora?"

'Yeah, dad it feels like I'm floating on air.' I then turned to her egg sac.

"That isn't bothering you is it?"

'It gave me belly aches at first but now I just feel really happy but I'm not sure about what….I guess I'm really gonna become a mother now right.' She said slightly nervous.

"Assuming we can find some hosts, but you sound nervous whats wrong?"

'I….I just don't know if I'm ready for this.'

"Hey now don't think like that you are more than capable of being a mother you made both Ruby and Charlotte love you, from comforting them. If that doesn't convince you how about your motherly persona? The marines that helped you felt like they were serving a queen with how you treated them and the others who criticised to instead of you taking it or lashing out at them you either roasted them or made them feel so bad they turned to a deity for forgiveness. You can do this."

She smiled at me 'Thanks, dad.' As she said that her egg sac shifted and growled. 'Ohhhh! Dad something's happening.' I knew what was happening and had enough decency to look the other way. Once the squelch was done I turned around to see the egg she laid.

I walked over picked it up and brought it over to where she could see. "Well, this is step one now I just need to find someone to put the little guy that's in here on."

'So I layed that?'

"Yeap but now I just need to find a host."

"We can help you there Jake." I looked up to see my dad in the observing windows.

"How? And were you watching?"

"Heavens no Jake and I'm glad you weren't either. But since the last time we fired the eraser we managed to catch a lot of Krista's men however on closer inspection, we found that they had their conscience removed, there little more than walking coma victims."

"That's terrible, who would do such a thing to there own followers?" Aurora asked.

"I'll tell you later Aurora. Right now we're in the process of making you a mother." Soon a victim was brought in he just stood there unfeeling, unmoving and uncaring.

"Well here goes nothing." I placed the egg down in front of him. Aurora watched carefully wanting to see what's happening, to her shock the egg opened like a flower.

"Whats happening?"

"Just watch." She looked carefully as something inside of the egg began clawing at the protective skin layer sensing the potential host nearby. Suddenly something unexpected happened, the last thing she expected was that a spider-like creature would leap out of the egg and wrap itself around the host before knocking him out. I grew sad realising I could no longer hide the harsh reality from her.

* * *

It was a long talk I told her she was the ultimate weapon, how her species annihilated nearly all life in the galaxy and worse of all that we wanted to use her and her children in the war. She was heartbroken that her own father kept secrets from her, I could understand when she didn't talk to me but I still helped her in every way I could.

But it was thanks to Ruby and Charlotte that she finally opened up again.

* * *

I was just busy organising the eggs and the hosts Aurora still wasn't talking to me but I could understand it, I'm practically forcing her into a war.

A father should try to prevent such a thing, maybe I wasn't up to the challenge of being a parent as I thought. I grabbed a bucket of soap and another of water and began washing her side as she had to be immobilized during her birthing.

"Aurora I won't tell you I didn't want to use you for the war, but honestly seeing you grow up made the revelation to you so much harder. I know I have no right telling you what to be in the future but I promise you this when this war is over I'll make sure you will have all the freedom in the world, hell I'll get you your own world. If you never want to see me again then I'll do that for you….Then I'll never bother you again." I turned hiding a tear.

* * *

 _(Ruby's P.O.V)_

Charlotte and I had just walked in on Jake finishing his speech, it was hard to listen to. I remember when I had my first interaction with Aurora it was quite funny now that I think about it, I had overreacted when I first heard her voice claiming that she was luring me into a trap but with the comfort of Charlotte telling me she was fine I was brought into her tight embrace.

I never felt so safe, except in Kayleb's arms but anyway. Since then it had become part of my routine to visit her every day and I became closer and closer until I considered her family. But now she was in distress because her 'father' told her the truth, I suppose it was better him than anyone else then she wouldn't even look at him.

But seeing her now holding her growing children I could tell her depressed attitude was making them sad which would make her seem like a bad mother and I won't stand for it.

Stepping forward I approached her carefully. "Hey, Aurora how are you?" She looked my way for a moment then went back to her brood. I sighed at her attitude. "You know you look very uncomfortable just lying there how about we play a game?" She looked at me intensively. "Yeah see now we're getting somewhere, ok this is how the game works we share simile secrets to each other and the other players have to say one that outdoes the other." She tilted her head.

"Look we'll go first then you can join in if you like." I sat down and Charlotte sat next to me.

"I am actually more fond of amethysts than rubies," I said.

"I hate being given flowers," Charlotte said. We turned to Aurora, she didn't say anything so I continued.

"When I was four I was so scared for my first day of school, I almost wet myself seeing another person." She smiled good, we continued and started to get into the funny territory.

"When I was six I wanted to know where babies come from and out of everyone I could've asked, I asked my bus driver almost causing him to crash," Charlotte said getting a small peep out of Aurora.

I smiled when she finally participated. 'When I first saw Charlotte and Jake together I thought Charlotte would be my mother.' That made me laugh and Charlotte blush.

I didn't wanna push it but I knew I had to. "When I was eight, I used to cry almost every night wishing I could speak to her one last time." Aurora became interested in that.

"When I was fourteen I contemplated suicide because I believed that everyone I came into contact with either died or became crushed." Aurora now looked to the ground.

'Why are you telling me this?'

"Because you remind us of ourselves when we were younger. Naively believing that our parents are indestructible when really they could die at any minute. Your our friend Aurora I haven't felt so open with someone like you since my parents died." She looked shocked at me.

'You mean I'm like…' I nodded at her.

"When you held Charlotte and I you awakened a feeling in us that we haven't felt in years, a mothers love." A tear fell from my eye. "Seeing you become a mother now is an amazing thing I felt so happy for you, but you weren't because you knew that they were going to be involved in a war." She turned back to her children who were shifting in her embrace.

'Of course, I am, I'm supposed to care for them I'm their mother I should be going to war not them.'

"Your forgetting something." She turned to me. "Your a hive mind so no matter where they go you'll always be with them, we told you those things because a mother is supposed to show her children the way to live in life but not to hide them from all the dangers of life. We brought you into a war this is true, but we did it because we believe that you have the power to end it." She leaned in closer to me.

"Your the last of your kind you know, we've been trying for so long to remove the galaxy of the other Xenomorphs now that we're finally making process we soon realised we were lacking in manpower." I walked up and place my hand on her crown. "We know about war, it's hell and we don't wanna be a part of it but we are because we want it to end. But please Aurora don't end it at the cost of others knowing you could've been a better person or spent more time with them, because before you know it. They're gone and you'll be left with nothing but regret." She couldn't hold it in anymore, she howled at the weight of my words and turned to Jake.

'DAD!' He spun around. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you I just didn't wanna…'

"No! You have every right to be upset Aurora I lied to you and forced you into this and no amount of apologising will…" She didn't let him finish as she then swiped all of us up into her arms until we were with her children.

"Please, if you ever get me a planet promise me you guys will live there with me." We could only hug her back sealing the promise.

* * *

 _(Jake's P.O.V)_

Since the planet was so small terraforming it took little to no time at all, But back to what happened, it turned out as Aurora cheered up so did her children. I laughed and began thinking out loud about the Marines first experience with her Children.

"First they say that they didn't wanna bring any with them and now they're inseparable." It was amazing really since they became introduced successfully they seemed to act like the glue that held a certain team together. "I'm still questioning if I saw one of Auroras kids kissing a marine, but it's no wonder since the number of casualties has dropped since they've been brought in."

"That is very true however I have hoped to you would be more mindful of the danger with how exposed we are," Kayleb said coming out of nowhere.

"Oh please, we're not being attacked right now." He sighed in frustration.

"Fine, I just hope you'll be ready for anything." We stared at the weapon being put in place, I don't know what he was thinking but I'm sure it's along the lines of going somewhere and never picking up a gun again. "Hey, how Charlotte going."

"Fantastic we've gone on dates, shared secrets and done everything we can do in this tin can."

"Uh huh, does that mean you two went up to the next level." Once again if I could blush I would.

"No! We agreed that if we were gonna have sex then we would do it after the war, seeing how things are going it won't be long." He smirked at me, oh yeah two can play this game. "So what about you and Ruby I bet something happened to make you so interested in my non-existent sex life." He blushed.

"N-no we haven't umm well maybe?" My jaw dropped.

"Your kidding."

"We were both intoxicated and I hardly even remember the night so we're not sure if we actually did anything, all that happened was that we woke up with no clothes on."

"Ok I'll stop pressuring you." we stared at the Eraser in silence again. "So what are you gonna do after this war is over?"

"I don't know but it sure as hell isn't gonna involve a gun type job. Maybe something in manufacturing or something I don't know I'll think of something when I marry Ruby." I nodded at his words before realising what he just said.

"Wait marry Ruby?"

"Yeah I gotta act fast, Custodians marry a lot quicker than humans do my friend, and I'm gonna make sure it's me at the altar with her not someone else."

"Guess your right there."

'Dad, Kayleb can you come help me something?' We heard Aurora in our heads, yeah she can reach us from a planet away it's really cool.

'Sure what is it?'

'I can feel another mind approaching, a mind that feels like mine.' I froze at her words.

'Where from?'

'The sky.' I looked up to the sky just in time to see the meteors come down.

* * *

 **AN: Hey oh! Well, another day another Chapter getting closer to the end, You don't have to panic just because I started another story I will finish this one. There's also the fact of my exams coming up but I can find the time, hope you enjoyed I'll see ya soon.**


	35. Chapter 35: The fall of a titan

**I don't own alien**

* * *

 **Chapter 35: The fall of a titan**

 **Location:** Dwarf planet

 **Date:** May the 16th, 2273

 **Time:** 0130

A surprise attack has shocked the military, as the remaining forces of Vera pax have rained down on them. The weapon is ready to fire but there is only so much time to fire.

* * *

 _(Roberts P.O.V)_

I stood shock as the hellfire rained down to the troops on the ground, the supercarriers protecting the troops and the eraser itself. I quickly contacted my commanders.

"Commander what is your situation."

"Sir the onslaught were battling is remorseless we've got Xenos, androids, drones all coming at once sir." The Ares Supercarrier shook as it was struck by the meteors. I looked out the window to see the drones and androids that were stolen so long ago on the battlefield attacking the troops on the ground with old weapons.

I soon got another emergency call. "Sir were being overwhelmed here they just keep coming from every direction ARRRGH!"

"Commander!? Shit! I knew it was a bad idea setting up here." I contacted a person I needed to know was alive.

"Jake, do you read?"

"Yeah, I'm here something's got Aurora worried I'm heading there now."

"What's got here worried?"

"She said there's something like her nearby." Of course with a force, this big a queen or two have to be here.

"Jake I need you at the weapon."

"Pa I need to see what's wrong with Arora first."

"Jake! I'll have Charlotte and Ruby take care of her I need you on the ground my men are being torn up down there we need that weapon to fire."

I heard him sigh over the radio. "Ok, I'll do it! Just make sure she's safe." I then went to call his father.

"Will I'm not sure if you noticed but we need that weapon to fire as soon as possible."

"Already on it but the forces coming are like nothing we've ever seen we need support otherwise they'll reach us in three minutes!" I took a deep breath.

"Air force is dealing with the drones and the marines are being overwhelmed and the introduction of the red xenomorphs can only slow them down so much. I see if I can get them to defend the Weapon."

"Thanks, Bob." I instantly ordered at defence at the weapon, but the surprise attack with the amount of force they had to combat I could see the casualties from up here.

"Air force what's your status on the drones?"

"Sir we're losing our birds faster then there losing theirs at this rate will lose control over the sky." This is bad we need those forces to assist the ground units, wait a minute.

"What about the AA guns we set up aren't they doing anything?"

"Sir they appear to be offline when contacted we received no response." Damn it all.

"Hang tight I'll have those guns up and running in the meantime head to the Supercarriers for added air support." I shifted through my troops coming across one I needed to talk to at the moment.

"Damien."

"Bob it's chaos down there please tell me you have a plan?"

"Not really I'm kinda making this up as I go, listen I need you to take any available men with you and head to these locations, you'll find AA guns I need you to activate them."

"Got it Bob….About the available guards, all I have are five guys and Kayleb."

"It'll have to do the weapon isn't even one tenth charged at them moment and I have every available man, woman and red xenomorph protecting it. If these guns aren't active then they'll surely be overwhelmed please Damien I need you to do this."

He paused for a moment. "Sir the mission will be complete." I cut the transmission with him. I ordered Charlotte and Ruby to assist Aurora and then got back to organising the troops on the ground trying to limit the number of casualties.

BOOM!

The entire ship shook with a violent strain, I fell out of my chair from the quake. Regaining my balance I got back to my desk. "Communications status report?"

"Sir the ship has been breached, I repeat Intruder alert!" I brought up a hologram of the ship seeing that they had breached the other end of the ship.

"Crap that's where Aurora is."

* * *

 _(Aurora's P.O.V)_

The constant tremors that shook the ship made me nervous but not as much as the mind that was slowly approaching my chambers. My heart ached at the sound of my daughters dying on the battle ground, I could see what they saw. Overwhelming odds as the marines tried to save my daughters only to be killed themselves.

But instead of feeling sadness or grief I felt uncontrollable rage towards those who hurt my warriors as all they wanted to do was prove themselves to me, little did they know I was proud of them since they spoke their first words.

I could feel dad's mind moving away from me which confused me. 'Dad where are you going?' I said a little worried.

'I'm gonna go protect the weapon.'

'What why? You'll be killed.'

'We'll all be killed if it doesn't fire.'

'Dad don't go I can't cope.'

'Don't worry Ruby and Charlotte are coming to help you.'

'But I need you more.'

'Dammit Aurora this isn't the time, I'm sorry I can't be there for the moment but I promise I'll make it up to you, for now, I need you be strong.' My chest ached at his words but I had no choice.

'Ok, I'll do it.'

"That's my girl." With that Charlotte and Ruby burst into the room.

"Aurora are you alright?" Charlotte asked.

'No my daughters are out there fighting while I stay cooped up here, I'm furious about it.'

"Well, there is an intruder alert so you may get some payback," Ruby said running over the cargo bay doors. "Majority of the bastards are heading to the main shipping area just behind this door, so you may want to detach yourself from your egg sack.

I sighed but knew she was right, I strained myself I detached myself rolling my shoulders and bones hearing a click here and there. 'Ok time to get back at the enemy.'

Ruby nodded and began to open the doors. They moved at a slow pace but slowly exposed the red queen. Down the hall where marines holding various plasma weapons and some in vehicles with a few of my daughters around.

"Oi, what are you two doing?" A rather angry looking commander stepped forward.

"Preventing our friend from being a sitting duck, or would you prefer we left her until the enemy was on top of her." The man just grunted and continued to argue while some of my daughters came up to me.

'Mum what are you doing here they could kill you.'

'Yeah mum you can't be here please go somewhere safe.'

'I don't wanna see you die.'

'Enough!' That shook them all. 'I will not stand by and watch you suffer anymore, I am here and nothing is changing that, now tell me are you going to help or sit here whining.' They looked at each other and agree to help. 'Good but do not worry I am helping because I care about you too much to see you die so let's straddle up and get ready for a fight.' They hissed in agreement and ran to spots that would give them the best advantage.

THUD!

Everyone turned to the door at the other side of the room.

THUD!

The dents grew larger as everyone got into position.

THUD! THUD! CRACK!

The doors flung open as black xenomorphs charged the room. "Open fire!" The men fired plasma weapons and my daughters outwitted the slower bulkier black ones. I swiped left and right cutting and crushing all that dared to attack me and my family. I turned to see Charlotte and Ruby firing with long ranged weapons. We were managing to keep the floodgates at bay when new types began appearing. Stronger ones, they were warriors but much more durable ones.

They started getting past us even with the precision accuracy of the marines and my daughters speed they were gaining on us. But we doing our best to hold them back, as they stuck one of ours down she struck down five. They pushed us further and further back until it was just my daughters, Ruby and Charlotte. We attacked with no intention of slowing down until they stopped coming and we finished the last one off.

"That was close. Is everyone alright?" Ruby asked getting nuzzled by my daughters in response. "I'll take that as a yes." She smiled patting them. I smiled too signing in relief.

Thud.

I snapped back to the doorway after hearing that, my daughters heard it too but instead of being on the defence they started shaking frozen in place at the sound of what was coming. I expanded my mind and froze at what I felt. A mind like mine only so much stronger, the entire room seemed to shake with every step it took, coming out of the shadows was a monster.

It wasn't just a queen, this behemoth stood an entire head over me, her mind seemed to link to every corner of the planet and beyond. Her crown radiated power her largest arms looked like they were struggling to hold back the amount of muscle they had while her smallest didn't look any less intimidating, its tail long enough for me despite being on the other side of the room was in the killzone. She then hissed so loud glass seemed to crack. That's when I knew, this wasn't a queen. It was an Empress.

'Hello, my nemesis.' My veins turned to ice as I heard her voice. 'I didn't think the red had survived and yet here you stand, let's fix that shall we.' In an instant, she was in front of me hitting me harder than anything I've ever felt in my life.

I flew backwards crashing into a dropship. 'Mummy!' My daughters screamed, infuriated they jumped at the empress who swatted them like flies, I tried to get up but she beat me to it stomping on my chest then lifting me up into the air.

'Pathetic I expected better, oh who am I kidding your kind is supposed to be extinct and I intend on making that a reality!' She hissed sweezing harder on my chest making me scream.

BZZZTT

BZZZTT

I fell to the floor as the empress hissed. I sensed that Charlotte and Ruby and used sniper rifles to shoot the arms of her but a glance revealed that they barely grazed her. 'Insignificant pests know your place!' She stepped over me moving closer to them.

'NO! STAY AWAY FROM THEM!' I screamed grabbing her tail and pulling hard, she turned to me as I delivered a punch to her jaw then another and another until I launched my entire weight at her hitting her with all four fist which made her slide back a bit.

She lifted her head to me with only a few bruises wiping her chin she focused solely on me. 'Tell me, young queen, what is your name?' I stood silent for a moment but soon answered.

'I am Aurora.'

'I see, My name is Avyanna the empress of all things and soon you as well.' She said in an authority tone. We charged at each other crashing with enough force that could crack iron getting pushed back she acted quickly hitting me hard with a right hook, I returned two strikes from my four claws hooking left and right.

She whipped her tail upwards slicing up my chest I, I responded with my own whip across her left thigh. Are fight continued but I could tell she was overpowering me. 'Despite your age, you put up an impressive fight but I must end this, my mistress requires it.' her mistress? She knocked me down with her giant crown, pressing her foot onto my chest once again I looked up to see the blade of her tail in front of my face she drew back and I turned away.

BLAM BLAM BLAM!

I turned to see a dropship firing giant plasma blasts at Avyanna, in the pilot seat was Charlotte. She then turned the ship around opening the back door showing ruby holding a weapon with multiple barrels that began to rotate then fired the most amount of plasma shots I've ever seen at Avyanna.

Now pissed she left me with a reminder stabbing her blade into my stomach then running away from Ruby's onslaught. "Aurora get on the dropship Ares is taking a lot of damage and isn't considered safe anymore!" I didn't need to be told twice. Slowly I limped my way over and then I heaved myself on board Ruby did what she could to help. On board and finally away from Avyanna my daughters swarmed me. "Hey, girl you ok."

I nodded slowly 'I'll be alright.'

"That was pretty impressive."

'What do you mean, I lost.'

"Yes, but it took you six minutes to lose. Against something that big is very impressive."

'Next time, next time I'll win.'

"Then we'll support you when that happens," Charlotte said coming around the corner, I smiled at her which turned to shock when I realised something.

'Wait what about the others on the supercarrier?'

"Relax while you were busy fighting that monster most the crew were evacuated off the ship. You've done more than enough take it easy now ok." I just nodded and wrapped my arms around my daughters.

* * *

 _(Jake's P.O.V)_

Finally, the air support was here which was giving us an advantage over the opposition but they just kept coming and we were all getting exhausted, I turned to see the weapon had just one minute left until it was ready to fire.

"Ok just a bit longer." I puffed just as a xeno jumped up making me shove my tail into its head on reflex.

"You know you could probably get the job done faster if you had one of these." A stream of plasma bolts destroyed the Xenos in front of me.

"True but mine ran out of ammo and I used it as a shield, it broke." I turned to Kayleb. "Kayleb I'm worried something bad is gonna happen they've never attacked this hard before, nearly all the marines are dead or struggling and the supercarriers aren't looking too sharp," I said as another one crashed to the ground.

More came after us a couple got some good hits in, I ache everywhere and it's getting harder to see. " Don't worry we've still got three left and the weapons about to fire so why don't you take a nap?"

"Yeah, right I'm nowhere near that tired!" I yelled charging at the muscled aliens again. The acid burnt everything that touched it but despite this, I pressed on with the help of the marines and red aliens we held them off for long enough.

"Jake your shield!" I activated it in that moment. The blast was as blinding as ever but I smiled knowing that this fight was over and fell back. I opened my eyes seeing the three remaining Supercarriers even if my vision was blurry I could make them out. But something was wrong with the last one, it was glowing brightly I squinted to get a better look.

My vision cleared, and my heart stopped.

It was Ares and it was on fire. I called Ruby and Charlotte "Are you guys alright is Aurora alright?"

"Were fine Jake, Ares took massive damage so we had to evacuate. Only people left on board are those capable of making communicating with others." Charlotte answered

That meant Grandpa was still on it. "No!" I bolted to the nearest dropship.

"Jake! Where are you going?!" Kayleb yelled

"Ares, Grandpa's still on it!"

* * *

 _(Roberts P.O.V)_

I looked down at the battle that had taken place and smiled. The Battle had been won and we were another step to winning this war, I can't wait to see Izzy and her little girl again. The ares was falling apart but it held together good time to get off.

I got out of my chair staring up at the monitor of today's events, we lost a lot of men but they lost control of a fifth of the galaxy. I could see my reflection in the glass, whether it was stress or relief I was just happy things had taken a turn for the better….until I saw another reflection in the glass.

I turned slowly to see _her_ standing there. "It's a beautiful thing that weapon of yours, yet again when your weapon overpowers your enemy, of course, you'd love it." She smirked.

I turned to face Krista. "Why are you here? Trying to prevent your defeat? Well, you're too late, soon your terrorist organisation will be dead and forgotten...along with you." She smiled again making me pissed. "Don't you understand you lost!"

"Have I?" She quipped. "Forgive me if I'm wrong but I'm pretty sure you're short on soldiers so much you resulted to resurrecting a dead species, sparing no expense in order for you to win. But let's not talk about you, let's talk about the little me you have under your control."

"You leave him outta this!"

"Really because it looks like you brought him into this." I've had enough grabbing my pistol I pointed it at her and fired. She dodged eloquently along with how she disarmed me. I tired to strike her but she dodged effortlessly until she countered grabbing both my fist headbutting me then kneeing me in my stomach. She wrapped her hand around my neck and hoisted me off the ground. "Consider that nerve touched. But to answer your question Robbie the reason I'm here is that you posses the final piece to the true peace of the galaxy and I'm here to collect. That's the first reason, the second is to remove the greatest threat to my peace….You, Will and my potential rival." She pulled her claw back and a fist contacted her cheek.

I fell into a pair of arms, I looked up to see Jake looking at me with concern, I tried to reassure him with a smile but it didn't work. "Grandpa are you ok?" I began to hear laughing.

"Grandpa! My, my Robbie I didn't think you would do this to a grandson you right I don't know you at all, but soon no one ever will."

"I won't let you touch him, monster."

"Oh the irony, if I'm a monster what does that make you?"

"Someone who is capable of doing more than destroying everything." She paused for a moment.

"I don't know you but I like you already." Jake tensed as he put me on the ground. "So how 'bout it uuuhhh Robbie whats this guys name?"

"My names Jake, and I already know your name not like it'll matter you'll be dead soon anyway."

"How about we test your theory." She got on all fours with her tail raised. "Come." Jake charged forward prompting Krista to strike with her tail which he dodged spinning around and elbowing her in the face. She drove a clawed hand into his side and he uppercutted her putting some distance between each other. They stood studying each other for any sign of movement.

Reacting at the same time they charged at each other throwing claws, blades, spikes and even teeth at each other. Jake got more aggressive prompting Krista to flip backwards a dozen times as Jake tired to catch her. Krista jumped behind a desk and flipped it at him, when he cut it in half he was met with Krista's tail slicing down his chest.

"AAAARRRGGG!"

"You like that? Have a taste of this." She rushed him slicing left, right, diagonal, up, down creating new wounds and opening old ones. She then roundhouse kicked him to the ground, Jake was bleeding all over but he still managed to get up. When Krista came over Jake caught her off guard throwing a computer at her before laying his own attacks on her when it looked like she was recovering his tail wrapped around her neck and threw her into a nearby wall.

He fell on one knee as his wounds were getting the better of him. Krista rose from the rubble with a few cuts here and there. "Is that the best you can do."

"I could do better but I'm not in the best shape at the moment. However, I guess I could try this." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Seeing an advantage Krista lept at him, then next thing I knew Jake vanished and Krista was hit in so many places I couldn't count. Krista looked up from the floor at Jake seeing that he could move at unbelievable speeds.

"Impressive I have to say. But I wonder if we are different breeds or not because I was told that I bare traits to a Praetorian, what about you?"

"A carved warrior I think why what's your point."

"My point is that I have a unique ability much like your speed ability." She smiled and clenched both hands. Blood pumped through her arteries at such a high volume the luminescent glow made it look like she was glowing. She began walking forward.

Jake threw himself with a dive kick at her, but she didn't defend. When the blow hit she didn't even register it and kept walking. Jake slammed his fist, feet and tail against her but they just bounced off her. I grabbed the edge of my desk lifting myself up to grab my pistol. I aimed at her and fired every shot, these had no effect on her either. It was here I realised she was walking over to me. The moment I tried to stand Krista knocked Jake over with a backhand and used her tail to cut my thigh.

She was standing above me staring down her nose at me. Jake jumped "Get away from him!" but her tail wrapped around his neck with impossible strength. She reached down and picked me up by my shirt, staring into my eyes. She looked outside to see two gigantic ships appear, she smiled at the sight.

"I want you two to see something." She faced us to see the ships approach the eraser. They fired to etherial beams at the tower, instead of destroying it, it looked like they had just hook ropes around it or something. They then began to lift the eraser out of the ground securing it as there's before exiting the atmosphere. "That weapon was your hope, is now mine."

I glared at her as she turned to me with a menacing glare. "And you." She leaned in close and whispered. "are their strength. That must be taken." I heard my heartbeat, louder than any other time in my life, but it only beat once. I looked down to see her other hand plunged all the way through the centre of my chest.

I vomited my own blood when I tried to speak.

"GRANDPA NOOOO!" Jake cried tears spilling from his eyes. She let go of my shirt and I fell as time seemed to slow down, I could only watch as Jake struggled to release himself from Krista's grip. My vision darkened as Jake pleaded for me to stay awake.


	36. Chapter 36: Lost

**I don't own alien**

* * *

 **Chapter 36: Lost**

 **Location:** Dwarf planet

 **Date:** May the 16th, 2273

 **Time:** 0503

The sun had risen at the fall of the once leader of the UNCM. The weapon found and made to purge the alien menace from the galaxy had been stolen. The leader of Vera Pax started with a smile on her face.

* * *

 _(Jake's P.O.V)_

"GRANDPA NOOOOOO!" I couldn't break this witch's grip on my neck and I couldn't stop the tears falling from my eye's at the sight of the man I grew to love fall to the ground without even a grain of honour. He didn't deserve this all he wanted was for us to live happy and safe, but he should be living with us...Instead this witch took him from us.

"Don't cry boy." I snapped my eye's to her, no it this thing doesn't have a soul. "You will be one of the few who will survive the oncoming purge."

"What purge how much more blood will you spill before you stop this?!"

"Until the blood remaining is nothing but acid. Take solace for you will survive for you are just like me."

"I'm nothing like you."

"No? Then tell me what do you want right now? Do you want to cradle your grandpa? No your too focused on me. Do you worry about your friends? No, they can handle themselves. Do you care about current resources? Of course not because you'll last the longest. All you can think about at the moment is how you want to rip me to pieces like an animal, a monster, and that's all you are."

"That's not true."

"Really? Then tell me, show me that you are willing to take me in arrest me and charge me for my crimes." Everything was silent then as I tried to calm myself down but could only focus on her. "See that's the difference between us, I know I'm a monster you continue to deny it like a stubborn child." Her muscles ceased to bulge as she dropped me to the ground.

I fell on my knees trying so hard to find something I could retort against her but I always came up blank. "Oh poor baby don't be sad, we don't always get it right." She bent over and grabbed Pa's gun and aimed it at my head. "Don't worry it's always a lot brighter on the other side." She pulled the trigger right as the gun was shot out of her hand.

I looked over to see a squad of marines and Damien standing with guns raised, they fired at Krista as she ran across the room until she jumped out the ship getting caught by a flying Xeno. "Jake we gotta get outta here now!" Damien yelled snapping me out of my trans. I picked up Pa and ran with the squad as the ship fell apart around us.

* * *

I was on the pariah another Supercarrier that was one of the remaining two supercarriers. I looked down at the world we were leaving bodies surrounded the ground below us, the remaining marines were all staring out as the Ares burned and fell out of the sky crashing and falling apart before exploding. The white blase was enough for many to look away but I just stared down as the ship crashed and burned...along with the hopes of the marines, citizens and everyone in between.

* * *

There was a funeral for Pa, but as I searched his clothes I found a letter on his person it looked old like he had this on him for some time. I called everyone over so we could read it together. Shakingly I opened the letter I was still able to read it despite the blood.

To whom finds this letter please address this to the following people

Dear William Kelly, I will admit when you first came home with my daughter I was not Impressed. You were small, poor and I'm pretty sure you were on dope, but then I saw you become a scientist you unravelled mystery after mystery until you became someone that I felt proud to call son. Then you helped give me two of the most heartwarming things in the world and you called them Elizabeth and Jacob. You are a great man Will, but if you ever make my daughter cry I will make sure you never sleep tight again. Always be there for them Will don't be like me having to make excuses all the time. I'm sorry I couldn't fulfil our promise.

Dear Jessica Kelly, a few years ago I was presented with a task that despite all my training and emotional hindrances I felt scared of, it was the challenge of being a father. I could still remember trembling at the thought of seeing you in the arms of your mother but when I saw you all my worries went away as I knew I had a little angel in my arms and I couldn't possibly let you down. I did my best but ultimately you were the one who never let me down, I look at you now a woman who is willing to do anything she can to ensure success for her children you are my greatest treasure now shine brightly for all those who see you. I love you, my daughter.

Dear Elizabeth Kelly the moment I laid eyes on you was stunned that my daughter could create something as special as you. You were a miracle in my life but it didn't end there you love life altogether so much so that you have a profession in it including being a doctor now, and to top it all of you made me feel ancient by making me a grandfather. And for that, I want to apologise as I won't be around to see Natalia grow up because she has the best parents she could ask for. But there is something I'd ask of you, something I know you won't be able to resist. After the war is over there is a certain species I swear exist on the planet Phiona this being is a flora species but has a deep connection with the world, I don't want you to base your life around this but if you can find this species then you will be forever remembered. I love you Izzy

Dear Jacob Kelly if you are reading this then it is because I failed to stay alive while trying to save the galaxy. I don't blame you nor anyone for my death, but I need to tell you this. You make an old man proud you try so hard to take the pain of others and crush those who hurt you or anyone close to you, I'm not sorry that you are what you are and neither should you because you are more human than anyone. You are so much more than you think you are Jake don't let anyone else tell you otherwise because you are a kid who wants big things in life and nothing will stop you from getting it. I'm sorry I won't be there to see it, but don't worry I'll always be with you as I have been through thick and thin. When the war is one I want you to be a role model for all those around to know it's not looks that get you where you want to be in life it is your determination. I love you, Jake.

Never lose hope. Even If I die, carry on until this comes to an end.

That was all that was written, I tried but I couldn't stop myself from crying he meant so much to me and now he was just gone, it was nice to see I wasn't alone in that regard as even those who weren't addressed cried mainly those who knew him closely others just stood tall.

The ceremony was long with many paying their respects while some even gave speeches. I was sitting at the front of the altar as his body lying in a coffin. To my left were my friends and to my right was my sister cradling her daughter Natalia who was very upset with her mother's state of mind. The ceremony was coming to an end but it was now our turn.

We went up altogether to say our final goodbyes. My parents mainly my mum cried at the sight, Izzy gave a little speech saying she would find the flora species and be the mother he wanted her to be. Even Damien managed to say how proud he was to work with him. I, on the other hand, felt sick how could I possibly face him when I could have saved him closed my eyes not wanting to move until I felt my sister's hand on my shoulder. "It's ok bro will be here for you." I nodded slowly looking down I saw Natalia looking up at me with her clear blue eyes like her mothers. She giggled at me because she found my face funny for whatever reason since the day she saw me, I usually got cross but now it made me feel relieved and I walked up to the coffin.

I walked up and actually let my tail fall to the ground for animalistic instinct reasons I guess. I looked down at the man I called Grandpa for so many years and now he lies in a box never to see his dream come true. I placed my hand on the coffin and began saying everything in my mind in a silent conversation.

'Grandpa...I'm sorry, I wish I could have defended you then we wouldn't be in this mess. How can we go on what can we do without you we were so close to winning then Krista took that hope away again.' I closed my eyes. 'Grandpa I don't know If we can do this they took the weapon and will use it on us how can we stop it. Please, I can't do this without you.'

'Believe…' I snapped my eyes open to still see him in the coffin but I heard the voice anyway. 'It will all be for nothing if you don't win...so believe...look forward and never turn back...and you will be unstoppable.' I smiled at that I turned around to see the crowd hopeless and void of reason.

I grabbed the microphone not too sure what I was doing, but we've come this far and we're not going down yet.

"Robert Belenham was a man of many qualities a father, husband, grandfather and military leader. He meant a lot of things in a lot of different ways to all of us. But he always stood for a justice we all wanted in our lives, his passion burned brighter than anyone here today." People started to look up from their laps and my tail started swaying slowly as I walked. "It is thanks to him we did what was said to be impossible, we pushed back a tidal wave. Through him, we came together not as men, women, human or anything in between we came together as a people." Some started to stand.

"Through him, we managed to push our enemy so far back they resorted to using our weapons against us thinking they were the hope we held but they were not we put our hope in Robert and he pushed them back."

"But he's dead now what does it matter."

"His body and presence is gone but the hope he left behind will never vanish for all of you carried his will. He burned so brightly that Krista came her herself to deal with him believing that if she killed him then she'd extinguish our resistance. But will you? He carried us to the point where we have our enemies at the edge! We have them right where we want them! Are you just gonna sit here and whine while our enemy regains their power!" The crowd came to life showing varied emotions of anger and bravado not at me but at what Krista had made them believe was false.

"Then lets us rise up without the support of Robert! He had a dream where the galaxy could live in peace with each other, Vera Pax believes that their way is the key when really they are the source! So let's prove to them that they can never kill our hope and that we will defeat her and restore what is rightfully OURS!" The crowd roared in approval and began racing off to prepare for the battle that is soon to come.

I hope you're ready Krista because I'm coming for you.

* * *

 _(Krista's P.O.V)_

The sandstorm blew its fury on the desert world I merely walked through it to the sight of the next age coming together. She thought it rather clever using the final piece of the engineers greatest weapon as a way to remove the growing threat that she posed to them. But still all good things must come to an end...that is if there was anything good about the life created by them, to begin with. I suppose they offered a decent challenge but as the final piece joins soon all will fall before its light.

The sandstorm cleared giving me a full view of what's coming together. The piece the UNCM had been using was placed on top of the full product. A megastructure that resembled a golden mountain. I stood in front of the army I had amassed, no words were needed as soon everything we ever wanted would soon come to life.

A galaxy without any disturbances.

I looked down at my hand still able to smell the blood from Robbie. I didn't smile because now I had no one left to chase, I closed my eyes reminding myself of the final moments we shared together. If he had been younger I think that the battle would have been more enjoyable but that was all in the past now, and we must tend to the future.

"Achoo!" I covered my face. Then I realized, I sneezed. Ever since my transformation I had never sneezed, I'm not one for omens but if that's true then….I smiled.

"It has to be him, your grandson right Robbie? Oh, I'm getting chills I can hardly wait!" A psychotic smile formed on my face. Yes, bring everything Jacob let's make the most of the final moments you have!

"IT WILL BE GLORIOUS!" I screamed in anticipation.

* * *

 **AN: That's it for this chapter hope you enjoyed it, really I was just trying to build anticipation for the next chapter I'll see you then.**


	37. Chapter 37: Till the end

**I don't own alien**

* * *

 **Chapter 37: Till the end**

 **Location:** Classified

 **Date:** May 17th, 2273

 **Time:** 0152

* * *

They are so close should they fail now everything will be for nothing, Jake has a goal in mind, the army has a war to end and time has a balance to restore. One thing is for sure this endless war will finish today with the end of the black xenos or every other race in the galaxy.

Krista stands in patience staring at the sky atop the true eraser or as it was called by its creators _the galaxy eater_. The golden structure stood as tall as a mountain and was constantly charging getting stronger but the second, millions of pistons, gears, vents and batteries working furiously for the largest blast to affect the galaxy. She could only smile shaking as she waited for the grandson of Robert.

She stared across the surface of the planet which was covered in Xenomorphs ready for the inevitable. For added impact she chose a very specific Planet to fight on, true it was nothing like what it used to be but it would be spectacular nonetheless. But how could a barren wasteland hold such value?

Krista closed her eyes opening them back to the sky seeing the starships approaching. Her smile broke into an insane grin.

* * *

 _(Jake's P.O.V)_

I stood ready on the second fleet of dropships, the commanders had a plan, while not flawless definitely could do the job. Scans had revealed the Weapon Krista had assembled was 70% charged and would fire once at 100%, we couldn't let that happen.

"Hey, Jake?" I turned to Kayleb.

"Just...Just in case I don't make it. I want you to know you are my best friend and nothing will ever change that."

"Same here Kayleb."

"I'm just glad my last moments are gonna be with you, but we're all in this together so I guess we'll never really be alone in this."

"Yeah, we aren't… Hey you know I'm gonna go after Krista… Will you follow me there?"

"And miss my best friend take down my mentors' murder, wouldn't miss it for the world." I smiled at that. I looked down at the planet feeling a sense of familiarity about it despite never seeing it before, it's….weird.

It was a planet similar to Resonance III yet it looked destroyed, black oceans, desert continents no sign of an atmosphere, constantly erupting volcanoes, hellish storms and worst of all if you look close enough you can see the black spots that were Xeno's, if it were possible I bet I could hear there vile screams and thirst for blood.

I squinted as the light came over the planet revealing the death and despair that plagued this world, whatever happened here must have cost the planet its soul. I closed my eyes focusing on the task at hand.

I watched as the first attack took place, a nuclear warhead was launched straight at the weapon. As it fell the silent wait sounded as the explosion was on its way, I stared up at a screen watching as it got closer and closer to target. Suddenly something shot up and hit the weapon with enough force to detonate it.

She saw it coming and brought AA weapons to block the attack, we all knew it was a fruitless attack, but the cover it provided brought a perfect opportunity for heat-protective ships to dive through. It's a gamble but we're hoping that the heat of a Nuclear explosion would be the perfect cover for our ships to get through without being detected by the AA guns. As the weapons target heat were hoping all they'll see is white with their sensors.

Everyone held their breath as we counted waiting for a signal that the removalist of the weapons had been a success or failure. I turned to Kayleb with a concerned look and he mirrored it. We both knew this strategy if you could call it that was flawed in so many areas, but due to the lack of time, we were forced to make immediate decisions and pray that by shear luck it worked. We looked up at the screen waiting for instructions.

"All units AA weapons are down the first fleet are good to drop." I watched as the first fleet dropped down to the planet without a second thought. They were the main infantry and it was their job to clear an area large enough for the other forces to land, this meant the best units had to be taken down.

I closed my eyes fearing for the lives of the squads on board that ship, but for three in particular. I watched as they lit up from entering the atmosphere diving head first into the war zone. 'Be safe Aurora, Ruby, Charlotte if you die I could never forgive myself.'

* * *

 _(Ruby's P.O.V)_

I held strong against the sudden drop as the ship came closer and closer to the pest covered planet, I will always be the strongest in our squad but it's things like this that make me hate space. I close my eyes and grit my teeth hoping this would end soon.

"Are you ok Ruby?" Charlotte asked, currently standing beside me in standard marine clothes while hoisting a plasma sniper rifle in her arms.

"No I think I'm gonna be sick, god I need to punch something." extending and retracting my claws to ease the tension

'That may happen sooner than you think I feel as if we are to be on the planet soon.' Aurora spoke. Standing behind us she exposed her teeth with the intent on tearing apart the first enemy she saw.

"So who's looking forward to this being over?"

"The drop?"

"No the war."

'My daughters will be pleased but I will sharpen my claws on the empress before this day is done.'

CRASH!

"Guess we're here come on sisters lets rip em a new one!" Ruby shouted as the hangar bay doors burst open with the Human soldiers, Custodian and the Red queen bursting into action. Lining up in formation we fired plasma rifles and threw claws and blades alike slowly pushing the enemy back.

Aurora's presence seemed to inspire her daughter's rage to boil to new heights while the queen herself seemed to cut down five black Xeno's with every attack. Heavily armoured ones were targeted instantly by Charlotte and the other soldiers meanwhile I was discovering just how sharp my claws are as I opened up ribcages, popped heads off and one time spilt a Xeno down the middle.

"I'm at thirty-two what are you on Charlotte."

"This isn't a competition Ruby."

"Oh, then I guess you can't keep up with me." In retaliation, she shot five Xeno's with one shot.

"Thirty-five."

"Ha! Yeah right." Suddenly a whole swarm of bodies were thrown over us, turning we found the source to be Aurora.

'This is no time for games we could be killed at any moment, so stop your banter and fight this scourge.' She trotted off looking pissed. 'And for the record...Fifty-six.'

The ground began to shake as reinforcements started coming, there black hides furious faces and insatiable bloodlust becoming almost tangible as they screamed bloody murder. Some of the soldiers were beginning to have doubts which aren't excluding the queen.

'What are we to do they'll be on top of us unless we form some sort of barrier between them.' Aurora questioned cutting down three hostiles at once. She's right we've barely managed to clear enough land and there must be a few thousand of us down here, guess we've got no choice. Grabbing a radio and sent an order.

"Commander we're standing on hot ground with the enemy gaining on us, requested carpet bomb my coordinance." I received a small 'ding' meaning my request was confirmed. I waited by lowering the amount of Xeno's per square meter when I heard the aircraft coming into the field.

Three rows and not a moment too soon as the swarm came closer, the jets dropped the payload across the battlefield separating us from them. The bombs dropped with an eerie whistle before exploding with half kilometre high flames that burned with enough force to kill the aliens instantly caught in the blast and hold off the swarm.

Now all that was left is to finish off the rest on our side and faze two of the plan can begin, but we need to do it quick those flames won't last. Giving the all-clear signal for the second fleet to approach, the lights appearing showed the ships plummeting head first to the ground with no intention of stopping until they were at a safe level. The moment it was reached the ships grunted to a halt crashing lightly on the ground.

Hundreds of soldiers poured out, these weren't just humans but every race that the galaxy held including red Xenomorphs. That was just the infantry, large tanks, APCs and various others of alien origin were collected. The air force was two supercarriers, seven Bougainville-class vessels and multiple jets and starships enough to fill the sky with more metal then space junk surrounding the planet.

"All units prepare to advance, scans show the weapon at 72% strike team lance is to begin the charge." That was the one Jake and Kayleb were in, it was the kill team tasked with hunting down Krista. But if they had a prayer of getting through the xenomorphs then a path had to be cleared.

* * *

 _(Jake's P.O.V)_

The moment we landed there wasn't a second to lose. Quickly we lined up in formation, aside from the rows of military vehicles alining themselves ready for the advance we had a different objective, the death of Krista and disarm the weapon.

We were all prepared to charge head on carving a path through the resistance, we couldn't flank them since the xenomorphs could somehow strike with the same amount of force no matter what angle you came from. We knew a lot of people would die today, but it would happen anyway so we best make the best of the situation by saying we went out fighting.

The squad began climbing into the APC outfitted with stronger armour plates and a battering ram. I looked up to see the instrument of our demise, a golden tower that shot to the heavens, raw energy channelled at every passing second from the bottom and the top straight to a blinding core in the centre.

"Jake? You coming?" Kayleb asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah of course." I grabbed his hand and was pulled on top of the vehicle. I took one final glance and hopped in. "Ok so our plan is to hide among and slowly make our way to the centre tower where we will begin to climb it without additional support were we kill Krista and stop the weapon."

"That about covers it."

"If only it were so easy." I sighed. "Why did they choose us specifically?"

"Well I'm not sure about me but they picked you because you get results."

"Results?"

"Duh? In case you haven't noticed your the reason people think Krista can even be hurt let alone killed." Ok, he had a point.

"Fine, let's get this over with." With that, the APC started moving. We were a crew in the APC making sure it was always loaded and ready to fire, we couldn't see anything outside but we could hear the destruction, screams and chaos outside. I could only pray we get out of this alive.

* * *

 _(Aurora's P.O.V)_

I stomped the ground hard as I kept up with the Military. We ran past the hellfire into the field that is the alien's wall of soldiers stood ready. Our armies grew closer and closer together until the clash sparked the fighting.

Loud hisses tore through the air like glass shattering, weapons fired lighting up the sky and blood painted the ground the most disgusting shade of red, blue and so many others that it left it permanently stained.

My blood boiled at the very sight of it all, I charged head first into the chaos sending several enemies flying. I slashed with all my might dismembering, crushing and disembowelling my foes as their ferocity continued.

Those that escaped were shot down by the other races surrounding me but when I could not rely on them I had two guardian angels protecting me. Charlotte and Ruby had taken to the sky's in a dropship and shot down those that got close too overpowering me or escaped my rage.

Explosions happened every coming second trying to create some area in between the overwhelming odds, I pressed onward slicing through my adversaries with no remorse, these were the beings that drove my race to extinction I will not allow them to do it again. I began to feel a strong tapping on my cress.

I looked to see the infantry being gunned down, looking forward I saw the culprit. Artificial Humans, their primitive weaponry only annoyed me but it was halting our progress. That needed to change. 'MY DAUGHTERS' I felt all their minds connect to mine 'Destroy the abominations imposing humans they halt our revenge.' They reacted instantly leaving their current targets and dodging new ones to get the machines.

As they were torn down our pace picked up again, hostile structures were knocked down, drones were deactivated and the never-ending swarm was pushed back. I could sense many things in this battle the grief, panic and devastation from our side and the bloodlust from the other. We had more firepower but they had sheer numbers this battle was the equivalent to fighting a tsunami with sandbags, as father had told me.

But I couldn't let that distract me for we were gaining on the tower and stronger forces were appearing, I could see queens coming my way. I turned to see the vehicle father was in charge ahead he wouldn't make it past those queens. Charging with my full fury I dived on the first twisting its neck till I heard a snap. Another one tried to get the upper hand on me I blocked her attack with my first arms and twisted her neck with my second.

A third charged into my chest but I would not fall I pushed her off me kicked her down and stabbed her in the chest with my tail. I saw fathers vessel pass to the tower, I smiled knowing we could win I began to advance. Until a large tail came out and knocked the vehicle on it's back turning to face is only to be met with a fist that had enough force for me to lose balance but a tail had swept across my stomach knocking into the air, I hit the ground with a thud and lost my breath. My vision blurred as I saw the carnage take place, the various races struggled to hold ground and the aliens were forming more decisive tactics. I looked over to see the vehicle on its roof with the others trapped inside, I looked over to see the enemy and my blood froze.

The last time I saw this being was only a day or so ago but her image has been forever imprinted in my mind. It was the Empress, already I could feel her rage and it overwhelmed me I started to feel scared inferior to her as she walked closer to me, a whine threatened to escape but I held it back.

She hissed at me. 'We meet again queen and don't think you will escape this time.' She threatened when two beams hit her exoskeleton, she turned to the offending attack straight at the ship Charlotte and Ruby, She grabbed a rock and pegged it at the ship knocking it out of the sky.

'NO! Charlotte! Ruby! AAAARRRRGH!' With all my strength I charged into her pushing her back. I quickly turned to fathers vehicle grabbing it I picked it upright and watched as it drove off. I turned back to the Empress, 'Here I thought you were worthy of your title but I guess slaughtering everything that breathes is what you deem acceptable, true rulers have limits.'

'Those rulers have fallen beneath me due to their ignorance as will you, Red Queen.'

'My name is Aurora given to my by a being who has a heart strong enough to accomplish any task and I will make sure that he kills the demon that has aligned itself with you!' We roared and charged at each other.

* * *

 _(Jake's P.O.V)_

I looked out the back just in time to see Aurora clash with the giant of a Xenomorph but also to see the devastation happening behind us it was impossible to say but it looked like we were struggling.

"Kill team weapon charge is currently at 85% all forces are struggling to hold the Xeno's back get ready you have an ETA two minutes." The commander told us, I just sighed.

"Something wrong Jake?" Kayleb asked.

"I don't know I guess I'm having doubts about the future. I mean on one hand we all die so no thinking required there, however if we win what then wars over everyone can drop their guns go back to a normal. But I'll still look the same, and I know everyone tells me not to let others tell me what I am but it's not that easy. I've always felt out of place and I guess I just wish I was truly the same as everyone." He frowned at me.

"How long have you been keeping this with ya?"

"Honestly since I realised I stood out in a crowd."

"But that would mean.."

"My whole life. I always knew I was different you guys helped me become distracted from that but it was always there. And now I'm gonna go fight the only other being that has any sort of idea on what it's like being me." He looked over me not quite getting it. "I don't know maybe I'm whining over nothing but since there's a chance we're all gonna die I just wanted to get that off my chest."

"Jake I don't know if we can make you fit in anymore then we can, You've done all of us a great deal and helped me find an angel I can't get enough of especially in the bedroom."

"Dude, I didn't need to know that."

"Too bad, but if you're seriously unhappy then we'll see what we can do. For now, let's go kick some ass." I smiled and grabbed my plasma shotgun and he grabbed his rifle.

"Waypoint reached kill team start the hunt." With that, we jumped out of the APC guns blazing and began the very long climb up the weapon.

* * *

 _(Aurora's P.O.V)_

My world was spinning, my knees were shaking and my breath was hitched as I struggled to stand up to the Empress. Every punch she threw felt like a truck hitting me at full speed, her tail had yet to impale me but at the moment I wish she would as she knocked me around more than I could count. But her bite had almost incapacitated me tearing through my flesh and hitting bone.

'What is wrong Aurora you seem to be falling over your own tail.' I glanced around at the devastation surrounding me.

'Avyanna why are you doing this? You'll destroy all life and with it any chance of new host coming to life.'

'That's where you're wrong, life will start again but when it does all life will bow to me as my race will control every rock in this galaxy.' She walked over grasping my neck with a powerful grip. 'The best part is, is that I won't have to deal with your inferior kind nor the humans ever again now die.' Her grip became unbearable I hissed in pain at the constricting feeling trying to pry her hand off but it was futile.

BZZZTTT

"HHHHHIIIIIIISSSSSS!" the hiss erupted from Avyanna and her grip loosened from me enough to escape. I turned to see Charlotte and Ruby holding beam weapons in their arms.

"COME ON AURORA! I KNOW YOU CAN DO MORE THEN THAT SHOW THAT BITCH WHO'S BOSS!" Ruby cheered.

'What annoying pests, if these weaklings choose to assist then they will share your fate.' Before she could approach I lashed out, wrapping my arm around her neck and throwing her to the ground with a mighty thud. She was on her feet in an instant.

'If you want them you'll have to go through me.'

'You state as if that wasn't going to happen.' She growled and charged at me and I at her, the clash struck like thunder as we began to push at each other, She had the weight and height advantage while I had more grip and a more manoeuvrable form. It was obvious she was overpowering me but if I couldn't beat her with strength then I will beat her with speed.

I sidestepped and grabbed her by the neck anchoring her in a way her body did not agree, her weight betrayed her knocking her to the ground. I pounced sinking my teeth into her shoulder while pushing my claws into her stomach. She hisses loudly wrapping her tail around my stomach and pushing against my face with her hands to get me off her, I struggled to keep my grip but lost as I was pushed onto even ground.

We charged at each other like wild animals clawing, biting, stabbing and beating each other in a mad rage. I hit her twice as much as she hit me thanks to extra limbs and I made sure to hit her vitals as much as possible, but it hardly mattered. To quote my father she was 'Built like a brick shit house.' and she hit with the force of an explosion.

I was getting tired but she was only getting more furious. Suddenly faster then I could see she uppercutted me across the battle zone, I tried to get up but she placed a heavy foot on my chest and pressed down. 'This is what happens when you try to escape your fate, goodbye my nemesis.' she pressed down earning some crack and hallowed screams from me.

BZZZTT

Again two beams shot through her calves making her back off. I turned to my saviours 'w-why...are...y-you still...her...run bef-fore it's too la..ate.'

"We can't do that Aurora if you die then what kind of friends would we be." Charlotte yelled.

"Yeah and we might all die anyway so don't waste your breath, were helping you until you win." Ruby added.

'But..s-she's too strong...h-how can I?'

"You tell your pain to fuck off and push past your limits! How do you think we became the best climbers on the Ares. By pushing forward, so get off your ass and beat that bitch!" I stared at her with shock but smiled shortly afterwards.

'Of course, but only if you help me.' I said standing up.

"Well, it's why we have these." Charlotte gestured to her weapon.

'How very touching. It will all be in vain when Krista activates the Galaxy eater so why not just surrender now?'

"We have others going to stop the weapon so how about you focus on us for now." Charlotte said firing a shot that ricocheted off her crown.

'Very well I will deal with you pests then crush your forces afterwards.' We hissed at each other colliding again but this time the girls provided support. Her crushing blows racked my body but I kept Ruby's speech in my head to keep going cutting deep into her shedding more blood with each strike, I howled furiously as I tore into her.

'ENOUGH!' With a spin, she knocked me down before forming a blade with her hand stabbing me in the stomach. I vomited blood from the pain. 'A valued effort I shall remember you as the one who almost claimed victory over me.' Her tail rose above her head. 'But like all others, you will fall now die!'

SSSLLLLIIINNNCCC

I held my breath looking up at Avyanna she was frozen, but her face starts to slide off her head before falling off entirely making her hit the ground hard enough to cause an earthquake. I smiled because at the last second I had swung my tail in a last ditch effort and it happened to meet her face.

I turned to Charlotte and Ruby who suddenly grew really happy.

"HA! I knew you could do it!" I smiled before my vision darkened and became black entirely.

* * *

 _(Jake's P.O.V)_

Kayleb and I stood in the lift heading straight for the top, we started with a team of ten but now it was just us. The Xenos were everywhere and nothing we did could stop the deaths of the other members but were now heading to where the controls are including the mastermind of Vera pax.

We took time to reload our weapons and bandage any wounds as we weren't sure what she would bring. "Kill team the weapon is at 94% priority one is the deactivation of the weapon."

"Yes, sir." I held my hand up. "Let's get this done Kayleb I got a rock climbing gym to design." He grabbed my hand firmly.

"With ya all the way Jake." Standing ready with our guns out the Door opened to reveal a large room with the control pad standing at the centre was Krista.

"Well, you two certainly took your time I was beginning to worry the weapon would fire before you got here." He stalked closer to her guns trained on her. "Supreme power over the galaxy just saying it gets me excited and for added effect, I decided to place the fate of it all on a very unique planet can you guess what it is."

"No and I don't care what I do care about is the control panel so how about you step away so we can turn it off."

"And stop the fireworks geez Jake you so much like Robbie." I clenched my teeth at her mockery. "Not to say you guys aren't party poppers you managed to kill my Empress Avyanna congrats, but all those aliens out there are still mine and are willing to fight to the death." We started to take aim.

"But before we being how about a history lesson?"

"Not interested you crossbred sociopath." Kayleb threatened.

"If you don't mind were on a date no third wheels." With a snap of her fingers, three Xenos appeared out of nowhere and grappled Kayleb to a lower level.

"Kayleb…" my gun was knocked out of my arm and I was pushed to the ground and held down by Krista.

"Now as I was saying do you know where Xenomorphs came from." I grunted but couldn't budge. "It's a long story so I'll keep it short. Basically, there once lived a super race known simply as the engineers and they had a vision to make there own race with the help of a mutagen we call black goo, imaginative I know, and it was thanks to them that a race was born called…"

"Xenomorphs I get it." She giggled at him.

"Oh you poor thing, that couldn't be further from the truth. The race was known as the humans." I stopped struggling at that.

"What?"

"Yep humanities entire existence is the result of a science project. However, a few hundred years into the future and humanity finds the mutagen and begins experimenting hoping to create the ultimate life form and this became the Xenomorphs." Again I had no words. "And would you know it was too perfect to the point where they couldn't control it and became beautiful species you see today." I frowned trying to listen but I knew she wasn't lying, I stopped struggling and she lied down on me arms crossed.

"Your entire life has been dictated by your own species mistakes, and you paid for it in the form of life, I am creating a new galaxy that will be free of those mistakes, think you would never feel out of place again."

"But what of the other species that had no part in humanities mistakes?"

"You think them innocent, let me tell you now nothing is innocent. Innocents, Justice, freedom all words used by rulers so they can get what they want. I love how much you care for others it is the makings of a king." I raised an eyebrow at that.

"What do you mean?" She leaned down further onto me making me blush.

"I mean it as an invitation, you and me are the only ones of our kind, the moment I saw you my heart stopped at the sight of you so I ask you this." She wrapped her arms around me, whispering in my ear. "Join me and you'll never feel alone again, join me and learn what real freedom is, join me...and I'll make you the luckiest man alive." She ended placing her lips on mine getting a shocked yelp out of me. I slowly melted into it forgetting the world around me as I could only think of her.

In my daise I felt like I was losing myself in the kiss until I began to remember why I was here. Images flooded in my brain at rapid pace burning worlds, families are torn apart, my friend's anguish, Grandpa's death...and Charlotte.

I pushed her off me with more force than necessary. "Are you kidding you just be making the same mistakes every human ever made and no thanks I already have a girlfriend who isn't twice my age."

Despite this, she smiled. "Well never let it be said I didn't try but you will know what a monster you truly are by the end of this day then you'll know that you've truly lost. And where better to stage it then at humanities homeworld." I took up my position ready for any attack she could throw at me.

With a hiss we dived at each other she cut down with her claws I dodged out of the way by spinning and launching my elbow spike at her which she caught, I followed up with a hook kick that she leapt over. I jumped back to get so space before ramming my fist into her stomach to which she responded with a knee to my chin.

We began throwing claws at each other cutting into each other with deadly precision burning away the floor beneath us, we threw our right hands at each other which were caught by each other left hands as we struggled to push the other one over. Krista threw her leg out in an attempt to knock me down but I caught it and went to break it with my elbow.

She beat me as she twisted herself kicking me in the back of the head, I fell on my hands and knees. She was quick enough to stab me with her tail through my stomach, I gasped at the action but she wasn't done, making sure I got stuck she picked me up and slammed me hard on the ground next to her jumping on my chest slashing at my face like a mad devil before taking a healthy chunk out of my shoulder. She grabbed me by the hair hoisting me up then coming at me like a hurricane of punches, kicks and slices before kicking me to the ground.

My body burned from the pain as I struggled to pick myself up, I stared back at my foe as she smirked taunting me with a 'come on' gesture, well she asked for it. Back on my feet I ran forward jumping up in the air and delivering an Axe kick amped by my tail on her. She tried to block it but only staggered herself, taking at vantage I winded her with an uppercut to her diaphragm and expanded with a flurry of blows, letting my animal instincts take over for a moment I grabbed her shoulders and bit down hard on both sides of her neck and ran my tail through her stomach lifting her up and throwing her down.

She pushed herself up wiping her mouth standing back on her feet. "Not bad, but if that's the best you can do the weapon would have enough time to fire twice before you can beat me." I glanced over to the weapon and realised what she said was true, it was at 97%.

Thinking quickly I got my body temperature to the perfect point and pushed my adrenaline to the max, the world slowed down as I got ready. 'I guess I'll beat you now then in a millisecond my fist had to meet her face before she had time to register what just happened I charged on unleashing attack after attack until she fell on one knee from exhaustion. 'I've got her.'

Getting ready for the final blow I jumped into the air and came down to her back. I barely caught her smile, as it felt like I just kick a metal vault. Shocked I jumped back realising her veins were popping out from her blood tightening her muscles to an unimaginable degree. "That was Impressive Jake but this fight is over, while I'm like this you couldn't hurt me if your life depended on it, and all I have to do is wait for the bell." It was true the weapon was at 99%.

Panicked I made a mad dash for the controls only to be coat hangered by Krista and kicked back, I tried three more times but couldn't get past her. "So looks like I'm just gonna have to convince you again, after all, ah well I can handle that." Dammit, I need to get past her now, I tried one more time only this time she didn't kick me back.

She impaled me.

"How about we watch the end together?" She brought me over to a window to look at everyone being butchered by her seemingly limitless army. "You'll see I promise you're gonna love the feeling of being a ruler, no one will ever call you a monster again it will be our utopia." I looked down imaging all the people I was letting down not sure what to do, so I guess the only thing to do is be reckless.

"Enjoy it by yourself." I pulled myself off her tail and tripped her as I made a dash to the control pad, impossible to deactivate at this point I decided to change something, finding a screen that said 'Target' it had the name of every species in the galaxy. Acting quickly I deleted the names and typed in a new one.

An arm wrapped around my neck. "It's too late you can't stop it, Jake."

"No, but maybe I can redirect it." I stabbed her in the stomach with my claws making at eye level with me. "You said something about being a monster how about we put it to the test and see if this weapon kills me."

She turned her head to see what I did. Target- Xenomorphs weapon charge- 100%. I smiled as everything went White.

* * *

 **AN: Holy hell that was a lot, I'm sorry for taking so long I had exams and stuff. So this has taken me an entire year to write, yikes well it was worth it in the end, I'll tie up any loose ends in the next chapter but for now, I'd like to say thanks for sticking with me through this entire thing. So if it's not too much to ask please Review, Follow and Favorite it would mean the world to me, see ya soon.**


	38. Epilogue

**I own nothing**

* * *

 **Location:** Earth, currently

 **Date:** the future

 **Time:** afternoon probably

Let's get this done.

* * *

 _(No one's P.O.V)_

Soldiers stood on what used to be crawling with their enemy only to be met with ash in mere seconds. Their minds took a moment to understand what was going on, one moment they were fighting because their lives depended on it but a sudden blinding light suddenly changed that and when their vision adjusted all they were met with was a world filled with nothing but them.

Charlotte and Ruby rubbed their eyes as the light vanished the moment they look around seeing nothing they grew frightened and ran to see that Aurora was still unconscious but not dead she proved this as she started to shift awake.

'Girls are you alright what happened.' She asked.

"We don't know I think the weapon fired but I don't feel very dead," Ruby asked. They all turned to the weapon to find it no longer looking very stable.

"Jake," Charlotte muttered before running towards the weapon.

"Hey Charlotte wait! We don't know if that thing is still stable!"

* * *

Kayleb pushed the last bit of debris off himself and made his way to the stairs limping all the way. "Come on there's nothing I can't climb these stairs don't stand a chance." Each step he took echoed through the tower as he made his way to the top.

Finally making it he fell to his knees huffing, looking around he didn't see much. This made him panic as he didn't see much meaning he didn't see Jake. "Jake?" No response. "Jake?" He spoke louder with a slit quiver and still got no response. "Jake!" He darted around the room until finally, he saw something lying in a corner. "Jake."

He ran over as fast as he could until he right in front of him, he grew stiff at the sight of Jake. He was burnt badly but that wasn't all his entire exoskeleton was gone leaving only his black chard tissue. The blade on his tail was missing and his dorsal tubes had been shortened and he had been bleeding badly by the amount of dried up blood. But what scared him the most was his breathing in which he wasn't.

Kayleb dropped his gun in response as he struggled to hold back tears. "Come on Jake it's a long walk home." He picked up Jake and took the elevator down as the structure collapsed around him.

 _Line here_

Charlotte watched in horror as the weapon shattered to pieces, she squinted harder when she realised there was an APC heading straight towards her. Stopping in front of her Kayleb came outstanding on top of the vehicle.

"Kayleb, what happened." Kayleb looked up to see all the soldiers to had fought wanted that question answered. Kayleb took a deep breath and formed a circle above his head symbolizing victory. The crowd erupted into cheers and cry's as the endless war had finally ended. But Charlotte wasn't satisfied.

"Where's Jake?" Kayleb sighed as he went back into the APC and pulled out Jake, her heart bled at the sight. "Jake!" She ran over and place her hands on his face. "NO! Jake, you can't be! Please don't be!" She cried as she hugged his chest. "Don't go, not when everything we strived for everything we wanted is here and you're not, it's not fair Jake. We don't have to fight anymore. Please, Jake, look you did it you saved everyone you made your grandfather proud, you made your father proud, you made everyone proud Jake! You were always there for us and we were always there for you don't go when we haven't repaid you for what you did for us, we were going to have our own rock climbing haven and you were going to make it. You can leave now Jake we may not know how to live in this new Galaxy but that's the point is that we do everything together. We grow together, we played together, fought together...we loved each other Jake and I still do." She placed he head on his. "I love you, Jake." The four friends huddled together as they thought nothing could separate them not even the war but they were wrong. Who the hell care about glory, honour or freedom none of that could ever repay losing their friend. "Please Jake stay a little longer I can't be happy without you." Silence fell over them.

Ruby cried on Kaylebs shoulder, Kayleb struggled to hold his tears back with every second and Charlotte wondered what she had left loose.

"...O….K…." They snapped their heads around to see Jake still in Charlotte's arms but was now breathing slightly.

Hope filled Charlotte's heart as she hugged him "Jake you're alive!"

"Ahhh…." he moaned.

"Yeah, he's alive don't send him back already," Ruby warned but Charlotte didn't care her life now had a meaning again and she wouldn't miss it.

* * *

Jake moaned as he opened his eyes to find he was in a hospital surrounded by all of his friends and family making him smile. His laugh made everyone snap to him.

"Jake!" Everyone shouted hugging him.

"AAHHH!" It was at this point he realised he was covered head to toe in bandages and plaster making the pain even more noticeable.

"Oh sorry Jake, we didn't know." his mother said.

"Yeah, I wasn't sure you'd ever wake up," Izzy said.

"What do ya mean?" Jake asked.

"We'll man you've been out for almost two weeks I mean what happened up there?" Kayleb answered. Jake breathed a breath of relief and went into detail about what happened when he was done not many of them were happy with him.

"Jake that has to be the most stupid, reckless and illogical think you could have done that could have killed you." Ruby scowled at him.

"I know and I'm sorry I guess I just wanted to prove her wrong."

'Father you told me to always think through your actions but what you did confused me.' Aurora asked through a window.

"Well, sometimes when you don't have a choice you do the first thing that comes to mind. But hey it turned out alright we got out like we said we would and now we have our lives ahead of us."

"Yes, you do so what do you want to do with it, Jake?" Will asked. "Because it seems like you've developed quite a few fans with your near sacrifice for everyone." He then displayed on the TV people showing there thanks to him and to others who gave their lives for them. "With this many people being this grateful I bet you could get a pretty good head start plus this check for your service couldn't hurt either." His dad handed him the note, laying eye's on this eyes grew until they almost fell out.

"That's a lot."

"Enough for you to buy a moon or you know a masters degree in architecture and whatever else your dreams demand," Damien spoke up.

Jake almost choked. "Are you kidding I can't do a Masters I barely made it through school."

"A human school you mean. The only reason you were so bad at school was because the only good school was three solar systems over and was alien in nature and we all know humans can be stubborn when it comes to this sort of thing. Don't worry Jake it's thanks to schools like this that your old man and sister through with no problems." Will explained. "The only problem being they cost an arm and a leg, but that doesn't seem to be a problem anymore now will it." Jake sighed taking his father's word for it.

"Guess it couldn't hurt."

"Ahhh." Jake looked down to see his niece on his chest snuggling.

"How long has she been there?"

"Since we got here, I guess people feel safe around you." Charlotte suddenly walked in making the room go silent. Thankfully Jess knew a stressful situation when she saw one and took action.

"Ok, I believe the nurses need more information about Jake injuries so how about we go tell them." She then moved everyone out Izzy took a moment to pick up Natalia before moving out, leaving only Charlotte and Jake in the room alone.

A long silence gripped them it was suffocating and Jake couldn't take it. "I...You love me?" Jake could kick himself.

Charlotte blushed. "Yes Jake, the thought of living without you seemed so scary it hurts, for the longest time I kept wondering what I was feeling towards you and when I'm around you I can't seem to ignore it. For the longest time I wondered what I was feeling until it just became so obvious, I can't stand not being with you I like your playfulness, I like your caring demeanour, I like your stupid face so much that it just couldn't be anything else I love you, Jake." She walked over and brushed his face.

"You really feel that way?"

"Always have always will." She whispered claiming his lips in a very deep kiss. The two held on for as long as possible until they let go for air. "Well, it looks like you lost the teeth on your tongue as well."

"I'm just glad I don't have to learn another language by this point." They just smiled and kissed each other again.

* * *

A few years later Jake was currently twenty-three and was very happy with himself. After only two years at university, he was a fully qualified Architect and his first order of business was to design his or really his wife's dream building of the ultimate rock climbing centre right on Resonance III.

Speaking of which the entire planet had been terraformed to be just like it was before only this time it had new inhabitants to it. With the main predators gone it was up to an introduced species to take care of the constantly growing herbivores as they grew faster than rabbits and Aurora and her daughters were quite liking her new position in the food chain, despite civil unrest for the first few days they eventually opened up to their new neighbours with a few grudges here and there.

Jake and Charlotte weren't the only new couple as the almost the instant the war ended Kayleb proposed to Ruby and the two became inseparable. Their relationship was concerning at first since after the wedding Kayleb was found with numerous scratch marks all over his body by simply stated it was a result of the honeymoon and no more questions were asked.

Jake and Charlotte's wedding was the same as many weddings only with the guest being partly red Xenomorphs and many cameras as they were becoming celebrates not just for there feats but also because they kept breaking galaxy records in human and non-human rock climbing competitions. There wedding was an absolute smash with an unexpected surprise showing its head a few days later. Charlotte and Ruby were pregnant.

This concerned a few people at first because interspecies children had a fifty-fifty chance of being born with deformities or actually being more healthy then quote 'pure breeds'. But luck turned in there favour as there seemed to be nothing wrong with them as seen by ultrasound revealed they were developing just fine. Jake had the most to be relieved about as he realised the child was taking after its mother so it wouldn't grow up like him.

Robert was forever etched into history as one of the greatest admirals the army has ever known as feats of his strengths were being taught everywhere. Damien now with all the time in the world thanks to his relieve and thank you bonus from Robert had all the time in the world and was already finding another special lady in his life which made his daughters smile with relief as he finally made peace with his old life and moved on. William and Izzy were spoiled for choice for what they wanted as Will's pocket grew heavier with every passing second thanks to his research so throwing caution to the wind he went all out and bought the moon orbiting Resonance III and terraformed it into a paradise all for him and his family, if there was one word he would use to describe how he felt it would be complete as he had truly reached what he called the 0.1%.

When the time came for the four lovebirds to become families they were fully prepared for whatever trails they had coming. It was a little dangerous for Kayleb as Ruby had a chance to remove his hand by claws so he made sure to wear a gauntlet. In Jake and Charlotte's case they were just like anyone else Charlotte going through hell and Jake providing support, but after many hours they were finally out of the delivery room.

Sitting at home Charlotte held her little girl in her arms while Jake held her close. He was both happy and relieved, happy because he finally had escaped his old life and was now starting anew and relieved because she had absolutely no features similar to a Xenomorph. She was a little bundle of energy and took mostly after her mother so Charlotte gave her the name of her own mother Grace.

Kayleb and Ruby who were living next to Jake and Charlotte were having a similar situation. Ruby had her son in her arms and Kayleb was acting like more of a child than the one in his wife's eyes. His son though being a custodian did still have some of his looks being similar structure while any other looks he had of his mother. They decided to name him Eden as neither of them had a family member with the same name so they could start anew.

A few weeks after the births they were back at the rock climbing centre and the place was swarmed with people. Ruby and Charlotte were training newcomers, Kayleb with a number of other employers were managing the courses, stores and actives and Jake was busy designing a new course along with managing the kids in his soundproof office.

Jake stared at the two sleeping angels he had in their own cots. "I can't wait until you too are big enough I bet the only challenge you'll ever have on these courses is each other." They cooed shifting about in their sleep. Jake then looked out from his office seeing there was some commotion between Charlotte and some parents making him sigh.

Grabbing his walkie-talkie he called his wife. "Honey, what's going on?" She angrily grabbed her's.

"These people believe that they just know better when it comes to service and think that the place is dangerous." Now Jake became annoyed.

"I'll be right there come switch shifts on the kids." He kissed his daughter on her head and went out to meet the party poopers. Deciding to have a bit of fun he ran up a couple wall and jumped down behind them. "Can I help you, folks." They turned around to face Jake only to jump out of their skins.

"W-w-what are you?!" Jake raised an eyebrow.

"I'm an Architect isn't that obvious? Now I believe you have some problems with my design care to tell me." He said in a passive aggressive manner.

"Well, I-we have some...Issues." Jake leaned forward his eyes piercing their souls. "T-that we...didn't think that they would be this elaborate." Jake just smirked.

"Ahh not to worry everyone's always surprised by designs at first but that just makes them more eager. But hey no hard feelings." He held out his hand and the moment the man grabbed it he pulled him in close and whispered. "Go bother someone else with your crap you're not wanted here." With a small shove, the couple quickly left. "Now I hear it was someone's birthday today so how about we get the party started!" The crowd became pleased at that.

Then I came to the end of the day with the young families watching a movie together along with the other family members. As the movie went further and further into the night each family member slowly fell asleep until only Jake and Charlotte were awake holding each other and there daughter in their arms. "I guess we made it good after all."

Charlotte looked over what they had. "I couldn't agree with you more."

They leaned further into each other pressing against each other's lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." With that, they fell asleep.

* * *

 **AN: Well I guess that's it. 38 chapters over a year and its finally done will admit I started to lose interest after a while but I got it done because I may eat these words later but I don't like leaving things unfinished and I really wanted to finish my first one and I just wanted to say thanks for supporting me through the year I'll see ya in the next one...If I do another one.**


End file.
